Hors du corps
by Noiraudeur
Summary: Stiles dors de plus en plus mal, la faute à des "cauchemars" récurrents où il se voit assister aux meurtres commis à Beacon Hills par les Alphas ... Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il se fait tenir à l'écart de la meute de Derek que Scott a accepté comme Alpha, et il se demande s'il n'est pas définitivement gay ... ne suis pas la saison 3 !
1. Hors du corps

**Bon commençons par le commencement : Eh, non ! ce n'est pas une autre fic sur Katekyo hitman reborn ! pour cela je m'excuse auprès des petits lecteurs qui me suivait simplement pour ça. Mon excuse ? euh ... je suis volatile ?**

**Bien ensuite :**

**Titre :**** Hors du corps.**

**Résumé :**** Stiles dors de plus en plus mal, la cause à des cauchemars récurrents où il se voit assister aux meurtres commis à Beacon Hills ... ne suis pas la saison 3 !**

**Disclaimer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient sauf des petits louloups et un autre perso.**

**Pairing :**** Derek et Stiles ! 3**

**Alors cette fic me trottait dans la tête quelques temps avant la diffusion de la saison trois, voir même après avoir visionné la saison 2 (je sens que si ma meilleure amie passe par là je vais plus avoir de tête -'). Je sais que je peux avoir des raté et faire des actions OOC, mais bon !**

**Je fais maintenant ma BA et vous laisse lire :p **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Les rêves sont des portes sur un autre monde,_

_Observer, écouter et vous saurez._

**O=*=O**

- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme brun perdu dans ses pensées sursauta et se secoua pour tenter tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur la femme en face de lui, l'observant avec calme et douceur.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si patiente ? Interrogea-t-il en réalisant trop tard que sa bouche était allée encore une fois plus vite que son cerveau.

- Restons concentrés s'il te plaît, répondit-elle. Ma question était : est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?

Stiles déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait même pas lui même pourquoi il est si nerveux.

- Dans quel sens ? Parce que si c'est « voir » comme le verbe rattaché a la vision alors oui je vois quelqu'un : vous.

Un regard appuyé lui montra qu'elle avait très bien compris son petit manège ou il disait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas révéler la vérité.

Pas qu'il y ait une vérité, loin de là. Lydia le regardait toujours avec le même regard hautain et désintéressé que d'habitude, quoi qu'elle semblait se rapprocher de lui depuis le « break » de Jackson partit nul sait où, mais pas la moindre trace de relation sentimentale. Juste une amitié grandissante. Et finalement ça ne le dérangeait pas, les choses lui allaient telles quelles. Non, vraiment il n'avait rien à cacher à propos de ses relations avec Lydia. Mais alors pourquoi tant de chipotage ?

Simplement parque autre chose le chamboulait plus que d'habitude et en parler à la psy n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée …

- Stiles ? Un soupir vint de la psy. Ce n'est pas grave je ne t'oblige à rien, j'avais juste l'impression que tu était mal.

L'étudiant déglutit, il ne voulait pas parler de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait en général parce qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait tout lâcher et de fil en aiguille, guidé par une profonde fatigue dû à des insomnies à répétition, il aurait dérivé sur les loups-garous et puis sur ses rêves étranges.

Alors il avait parlé de ses difficultés d'attention en cours, de la dureté de l'entraînement de Crosse. Évitant soigneusement de parler de lui, trop fébrile et exténué pour contrôler ses flots de paroles.

- Non, répondit Stiles. Enfin, non je ne vois personnes … mais je me pose des questions.

- Et ? Veut-tu m'en parler ?

- Parfois...commença le garçon. Parfois quand je suis avec S...-il se ravisa, ne préférant pas donner de noms précis- avec certains euh...amis ? J'ai l'impression de savoir à l'avance leur parole ou leur gestes. J'ai fait des recherches et certaines personnes sont aussi capable de ça. On appel ça la voyance, la clairvoyance ou la prescience. Enfin, tant de mots pour dire qu'on voit l'avenir. Peut-être que si je m'entraîne suffisamment je pourrais voir les réponses des contrôles avant de les faire ! Pas que ce soit mon but hein ! Quoi que ça serait vachement cool. Mais je verrais aussi à l'avance mes mauvaises notes, les mauvaises nouvelles, moins cool ça … et je serais une sorte de monstre aussi! Je …

- Stop Stiles, coupa la femme. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse voir l'avenir.

- Vous ne croyez pas à ces choses là ? Interrogea-t-il le cœur battant, il coexistait avec une meute de loups-garous et une meute d'Alpha mais il avait besoin d'entendre que voir l'avenir n'existait pas pour se rassurer même si cela devait venir d'une personne qui n'avait jamais vu de loups-garous, il vivait dans le mensonge et ça lui convenait.

- Ce n'est pas le problème -Stiles se renfonça dans son siège, mécontent-, je pense que cela veut juste dire que tu fais attention à tes amis, que tu les connais au point de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire ou dire. Rien de plus. Mais si tu m'avais dit voir qui gagnera au prochain championnat de handball et que tu avais juste je l'aurais peut-être cru avant de t'embaucher pour savoir sur qui parier.

Elle rigola, visiblement elle avait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et Stiles hocha lentement la tête, il n'avait pas eu sa réponse mais en même temps il n'avait pas tout dit. Présentant qu'il aurait dérivé inconsciemment vers les loups-garous, et si la psy ne l'aurait pas crut elle l'aurait prit pour un déséquilibré et aurait signé à l'instant la feuille d'incarcération en asile psychiatrique.

Quoique … il se demandait depuis quelques semaines si effectivement il ne devenait pas fou.

Cette idée comme quoi il devinait les prochaines actions de ses proche n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'angoissait. Il avait toujours eu un don pour analyser et deviner, il étonnait encore son père parfois lorsqu'ils regardaient un film ensemble et que Stiles sortait la prochaine réplique d'un personnage avant qu'il l'ait dite. Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un travail d'analyse.

Le problème venait de ces morts … de ces quatre meurtres arrivés en moins de trois semaines et que les policiers commençaient à peine à comprendre avec horreur que ce n'était pas dû à une bête sauvage. Ce n'était pas les meurtres en eux-même le problème, il écoutait toujours la station radio de la police et arrivait sur les lieux avant tout les curieux. Ce n'était pas non plus les cadavres affreusement mutilés, il savait que cela était dû aux Alpha qui rodaient dans le coin. Le problème venait de l'heure approximative des meurtres. Toujours la nuit, en plein milieu des heures ou la fatigue de Stiles réussissait à vaincre son hyperactivité et qu'il s'endormait. Le problème venait du fait qu'il rêvait puis se réveillait en sursaut, la peur lui nouant les tripes, le cœur battant sourdement, une étrange envie de vomir le prenant et des larmes séchées sur ses joues.

Et, a partir du deuxième rêve du genre il se levait alors en tremblant et allumait la lumière, assis sur le bord du lit il attrapait sa petite radio pour écouter les appels de la police jusqu'à l'entendre. Cette info qui le faisait frémir. Il se levait alors et arrivait sur les lieux du crime que les policiers commençaient tout juste à quadriller, restant loin parmi les curieux qui s'amassaient.

Stiles envoyait alors un message à Scott ou Derek, dont il avait tiré le numéro a force de babillage et questions agaçantes. Il attendait en silence parmi la foule qui s'agrandissait, observait de loin la scène de carnage des Alpha. Et le problème était là, dans cette impression de déjà vu qui le dévorait plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté habituellement. Il revoyait le dernier décor de son rêve et le dernier décor vu par les morts à leur dernier souffle, il savait que ce corps était sans bras alors qu'il ne voyait rien de sa place. Il savait que cet autre corps avait son portable dans la main, le numéro de sa mère en dernier dans la mémoire de l'appareil.

Et le jeune homme reconnaissait les décors, les lieux comme s'il avait été présent lors de l'attaque. Stiles sentait la peur et la mort empuantir l'air et bloquer ses veines et son cerveau, il avait l'impression que s'était lui qu'on avait chassé.

- Stiles ?

L'étudiant reporta son attention sur la femme qui soupira acceptant qu'il n'arriverait pas a se concentrer réellement vu sa façon de se perdre dans ses pensées, même si ça n'avait pas durée plus d'une minute elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui s'il se mettait à s'enfermer dans ses pensées en faisant des liens entre des choses improbables. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et sursauta comme piqué par un insecte.

- Je peux y aller ? C'est pas que vous m'ennuyer, dit-il précipitamment en voyant son regard. C'est que j'ai entraînement de Crosse exceptionnellement ce soir et je ne veut pas être en retard.

La femme hocha la tête et le fils du shérif bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita dehors courant dans les couloirs malgré les interdictions. S'il arrivait en retard son tortionnaire de coach lui ferait faire le double de tour de terrain de que ses camarades. Et il ni tenait pas tant que ça.

- Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, maudissant les tendances sadiques du coach qui l'obligeaient aujourd'hui à courir, il se dépêcha vers les vestiaires.

Alors qu'il glissait plus qu'il ne tournait à l'angle d'un couloir il percuta quelqu'un, emporté par son élan il tournoya cherchant à se stabiliser. Apercevant une bannière de cheveux blonds vénitien caractéristiques d'un geste vif il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qu'il venait de heurter tout en s'excusant.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua la fille en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Stiles resta bouche bée comme un idiot sans la lâcher, il était pourtant sur que c'était Lydia ! Les cheveux avaient la même teinte quoique qu'ils soient lissent et plus court, elle avait la même démarche sûre et hautaine comme si aucun obstacles ne pouvaient se dresser contre elle, la même taille, enfin seulement avec des bottines alors que Lydia était toujours en talon aiguille.

Stiles quitta enfin son corps pour poser ses yeux sur son visage où des yeux d'un bleu céruléen étrangement pailletés d'or observèrent son manège avec amusement, ou bien de l'agacement. C'était difficile à dire vu son visage fermé comme si elle se fichait de tout.

Et là subitement il se claqua mentalement pour avoir confondu cette fille avec Lydia. Son regard indéfinissable et perçant ressemblait davantage à Derek et puis cela lui donnait un air terriblement mystérieux, comme Derek. Ajouté à sa façon de s'habiller oscillant entre le rock chic et le preppy elle n'avait rien du coté aguicheur de Lydia.

Elle se racla la gorge et ses yeux se posèrent sur la main toujours accrochée à son poignet que Stiles lâcha immédiatement, gêné, et mit ses paumes tournés vers elle en signe d'excuse. Sa façon de se faire comprendre juste par le regard, sans mots, semblait tout droit sortit de l'école Derek-Hale-Grand-Méchant-Alpha-Grognon-de-Beacon-H ills.

- Arielle euh... Anrgel, tenta Stiles alors qu'elle haussait un sourcils interrogateur.

- Loupé, Asriel Argantael, répondit-elle.

- Ah...je voulais pas te bousculer tu sais, je suis en retard à mon entraînement et je risque de faire trois fois le tour du terrain sur les mains si le coach le décide !

Elle haussa à nouveau un sourcil en pausant une question élémentaire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Ah ? Euh...ouais, pardon, j'y vais, dit Stiles d'une traite.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, elle n'avait pas bougé l'observant en silence le visage n'exprimant rien de ses pensées au contraire de son Scotty. Involontairement il se dit qu'elle avait plus qu'un air de ressemblance avec Derek, dans son attitude elle pourrait être sa sœur, en plus des yeux bleu.

Asriel Anrgantael, elle était arrivée depuis plus de deux semaines, elle marchaient toujours avec un incroyable silence, silencieuse et totalement secrète. Il ne l'avait jamais vu plus d'une fois avec le même groupe de personne, elle s'adaptait bien mais ne s'intégrait pas totalement. Cette fille était un vrai mystère avec son silence impensable pour Stiles, et ses yeux trop bleu qui semblaient tout analyser comme un rapace. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, il en savait même plus sur la meute d'Alpha. D'ailleurs peut-être en faisait-elle partit ? Il secoua la tête en continuant sa course, Scott ou Isaac l'auraient sentit. L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre, mais alors qui était-elle pour faire tant de secrets ? Il poserait la question à Lydia, elle savait tout sur tout le monde dans Beacon Hills, et en bon fils de shérif il se devait de se tenir a la page et Foi de Stiles il en saurait plus d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Mais pour l'instant il devait survivre à la colère du coach...

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles observa ses amis avec un air mi-déçut mi-soulagé de pouvoir leur dire qu'il ne venait pas assister à la réunion de meute ce soir en pouvant aisément prendre pour excuse la fatigue dû à l'entraînement de Crosse. Les deux loups ne partirent pas dans un débat, déjà que Derek était de moins en moins content que Stiles s'incruste à leur entraînement, il ne souhaitait pas qu'on puisse attaquer Stiles parce qu'il portait l'odeur de la meute entière sur lui quoiqu'il préférait grogner et rétorquer qu'il était agaçant quand on lui demandait, et puis l'étudiant en question paraissait vraiment fatigué ce qui n'était pas dur à remarquer même pour un humain.

Mais ce qu'il ne se doutait pas ce fut que le surlendemain quand il se présenta pour un entraînement en meute Derek le jeta sans ménagement en lui grondant après comme le loup qu'il était avant même qu'il ait posé un pied hors de sa Jeep. Ils se firent un combat de regard avant que l'humain ne parte vaincu ressentant une anxiété grandissante et une certaine culpabilité venant de l'Alpha.

Comme on était mercredi il rentra directement chez lui pour tenter de faire un repas équilibré pour son père.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles marchait à coté de quelqu'un, ils étaient dans une ruelle mal éclairée, un raccourci, et depuis quelques secondes l'autre ne cessait d'augmenter la vitesse et de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet derrière elle, ses cheveux bruns au carré ébouriffés par sa marche rapide. Elle ne remarquait pas la présence du garçon juste à coté d'elle, Stiles savait qu'elle n'avait pas conscience ou même l'idée rocambolesque que quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'une rue glauque à quelques centaines de mètres de la forêt elle percuta quelqu'un. Un homme de grande taille rasé de près et couvert de tatouage tribaux. Stiles le connaissait … enfin l'avait déjà vu au court une même expérience.

La fille recula en tremblant, sa gorge étouffant un cri. Elle se détourna pour fuir dans l'autre sens mais la rue était bloquée par un second homme.

Ses jambes flageolante, elle resserra sa prise sur son sac et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Si … si vous voulez mon argent, prenez le, dit-elle et elle jeta le sac devant l'homme tatoué qui ne fit qu'esquisser une sourire carnassier.

Stiles aurait voulu lui dire que cela ne servait à rien mais il se retint, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu de toute façon.

- Tu as cinq minutes, susurra le tatoué.

La fille sursauta et porta la main à sa poche où se trouvait son portable. Un grognement sourd monta de la gorge du tatoué et sans plu tergiverser la brunette se mit à courir à toute jambe, vers la forêt, le seul chemin disponible.

Les loups-garous ne la suivirent pas de suite, respectant les cinq minutes offertes.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que personne ne la suivait elle ralentit le pas en cherchant son portable. Stiles sentait la peur suinter d'elle et l'adrénaline le prit alors qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, il dit à haute voix.

_- Ne t'arrête pas, cours_, souffla-t-il l'inquiétude lui nouant les tripes et espérant être entendu même si les quatre autre n'avaient pas entendu ses paroles et ses cris.

Pourtant, après un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne, que Stiles vit, et des coups d'œils frénétiques aux alentours elle se remit en route. Mais même avec sa rapide lucidité Stiles entendit rapidement les bruits de courses derrière elle. La fille dû l'entendre aussi car un cri mourut dans sa gorge et son cœur battit frénétiquement.

La peur coulait dans ses veines et obscurcissait sûrement ses pensées et ses gestes, elle jeta un regard derrière elle mais cela l'empêcha de voir la racine sortant de terre pareil à une main squelettique sur laquelle elle trébucha, s'écorchant les mains au sol en tentant de se rattraper. Des sanglots spasmodique la fessait trembler. Et Stiles par réflexe voulut l'aider à se relever mais comme les quatre fois précédente ses mains se dissipèrent comme un nuage de minuscule particules de poussières brillantes.

_- Allez_, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. _Debout !_

Un instant il crut que le regard de la brune se posait sur lui mais ils se secoua, ce n'était pas possible, personne ne le voyait.

Elle se reprit finalement continuant sa course alors que des perles gelées glissaient sur ses joues.

Le corps perméable de Stiles sentit un frisson proche du haut le cœur alors qu'une masse rapide passait au travers lui pour venir percuter violemment la fille. Un cri déchira les bruits habituels de la forêt. Stiles se « téléporta » vers la fille allongée sur le sol humide.

Le second homme de la ruelle, un grand blond glacial, se tenait face à elle, les genoux pliés dans une posture évoquant un combattant prêt à attaquer son adversaire, ou plutôt un chasseur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. La brunette recula précipitamment, ses mains s'écorchant un peu plus, et aiguisant l'envi de mordre des loups.

- Alors fini de courir ma belle ?

- Laissez moi tranquille, pleura-t-elle.

Un grognement sourd sortit de la bouche du blond et le tatoué apparut derrière elle. Elle gémit de peur et le fantôme de Stiles se posa près d'elle alors qu'ils se jetaient sur elle tout crocs dehors.

L'étudiant ferma les yeux une seconde mais il entendit parfaitement les bruits, des bruits d'horreur qu'il ne pouvait empêcher. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel qu'on apercevait au centre de cette minuscule clairière, les étoiles était aussi brillante que le monde était noir entre les troncs de la forêt.

Ils la frappaient et la mordaient sans la tuer, ils s'amusaient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux la fille pleine de sang se traînait à la force de ses bras, ses jambes aussi molles que du beurre, mi criant mi gémissant, pour s'éloigner des deux loups-garous qui se pourléchaient les lèvres. Le fils du shérif s'accroupit près d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait sur le dos, épuisée et résignée. Encore une fois il eut l'impression qu'elle le fixait. Un sanglot lui fit hoqueter, du sang coula entre ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un triste sourire. La peur pourtant se voilà d'une émotion que Stiles ne comprit pas jusqu'à qu'elle prononce quelques mots, ses derniers mots.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle et cette fois Stiles ne douta pas un instant que ses yeux fixé dans les siens, le voyait.

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais le tatoué sauta sur sa fragile proie cette fois il ne détourna pas les yeux.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant un rythme épouvanté, ses yeux humide étaient ouvert sur un plafond qu'ils ne voyaient pas, totalement choqué. Elle l'avait vue, la fille de son rêve l'avait vue !

_Elle est la première, la seule ! _Se répéta-t-il comme un mantra en se souvenant de ses derniers « rêves ».

La toute première fois que ça lui était arrivé il était totalement persuadé que c'était un mauvais rêve, de la même importance et le même sadisme de l'inconscient que ceux où on ne peut courir pour échapper à son poursuivant ou que l'on arrive pas à nager pour sortir de l'eau alors que l'on se noie. Alors il s'était simplement recouché espérant que le sommeil reviendrait et au matin il ne s'était pas sentit différent d'un autre jour. Il était descendu, avait saluer son père. Déjeunant tranquillement avant de remarquer que son père était plutôt nerveux. Il l'avait tout naturellement questionné.

- Un lycéen a été retrouvé mort près de la cabane aux chasseurs.

Stiles avait failli recracher ses céréales et s'était senti mal à l'aise, son rêve glauque avait porté sur un membre du club journalisme avec qui il avait parfois parlé et il était mort, éventré, devant la cabane aux chasseurs. Dans son rêve Davis, un sexagénaire qui passait la moitié de son temps dehors depuis la mort de sa femme, était arrivé s'accroupissant près du lycéen alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

- Et ? C'est Davis qui la trouvé ? Interrogea innocemment Stiles d'une toute petite voix, espérant avoir tort.

- Oui, répondit le shérif en ne se doutant pas du trouble ainsi provoqué chez son fils. Il est arrivé juste avant que le gosse meurt. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle bête sauvage traîne dans les environs, alors fait attention à toi et ne sort pas dans la forêt avec Scott. Ok Stiles ?

Celui-ci avait hoché la tête avant de s'éclipser sans mot dire à la stupéfaction de son père qui avait pensé qu'il lui demanderait au moins le nom du garçon tué sans se douter qu'il le connaissait déjà.

Revenant au présent Stiles roula sur le coté pour attraper son portable et vérifier l'heure quand quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre. L'inopportun n'attendit pas de réponse et pénétra dans la pièce sombre en se cognant à un meuble au passage, lâchant une flopée de juron pour faire bonne mesure.

- Stiles ? Appela la voix. Tu es réveillé ?

- Si ce n'était pas le cas avant avec le boucan que tu as fait je le serais, répondit le petit brun en allumant la lumière. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu viens encore pleurer Allison dans les jupes de maman ?

Le loup grogna et ne répondit rien au sarcastique lycéen, il préféra fouiller dans ses affaires et lui jeter un jean et un tee-shirt.

- Mets ça, Derek nous attends.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais se leva pour enfiler ce que Scott lui avait jeter et prendre une veste au passage. Il n'était pas frileux mais par rapport aux loups-garous il était véritablement une petite nature.

- Et ? Depuis quand tu joues au gentil chien-chien quand le Grand-Méchant-Alpha te demande de rappliquer ?

Scott ne répondit pas au sarcasme, ça ne servait à rien Stiles connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Scotty s'était rapproché d'Isaac, qu'avec mauvaise foi le fils du shérif continuait à ignorer parce qu'il lui volait une partie de l'exclusivité de Scott, même si c'était de plus en plus dur de le détester à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître, c'était un chic type. Enfin depuis qu'ils devenaient amis Scott en voulait moins à Derek et accordait au moins de l'écouter sans grogner à chaque mots.

- Où on va ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il descendait par la fenêtre, Scott attendant en bas. Pourquoi Derek nous attends ? Tu as encore fais une connerie ? Je pari que c'est ça.

Le loup soupira en faisant une moue vexée.

- Ce n'est pas toujours moi qui fait des bourdes !

Le fils du shérif lui lança un regard qui en disait long, c'est lui qui subissait les erreurs et l'humeur massacrante de l'Alpha aux yeux bleu, Scott soupira à nouveau.

L'étudiant suivit son ami lupin alors qu'ils avaient abandonné sa bonne vieille Jeep dans son allée, elle aurait réveillé son père.

A l'orée de la forêt Peter attendait, posté contre un arbre il leur lança un sourire mi-amical mi-carnassier. Stiles dégoutté se demanda pour la millième fois comment Derek avait pu accepter qu'il reste. Mais il connaissait la réponse : avec la disparition de Boyd et Erica la meute était déjà fragilisée mais avec le départ de Jackson et l'indécision de Scott à intégrer la meute celle-ci était en réelle infériorité et déséquilibrée, ce qui n'était déjà pas très bon en temps normal mais avec une meute d'Alpha affamée aux alentour c'était suicidaire de refuser l'aide de Peter.

- Derek voulait un avis extérieur et Deaton ne semble pas prêt à jouer le bon petit soldat et rappliquer dès que notre cher Alpha le veut, dit Peter. Alors il ne reste plus que l'avorton.

Scott lui jeta un regard noir pendant que Stiles passait à coté de lui sans un regard la mâchoire pourtant crispée que Peter aperçut, un sourire amusé lui monta aux lèvres.

L'ancien Alpha les mena jusqu'à une petite clairière et dès qu'ils posèrent le pieds à l'intérieur l'humain se sentit assaillit par une nausée persistante, il ravala pourtant la bile qui lui montait et s'avança. Derek se tenait du coté opposé, près du corps, les mains perdues dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, il avait l'air morose encore plus que d'habitude et Isaac, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, s'était éloigné.

Le blond s'avança d'ailleurs vers Stiles pour le saluer, mais il ne fut pas dupe qu'il fesait ça pour s'écarter un peu plus du corps.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Interrogea Stiles directement en se tenant au centre du cercle vide d'arbre, ne jetant pas un regard au corps, il savait déjà se qu'il verrait.

- Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, répondit simplement l'Alpha. Ils l'ont traqué cette fois.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait sortir de mon lit douillet pour une ballade glauque en forêt qui finit sur la vision magnifique d'un corps à moitié bouffé par tes petits amis à poil !

Derek haussa un sourcil face à la réaction décalée de Stiles, normalement il aurait sauté de joie qu'on lui demande son aide.

- Nous sommes tous des loups-garous sauf toi, nous on est assailli par des informations comme l'odeur de la peur, du sang, des pleurs, répondit Isaac. Toi tu pourrais remarquer quelque chose de plus.

- Moi ?! L'humain qui verrait quelque chose que les grands loups n'ont pas pu trouver sans mon aide oh combien précieuse !

- Stiles … murmura Scott en posant un main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami qui se détendit légèrement.

- Ouais ouais, je vais voir …

L'humain s'avança vers le corps, ses pieds touchaient presque ceux de la victime, il la regarda. Son ventre béant laissait apercevoir quelques cotes et ses yeux marrons qui s'étaient posées sur lui pendant son rêve étaient aussi noirs que l'ombre des arbres.

Il s'accroupit en réalisant quelque chose, dans son premier rêve il avait juste vu le garçon marchant sur un chemin de forêt pour tenter d'aller prendre en photo des petites créatures nocturnes et il s'était fait percuter par un des loups-garous, le tatoué, toujours présent, avec un roux.

Cette fois là il n'y avait pas eu d'échanges de paroles, juste un meurtre rapide. Mais les fois suivante les loups Alpha avaient commencé à traquer la proie plus avant, augmentant de plus en plus la peur que les victimes ressentaient et l'amusement grandissait en conséquence pour eux. Et pour la brunette ils lui avaient même donné quelque minutes d'avance pour pimenté la chasse, lui offrant une infime chance de réussir à leur échapper.

- Ils s'amusent de plus en plus, grogna Stiles.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Isaac.

- La première fois vous avez dit que les Alpha étaient sûrement tombés par hasard sur le lycéen, dit Stiles espérant juste qu'ils avaient bien dit ça. Et cette fois ils l'ont chassé pendant de longues minutes, leur dose d'adrénaline et de plaisir doit augmenter à chaque fois alors ils augmentent la donne.

- Ils se permettent de lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper, dit Peter en s'approchant. Hum...bien pensé, ça colle à la personnalité de personnages dominant.

- Et détraqués, ajouta Scott. Ils faut arrêter ça !

- Et comment tu veux qu'on si prennent ? Questionna Derek. Ils sont sept d'après nos informations et nous sommes cinq.

Soit dit en passant nous ne sommes même pas sûr du nombre exact d'Alpha et puis nous sommes quatre loups et un humain, précisa Peter. Ce n'est pas avec cette meute qu'ont pourra écraser autant d'Alpha.

- Si on retrouvait Boyd et Erica nous serions moins déséquilibré, argua Isaac toujours loin du corps.

Sa remarque fit rire Peter aux éclats et il sembla rétrécir sur place, sa tête rentrée dans les épaules. L'hyperactif ne supportant plus l'odeur du sang cumulée à son immobilité se recula, même pour ses sens humains s'étaient difficile à vivre, il tapota l'épaule du blond et fit le tour de la clairière. Cet endroit était parfaitement rond et étrangement il ressentait qu'il n'avait pas été choisit au hasard. Parce que oui, il ressentait que les loups avaient amené la brunette jusqu'ici.

Un éclat métallique le fit s'arrêter, il se pencha pour attraper une pièce rectangulaire, cela ressemblant à l'écran d'un portable mais l'un des coté semblait arraché.

- C'est quoi ? Interrogea Scott arrivé derrière lui en voyant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Hum...ça pourrait être un portable mais un coté paraît arraché, répondit le petit brun alors que les autres loups-garous s'approchaient. Comme si on avait brisé le clapet, mais en fait ça ressemble plus à l'écran d'une caméra. Quoique je sais pas à quoi aurait bien pu servir une caméra à un groupe de bête à poil dégénérés mentaux ! Ils devaient peut-être …

Stiles se stoppa au plein milieu de sa phrase en réalisant quelque chose. Son père avait trouvé deux traces près du premier corps et trois traces de chaussures auprès des trois derniers corps hors il n'avait jamais vu que deux hommes pourchasser les victimes.

- Combien y a-t-il d'empreintes de chaussures ? Demanda Stiles.

- Trois, répondit Isaac. Pourquoi ?

- Et combien de loups-garous ont croqués dans la chair ?

- Il n'y en a que deux, dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek grogna, il n'aimait visiblement pas ce qui se cachait là-dessous même sans tout comprendre, il ressentait une anomalie malsaine.

- Ils ont filmés, souffla Stiles choqué en réalisant l'horreur de ce qu'il disait en même tant qu'il prononçait les paroles, il jeta l'écran de camera toujours dans ses mains comme s'il s'était ébouillanté. Oh putain !

Scott jeta un regard interloqué au corps.

- Qui pourrait avoir envi de faire une chose pareille ? Demanda le bêta de Derek avec une moue dégoûtée en posant la question que se posait Scott.

- Une meute d'Alpha frappadingue, répondit flegmatiquement Peter.

- Ouha la dernière fois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un utiliser cette expression je devais encore me faire les dents sur mon hochet ! S'exclama Stiles en répondant à son horreur par du sarcasme.

- Bon, tout le monde rentre, ordonna Derek en voyant que Peter avait quelques envi de meurtre. Et chacun efface ses traces. Les policiers ne tarderont pas.

- Oui, chef ! Répondit le fils du shérif au garde à vous alors que le loups répondait par un regard noir et un grognement sourd qui ne faisait plus peur à Stiles … enfin plus trop.

Isaac et Scott se décidèrent à ramener Stiles quand il se stoppa à l'orée de la forêt.

- Effacer ? Dit-il à haute voix mais comme une question qu'il se posait à lui-même. Pourquoi les Alpha n'ont pas effacés leurs traces si c'est possible ?

- Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas envi, répondit Derek en voyant que personne ne répondait à l'hyperactif.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien … souffla avec agacement l'Alpha.

- Mais enfin, ça vous paraît pas complètement débile à vous ? Interrogea l'humain en jetant des regards à tous les loups présents qui ne semblaient pas plus choqués que ça. Enfin, c'est élémentaire, si tu veux faire un meurtre parfait il faut effacer toutes ses traces !

Derek haussa les épaules et Peter lui rendit un regard blasé. Isaac secoua la tête et Scott … Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami en faisait tout un foin.

- Les loups-garous n'ont pas besoin d'un meurtre parfait, ils tuent et disparaissent, dit enfin Peter.

- Mais justement ils ne disparaissent pas là ! S'exclama l'étudiant en levant les bras au ciel. C'est mettre en danger leur meute ! Sauf s'ils veulent se faire remarquer, par tout le monde, pas juste par la meute de Beacon Hills ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont filmés, pour poster ça sur internet et faire peur aux policiers, et un policiers qui à peur resserre l'étau, devient plus sévère sur les règlements et est toujours aux aguets ! C'est le …

- Stiles !

Le fils du shérif fut subitement coupé par un Derek mécontent.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi ils veulent ça selon toi.

L'étudiant resta bouche bée un instant, le grand Derek Hale lui demandait gentiment son avis sans essayer de le tuer ou de le menacer. Oh, Miracle !

Je ne sais pas, dit enfin Stiles. C'est tout autant dangereux pour eux que les policiers soient plus méfiant … et la famille d'Argent aussi. Même si ont est pas sur qu'ils sachent qu'ils sont ici.

Un silence tendu plana un instant jusqu'à que Derek ne se redresse un peu et tourne la tête vers la droite, comme un chien au aguets pensa Stiles qui porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tout le monde décampe, chantonna Peter en se mettant en route.

Derek observa Stiles un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose mais il se ravisa et repartit par le chemin prit par Peter. Stiles se renfrogna déçu pour une raison qu'il ignorait, c'est pas comme s'il attendait que l'Alpha lui montre qu'il était important pour la meute, il n'en avait pas besoin il le savait même si personne ne le disait.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**En espérant avoir égayé votre curiosité !**

**A bientôt, Noiraudeur.**


	2. Éloignement et suprise

**Hello, me revoilà rapidement pour la suite.**

**On m'a dit plusieurs fois que j'avais un don étrange, réussir à remonter le moral des gens mais aussi à le descendre en même temps. Ne chercher pas, moi même je n'ai pas trop compris mais cela viendrait de mon honnêteté à propos des gens et de ma façon un peu cru de le dire alors je suis obligée de faire attention, je n'ai que des sensible et hypersensible dans mon entourage...**

**Allez j'arrêtes de vous embêter, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_N'oubliez pas que les paroles que vous prononcez ont un impact,_

_Alors dites le bien, pas le mal._

**O=*=O**

Au matin, dans le lycée Stiles s'était permis de pousser un petit roupillon pour rattraper son sommeil, très, en retard.

Et là Stiles observait avec peine Scott qui tentait de tenir une discussion civilisée avec Allison. D'ailleurs ne semblait-elle pas plus réceptive aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur Lydia qui les observait aussi.

- Et ? Tu sais quoi de plus sur la fille dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Elle vient de France comme Allison mais a vécut deux ans en Angleterre et une année en Irlande, bonne élève, déléguée trois années d'affilées, elle a fait partit du club de dessin durant toute sa scolarité, énonça Lydia en lisant sa petite feuille où des lettres noires se bousculaient avec beauté, même son écriture était parfaite.

- Mais tu n'as rien de plus que des infos scolaire ? Demanda dépité l'étudiant.

- Non, dit hautainement la blonde. Je ne suis pas agent secret, je ne peux pas savoir plus que ce qu'elle raconte sur internet ou aux gens.

Danny arriva près d'eux alors que Stiles fulminait, cette fille était pire qu'il n'avait pensé.

- Eh Danny ! S'exclama le fils du shérif au bout d'un moment. Tu as des nouvelles de Jackson ?

Lydia se renfrogna terriblement et Stiles sut qu'elle souffrait toujours du départ de son petit ami.

- Non, rien, répondit le jeune homme. C'est le silence radio depuis son départ.

- Bah, je suis sur qu'il est en train de courir dans un près vert au fin fond de la campagne, pour se ressourcer, dit Stiles à l'adresse de Lydia espérant que ses insinuations lui ferait monter le sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu veux en savoir plus pour ne pas paraître complètement idiot quand tu la dragueras demande a quelqu'un d'autre ! Répliqua Lydia en allant vers Allison pour la tirer par le bras et aller manger.

- Tu sais mieux vaut lui parler sans trop te renseigner sur elle, ça pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise que tu sache beaucoup sur elle alors qu'elle ne saura rien sur toi, souffla Danny comme un conseil alors que Scott arrivait.

- Tu as quelqu'un en vu Stiles ? Interrogea le loup-garou les yeux écarquillés de curiosité.

- Mais non ! Pas elle ! S'écria le petit brun en levant les bras au ciel avant de réaliser qu'il avait dit quelque chose de douteux. Enfin j'ai personne en vu !

Scott et Danny échangèrent un regard entendu en se dirigeant vers la cantine pendant que Stiles fulminait en les suivant à la traîne.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cantine, l'étudiant vit la fille, Asriel, assise seule à une table un livre devant elle, un carnet de note juste à coté et une assiette à moitié vide oubliée.

Il resta un instant à l'observer. Les sourcils froncés ses yeux gravitaient entre son livre à la couverture noir et le carnet de note qu'elle ne cessait de remplir, elle mâchouillait parfois son stylo. L'étudiant gloussa alors qu'une image de Derek se superposait à la fille, un Derek qui portait la chemise blanche rentrée dans le jean noir moulant et les derby noirs d'Asriel, le pire étant d'imaginer Derek avec les ongles manucuré et verni en bleu avec un paquets de breloques au poignet. Son cerveau manquait visiblement de sommeil.

Il s'approcha de la table d'Asriel et la héla, elle leva sur lui un regard supérieur, presque dédaigneux comme ceux que lui jetait parfois, souvent, Peter.

- Oh, tu m'en veux toujours pour l'autre jour ? Grimaça Stiles, Scott arrivant derrière lui.

- Non, souffla-t-elle enfin en cachant de son avant bras la couverture de son livre et son visage s'adoucit pour laisser apparaître un fin sourire.

L'étudiant s'incrusta à la table et Scott suivit malgré lui, mal à l'aise. Stiles fixa le fin sourire de la fille alors qu'elle rangeait son livre dans son sac se demandant si un Derek souriant aurait les même traits aussi serein.

Stiles réalisa alors que depuis qu'il l'avait bousculé dans les couloirs il ne cessait de la comparer à Derek, il se gifla mentalement tout en notant qu'il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à cette obsession qui le prenait au sujet de l'Alpha.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Interrogea Asriel.

- Euh … je sais pas, on peut pas juste faire connaissance ? Répondit le brun.

- Qui c'est ? Souffla Scott à son ami. C'est la fille sur qui tu a flaché ?

- Ah, oui désolée, marmonna l'étudiant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en ne prenant pas en compte la seconde phrase. Asriel, Scott mon meilleur ami. Scott, Asriel euh...

- La fille qu'il a bousculé dans le couloir, répondit à sa place la fille en tendant la main à Scott, faisant bruir ses bracelets doré, qui la serra par réflexe.

Le portable de Stiles vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit machinalement en enfournant un morceau de viande indéfinissable. Et, sous le regard amusé de la fille et inquiet de Scott il failli avaler de travers en voyant le destinataire du message qu'il venait de recevoir, son portable faisant quelques sauts périlleux avant qu'il le rattrape.

- Putain, Derek ma envoyé un message ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu débile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veux ? Interrogea Scott en lui prenant l'appareil des mains.

L'humain le récupéra tout aussi vite et fit la moue en voyant ce qu'il lui demandait.

- Il veux juste savoir si j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur … il se stoppa en fixant Asriel qui croquait dans une pomme en fixant ses ongles verni mais un sourire amusé lui montrait qu'elle écoutait. Enfin, tu sais quoi.

Le loup allait répondre par la négative mais un regard atterré de Stiles qui suivait presque le court de ses pensées lui fit comprendre qu'il parlait des meurtres causés par les Alpha.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble quelques minutes mais Stiles s'agaçait de plus en plus puisque Asriel ne semblait pas d'humeur communicative, et encore moins à son sujet. Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la conversation tout seul, c'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps avec Derek mais il voulait des réponses au moins !

Stiles faisait tournoyer sa fourchette dans sa main en posant une énième question personnelle à Asriel, rien de gênant ou choquant à moins que dans son pays d'origine demander sa couleur préférée à quelqu'un était quelque chose de scandaleux, quand il ressentit la présence d'Isaac. Il retira son sac de la chaise près de lui alors que le blond arrivait et posait sa main sur la chaise en le regardant étrangement. L'humain sentait du stress provenir de son ami et aussi une grande faim.

Stiles jeta un regard au blond et soupira, résigné avant de lui tendre le seul truc potable de son repas, la boite de biscuit qu'il avait apporté pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Isaac tendit la main, attiré par cet alléchant en-cas mais il stoppa son geste alors à quelque millimètre de la boite.

- Comment tu as su ? Interrogea-t-il avec une tête étonné.

L'hyperactif chassa cette remarque de la main.

- Enfin, je veux dire, tu es sûr ? Demanda Isaac avec une moue tristounette en pensant que Stiles se raviserait.

- C'est soit tu la prend maintenant, soit je te fourre ces délicieux biscuits dans la bouche jusqu'à que tu t'étouffe avec, répliqua Stiles tout de même irrité qu'il lui pique sa nourriture.

Mais bon, il avait la parfaite tête de l'enfant martyrisé et il devait s'avouer que c'était difficile de ne pas le materner.

Le blond hésita en rentrant la tête dans les épaules avant de lui accorder un sourire désolé pendant que son ventre criait famine.

- Derek ta envoyé un message, dit enfin Isaac la bouche remplit de biscuit et se détournant enfin d'Asriel que Stiles n'avait pas oublié de présenter cette fois.

- Oui, et puis ? Rétorqua sans comprendre l'étudiant.

- Il n'aime pas qu'on tarde à lui répondre. Après il est … grognon, expliqua le blond avec une grimace.

- Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Répliqua Stiles. S'il croit que je vais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme un gentil chien de compagnie il se fourre le doigt profond !

- Du calme Stiles, tempéra Scott. De toute façon tu m'as dit que tu n'as rien trouvé, tu peux bien lui dire.

L'étudiant jeta des regards outré à ses deux ami, les traîtres … et Asriel qui riait sous cape.

Finalement il tapa un message court au ténébreux Alpha qu'il avait bien envie de frapper aujourd'hui. Quoique il se serrait fait sûrement plus mal qu'au loup.

Une réponse de Derek vint à peine trente secondes après l'envoi de celui de Stiles

- Tout ce temps perdu pour un simple « non » … lut à haute voix l'étudiant. Quoi ?! Quel loup mal léché ! Tu veux une réponse et ben tu vas en avoir une !

Il tapa un long message ou il exprimait toute sa haine des loups-garous colériques et crasseux qui vivaient dans une maison tout aussi crasseuse avec pour seule compagnie un loup psychopathe qui ne buvait que « du café très serré » dixit le malade mental qui lui avait demander de lui rapporter un café comme si c'était sa tache la plus impérieuse.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la rougeur de ses joues dû à la colère disparaissant peu à peu, il vit Asriel qui cachait son grand sourire.

- C'est un enfoiré, donna pour seule explication Stiles.

Il jeta un regard à ses « faux-ami » dont l'un, blond et bien sculpté, fixaient Asriel comme si c'était un beau morceau de viande à graillé. Il n'avait visiblement pas assez mangé.

- Tu es foutu Stiles, souffla avec peine Scott alors qu'il lissait le message envoyé.

- Mais non, dit-il convaincu.

- Enfin, tu pourras toujours aller voir la « bête » si jamais, elle te tuerait beaucoup plus vite que lui, dit Scott en utilisant le nom de code stupide trouvé pour parler de la meute d'Alpha.

- J'en doute, maugréa Stiles en se rappelant ses rêves il préférait mille fois mourir de la main de Derek, même s'il doutait qu'il le tuerait vraiment, au pire il lui cognerait plusieurs fois la tête contre son volant.

Asriel remarqua le frisson qui parcourut le dos de Stiles à l'instar de ses deux amis.

- Quelle bête ? Interrogea Asriel en fixant les réactions de Stiles.

- Hum ? Répondit rapidement Isaac en avalant d'un trait sa bouchée. Il y a eu cinq meurtre depuis trois semaines, les policiers ont d'abord crut à une bête sauvage avant de se rendre compte de la présence de traces de chaussures.

- Ah, il y a un meurtrier qui rode dans le coin alors, grimaça-t-elle en attrapant son portable qui vibrait.

- Plusieurs même, continua Scott alors que la fille se levait.

- D'ailleurs, fais bien attention à toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, dit Isaac en la fixant alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste de tailleur gris et mettait son sac sur son épaule.

Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de reprendre son expression … dénué d'expression et de s'arrêter près de Stiles.

- Je dois y aller mais ça me ferait plaisir de parler à nouveau ensemble, et puis j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur cette « bête » et tu semble bien au courant.

L'étudiant acquiesça et attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée avant de se retourner vers Isaac et de lui poser une question.

- C'était quoi ça ?!

- Ça quoi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ça ! Le fait de ne pas la quitter des yeux, soit dit en passant ont aurait dit que tu voulais la bouffer, et cette mise en garde contre la meute ! On aurait dit un fou, bien capable de commettre ces cinq meurtres.

Isaac allait rétorquer mais Scott secoua la tête puis acquiesça à sa question muette.

- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Elle avait une odeur incroyable, et je suis sûr que les Alpha la sentiront à un moment ou un autre alors elle est en danger.

- L'odeur ? J'ai juste trouvé qu'elle sentait le parfum, menthe et miel je pense, dit Stiles.

- Oui, je n'ai pas trouvé quelle était marquante comme odeur, celle d'Allison est dix fois plus attirante, rétorqua Scott.

- Stop ! S'écria Stiles en se levant, sentant l'air s'échauffer. Chacun aime l'odeur de qui il veux, c'est pas mes oignons vos trucs zarb de loup en rut. Alors maintenant ciao, je vous laisse vous bouffer le nez sans moi ! A demain pour notre briefing surnaturel !

**Oo-*-oO**

Ce samedi au lendemain du cinquième meurtre l'étudiant fit l'effort de sortir de son capharnaüm … sa chambre d'adolescent, et conduisit sa Jeep jusqu'à la vieille allée de la maison des Hale pour participer à la réunion commune, ils faillaient absolument qu'ils entreprennent quelque chose contre les Alpha ou se serrait eux qui en pâtiraient.

L'humain posa à peine un pied sur le sol humide de ce mois de septembre que Derek apparut, Isaac se tenait en haut du perron et Peter était adossé au chambranle de la porte, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'indécision, Scott observait de la fenêtre, un air coupable et inquiet peint sur le visage.

Tout de suite Stiles ressentit un mélange déconcertant de sentiments, il fronça les sourcils devant l'air angoissé d'Isaac et la mine déterminé de Derek cachant un abattement que l'humain ne sut pas à quoi associer.

- Ça ne sert à rien de descendre, tu remontes immédiatement, dit durement le brun en cuir en s'avançant vers lui, la mâchoire crispée.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer, Derek ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Pas avec cette intensité de tristesse, comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer lui était arrachés de force.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles ressentant une puissante curiosité pour savoir ce qui mettait les loups-garous dans cet état.

- Nous n'avons pas besoins de toi, répliqua sèchement l'Alpha. Retourne chez toi.

L'hyperactif resta figée un instant au contraire de ses habitudes, ne réalisant pas trop ce qui ce passait. Ils étaient dans cet état fébrile seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui ? C'était … déconnecté de toute logique.

- D'accord, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Alors on se verra au prochain entraînement -il observa la meute et rajouta- enfin comme vous voulez.

- Non, tu ne comprend pas, grinça Derek entre ses dents son agitation intérieure coupant le souffle à Stiles. Nous ne voulons _plus_ te revoir aux entraînements ou aux réunions.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'un humain faiblard et gémissant traîne dans nos pâtes, secourra Peter en voyant que Derek s'était stoppé et que Stiles ne bougeait pas.

- Mais je vous ai toujours aidé, et je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser les petits trucs magiques de Deaton répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules et il sentit que sa réponse agitait encore plus les loups, ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. C'est à cause de mon dernier message ? Ça ta énervé à ce point ?

- Tu vas partir, siffla Derek entre ses dents. Tu ne nous apporte pas assez pour être important à la meute et la rendre plus forte. Les humains ne servent à rien.

Stiles accusa le coup, les yeux de Derek s'étaient teintés de rouge alors qu'il prononçait les derniers mots. Il était assez bouleversé pour perdre son contrôle.

L'adolescent chercha du regard celui de Derek comme pour obtenir une confirmation, il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à déterminer les sentiments de tout un chacun.

Mais lorsque l'Alpha croisa son regard, ses orbes bleues étaient polaires, empreintes d'une rage qui fit reculer l'hyperactif. Il attrapa sa portière et l'ouvrit inconsciemment, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, tout cela lui semblait hors de son univers, déconnecté de lui.

Il hésita une seconde et jeta un nouveau regard à Derek, là il vit un éclat brillant, et à nouveau il se reconnecta à la réalité et sentit la douleur de Derek, l'effort que ces mots lui avait coûté mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Stiles referma la portière près à avoir une explication avec les loups-garous quand il aperçut Lydia qui sortit de la maison et qui fut rattrapée par Allison. Peter leur jeta un regard mauvais et crispa les poings.

- Alors comme ça les humains ne servent à rien, répéta Stiles d'une voix froide que les filles ne purent entendre de leur place.

- Stiles, gronda Derek.

- Non ! Vous me jouez votre petit manège de loups-garous borné et supérieur qui n'ont pas besoin d'aide, OK j'accepte ! Mais que quelques minutes après je vois gambader Lydia et Allison dans ce qui te sers de maison alors non, je ne comprend pas. C'est quoi ce putain de bordel !

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que l'on vient, expliqua Lydia en haussant les épaules. Les loups sont trop idiots pour tout faire tout seul alors ont est bien obligé de réfléchir à leur place.

Stiles regarda sans comprendre Lydia, la colère montait comme un feu dormant dans ses veines inhibant ses aptitudes à décortiquer les sentiments des gens. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, elle n'avait sûrement rien entendu de la tirade théâtrale de Derek.

- Stiles, dit à nouveau Derek en se rapprochant pour se tenir face à lui, il n'aurait même pas fallut un bras tendu pour qu'ils se touchent, avant de dire d'une voix de basse dure que seul les garous purent entendre. Je vais reformuler : _tu_ n'est rien pour la meute.

Cette fois Stiles sentit son cœur se stopper un instant et s'il aurait été en pleine possession de ses moyens il aurait vu l'éclat de douleur que cela engendra chez Derek et les autres loups, mais il ne le vit pas et pour décharger la colère qui se frayait un chemin ravageur dans son esprit il serra le poing et frappa Derek en plein sur la pommette. Le loup recula même sous le choc et Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour remonter dans sa voiture et démarrer sans accorder un regard à ses amis.

Pendant ce temps Derek se retourna avec colère vers Lydia.

- Pourquoi tu es sortit ? Cria-t-il.

Pas démontée pour un sou elle haussa les épaules, tapotant sur les touches de son portable pour envoyer un message, avant de répondre.

- Il ne serrait pas partit si tu malmenait juste un peu ses sentiments en parlant _des_ humains, il est trop gentil, dit-elle face au regard sombre de l'Alpha. Il fallait le mettre assez en colère pour … qu'il fasse ceci -et elle montra du doigt la peau qui devenait bleuté puis violacé et jaunâtre sur la joue du loup-garou à mesure qu'il se soignait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par te pardonner. On pardonne toujours à ceux que l'on aime, souffla-t-elle avec mélancolie.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles roula aux limites de la vitesse autorisée jusqu'à la ville voisine pour décharger sa colère qui menaçait de le faire exploser. De quel droit le loup mal léché au regard bleu s'autorisait-il à dire ça ?

Ses pensées défilaient à toutes allures, il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur quelque chose de précis.

Il avait mit la musique à fond espérant que cela calmerait ses nerfs qui pulsaient finalement tout aussi sourdement que les basses de la chanson.

Il ralentit à l'entrée de la ville et se rendit vers son garagiste habituel, autant profiter de ce coup de sang pour aller récupérer les pièces de rechanges commandées pour sa Jeep et qui patientaient depuis près de deux semaines. A sa décharge Stiles avait été trop occupé à tenter d'aider sa … la meute de Derek avec les Alpha et de passer le reste de temps qu'il avait à essayer de dormir un peu sans se mettre à voir un groupe d'Alpha bodybuildé chasser une pauvre victime qui avait sentit un peu trop bon pour son bien.

Stiles ne resta pas longtemps au garage et lorsqu'il sortit de là il percuta franchement quelque chose, ayant la consistance d'un mur, qui le fit tomber sur les fesses à cause de la force de l'impact. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur une main tendue, il l'attrapa par pur réflexe avant d'observer la personne bousculée et que ses yeux atterrissement sur des boucles blondes parfaites. L'étudiant resta quelques minutes bouche bée en fixant son vis à vis qui lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Ah, bah ça, souffla l'hyperactif. Salut Erica … mais d'où tu sort, enfin où tu étais pendant ces quatre mois ? Nan, mais franchement quelle idée de disparaître comme ça sans donner de nouvelles ?!

- Salut Stiles, répondit la jeune louve. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Ah bon ? Tu blague pas ? Interrogea-t-il en entendant la sincérité dans sa voix et en oubliant pour quelques instants la scène passé plus tôt avec la meute.

- Et si on allait prendre un café, ou un coca vu que je sais que tu ne jure que par les trucs sucré, dit-elle en se détournant un peu pour qu'il le suive sûrement.

Stiles acquiesça trop étonné pour réussir à remettre ses idées en place, il mit juste ses pièces à l'abri dans la Jeep et la suivit dans un petit Café avec un air rétro super classe dont Stiles rabattit les oreilles sensibles d'Erica.

Alors qu'un silence tranquille avait prit place où Stiles fixait la petite cuillère qui tournait sans interruption dans la tasse de café en se disant que, vraiment, les loups-garous avait une relation spéciale avec cette boisson Erica s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à raconter sa petite escapade qui avait tout de même duré quatre mois.

- Tu sais quand je suis partit avec Boyd au début on pensait qu'ont allaient voyager un peu, voir le monde et retourner ici pour terminer nos études parce que être loup-garou ne nous dispense pas de terminer le lycée, dit-elle en faisant toujours tourner sa cuillère, sa tête reposant sur sa main.

- Alors, c'était bien ce rapide tour d'Amérique ? Coupa Stiles.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Mais être loin de la meute était plus difficile qu'on le croyait. C'était presque … douloureux, physiquement.

- Mais les oméga et les loups-garous qui veulent fonder une nouvelle meute sont obligés de quitter leur ancienne, dit Stiles.

- Oui, alors ont ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait jusqu'à qu'on se rendent compte qu'on pensait à la meute exclusivement composée de loup-garou, alors qu'il y avait un dernier membre dont ont ne pensaient jamais, expliqua-t-elle en l'observant d'un regard pénétrant.

- Qui ? Allison ? C'est parce qu'elle sortait avec Scott, ça doit être ça.

La jeune fille gloussa et remit une mèche de cheveux en place en le regardant d'un regard pétillant.

- Toi, sombre idiot.

- Quoi moi ? Rétorqua Stiles ne comprenant réellement pas.

- On a rencontré des gens, des humains, pas tout à fait normaux même sans côtoyer une meute, dit Erica. Ils avaient certaines … aptitudes.

- Et ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Boyd a fait la remarque que ce qui réussissait à tenir la meute liée quand ont était là, ce n'était pas Derek ou même Scott mais toi. Scott est ton meilleur ami et il t'écoute, Jackson joue les mec adulé et la terreur du lycée mais il ne ta jamais vraiment fait de mal physiquement, Peter est … un brin fou mais il n'a jamais osé te frapper où te mordre sans ton autorisation -Stiles se demanda si l'ancien Alpha lui avait parler de la fête ou il avait failli être transformé-, Derek t'accepte et tu le calme considérablement de ses mauvaises pensée, quoi qu'il en dise. Tu es le pilier de la meute.

- Pfff … n'importe quoi, maugréa l'étudiant en craquant en minuscule morceau un cure dent en bois. Ils m'ont dit que je ne servait à rien.

- Quand ? Demanda la belle blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas plus tard que ce matin, soupira l'étudiant ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il se livrait ainsi à Erica. Allison et Lydia étaient là aussi.

- Ce n'est pas normal, souffla-t-elle son nez en trompette adorablement retroussé. Ils t'ont dit quoi ?

- Que je ne leur servait à rien, moi le misérable humain, répondit amer Stiles. Aucun autre loup n'a démenti Derek.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Stiles, dit avec tellement de douceur la blonde que Stiles releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle n'était jamais aussi compatissante. Ils tiennent à toi au point de te mentir pour t'éloigner et ainsi te protéger, porter l'odeur d'une meute alors que les Alpha rode n'est pas le meilleur des gages de sécurité. Les loups s'en prennent toujours au plus vulnérable dans la meute adverse.

- Au plus faible, Lydia et immunisée, Allison sait se battre, répondit machinalement Stiles pourtant éberlué par les mots d'Erica qui semblaient de plus en plus vrai à mesure qu'il se remémorait la scène plus tôt, le regard coupable de Scott et Isaac et celui douloureux de Derek. Et ? Depuis quand vous êtes revenus ? Demanda l'étudiant pour changer de sujet.

- On est revenu aux alentours depuis un mois, dit la blonde.

- Un mois ? Et vous n'êtes pas aller voir Derek ? S'indigna Stiles pour mieux se claquer mentalement en se disant que les problèmes de la meute ne le concernait pas vu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

- Eh non, ont ne pouvaient pas, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de café. La meute d'Alpha bloque le passage, c'est pire qu'un mur impénétrable. C'est une barrière de griffes et de crocs prêt à nous déchirer si on approche trop près.

- Diviser pour mieux régner, murmura Stiles en s'adossant au siège et en levant la tête vers le plafond. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyer un message à Derek ?

- Derek habite soit dans une maison délabrée, soit dans un bout de métro moribond, comment tu veux lui faire passer un message ?

- Tu sais avec une petite chose d'environ cette taille -il fit un vague geste avec les mains- avec un sorte de truc qu'on appel un répertoire de contact et avec lequel on appel des gens.

- Derek à un portable ? Demanda avec étonnement Erica et Stiles se rappela la date à laquelle le loup avait décidé d'investir dans ce merveilleux prodige de la technologie.

- Oui, il en a un depuis qu'il a comprit que les conversations pas hurlement interposés n'étaient plus à la mode depuis la fin des dinosaures, répliqua Stiles en faisant rire la blonde.

Elle tendit une main impérieuse vers lui et il observa sa paume avec incompréhension. Voyant le manque de réaction de l'humain elle sortit son portable et le secoua en lui jetant un regard amusé alors qu'il comprenait et réagissait en lui tendant son propre appareil.

Elle l'attrapa et resta un moment avec à faire courir ses doigts sur son appareil, prenant le numéro de Derek, quoique Stiles commençait à sérieusement douter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Tu n'as plus de forfait alors tu profite de mon portable pour répondre à tous les messages que tu as reçu depuis ton départ ?

- Non, rigola-t-elle en lui rendant enfin l'appareil. Juste un petit cadeau.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils avant de voir que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message.

- Tu as prit mon numéro ? Demanda-t-il abasourdis. Pour quoi faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je t'aime bien, j'ai le droit d'avoir ton numéro, non ?

- Ah … euh oui, bien sûr. Et tu vas demander à Derek à pouvoir réintégrer la meute ?

Étrangement cela engendrait en lui des sentiments contradictoires, il était à la fois heureux et excité mais il se demandait si une partie de ces sentiments ne venaient pas d'Erica, et puis il était aussi triste, la blonde avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et semblait plus l'apprécier, alors quand elle rentrerait dans la meute elle n'aurait plus ces mêmes sentiments, puisque la meute n'avait pas besoin de lui.

- Oui … mais si ça ne te dérangerait pas ça serait cool si tu pouvais aller lui parler avant, lui dire qu'ont comptaient revenir mais que les Alpha nous en ont empêcher ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Son cœur se serra, elle aussi l'utilisait comme un outil. Et quand elle n'en aurait plus besoin elle ferrait comme le reste de la meute avant elle, elle le jetterait et l'oublierait. Sa mâchoire se crispa et Erica se leva.

- Stiles. La meute entière tient à toi, je pense qu'ils ont préférés te faire souffrir, sentimentalement parlant, plutôt que tu risque ta vie avec eux, dit-elle doucement avant d'ajouter avec entrain. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'étais venue acheter de la moutarde moi !

Stiles resta interdit une seconde avant de répéter.

- De la moutarde ?

- Oui, ça et le café ça fait un mélange plutôt -elle grimaça- dégouttant pour notre odorat sensible et ça permet de tenir éloigné les Alpha.

L'humain éclata carrément de rire et s'imaginant Erica et Boyd se mettre de la moutarde et ne se nourrir que de grain de café.

- Arrête, souffla-t-elle vexée. Ont est bien obligés de faire avec ce qu'on a.

Stiles hoqueta de rire, celui-ci se changeant plutôt en rire nerveux. Il était fatigué, on l'avait jeter de la meute comme une merde et Erica réapparaissait de nul part pour lui demander de l'aide à lui. C'était trop pour son petit corps d'humain.

La blonde se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir le faisant se taire immédiatement.

- Ont a rencontré un français, donna-t-elle pour celle explication. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite, j'ai été contente de te revoir en tout cas. Et tu devrais faire soigner ta main.

Et la louve partit en laissant un adolescent stoïque qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'il avait frapper Derek, sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'était sûrement casser quelque chose, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cogner des gens … et encore moins des loups-garous mal luné.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre livré rapidement pour vos beaux yeux ;p**

**La suite pour ... je ne sais quand.**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur**


	3. Sorcière ? & coming out

**Tout d'abord : Mouahaha penser qu'Asriel est une Marie-sue ? exactement ce que je voulais, juste pour favoriser le contraste, mais non, non et non ! Véritablement elle n'a rien en commun si ce n'est être OC mais Asriel est un adjuvant, elle me sert à enrichir l'histoire et à faire rappliquer les problèmes tout en expliquant mes nombreuses calomnies. Mes OC sont toujours un brin dérangés mais dans le genre manipulateur, sadique et gros psychopathe en puissance ! D'ailleurs vous le verrez un peu ici. Disons qu'Asriel à un but et compte se servir de tout le monde pour l'atteindre.**

**Bon ensuite j'avoue à ma grande honte d'avoir eu la flemme de faire évoluer les interactions Erica/Stiles, mea culpa -_-' mais l'histoire est déjà longue alors …**

**Ensuite j'ai fait un véritable ravalement de façade, je sais pas j'ai été prise d'une frénésie et j'ai changé l'extérieur/ l'intérieur/ le papier peint/ les rideaux jusqu'à la couleur du PQ (je sais j'ai des comparaisons bizarres) et j'oblige ma meilleure amie à lire sur ici tous les changements, elle l'avait déjà lut avant (nan c'est pas ma bêta lectrice, elle est nulle) donc ne vous étonnez pas de trouver des menaces de morts dans les review (elle est folle).**

**Merci pour toutes les review c'est génial, ça me pousse à continuer :p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Savoir écouter les autres est plus commun qu'on le croit,_

_Savoir comprendre et trouver les mots est bien plus rare._

**O=*=O**

Stiles cligna des yeux sans vouloir y croire. Ses yeux hébétés se posèrent sur tout, tous les objets de la pièce … sauf l'écran de l'ordinateur. Son regard se posa un instant sur l'heure et il se donna une claque pour se remettre d'aplomb et éteindre son ordinateur avant de dévaler les escaliers attrapant au passage dans la cuisine quelque chose à grignoter. Jurant contre son père partit plus tôt pour travailler sur la suite de meurtre, et sur lui-même pour avoir eu l'incroyable idée de continuer « quelques » minutes ses recherches après un cauchemar qui l'avait empêché de se recoucher. Quelques minutes qui s'étaient changées en quelques heures qui l'avaient menées jusqu'au tréfonds de la toile où il avait dégoté un site complètement taré.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au lycée le fils du shérif n'en croyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait découvert. Il accéléra l'allure de sa bonne vieille Jeep comme si la vitesse pouvait lui faire reprendre pied.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée il s'était calmé mais son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure.

Stiles retrouva Scott et Isaac à l'heure de la pause. Il oublierait sa rancune quelque minutes pour leur parler. D'ailleurs au fond ils n'en voulait pas à la meute pour les paroles qu'on lui avait dites mais plutôt parce qu'ils l'avaient éloignés volontairement pour une raison ou une autre. Oui, il avait cogité et avait retourné la scène du samedi matin en boucle dans sa tête pour réaliser toute les petites incohérences, ajoutées aux paroles d'Erica et aux nombreux messages de Scott et Isaac qui s'amassaient toujours plus et pourtant sans réponse, il trouvait que la petite scène jouée par la meute n'était qu'une pièce montée pour l'éloigner et le maintenir dans une soit disant sécurité.

Et bien s'ils pensaient qu'il s'éloignerait comme ça ils s'étaient trompés de bonhomme, il s'accrocherait comme une sangsue … non une tique, une tique géante ! Mais pour l'instant il allait leur faire un peu la gueule pour se soulager …

Il soupira, il avait mieux à penser pour le moment.

Les loups sentaient sa nervosité l'enveloppant pareil à un nuage se demandant avec inquiétude ce qu'il allait leur dire, a quel point il leurs en voulait. Il n'avait pas répondu aux messages et aux appels de Scott de tout le week-end qui n'avait pas oser se pointer chez lui, préférant le laisser cogiter un peu, et le lundi il les avait ignoré royalement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? Demanda directement Scott.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, répondit le petit brun en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre et se massant la main gauche, il s'était juste déplacé quelque chose en frappant Derek, incapable de tenir immobile plus de dix secondes.

- J'ai trouvé le site où ils ont poster … la vidéo, déglutit le brun en sentant le choc de ses amis.

- Alors … alors ils ont vraiment tout filmé ? Interrogea interloqué Scott avant de réaliser avec horreur. Tu l'as regardé ?

- J'ai bien dû voir quelques secondes pour vérifier, répondit Stiles en cachant toujours le fait qu'il avait déjà _vu_ la chasse des Alpha.

Isaac resta silencieux, il était plutôt mal. Même sa condition de loup-garou ne le prémunissait pas contre les actes de barbaries. Stiles ressentait le maelström étrange qui prenait le blond, il avait une sensibilité toute rattachée à son ancienne condition de victime. Le loup blond connaissait la violence gratuite et sûrement était-il enfermé dans un souvenir douloureux vu son regard perdu dans le vide.

Stiles, ressentant plus que d'habitude les sentiments de ses amis, se recula un peu d'Isaac mais posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, son animosité dû au samedi entièrement édulcorée. Il sentit aussitôt le blond se calmer et ses yeux revenir à la réalité en se sachant soutenu, qu'il n'était plus seul enfermé dans ce frigo.

Le bêta de Derek esquissa finalement un sourire avant de dire.

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Derek et Peter.

- Ouais, fait le parce que je ne fait plus partit de la meute, murmura Stiles mais c'était bien entendu sans compter sur la super audition des loups-garous.

- Je … dit Isaac sans trouver quoi dire.

Stiles haussa les épaules en se détournant, c'était trop douloureux pour en parler de ce faire rejeter comme ça après toute l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apportés, même si ce n'était qu'une scène montée de toute pièce.

- Il dit qu'il viendra nous chercher pour qu'on voit tout ça ensemble, dit Isaac au bout d'un moment. Où est Stiles ?

Mais le sus nommé était déjà repartit d'un pas nerveux. Il avait voulu parler à Asriel mais il ne l'avait trouvé nul part, il avait un sentiment d'urgence, qu'une chose mauvaise allait arriver.

Scott grogna de mécontentement mais ne dit rien de plus, virer la meute d'Alpha était plus important que de traîner seulement avec les personne qu'il appréciait, de les protéger, et de reconquérir Allison. Pour l'instant il avait fait abstraction de son agacement envers Derek et de son dégoût pour Peter. Et ça l'avait mener à se retrouver avec un meilleur ami qui ne lui parlait plus.

Il soupira en suivant Isaac jusqu'à leur prochain cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Il l'avait fait pour protéger Stiles, parce qu'il était dans la ligne de mire des Alphas mais s'ils le lui avaient simplement dit ainsi il ne se serait pas éloigné, alors c'était mieux ainsi : un Stiles en colère mais un Stiles sauvé.

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de Stiles qui mettait les nerfs à vif à Isaac assis à coté de lui à cette dernière heure de cours, et dans la plupart des cours ou ce n'était pas Scott près de lui. A croire qu'il attirait les petits louveteau.

Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée et calma le rythme de sa jambe qui sautillait comme ayant une vie propre, chose qu'Isaac semblait avoir du mal à ignorer si on en croyait ses sourcils froncés jusqu'à l'arrête du nez et sa mâchoire crispée. Le fils du shérif grimaça en se rendant compte de l'irritation qu'il devait causer à son ami lupin aux sens surdéveloppés. Mais à sa décharge il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, et puis il se croyait trop fatigué pour avoir un surplus d'énergie à brûler en faisant joyeusement battre le rythme à son pied. A près tout il avait dormi dans tout ses précédents cours, si on pouvait appeler le fait de dodeliner dangereusement de la tête en risquant de se l'écraser contre la table, dormir.

Il fronça les sourcils, il était en colère contre eux tous bordel ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à leur petit confort et qu'il prenne le temps de s'occuper de lui même !

- Désolée, dit enfin l'humain avant d'avoir la forte envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, il était visiblement incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, ou en tout cas à quelqu'un d'autre que Derek et Peter.

- Il reste une minute avant la sonnerie, répondit Isaac, visiblement attendant avec autant d'impatience la fin des cours que Stiles mais pour d'autres raisons.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit Scott, Isaac et lui-même se dirigèrent vers le parking. Lydia et Allison étaient près de la Jeep de Stiles où attendait Derek adossé à celle-ci. Il lui adressa un regard qui fit monter les frissons dans le dos à Stiles, il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais le voir ainsi, aussi nonchalant contre sa voiture lui fit monter une bile acide dans la bouche.

Peter attendait à l'écart près de la camaro visiblement irrité d'être là.

- On va à la maison Hale, dit simplement le loup en observant les trois garçons qui venaient dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi allez là-bas ? Demanda subitement Lydia en se rapprochant d'eux. Vous avez des nouvelles de Jackson ?

- Non, rien sur Jackson depuis son départ, répondit gentiment Isaac avant de se faire foudroyer du regard.

- Je suis sur que c'est sur lui, que vous savez où il est mais que vous ne voulez pas me le dire !

Derek grogna avant de retourner sur ses pas et de se pencher tout près du visage de la belle blonde la fixant de ses yeux bleu. L'hyperactif sentit un pincement au cœur le prendre, il était jaloux mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas de qui.

- Écoute, si je savais où se trouvait ton petit copain ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurait ramené par la peau du cul, gronda Derek. Surtout avec la meute d'Alpha qui rode dans le coin. Et je ne te demanderais de prendre Allison et Scott dans ta voiture.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ceci est _ma_ voiture et si je rentre dedans et que je l'allume je n'hésiterais pas à écraser tout ce qui se trouve derrière, dit sombrement Stiles en s'adressant directement à l'Alpha.

Celui-ci l'observa intensément quelque instant avant de s'éloigner de la Jeep en silence, sans rien lui rétorquer.

- Bande d'enfoiré sans cervelle, grogna Stiles en montant dans la voiture. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Scott se jeta sur la portière et prit les clés des mains d'un Stiles ahuri.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? S'écria l'humain.

- Je ne te laisserais pas monter dans cette voiture alors que tu n'arrive même pas à garder les yeux ouvert plus de dix seconde sans commencer à dodeliner de la tête, répondit le loup.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiète maman mais je vais très bien, répliqua Stiles.

- Je ne crois pas non, même Danny ma demandé si tu étais malade aujourd'hui, rétorqua Scott. Et j'aimerais bien savoir aussi ce qui se passe depuis quelques semaines, je suis ton meilleur ami après tout.

Stiles rougit de colère, de quel droit il se mettait à s'inquiéter maintenant ? Alors qu'il lui avait clairement dit, enfin Derek, qu'il ne servait à rien.

- Tu change si facilement d'humeur qu'on dirait que tu as t'es règles, crut bon d'ajouter Lydia qui se reçut un regard noir.

A fleur de peau à cause de son manque de sommeil chronique, il s'était réveillé à près de deux heures du matin après un cauchemar ou il revoyait la première attaque d'Alpha à laquelle il avait « assisté » ça l'avait rendu tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas osé se recoucher de peur de cauchemarder à nouveau et s'était lancé sur son ordinateur. Cet état de fébrilité lui faisait ressentir excessivement les émotions des gens qui se trouvaient a ses coté alors que jusqu'à quelques mois il se contrôlait parfaitement, et cette hypersensibilité influençait totalement son humeur.

- C'est bon, j'irais à pied, accepta Stiles. Mais si je trouve la moindre égratignure sur la voiture c'est toi qui la paieras. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me mettre dans les emmerdes, je m'en sortais aussi bien avant votre arrivée de loups-garous teigneux !

- Je peux te raccompagner ? Proposa Lydia à Stiles qui se retourna et hésita un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Cool ! Alors allons-y.

- Attend, dit Derek. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. On a pas le temps pour ça, il vient avec nous.

Lydia haussa les épaules avec élégance et rentra dans sa voiture alors que Stiles lui faisait promettre de le ramener chez lui et pas chez le Hale, Stiles se mettant coté passager alors qu'Allison et Scott prenaient place derrière, gênés au possible. Ce n'était pas parce que Stiles avait des problèmes qu'il oubliait ceux de ses amis, et il devait tout faire pour que ces deux là se remettent ensemble. Juste histoire que le loup arrête de lui geindre aux oreilles.

Isaac suivit Peter et Derek dans la camaro alors que Lydia se mettait en route.

**Oo-*-oO**

Scott raccrocha le téléphone et répondit à la question que lui avait posé Lydia.

- On va à la maison brûlée, soupira-t-il.

- Avec Stiles ? Interrogea doucement Lydia pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent qui s'était endormis peu après le départ du lycée, faisant de la peine à Scott et le faisant se sentir coupable, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son ami était mal.

- Oui, il dit que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Il faudra juste constater que le lien internet que nous a donné Stiles correspond bien aux attaques des Alphas.

- Bon … d'accord, dit-elle en faisant tourner la voiture, ils n'étaient pas très loin de toute façon mais elle prit tout de même un raccourci. Même si je pense que Derek aurait très bien pu faire ça tout seul. Stiles me tueras s'il voit qu'on est à l'ancien manoir.

Les cahots de la route qu'elle emprunta secoua l'hyperactif apathique et il se réveilla à demi.

- Hum … grogna l'étudiant lors d'un nouveau sursaut de la voiture.

Lydia fit une petite grimace et observa Scott et Allison avec le rétroviseur, les deux lui rendirent un sourire incertain.

Au sortir de leur petit raccourci il arrivèrent quelques centaines de mètres au devant de la camaro, longeant la forêt à droite, un champ vert s'étendant à gauche.

Stiles avait les yeux à demi ouvert, appuyé contre la vitre et les bras croisés. Soudain il perçut une présence étrangère à la lisière de ses sens. Il fronça les sourcils, s'éveillant de plus en plus pour se concentrer sur cette chose qui ressemblait à une boule vivante qui agissait comme une lettre d'appel à l'aide, pliée en avion et jetée aux quatre vents. Il frôla cette étrange chose qui vint taper contre son esprit de façon pressante et soulagée.

Et alors qu'il tendait sa conscience vers ce … truc, qu'il percevait avec des couleurs tout à tour flamboyante et pâles par des yeux qui ne voyaient pas le monde, celle-ci explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Stiles se sentit happé par une force inconnue et tiré hors de son corps pour se retrouver à quelques dizaines de mètres de quelqu'un courant à perdre halène pour sa survie. Il sentit son propre cœur s'emballer, ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, de se retrouver à voir la chasse des Alpha alors éveillé. Il écarquilla ses yeux de particules déconnectées en voyant une masse de cheveux blond vénitien passer à coté de lui et un regard azurin concentré sur un but, survivre.

L'étudiant se sentit brusquement regagner son corps et le siège de la voiture où Lydia sursauta en le voyant se réveiller si brusquement. Elle quitta un instant des yeux la route pour porter son regard sur lui.

- Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son regard hanté.

- Arrête la voiture, souffla le garçon choqué en haletant.

Elle tourna une seconde fois sa tête vers lui pour chercher à voir s'il était sérieux.

- ARRETE LA VOITURE ! S'écria l'adolescent en faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

Elle appuya de toute ses forces sur les freins leur coupant à tous le souffle une fraction de seconde faisant tourner la voiture qui se retrouva presque perpendiculaire à la route. La camaro leur serrait rentrée dedans si un loup-garou n'avait pas été à son volant.

La petite voiture de Lydia s'était à peine immobilisée que Stiles sautait au dehors comme un diable en boite pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé en direction de la forêt.

Il ne savait pas où aller mais il savait _quoi_ suivre : la chose qui se pressait à la lisière de ses sens comme pour le pousser à aller plus vite, dans un coin de son cerveau un neurone analysa l'information et comprit qu'il venait de capter un signal d'urgence, un SOS lancé comme une corde dont l'auteur avait espéré que quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée de se trouver à proximité pour l'attraper.

L'hyperactif parcouru une longue distance en courant, sa fatigue envolée pour un instant tout du moins, s'écorchant aux branchages qui le griffaient sournoisement comme faisant exprès de ralentir sa course. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette parti de la forêt, sa vision c'était restreinte autour de lui mais il continua d'avancer.

Brusquement sa vue fut envahi d'une chevelure aux reflet doré et un violent choc s'imposa à tout son corps alors qu'il percutait Asriel. Il pressentit l'action du loup-garou la poursuivant plus qu'il ne la vit et, utilisant leur élan, les fit tomber au sol alors qu'un couteau frôlait son visage.

_- Putain c'est quoi cette arnaque !_ Pensa Stiles le souffle coupé par la chute, avant d'aider Asriel à se relever pour fuir. _Depuis quand les loup-garou sont des lanceurs de couteau ? _

Le loup rangea vraisemblablement ses couteau pour revenir aux méthodes traditionnelles, c'est à dire se jeter sur eux toutes babines dégoulinantes dehors et grondement sourd en prime.

Stiles protégea la tête d'Asriel en se penchant sur elle, formant une boule à eux deux, alors que l'Alpha sautait sur eux. Mais au lieu de sentir la puissance d'un corps s'écrasant sur le sien il entendit deux corps robustes s'échouer l'un contre l'autre avec violence.

Il reconnu le grognement caractéristique de Derek avant d'entendre des pas rapides venir à leur rencontre, Scott et Isaac apparurent et à eux trois ils firent battre en retraite l'Alpha mécontent.

- Ça va ? Interrogea l'étudiant en prenant Asriel par les épaules pour la regarder en face alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol, elle avait les joues rougies et des feuilles se perdaient dans ses cheveux mais elle semblait indemne, il soupira de soulagement.

- Merci, dit-elle entre deux respiration hachée alors que Lydia et Allison escortées de Peter arrivaient vers eux.

Les trois autres loups-garous arrivèrent alors, ils n'étaient pas blessés mais complètement perdu. Comment Stiles avait trouvée la fille ? Comment avait-il simplement su qu'elle était en danger ?

Asriel remonta sa jambe gauche vers elle et remonta son pantalon jusqu'au genoux en grimaçant de douleur alors que le pantalon révélait une morsure imposante. Stiles ressentait sa douleur et son sentiment d'urgence. Mais il ne comprenait pas d'où ce dernier venait, elle ne connaissait rien des loup-garou, alors pourquoi avoir peur d'une morsure de la façon dont elle le concevait ?

Derek gronda fortement en voyant la morsure et Peter commenta.

- Il faut mieux l'achever maintenant avant qu'elle ne se transforme.

Stiles resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de la fille en lui jetant un regard horrifié, Lydia hoqueta d'horreur alors qu'Allison détournait le regard.

- Vous êtes fou ! S'exclama Stiles. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle à été mordue par un Alpha et qu'il lui demandera de tuer si elle veut rejoindre sa meute, d'après la psychologie du personnage que j'ai put cerner, rétorqua Peter.

L'étudiant regarda choqué Asriel qui observait la plaie avec une mine dégoûtée, il ne savait pas si elle avait entendue mais elle commença à fouiller ses poches et à tirer sa chemise de son pantalon, sous le regard perdu de Stiles qui ne comprenait pas on manège, puis elle ronchonna et remonta sa manche gauche jusqu'au bras où une petite bande de cuir tenait serrée contre la peau une petite flasque contenant un liquide rosâtre.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me changerais en loup-garou, dit Asriel à l'étonnement de tous

Elle retira le bouchon de la flasque avec les dents qui émit un petit « plop » et attrapa le poignet de Stiles toujours sur son épaule avant de verser le liquide sur la plaie.

La fille retint un gémissement de douleur en plantant ses ongles dans la peau fragile du poignet de l'hyperactif alors qu'une fumée nauséabonde s'élevait en volutes au dessus de sa blessure. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de chercher à nouveau dans ses poches, elle en retira un couteau qu'elle ouvrit avant d'attraper la main de Stiles trop étonné qui ne réagit que quand la brûlure de la lame entailla sa paume.

Derek grogna et fut prêt à sauter sur la fille que tous observaient avec un regard curieux mais le regard noir de l'hyperactif l'en dissuada pendant qu'Asriel dessinait un cercle renfermant de nombreux signes indéchiffrables à cause de leur petitesse, quelques choses de difficile vu l'emplacement juste au dessus de la cheville où la blessure fumait un peu moins à chaque seconde.

- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea l'étudiant brun en posant ainsi la question de tous ceux présent.

- C'est de la _méta-remedium_, un anti-métamorphique, dit Asriel. Contre toute sorte de polymorphie virale et de thériantropie. Et j'avais besoin d'un sang non contaminé et synergique.

- Hein ? Répondit bêtement Stiles exprimant encore une fois la pensée commune.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de n'emmener jusqu'à la clinic de Deaton ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Pourquoi chez Deaton ? Interrogea Peter suspicieux.

- Parce la dose de _méta-remedium_ que j'avais était celle standard qui prévient l'infection mais ne l'empêche pas, répliqua Asriel en se levant aidée de Stiles. Et tout simplement parce qu'il est mon tuteur.

Un silence étonné prit place jusqu'à qu'enfin quelqu'un se décide à bouger, Scott s'approcha d'Asriel et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout et remplacer Stiles à la surprise de celui-ci qui aurait pensé qu'Isaac se serait désigné mais il semblait … indifférent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Ils prirent le chemin de la clinic aussi vite qu'ils le purent, car même si Asriel n'était pas infectée par la morsure celle-ci restait béante et saignait abondamment.

Lorsque Derek pénétra dans la clinic Deaton lui demanda de repasser plus tard car il était débordé avant de se raviser en voyant entrer Isaac portant Asriel, très pâle.

Il fit poser l'adolescente sur la table en métal froid et lui tendit aussitôt une fiole au contenue incertain tout en préparant une seringue de morphine.

Ils s'entassaient à huit dans la pièce qui, heureusement, était assez grande pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas comme dans une boite d'allumette.

- Ah, tu as suivit à la lettre les instructions de l'Académie, dit avec soulagement Deaton en voyant la plaie qui étrangement exhalait une odeur de lavande après lui avoir injecté la morphine.

- Bah ! Vu le nombre de fois ou j'ai été attaquée c'était la moindre des choses.

Deaton secoua la tête négativement en rappelant que la peur pouvait faire perdre pied à bon nombre de personne et que beaucoup n'arrivaient pas à réagir ainsi.

- C'est parce que il y avait des gens autour de moi incapable de faire ce que j'aurais pu faire, répondit Asriel allongée sur le coté droit pour donner un meilleur angle de vu au vétérinaire qui faisait attention à ne pas toucher au cercle qu'elle avait tracé avec le sang de Stiles.

- Euh … excusez-moi mais euh … tu es quoi au juste ? Demanda Stiles à l'adresse d'Asriel.

Celle-ci gloussa ouvertement contrairement à leur dernière conversation où elle avait été tout en retenu.

- Ah, la morphine agit … soupira Deaton. Elle a du mal avec les médicaments.

- Comme tous les autres, gronda la fille en changeant de façon drastique d'humeur. Je suis une sorcière, c'est normal.

- Une sor … cière ? Répéta Scott en jetant un regard perdu à Stiles qui haussa les épaules les yeux écarquillé.

- Voui, répondit la fille en gloussant avant de se stopper et de siffler pendant que Deaton nettoyait la plaie pour pouvoir la recoudre. Les personnes comme moi on des gros problèmes avec les médicaments, ça se traduit par une hypersensibilité ou hyposensibilité. C'est aussi pour ça que ton Aderall ne marche pas autant qu'il faudrait et que tu dois en prendre plus, Stiles.

Derek sursauta et observa Stiles assis sur l'un des meubles où Scott était adossé. L'étudiant sembla sentir le regard posé sur lui car il se retourna avec un regard surpris, il ne semblait pas non plus comprendre comment elle savait.

- Comment tu as su pour l'Aderall ? Gronda Derek.

- Comment ? Un nouveau rire lui échappa. C'est mon métier d'observer -voyant que Derek était toujours sur ses gardes elle continua- couché le chien mal léché.

Le sus nommé, gronda, encore, le corps tendu alors que Stiles étouffait un rire sarcastique.

- Tout doux j'ai dit, souffla Asriel lorsque Deaton commença à recoudre nullement touché par l'ambiance tendue de la pièce.

- Si elle vous avait voulut dû mal elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, dit le vétérinaire.

- Comment ? En nous frappant avec ces tout petit poing ? Ricana Peter.

Deaton releva la tête pour lui jeter une regard qui lui signifiait vraiment qu'il était un véritable idiot.

- Elle l'a dit, elle est une sorcière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Allison. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu peux faire quoi ?

- Holà du calme on dirait Stiles, répondit Asriel. J'ai des aptitudes diverses et variées.

Stiles sursauta en entendant cette phrase et repensa à la conversation eut avec Erica, elle avait rencontrée des humains aux aptitudes étranges.

- Ça n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit sombrement l'Alpha.

- J'ai observé Stiles, dit-elle avant de d'anticiper la prochaine question et de dire. Parce qu'il appartient à ta meute. Je voulais vérifier que vous n'étiez pas une meute … du genre de celle des Alpha. Je n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal.

La tension dans les épaules de Derek se dissipa et par curiosité Stiles tenta de percevoir les émotions du loup-garou, il fut surpris de découvrir du soulagement.

- Et puis après j'ai remarqué votre façon de vous comporter les uns envers les autres, continua Asriel. Toute la meute, y comprit les deux humaines -Peter haussa un sourcil, Derek venait à peine d'accepter Lydia et, avec encore beaucoup de réticence, l'Argent- ne gravitait pas autour de Derek, l'Alpha, comme dans un schéma de meute classique mais autour de Derek _et_ de Stiles.

Le dit Alpha frissonna en entendant cela. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué, c'était sa meute après tout mais il avait toujours réussi à empêcher les autres membres de s'en rendre compte, quoi que Peter semblait nourrir quelques doutes. Mais ce qui le surprenait soit le fait qu'elle l'ait remarquée alors qu'elle était une simple humaine, les indices étaient si infimes qu'il était impossible pour une être humain de se rendre compte de l'attraction qui venait de Stiles et qui faisait que les membres de la meute gravitaient toujours autour de lui quand ils se sentaient mal, parce qu'il avait un don pour leur remonter le moral.

Si Derek acceptait que cette particularité soit l'un des facteurs de l'attractivité que l'humain exerçait sur la meute, mais il y en avait un seconde. Un second facteur qui n'agissait que sur les loups-garous mais que Derek mettait un point d'honneur à étouffer de toutes ses forces allant jusqu'à le nier chaque seconde qui passait.

A nouveau Stiles repensa à sa conversation avec la louve blonde, un frisson le parcouru.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda avec circonspection Isaac.

Asriel afficha un grand sourire et observa fixement l'Alpha de la pièce qui frissonna sous le regard qui lui signifiait très clairement qu'elle l'avait percée à jour, les yeux de Derek tournèrent immédiatement à un rouge rubis alors qu'une inquiétude profonde le secouait. Elle porta son index à ses lèvres en signe de silence, son sourire toujours scotché au lèvres. Elle garderait le secret et cela paraissait fort l'amuser. Mais cela apaisa l'Alpha pour le moment. Il ne l'aimait visiblement pas.

Stiles attendant la réponse de la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas cette idée comme quoi la meute gravitait autour de lui, capta l'échange : l'amusement d'Asriel et la peur puis le soulagement de Derek après le signe de l'omerta. Sa mâchoire se serra convulsivement, on lui cachait encore quelque chose et cette fois c'était sur lui même.

- Parce que Stiles n'est pas qu'un simple humain, dit enfin Asriel pour répondre aux autres qui n'avait pas suivit l'échange.

- Et il est quoi alors ? Une sorcière ? Demanda ironiquement Peter.

- Presque, gloussa-t-elle les yeux pétillant de malices alors que Stiles se relevait en criant que ce n'était pas possible. C'est plutôt un empathique, un empathe sauvage comme on dit chez nous.

Un ange passa où l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler avant que l'hyperactif ne se mette à vomir un débit de paroles et d'idées sans queue ni tête.

- Stiles, gronda Derek, le simple fait qu'il prononce son nom l'avait toujours calmé en temps normal, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui non.

- Quoi ? Tu me reparles toi ? Moi le misérable humain qui ne sert à rien dans la meute ? Celui qui pourtant réussi à vous pondre des plans qui sauve vos putain de fesse poilues ! Eh ben désolé, mais tu vois je ne suis pas humain, je suis un empathe !

Asriel éclata de rire sous le regard éberlué des autres personnes présentes, Stiles avait le souffle court.

- En fait un empathe reste un humain, précisa Deaton.

- Ah ? Répondit l'humain dépité.

- Mais tu es sûr de toi Asriel ? Demanda Deaton.

- Voui, bien sûr que je le suis, répliqua la fille en faisant la moue avant de bailler. C'est aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de la figure, ça fait partit de mon métier.

De nouveau le silence prit place, et Stiles sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, ses yeux le piquaient. Il se gratta les yeux comme si cela pouvait chasser la fatigue et le geste n'échappa pas à Derek.

L'Alpha en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui et la fille agaçante s'endormait. Il ne l'aimait pas.

- J'y vais, dit Derek en s'éloignant du mur auquel il était adossé. On reportera notre entrevue à plus tard.

- Rooh on s'amusait tellement, dit Asriel shootée alors que Deaton finissait enfin.

- Bon, quelqu'un voudrait bien la ramener à cette adresse ? Demanda Deaton en tendant un jeu de clés avec un papier qu'il avait rapidement griffonner. C'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour ce soir.

Personnes ne répondit à la stupéfaction de Stiles qui aurait pensée qu'au moins Isaac, vu son comportement l'autre jour, se serait empressé de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Stiles, dit Deaton. Je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de poser des questions à Asriel, tu veux bien le faire ?

- Eh, mais … tenta de protester l'humain pour la forme. OK.

- Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, dit Lydia en se levant. Mais moi j'ai d'autre choses à faire que d'écouter les divagations d'une mythomane.

Des yeux se levèrent au ciel et tous se levèrent petit à petit pour partir ne restant plus que Stiles, Isaac, Asriel et Deaton dans la même pièce.

- Deaton ? Appela Stiles en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Oui, répondit le vétérinaire en quittant la pièce pour ouvrir une porte et en sortir un fauteuil roulant.

- Est-ce que vous auriez … il se tut attendant un instant que la porte se referme sur Isaac et qu'ils s'éloignent un peu. Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à dormir ?

- Tu as des insomnies ? Interrogea Deaton en se dirigeant vers un placard.

- Hum … oui, avoua à contre-cœur l'hyperactif. Déjà que je ne dort pas très bien en temps normal a cause de mon hyperactivité mais ça devient pire à cause de ….de choses …

Deaton esquissa un sourire et lui tendit un petit flacon.

- Il n'y a que des herbes naturelles là-dedans, dit-il. Si Asriel a raison ça marchera mieux que des somnifères, mais attention, ne prend que huit gouttes au maximum tu m'entends ? Plus et tu risque de t'empoissonner.

L'hyperactif acquiesça avec force de la tête, espérant que cette substance l'assommerait pendant toute la nuit.

**Oo-*-oO**

La maison de Deaton n'était pas très loin et malgré le noir il put distingué qu'elle avait été agrandi plusieurs fois, elle ressemblait à un patchwork comme si personnes n'avait pris la peine d'homogénéiser le tout. Il poussait le fauteuil où Asriel était et envoyait une tonne de message.

Isaac était resté mais seulement sur ordre de Derek pour s'assurer de la tranquillité de tout le monde, et assurément de surveiller cette soit disant sorcière. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Stiles c'est qu'il avait entièrement changé d'attitude face à la fille. Il était … indifférent.

- Eh, ça va Isaac ? Demanda finalement Stiles qui pensait Asriel endormie en s'engageant dans l'allée.

- Ouais pourquoi ? Répondit-il vraiment surpris.

- Bah … je sais pas. La première fois que tu as vu Asriel tu semblait près à lui sauter dessus et là … c'est à peine si tu la remarque.

- Hein ? Près à lui sauter dessus ? S'étonna Isaac. N'importe quoi !

- Si, si je t'assure, tu pourras demander à Scott, continua Stiles en s'arrêtant au bas des marches du perron. Je te jure que tu faisais presque flipper. Tu peux pas me dire que tu as oublié.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence ou Isaac l'observa avec le visage de la personne qui pense que son interlocuteur est totalement barge tout en montant le fauteuil roulant en haut des marches.

- Je te jure que c'est impossible, continua Isaac.

- Mais enfin ! S'écria l'hyperactif en levant les bras au ciel excédé. Arrête de nier, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, tu craque pour elle !

- Je te dit que non ! S'énerva Isaac.

- Stupide loup-garou borné ! Derek ta tellement frappé que tu perd la mémoire ?

- Non ! Je te dis que c'est impossible parce que je suis gay !

Pour le coup Stiles en perdit sa répartit.

- Oh … fut la seule chose qu'il put émettre devant le visage rouge vif du blondinet.

Un rire étouffé les sortirent pourtant de leur gênes respective. Asriel se releva et boitilla jusqu'à la porte.

- Désolée, désolée je dois dire que c'est de ma faute, j'utilisais un parfum spécial ce jour là, justement pour vous approcher, une sorte de filtre hypnotique, dit-elle en étouffant son rire. Ça ne marche qu'avec les personnes qui ne sont pas amoureuses et c'est vachement utile pour approcher les créatures magiques.

- Euh … attends, attends deux secondes, s'exclama Stiles en réalisant ce qu'elle disait. Tu as dit seulement les personnes qui ne sont pas amoureuses, mais je ne le suis pas moi ! J'ai accepté le fait de n'éprouver qu'une admiration, certes un peu malsaine parfois, pour Lydia !

- Ahah, ça veut dire que tu aime quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en souriant et ses yeux hurlant qu'elle en savait plus que lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte en les laissant sur le perron et en demandant, ordonnant selon Stiles, à celui-ci de lui poser ses questions un autre jour parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

- Au fait il me semble qu'un certain Danny n'a pas réagi à mon philtre, commença-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Et il n'arrêtais pas de regarder vers votre table, vers Isaac particulièrement il me semble, le jour ou j'ai mangé avec lui, un chic type.

Isaac se figea brusquement, une rougeur prenant place sur ses joues, il bafouilla et mit une main devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire des âneries.

- Sur ce, bonne nuit ! S'exclama la sorcière en leur claquant au nez sa porte.

- Bon, allez on rentre ! S'exclama Stiles avant de donner un coup de coude dans les cotes du blond pour le faire sortir de sa transe, quoique cela devait ressembler à un simple chatouillis pour le blond.

Ils se remirent en route, Isaac avait promis à Derek, pas à voix haute, de vérifier que l'humain rentrait en un seul morceau jusqu'à chez lui.

- Alors comme ça tu es gay, dit Stiles pour briser le silence qui s'était imposé.

- Oui, répondit le blond mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment il allait réagir.

- Et comment tu l'as su ? Interrogea avec avidité Stiles, peut-être pourrait-il enfin se fixer sur ses propres penchant en discutant avec le jeune loup.

- Je … je … enfin, bredouilla le blond encore plus mal à l'aise si ce n'était possible.

Stiles comprenant les émotions qui se dégageait de son ami esquissa un sourire et dit.

- C'est bon tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, c'était par simple curiosité, et puis je voulais me fixer sur moi-même aussi.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'aimais pas Lydia ? Interrogea Isaac.

- Ben j'ai toujours pensé que oui, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas que depuis quelque semaines que ça s'est changé en admiration. Je pense que c'était de l'admiration dès notre première rencontre et j'ai pris ça pour de l'amour, soupira l'adolescent. Mais quand j'essaye d'en parler à quelqu'un ils me sortent l'excuse Lydia, rigolent, me disent que je réfléchis trop pour des questions élémentaires et hop... voilà Stiles tu as ta réponse.

Le silence revint, seulement coupée par des chiens aboyant en solitaire et le bruit de leur pas frappant le bitume.

- Je l'ai simplement su en testant, avoua enfin le Lahey. J'ai embrassé une fille quand je sortais avec et puis j'ai eu des doutes et j'ai embrassé un garçon. Voilà... rien de plus, j'ai su.

L'hyperactif esquissa un sourire.

- Merci.

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant à son tour. Le reste de la marche se fit dans des éclats de rire venant d'une conversation sans réelle logique mais qui les rapprocha.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Alors qui s'attendait à cette dernière "scène" ? :p**

**Bon, je sais qu'Asriel prend de la place**

**mais Stiles reste et restera ma vie durant mon chouchou,**

**et Isaac, je l'adore ! alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul **

**(vous aurez compris avec qui je vais le caser).**

**Le prochain chapitre pour mercredi,**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur**


	4. Somnifère naturel & révélation

**Le prochain chapitre pour mercredi ? j'ai dit ça moi ? nan vraiment vous vous trompez. Non ? Ah ... que dire. Je ne supporte pas la chaleur ? et travailler en pleine canicule dans un endroit sans clim et sortir poser des documents dehors alors que le bitume monte a 35°C c'est une torture pour Le Petit Etre de la Nuit que je suis ? Non, ça vous suffit pas ?**

**Désolééééée ! :'( mais je vous jure que c'est vrai la chaleur et moi ça fait 666, en plus je suis tellement blanche que je brille au soleil !**

**Bon, j'arrête de me lamenter et vous laisse apprécier.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_On s'efforce toujours d'oublier quelque chose pour en être libéré,_

_Mais c'est quand on se laisse aller que l'on en est vraiment libre._

**O=*=O**

Derek fronça les sourcils et augmenta la cadence de la marche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison du shérif et il percevait le rythme d'un cœur, régulier certes, mais ralentit ce qui l'inquiétait profondément.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et grimpa avec facilité à la fenêtre de Stiles qu'il ouvrit de gestes tout aussi lestes. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide il soupira en voyant que Stiles était dans son lit, vraisemblablement pas blessé.

L'Alpha s'approcha du lit pour écouter le cœur du plus jeune qui, en temps normal, avait le don de l'apaiser. Mais aujourd'hui il battait bien trop lentement au goût du loup qui l'avait toujours entendu battre comme un petit oiseau plein d'énergie.

Ce n'était pas normal même pour un Stiles endormi, il paraissait presque … drogué ?

Mû par un réflexe Derek posa un genou sur le lit pour secouer d'une main ferme l'étudiant.

Celui-ci se retourna en grognant pour poser ses deux yeux d'un bruns chocolats embrumés par le sommeil sur Derek et attraper son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer à le secouer.

- Derek ? Dit-il la voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Scott était inquiet de ne pas te voir en cours, il ma demandé d'aller voir si tu allais bien.

- Wow … depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Dit-il en baillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prit ? Demanda avec urgence le garou.

- Hein ? Souffla l'humain sur le point de se rendormir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prit comme médicaments ?

- Juste … un truc pour dormir, répondit de façon haché le petit brun en faisant un geste comme s'il souhaitait chasser le stress montant du jeune Alpha.

- Quoi Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prit ? Questionna Derek de plus en plus inquiet.

- Le truc de Deaton, râla l'humain en faisant un vague geste vers sa table de chevet. Six gouttes, 'comme dit.

Derek attrapa la seule chose qui portait encore l'odeur de la clinic et tourna le flacon pour tomber sur l'étiquette. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant marqué « huit gouttes maximum » sur l'étiquette jaunis par le temps.

Stiles profita de son manque d'attention pour se retourner et emprisonner la main de Derek dans la sienne, bientôt une respiration douce s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Derek resta interdit ne sachant quoi faire, il aurait pu facilement se défaire de la prise de l'humain mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il fini par s'asseoir contre le dos de l'adolescent, son bras prisonnier passant sur son épaule, inconsciemment il posa sa main captive à plat sur le torse de l'étudiant juste à la place du cœur et le rapprocha légèrement de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir après avoir été rassuré, ne pas s'attarder et éviter tout contact mais c'était trop tard.

Ses yeux, comme trop avide, observait chaque recoin du visage du garçon, sa main libre était parcouru de fourmillement mais il se retint de la poser sur la joue de Stiles. Heureusement qu'il portait un tee-shirt, aussi vieux que le monde, sinon il aurait craqué au contact de la peau du plus jeune.

Il resta simplement assis, sa main gauche posée tout contre le cœur de l'adolescent endormi, le berçant de sa musique régulière, il se laissa aller à l'apaisement, au vagabondages des pensées mêmes les plus douloureuses sachant qu'il lui suffirait de poser à nouveaux les yeux sur le visage parfaitement serein de Stiles pour se calmer.

Oui, la fille, Asriel, avait définitivement raison. Stiles exerçait une magie incontrôlable sur l'Alpha.

_Une seule fois_, pensa l'Alpha. _Juste une dernière fois. Je veux revivre ce jour._

Derek se plongea alors dans ses souvenirs, à sa première rencontre avec l'adolescent. Première rencontre que l'étudiant avait oublié.

L'Alpha se souvenait du couloir bien éclairé qui blessait ses yeux rougit par les larmes et il se replongea dans ce souvenir doux-amer.

Il se souvenait qu'il se fichait de pleurer devant tout le monde. Il entendait les chuchotement, voyait les regards de pitié mais il ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer.

_o~~flash-back~~o_

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda une voix avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer.

Derek releva la tête et croisa le regard plein de pitié d'un policier, il aurait voulu lui crier dessus mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge se concentrant là comme s'ils avaient pour but de le tuer ainsi.

Le policier, mal à l'aise sous le regard inexpressif de Derek où seul les larmes coulant toujours montrait sa peine, fini par s'éloigner au grand soulagement de l'adolescent qui retourna à la contemplation morbide de ses mains pleines de cendres qu'il n'avait pas lavé.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche dans le fond du couloir où se trouvait le bureau du shérif, celui-ci parlait avec Laura. Il n'avait pas voulu la suivre, de toute façon il était incapable de dire quelque chose.

Une paire de chaussure barbouillé de peinture entra dans son champ de vision, des chaussures d'enfant.

Il grogna du plus profond de sa gorge espérant faire peur au gosse pour qu'il déguerpisse. -D'ailleurs que faisait un gosse ici?- Peine perdu. A la place l'enfant s'agenouilla et pencha la tête sur le coté pour mieux l'observer, ses petites mains posées sur ses genoux étaient pleines de pansements, le bermuda ne cachait pas que l'un de ses genoux était écorché. Un enfant maladroit, cette pensée parvint au ralentit dans l'esprit de Derek qui finit par poser ses yeux sur ceux de l'enfant qui le regardait toujours en silence.

Deux yeux marrons chocolat qui s'illuminèrent quand ils rencontrèrent leur homologues bleu. Un grand sourire innocent prit place sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

- Salut, moi c'est Stiles, commença l'enfant sous le regard fatigué de Derek qui ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'enfant continu. J'ai huit ans et aujourd'hui je viens de me faire mon premier ami, il s'appelle Scott ! J'ai pas beaucoup d'ami parce que je bouge trop et parle trop en cours et que ça embête les autres mais Scott dit que ça va alors c'est cool !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Souffla rageusement l'adolescent.

- Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas laisser les gens pleurer tout seul et tu es tout seul, répondit avec une petite voix le petit Stiles.

- Pourquoi tu me raconte ta vie ? Demanda Derek.

- Parce que je suis pas comme maman, elle sait ce qu'il fait dire pour rendre heureux les gens mais pas moi, dit l'enfant en se tordant les mains, son sourire disparu. Alors je dit tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Maman dit que c'est une bonne idée avant que j'apprenne les mots qui réconforte, parce que ça empêche les gens de penser à leur malheurs. Mais la maîtresse trouvait ça pas normal alors elle a conseillé à papa d'aller voir le médecin, et ils disent que je suis hyperactif. Ils disent que c'est pas bien, alors je prend des médicaments mais alors maman est pas contente et crie sur papa et je …

- Stop, dit doucement Derek à son propre étonnement.

Stiles s'arrêta de parler et reprit sa respiration en gardant ses yeux fixés à ceux de l'adolescent. Derek réalisa alors qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer, la tirade de l'enfant l'avait bel et bien éloigné pendant un instant de ses sombres pensées. Un demi-sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et Stiles l'observa avec étonnement avant de sourire à son tour.

- En fait c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda l'enfant en se relevant pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté du lycéen.

- Derek, répondit le loup-garou qui inspira profondément, il fut subitement enveloppé d'une odeur doucereuse, une odeur puissante de maladresse et d'innocence tranquille.

Il réalisa que l'odeur apaisante venait de l'enfant, qui venait de sortir un bonbon et lui tendait tout sourire. Derek accepta trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste.

Stiles, l'enfant. Il sentait la pluie et l'herbe humide, comme un signe qu'il diluait tout mauvais sentiment comme une pluie battante. Plus légèrement se mélangeait une senteur entêtante de sève sucrée de pin et de chocolat amer.

Stiles continua à déblatérer un moment avant de se calmer et de rester silencieux à coté de l'adolescent qui avait les bras posés sur les genoux.

- Hale, dit enfin Stiles après un long moment de silence et d'une voix étrange.

Derek releva la tête pour observer l'enfant, il se tenait le dos droit et le regard perdu contre le mur opposé, les yeux fixe, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- C'est ta maison qui a brûlée.

Les poings de l'adolescent se serrèrent convulsivement, Stiles venait pour le distraire de ses idées et après il le claquait avec cette phrase horrible ?

- Oui, et c'est de ma faute, se lamenta Derek.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as mit le feu ? Interrogea placidement l'enfant.

Derek secoua la tête et l'enfouit entre ses bras toujours posées contre ses jambes.

- Quelqu'un d'autre, souffla-t-il.

- Et tu lui as demandé ?

- Non ! S'écria Derek en posant ses yeux colérique sur l'enfant qui recula surpris avant de poser une autre question.

- Si tu n'as pas mit le feu et que tu ne l'as pas demandé, pourquoi est-ce que c'est de ta faute ?

- Parce que je suis sortie avec la fille d'une famille qui nous en veux à mort, rétorqua entre ses dents le loup-garou.

- Et tu le savais ?

- Non, répondit Derek en fermant durement les yeux pour chasser de sa tête les sourires de Kate et ses mains chaudes qui se posaient sur lui. Elle m'a manipulée …

- Alors ce n'est pas ta faute ! S'indigna l'enfant. C'est elle la méchante -Derek esquissa un sourire à cette appellation- c'est elle qu'il faut mettre en prison pas toi ! Toi tu es trop cool !

- Tu ne sais rien de mon monde, je suis différent de toi, répondit avec un petit soupir Derek car Kate ne serrait jamais menacée de prison.

- Maman me dit que je suis différent et que c'est pas à cause de l'hyperactivité mais d'autre chose, mais qu'il ne faut pas le dire à papa, dit Stiles sur le ton de la confidence. Moi je pense que tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à quelqu'un en tout cas.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu te trompe, je suis maudit, répliqua douloureusement l'adolescent qui sursauta alors qu'une petite menotte froide se posait sur sa joue, c'était beaucoup plus agréable que les mains moites de Kate.

- Derek n'est pas maudit, dit fermement le petit Stiles et Derek eut subitement envi de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'enfermer dans une étreinte puissante et de pleurer a nouveau.

Quand il comprit ce sentiment puissant qui le prenait là, à coté de cet enfant, il écarquilla les yeux la petite main toujours sur sa joue. Il resta quelque instant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, se délectant de l'odeur enivrante de l'enfant jusqu'à que quelqu'un ne l'appel.

Stiles descendit de la chaise et sauta sur les jambes du shérif qui ébouriffa ses cheveux court en lui demandant comment c'était passé sa journée.

- Papa, papa aujourd'hui c'était méga cool ! Je me suis fait deux ami, Scott qui est dans ma classe et Derek. Derek il est trop cool parce qu'il est différent ! Il ressemble à un loup ! Dit tu crois qu'il est un loup-garou ?

Le shérif rigola en répondant que non alors que Laura près du policer se figeait et jetait un regard à son frère qui secoua négativement de la tête à sa question muette.

Ses yeux se reportèrent immédiatement sur le petit bout de garçon qui s'accrochait aux jambes de son père avec un grand sourire.

En le voyant ainsi Derek manqua de souffle, il était maudit, quoi qu'en dise l'enfant et il ne voulait pas le mettre de quelque façon que ce soit en danger. Lui même étant le pire danger aux vues de son manque de contrôle près de l'enfant, il ne devait plus le voir, oublier se qu'il avait éveillé en lui, ce lien primaire et animal. Il se leva raidement et demanda à Laura quand ils partaient sachant que c'était la meilleure option alors qu'une famille de chasseur en voulait à leur peau. Mais surtout il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible du garçon, de Stiles, il ne devait plus jamais penser à lui, ne plus le voir pour qu'il ne se fasse pas blesser par sa faute, par ses fautes comme toute sa famille en avait subit les conséquences.

_o~~fin flash-back~~o_

Oublier … il avait réussit. Il avait enfoui cette rencontre et la vérité qui en découlait au plus profond de son esprit sans plus jamais s'autoriser à y penser. Espérant violemment que le garçon disparaîtrait de ses pensées comme un nuage de fumée. Et s'enfermant dans une colère froide toute dirigée contre Kate et que rien ne pourrait apaiser.

Jusqu'à qu'il le revoit et qu'il ne se mette à le suivre pour protéger Scott, malmenant son contrôle durement acquis et lui faisant oublier parfois sa colère.

Alors il s'était enfermé dans le déni, continuant à se répéter que s'il l'approchait il le ferait souffrir, continuant à croire que Stiles n'exerçait pas un pouvoir incroyable sur lui et étouffant encore plus le jour de leur rencontre ou il avait comprit et accepter ses sentiments mais se refusant à s'approcher du garçon.

Et lorsqu'il repensait à cette journée il ne se permettait que de revoir la scène de sa maison en flamme et ne laissait jamais son esprit lui remémorer la rencontre avec le jeune Stiles.

Alors il se revoyait rentrer chez lui à coté de sa sœur parlant de choses futiles, du comportement étrange de Kate aujourd'hui ou du prochain match de Crosse, jusqu'à qu'ils aperçoivent grâce à leur incroyable vision cette colonne de fumée qui s'élevait au dessus de la forêt à l'endroit de la maison. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était mit à courir de toute ses forces alors que Laura plus pragmatique prévenait les pompiers avant de le suivre. Il se souvenait de l'odeur âcre portée par le vent.

Il se rappelait les cris emportés par le souffle des flammes et son incapacité à avancer, à quelques mètres de la maison. Le bruit assourdissant des ambulance lui revenait et les cris de désespoir de Laura qui se débattait dans l'étreinte de trois hommes pour tenter de sauver quelqu'un.

Il se souvenait de son choc et de la douleur déchirante qui l'avait assailli comme une vague alors qu'il voyait les yeux de sa sœur se teinter de rouge et que son regard carmin torturé se posait sur lui, lui qui sentait aux alentours, comme une signature malsaine le narguant, l'odeur familière de Kate qui embaumait tout autour de la maison et lui donnait envi de vomir.

Le temps avait peut-être émoussé les couleurs des souvenirs mais Derek ressentait toujours autant la douleur de la mort de sa famille, de la solitude. Même lorsque la meute entière était réunie il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant au milieu du corps et qu'une seule chose pouvait combler, une choses que son loup intérieur réclamait à force de grand cri de colère, de jappement féroce et de geignement sourd que sa raison ignorait de toute ses forces.

A coté de lui Stiles se recroquevilla en gémissant, la main qui ne tenait pas la sienne se tendait vers quelque chose comme pour l'attraper mais ne rencontrait que du vide. Derek mû par l'instinct déposa sa main de libre sur la joue de l'adolescent, elle était fraîche et pourtant il la retira comme brûlé, le souffle court. Il ne devait pas se permettre de le toucher ou … ou il pourrait y prendre goût et ne plus vouloir lâcher le lycéen.

Stiles s'agita encore, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était contrarié. L'Alpha le sentit commencer à haleter et inconsciemment il rapprocha le corps du jeune homme de lui, sa main gauche sur son cœur qu'il sentait s'emballer.

Réalisant subitement qu'il était ici depuis presque une heure à observer et se délecter de la présence du plus jeune Derek siffla entre ses dents et se fustigea. Il avait passé toute sa vie à contrôler ses bas instincts de loup et voilà que cinq minutes à voir Stiles dormir faisait partir en fumée sa maîtrise.

Il était vraiment un loup-garou minable, déjà il avait été incapable de résister à Kate quand elle lui avait mit le grappin dessus, ensuite il avait été aveuglé pour ne pas voir que tout en elle était faux quand elle lui parlait et voilà qu'il était inapte à se maîtriser.

Dès que Stiles entrait à la lisière de ses sens, qu'il sentait son odeur caractéristique, qu'il voyait une touffe de cheveux qui avaient poussé pendant l'été ou qu'il entendait le battement régulier de son cœur il sentait ses sens s'exacerber comme pour capter plus de Stiles et ses pensées s'apaiser avant que son sang ne s'échauffe violemment quand l'adolescent se tenait trop près de lui.

Mais non … non il n'avait pas la moindre chance, déjà Stiles était totalement hétéro vu les sentiments qu'il avait eut pour Lydia pendant des années et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait abandonné qu'il était devenu gay même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'asticoter Danny pour savoir s'il était attirant -le loup serra les dents à cette pensé et fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer- et surtout … il n'en avait pas le droit, parce tout ce qu'il apporterait à l'humain c'était des problèmes. Des problèmes et la mort … et cette idée marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit, que Kate s'était fait un plaisir de lui rappeler, déchirait un peu plus le trou béant de solitude en lui parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles n'avait rien de comparable à toutes ses aventures qu'il avait cherché ardemment comme pour effacer l'image et la présence attractive du garçon. Mais tout cela n'avait été que des ersatz par rapport à l'étudiant.

Subitement Stiles ouvrit les yeux qu'il posa sur Derek, il semblait avoir vu un fantôme et alors que l'Alpha ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de rompre l'ambiance fébrile qui planait l'étudiant se dégagea de l'emprise de Derek, lui donna un coup de pied au passage, et se retrouva sur le sol de sa chambre le fixant toujours les yeux écarquillés.

L'Alpha inquiet en entendant les battements désordonnés de l'hyperactif se leva pour s'approcher mais Stiles se retrouva aussitôt sur ses jambes.

L'étudiant se releva, détourna la tête de Derek et posa une main tremblante devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de poser une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Il s'accouda contre le mur, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

Derek entendait son souffle erratique, ses mains qui tremblait et le bouleversement de l'adolescent.

- Stiles, appela délicatement l'Alpha pour sortir son cadet de sa torpeur.

Une secousse parcourra le fils du shérif qui détourna un peu plus la tête, cachant son visage au loup-garou.

- Part, dit faiblement l'humain et s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou Derek n'aurait rien entendu.

- Stiles, essaya-t-il a nouveau alarmé par la réaction du petit brun.

- Je t'ai dit de partir, continua le brun avec un peu plus d'assurance mais voyant que l'Alpha ne bougeait pas il cria. DEGAGE ! FOU LE CAMP !

Sous le regard rageur de Stiles Derek se détourna et quitta en silence la maison agité et troublé. Lorsque le loup eut passé la fenêtre, l'adolescent se laissa glisser au sol et se roula en boule en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Putain, Derek. C'était quoi ça ? souffla Stiles.

**Oo-*-oO**

Le lendemain Stiles se présenta en retard en cours, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il s'endormit la tête sur le bureau dès qu'il s'assit. Le cours suivant étant celui de leur prof préféré de physique-chimie qui ordonna à Scott de s'asseoir au fond de la pièce sans table, celui-ci dû attendre la troisième heure avec Isaac où ils avaient, miraculeusement, tout les trois études à ce moment pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Eh Stiles ! Le héla le jeune loup en s'asseyant à coté de lui à la table qu'il avait dégoté. Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais hier ?

- Rien, soupira l'humain. J'étais juste fatigué depuis un moment et mon père ma laisser dormir.

- « Juste fatigué » ? répéta avec ironie Scott. Ça fait bien deux semaines que tu te transforme en zombie, quoi que tu ais repris un peu de couleur aujourd'hui. On dirait presque quelqu'un de normal.

- Merci Scott ça me touche énormément venant de toi, le louveteau qui se gratte les puces avec son pied, dit avec sarcasme l'humain. Zombie et loup-garou, je serais rodé sur les créatures obscures.

- Mais pourquoi Derek était aussi étrange alors ? Demanda Isaac avec un éclat brillant dans le regard tout adressé à Stiles. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il était aussi misanthrope.

- Derek est toujours misanthrope, rétorqua Stiles en plongeant son regard dans le livre d'histoire qu'il tenait à la même page depuis le début de la conversation.

- Non, vraiment, insista Isaac. Il était super bizarre, comme s'il avait prit la foudre.

- Il a voulu marquer son territoire sur un fil électrique et « pouf !» ce qui lui restait de cerveau à grillé, répondit le petit brun entre ses dents en tentant désespérément de ne pas se rappeler la veille et d'essayer de changer de sujet.

- Ouais, j'ai trouvé aussi qu'il avait mit du temps à répondre à un truc aussi simple que de vérifier que tu n'étais pas mort pendant la nuit, continua Scott sous le regard sidéré de Stiles qui se demandait si sont meilleur ami avait vraiment cru ça.

- De toute façon comme je ne sert pas à la meute ce n'était pas une priorité pour lui alors il a du traîner, marmonna Stiles pour tenter de couper court à la conversation en sentant les émotions capté de Derek la veille lui revenir en mémoire.

- Stiles, tu pense encore à ça ?

L'humain ne répondit rien, s'il avait répondu par l'affirmative il aurait mentit et les deux loups l'auraient remarquer avant de le bousculer de question qui seraient restées sans réponse puisque la chose qui le tracassait depuis la veille avait un rapport, certes avec la meute, mais plus précisément envers un brun morose.

Son mutisme n'empêcha pourtant pas que les loups-garous ne lui posent des questions et demande son pardon avant de lui dire qu'il était réellement important pour la meute mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas divulguer la raison de leur scène quelques jours plus tôt. Stiles espérait profondément que quelqu'un le sorte de cette galère.

Son salut se présenta sous la forme d'un changement brutale de direction de la tête d'Isaac qui fit grincer des dents Stiles, s'il avait été humain un torticolis violent lui serrait tombé dessus, et ses yeux se posèrent sur deux personnes qui avançaient vers eux.

Danny fit un petit coucou de la main vers Isaac accompagné d'un sourire timide avant qu'il ne s'arrête à leur auteur, Asriel a ses cotés.

- Salut, je peux vous emprunter Stiles ? Demanda directement cette dernière alors que Danny s'asseyait près d'Isaac.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda avec circonspection Scott alors qu'Isaac avait les yeux scotché sur Danny, n'écoutant pas vraiment.

- Pour le torturer, lui extirper tout les secrets de la meute et le jeter dans un caniveau en cru après avoir fini, quoi d'autre ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique, les mains à plat sur la table et penchée au dessus de celle-ci pour montrer à Scott qu'elle ne le craignait pas.

Les deux personnes s'affrontèrent dans un combat de regard avant que le petit brun ne soupir et prenne son sac avant de se lever et de faire signe à Asriel. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'aller s'installer à une autre table éloignée des deux loups.

- Tu sais vu la distance il aurait mieux fallut rester à coté d'eux pour parler, fit remarquer Stiles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne peuvent pas entendre, dit Asriel en sortant le carnet de note qu'il avait déjà vu et une caméra, dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité.

- Ils ont une ouï ultra développée, continua le fils du shérif.

- Scott est une vraie mère poule surprotection, en plus il a des puces et son haleine correspond bien à celle d'un loup qui a mangé un caniche mal lavé ce matin, dit d'un ton calme et détaché la jeune fille sous les yeux éberlué de Stiles qui observa avec attention son meilleur ami pour voir sa réaction … qui ne vint pas, il continuait à parler avec animation avec Isaac et Danny. C'est mon sort préféré, celui qui porte le doux nom de Bulle Silencieuse.

- Wouha ! Souffla enfin le garçon. C'est trop cool, tu vas m'apprendre à faire ça ? C'est ça la magie ? Y a d'autres truc encore aussi utile ?

- Hey du calme, avant de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, et encore faut-il que j'accepte, il faut que je détermine quelques petits truc, tempéra Asriel en plaçant la petite caméra selon un bon angle qui visait directement Stiles. Mais le pentacle associé à ce sort est simple.

- Et ? C'est quoi ces trucs ? Interrogea le brun.

- La forme majeur de ton utilisation magique, ta capacité de stockage d'énergie, ta maîtrise actuelle, et ta synergie envers les autres sorciers_,_ ça c'est secondaire quand même, répondit la fille en relevant ses manches. Pour en citer quelques uns.

- Quelques uns ? Répéta-t-il amusé avant de remarquer le tatouage sur son poignet droit jusqu'à lors caché par ses nombreux bracelets ou ses manches, il représentait un entrelacs infini a trois pointe accompagné d'un cercle qui traversait les trois boucles . C'est quoi ?

Bizarrement cela lui rappelait le triskèle de Derek.

- Hum ? Dit-elle en suivant son regard et levant légèrement le poignet comme si elle avait oublier le tatouage. C'est un triquetra celtique ou « le nœud de la trinité » chez les chrétiens -elle grimaça a ce second nom- les trois pointes correspondaient respectivement aux Créatures, aux Sorciers et aux Non-Initiés, à la base, et le cercle qui les unis c'est la représentation de l'ancien clan des Argantael'zoè. Maintenant cela correspond plus aux Créatures, aux Chasseurs et au Non-Initiés tous reliés par Equilibrae, le nom de l'institution qui tente de maintenir l'ordre entre tous.

- Ah, donna pour toute réponse Stiles. D'ailleurs Argantael ressemble pas mal à Argent et toi et Allison vous venez toutes les deux de France.

- Oui, mais nos famille sont différentes, nous n'avons pas … les mêmes valeurs, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Les Chasseurs appartenaient à Equilibrae mais quand l'organisation a stoppé les purges et décidé de résoudre les problèmes de façon plus pacifique, ils nous ont quittés.

- Hum … toute cette histoire à l'air barbante, soupira Stiles. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'Histoire en général. Enfin ! Alors pourquoi tu es ici en fait ?

- Je suis en mission qu'est-ce que tu crois, dit-elle outrée. Une affaire de disparition, douze disparut capable de magie. Je cherche le douzième.

Stiles allait poser une autre question, bien curieux sur cette affaire de disparition. Il n'y pouvait rien toute affaire un tant soit peu policière, même traité par une sorcière, l'attirait pareil à une abeille devant une fleur. Mais Asriel s'échauffa un peu et lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas ses oignons et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter que chercher des choses sur cette affaires.

Il se demanda bien pourquoi elle s'énerva ainsi, surtout qu'il ne savait rien de plus que le nombre de disparus et il y en avait des centaines par années. Il garda pourtant ses questions pour lui jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive le deuxième tatouage près du coude.

- Et là qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il ne tentant de mieux le voir malgré la manche qui l'en empêchait.

- Le signe de l'infini, répondit-elle sèchement en abaissant sa manche. Rien de plus.

Stiles ravala sa question sur les prénoms insérés qu'il avait aperçut, la colère d'Asriel était déroutante.

- Bon, si tu veux bien on va commencer -elle n'attendit pas de réponse et alluma la caméra-. Donc, depuis quand ressens-tu les sentiments des autres ?

- Euh … toujours, répondit Stiles sans trop y penser. J'ai toujours pu deviner ce que ressentait les gens, mais je ne m'en rendait pas compte. Pour moi c'était aussi naturel que de respirer ou de lire.

- Bon, dit-elle en notant sur son carnet. Comment m'as-tu trouvée mardi soir ?

L'étudiant haussa les épaules en lui expliquant qu'il avait eut l'impression d'avoir frôlé une avion en papier voletant sans but au vent mais se tendant vers lui quand il l'avait frôlé puis lui explosant un SOS puissant.

- Et tu t'es retrouver là ? À coté de moi en train de courir alors que tu dormais ?

- Oui … et non, j'étais réveillé et bien conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi quand je me suis fait … aspiré ? pour me retrouver à coté de toi mais sans mon corps.

- Comme un nuage de particule parfois brillantes, un corps intangible ? Demanda Asriel avec professionnalisme.

- Exact ! Comment tu sais ?

Asriel chassa de la main cette réplique pour se concentrer sur une autre question.

- Et tu as déjà eu ce genre d'expérience avant ?

- Oui, répondit Stiles d'une voix froide en frissonnant. Les cinq meurtres, j'étais _présent_.

La sorcière releva la tête surprise pour l'observer longuement avant de barrer furieusement une des notes qu'elle avait prise et de lui demander de raconter en détails ce qu'il avait vu et ressentit. Stiles fut retissant au début, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de tout ça, mais finalement il remarqua qu'en parler à quelqu'un, qui ne le prenait pas pour un fou et affichait un regard compatissant et pas empli de pitié, le soulageait. Il était moins tendu après avoir raconter les meurtres.

- N'en parles pas à la meute, demanda Stiles. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

- Je te promet de ne pas en parler sauf si cela te met en danger, répondit Asriel et Stiles sentit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'elle, mais il s'en contenterait vu qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le mettre en danger là-dedans.

- Hum … soupira Asriel en tapotant son crayon contre sa lèvre. Et tu as déjà expérimenté quelque chose du genre mais pas dans un contexte de terreur de la personne ?

- Euh … plus de précision ça serrait trop demander ? Questionna l'étudiant.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, est-ce que tu as déjà vécu un moment de la vie de quelqu'un passé ou immédiat sans qu'il se fasse courser par des Alpha ? Et sans que toi-même soit sous forme astral ?

Le petit brun sursauta et se recroquevilla dans son siège, muet comme une tombe.

- Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu en as déjà vécu ? Et ce que tu as découvert ne ta pas plut?

- Oui, enfin non … Stiles enfouis sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas.

- Parles-en, c'est le mieux que je puisse te conseiller, même si ce n'est pas à moi que tu veux le faire. Mais un empathique ne doit jamais garder des sentiments fort le perturber ou ça pourrait être dangereux pour les autres, et lui même.

L'adolescent expira son visage toujours caché pour se donner du courage.

- Hier … hier je ne suis pas venu en cours et Scott s'en est inquiété, il ne sait pas que j'ai des cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir à cause des meurtres, il a donc demander à Derek de vérifier que j'allais bien. Il est bien venu mais comme j'avais prit un mélange pour dormir que Deaton ma donné je me suis rendormi dès qu'il a arrêter de me secouer comme un prunier … et j'ai commencer à rêver, enfin à revivre une partie de la vie de Derek. Le jour ou sa famille à brûlée dans la maison …

- Je crois comprendre, les liens d'une meute construite autour d'un cadre familial sont très puissant, ça à dut être dur à supporter.

- Non, Stiles secoua la tête. Ça n'était pas aussi dur que je l'aurais pensé, c'était comme lors de la mort de ma mère en … différent, je ne sais pas comment dire. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me trouble, c'est le fait que j'ai assisté à notre première rencontre par _ses_ yeux. La toute première, celle que j'avais oublié.

- Oh ! S'exclama Asriel alors qu'elle entrevoyait un morceau de ce que voulait dire Stiles, elle avait vu le lien de formé entre les deux.

- Il … il ne ressent pas autant d'indifférence par rapport à ce que je m'attendais, ironisa Stiles. C'est presque comme … un besoin vital d'être près de moi pour lui, la douleur que j'ai expérimentée, celle de Derek -son ventre se noua douloureusement- est tellement profonde et il ne fait rien pour la chasser, il fait tout le contraire même ! Il pense qu'il mérite de souffrir parce qu'il est maudit et qu'il ne doit en aucun cas s'approcher de moi ou même me parler comme quelqu'un de civilisé ! C'est … c'est totalement incompréhensible !

- Hum … au contraire, il a été blessé, profondément, par Kate -Stiles releva la tête pour la fusiller du regard, comment savait-elle?-. Deaton ma tout raconté, expliqua-t-elle. Il croit que le seul fautif de ce massacre c'est lui même si ce fut l'acte de Kate, il se sentait responsable et surtout il a peur … peur de faire à nouveau confiance.

- Mais je …

- Mais rien, il à été tellement déchiré par Kate qu'il ne croit même plus en son comp … -elle se stoppa en pleine phrase- en quelqu'un d'aussi honnête et pur que toi -un sourire curieux prenant place sur ses lèvres-. Alors il t'aime, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'adolescent en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs.

- Et toi tu l'aime ? Demanda-t-elle son sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres.

- Que … ? S'étouffa Stiles. Non ! Non je ne l'aime pas ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Ah oui ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Non ! S'exclama l'étudiant en se levant avant de douter lui-même de ses paroles. Enfin … je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien moi je sais ! Chantonna Asriel en se levant à son tour pour rapprocher sa chaise de Stiles qui se rasseyait en lui demandant ce qu'elle fessait.

- Un dernier test, dit-elle avant de repositionner la caméra. Puisqu'il me semble que tu es capable de ressentir les émotions des autres, de te lier à eux au point de les suivre grâce au corps astral, je dirais que tu frôle presque la télépathie.

- Eh bien, souffla l'étudiant. Tu ne perd pas le nord toi.

- Et oui c'est ce qui m'a permis d'obtenir mon diplôme de l'Académie et d'être employée à Equilibrae. Alors on peut continuer ?

Stiles ronchonna pour la forme mais était plus qu'heureux de changer de sujet, maintenant en plus de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à Derek il fallait qu'il se pose la question de savoir s'il l'aimait. Oui, bien sur Derek était sexy à mourir, il ne pouvait le nier surtout depuis qu'il s'était accepté bi, et ça ne datait que de la veille. Mais est-ce qu'il ressentait autre chose que de l'attirance physique pour l'Alpha brun ? Ça il ne voulait pas se poser la question. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Il soupira quand une phrase d'Asriel lui revint en mémoire.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que Derek ne croyait plus « en son … » avant de dire « quelqu'un d'aussi honnête que moi ». Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à la base ? Interrogea le brun en ayant l'étrange impression que c'était important.

- Hum … ? Répondit-elle de façon blasée. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Pourtant Stiles vit bien le sourire amusé qui trônait sur ses lèvres.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà!**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu après cette**

**looooooooongue attente.**

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews,**

**et bien entendu ceux qui suivent l'histoire :p**

**Bye bye Noiraudeur.**


	5. Perles & renoncement

**Que dire ? J'aime le 1er août férié en Suisse (vous aurez devinez où je travail cet été) et j'ai eu quelques surprises en début de semaines, du genre vérifier toutes les archives faites par l'autre stagiaires qui a travaillé 2 semaines. J'ai quelques envie de meurtres ...**

**Maaais vos reviews me remonte le moral :D alors merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et la mette en favoris, c'est mon plus grand bonheur en ce moment !**

**Alors, pas d'inquiétude la plupart des questions que vous m'avez posé sont traitées par la suite et l'explication du rejet de Stiles par la meute au chap 2 arrive bientôt... et laisseras encore planer plus de mystère ! mouahahah !**

**Buena lectura !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

_La magie rode, _

_Mystérieuse,_

_Belle,_

_Somptueuse,_

_Chez les personnes les plus banales._

**O=*=O**

Stiles roula hors de son lit et reposa son ordinateur sur son bureau avant de l'éteindre arrêtant là ses recherches sur les empathique. Il attrapa les clés de sa Jeep et vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse donné par Asriel pour se rendre chez Deaton, là où elle avait élut domicile.

Elle n'avait pas précisé le but de sa visite mais elle avait insisté et il voulait lui poser quelques questions.

Arrivé chez elle Stiles laissa sa vieille voiture à l'entrée de l'allée et fut étonné de voir la voiture de Lydia.

La maison de Deaton était assez grande mais avait une disposition étrange, comme si des parties de la maison avaient été construites des années après. Cela lui donnait l'air d'une vieille dame portant ces affreux pull en tweed.

Il toqua à la porte vu que même après trois essai la sonnette ne voulait pas émettre le moindre souffle et ce fut Deaton qui finalement vint lui ouvrir.

Stiles se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant que la meute entière était rassemblée dans la maison.

Sur les deux canapés qui encadrait la cheminée à droite étaient assis Lydia qui vérifiait sa manucure et Allison à coté de Scott, il ne perdait aucune occasion lui, le deuxième canapé accueillait Peter et Isaac visiblement pas très à l'aise et sur la table base qui se trouvait entre eux trônait un ordinateur remplit de câble allant à droite, à gauche.

Derek se tenait dos à la meute, observant le mur en face de la cheminée et de l'ordinateur où un écran blanc avait été déroulé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui comme un seul homme alors qu'il esquissait une grimace, ça ce n'était pas prévu. De plus ils tenaient tous une canette à la main comme s'ils étaient présent depuis au moins quelques minutes.

Il tenta de repartir discrètement, difficile vu la situation, mais son début d'entreprise fut stoppé par une jeune fille qui arriva par la porte de droite dans la pièce et lui lança une canette de soda avant de répliquer fermement aux autres que s'ils bougeaient leur cul de l'endroit où ils étaient elle leur en ferait passer l'envi.

- Qu'est-ce que Stiles fait ici ? Demanda froidement Derek sans regarder le plus jeune. Je croyais que tu devais parler à la meute d'un problème.

- En effet, répliqua Asriel avec un sourire en coin. Stiles est le problème … et puis il fait parti de la meute j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait mieux pour lui d'être présent.

Derek grogna et Stiles se positionna pour être le plus éloigné de lui dans la pièce, c'est à dire s'appuyer contre le mur de la cheminée alors que Deaton prenait place dans le seul fauteuil et qu'Asriel se mettait devant l'écran blanc en manipulant avec humeur une petite manette.

Deaton agacé fini par prendre la manette et appuyer sur un bouton sous le regard dépité de la jeune fille qui finit par dire un « merci tonton » grognon.

- Euh … Isaac s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poser une question pertinente. Vous êtes de la même famille ?

- Ça ce voit pas ? c'est mon oncle, répondit Asriel d'un ton ironique.

- Désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça mais l'un de vous à été adopté, répliqua Stiles en faisant éclater de rire Scott.

- Sa sœur a été mon prof et j'étais proche d'elle, sa mort ma déchirée, répondit Asriel en faisant un regard triste à Scott qui se tut immédiatement en se tassant sur lui même.

Elle se retourna pour cacher le sourire qui montait à ses lèvres et Stiles sentit qu'elle s'amusait plus qu'elle ne ressentait de peine.

- Ma sœur se porte parfaitement bien, soupira Deaton.

- Parfaitement, donc est-ce qu'on peut commencer on quelqu'un à encore des question à propos de ma filiation ?

- N'aurais-tu pas un lien avec les Hale par hasard ? Demanda Stiles le plus sérieusement du monde alors que Derek le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bingo, mon grand-père maternel ! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire alors que la réponse jetait un froid dans l'assemblée.

- Mais … tu n'est pas un loup-garou, dit Isaac.

- Tu sais il peut naître des humains dans une meute, c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça.

- Ça explique beaucoup, soupira Stiles en pensant à haute voix.

- Je ne trouve pas qu'elle ait une quelconque ressemblance avec la famille, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Interrogea Peter le visage fermé.

- C'est vrai moi non plus je n'en ai pas l'impression, dit Scott.

- Elle a les yeux de Derek, dit en ronchonnant Stiles.

- Elle a juste les yeux bleu, répondit avec scepticisme Peter. Et ils sont trop étiré pour venir de la famille Hale.

- Tu es généticien maintenant ? Interrogea sèchement Scott en défendant son meilleur ami.

- Non, mais la famille tenait un arbre généalogique, dit froidement l'oncle de Derek.

- S'il vous plaît. Elle n'a aucun lien de sang avec qui que ce soit dans cette pièce, soupira Deaton agacé par ces idioties. Est-ce que tu pourrais commencer Asriel ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais garda ses interrogations pour lui, personne à part lui ne trouvait à Asriel de ressemblance avec les Hale, c'était tout bonnement déroutant. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

Elle finit pas acquiescer et à l'écran apparut Stiles. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en s'exclamant.

- Tu avais promis !

- Ah ? J'ai pourtant dit que je ne dirais rien seulement si cela ne te met pas en danger, je garde toujours une garantit sur les promesse que je fait, répondit Asriel tout de même désolée. C'est ainsi.

Stiles se renfrogna mais n'insista pas curieux tout de même d'en savoir plus sur lui et son soit disant empathie.

Asriel fit un sourire désolée avant de lancer la vidéo où l'on entendit Stiles raconter ses expérience où il avait accompagné les cinq dernières victimes. Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à se manifester allant de l'étonnement à peine perceptible de Peter, qui haussa un sourcil, en allant à Derek tendu comme un arc près à casser, en passant par les cris indignés de Scott et les doutes perceptibles de Lydia.

Stiles quand à lui se contenta de vérifier qu'Asriel stoppait la vidéo avant le passage de son … petit aveu.

- C'est quoi ça ? Hurla finalement Scott en se relevant et jetant un regard plein d'incompréhension à Stiles. Pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit ?

- Surtout la question est de savoir si il est réellement capable de faire ça, commenta Peter. C'est tout de même un peu gros.

- Je savais bien que vous réagiriez comme ça, dit Asriel alors qu'elle ouvrait une nouvelle fenêtre pour laisser apparaître le site où Stiles avait trouvé les vidéos ds Alpha. Bon, attention le contenu peut choquer quelques âmes sensibles, précisa l'adolescente. Et sinon je demande aux loups-garous de vous concentrer et d'essayer de voir ce qui cloche, je vous préviens il n'est pas sur que même avec vos aptitudes surdévellopés vous réussissiez à voir ce que je veux vous montrer.

Et en effet après qu'elle ait montré à chaque fois les fin d'attaques des Alpha les loups de la meute de Derek n'avaient rien vu de particulier, mais Stiles si. Il avait bien compris ce qu'elle tentait de leur montrer.

Asriel leur adressa un sourire qui signifiait très clairement « je vous l'avais dit » avant de remettre la dernière vidéo, celle du dernier meurtre. Elle stoppa l'image au moment ou la brunette était tombée et n'arrivait pas à se lever.

- Là vous voyez ? Demanda Asriel

- Ça ne serait pas plus simple que tu nous montre ? Questionna Lydia avec agacement.

- C'est bon, regardez alors, dit-elle en pointant du doigt juste à coté de la brunette qui levait les yeux vers … rien. Vous voyez ce petit nuage de poussière ? C'est Stiles.

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans la pièce alors qu'Asriel, pas découragée pour un sou, fit avancer la vidéo image par image. Et effectivement le nuage prenait la forme d'un être humain avant d'être soufflé et de revenir à sa place, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se fixer correctement.

Si certain admirent que cela avait forme humaine, aucun ne pensa que c'était Stiles et qu'il était capable de se « fantomiser » dixit Scott.

Pour autant Asriel ne perdit pas de vu son but, et Stiles apparut à nouveau à l'écran, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parle de ce qu'il avait appris sur Derek. Il s'agita et sentit la peur lui monter alors qu'il recommençait à parler … pour qu'Asriel se retrouve assise à coté de lui à l'écran. Il soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle avait coupé la partie compromettante avant de la diffuser ainsi.

Derek remarqua les changements dans son organisme, son cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite pour revenir à un rythme normal la seconde d'après accompagné d'un soupir soulagé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cela l'agaçait de ne pas savoir.

- Bon, je te demande juste de te concentrer sur moi, dit alors Asriel la voix changée par la vidéo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Demanda suspicieusement Stiles en se faisant agripper la main par celle de la jeune fille.

- Hum … dit-elle. Essaye juste de ressentir ce que je ressent, ou de voir les souvenirs liés à ces sentiments.

On vit alors un moment de flottement ou Asriel fermait les yeux, sa main dans la paume de Stiles Derek serrant la mâchoire à cette vision.

À l'écran Asriel rouvrit les yeux après un instant avant de demander si le fils du shérif avait ressentit quoi que se soit, il secoua négativement de la tête.

- Bon, un peu plus violent alors, murmura-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

On vit Stiles faire de même en fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. Il releva brusquement la tête et Asriel rouvrit les yeux.

- C'était quoi ça ? Il n'y avait rien de plus que …

- Du noir, continua à sa place Asriel. C'était mon test d'entrée à l'Académie, j'ai dû rester une journée entière dans une pièce noire capitonnée et insonorisée.

- Et tu as tenu ? S'exclama avec stupéfaction Stiles avant de continuer avec suspicion. Tu vas pas me faire faire ça hein ? Parce que je te jure que je resterait pas assis bien sagement au milieu de la pièce et que je hurlerait comme un dégénéré. Et au passage je t'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- Non, t'inquiète. Sans l'aide de mon frère je n'aurais pas pu, mais le test est réussi tant que la personne à tenu une heure face à sa peur la plus extrême, dit-elle en rigolant. Sauf que nous ne le savions pas.

- Et ton frère était avec toi à l'intérieur ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement en se crispant légèrement.

- Non, à l'extérieur avec d'autre empathique qui surveillait si je ne faisait pas de crise d'angoisse catastrophique.

- Ah, et alors ton …

Stiles fut coupé par Asriel qui lui demanda s'il était prêt. Il ne sembla pas comprendre, surtout que le visage de la fille, quoique peut expressif, s'était refermé.

Le fils du shérif haussa les épaules sur l'écran blanc, alors que le vrai en présence de la meute se concentra sur Asriel qui à nouveau affichait un regard d'acier, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait de la colère et de l'amertume en pensant à son frère. Surtout que ces sentiments n'était pas tournés vers elle.

Les autres, observant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, purent voir le Stiles de la vidéo se recroqueviller et commencer à haleter alors qu'Asriel levait la tête vers le plafond, les yeux perdu dans un souvenir, semble-t-il, affreux.

A l'écran Stiles commença à avoir des respirations de plus en plus lourdes et entrecoupés, il serra compulsivement son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

Dans la pièce Derek se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, il n'aimait pas voir souffrir Stiles même dans un enregistrement. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Stiles qui paraissait triste mais ne souffrait pas, c'était bien plus simple à supporter, cela était plus facile à gérer, ses pulsions de réconfort étaient plus contrôlables.

Dans l'enregistrement Asriel sembla se réveiller et retira doucement sa main de celle de Stiles qui reprit petit à petit son souffle.

- Désolée, je t'en ai trop montré, dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélancolique.

- Comment ? Comment tu arrives à supporter cette douleur, à vivre ainsi ? Questionna Stiles en reprenant son souffle.

- Hum … les hommes sont parfois capable de bien pire, répondit avec un sourire calme Asriel. Alors qu'a tu vu ?

- Tout, souffla Stiles. Le fait que vous tentiez de raisonner ces loups-garous, leurs attaques sur les adultes qui étaient avec vous, vos protecteurs, et puis le coup que tu as reçu avant de voir … de voir ton frère être déchiqueter sous tes yeux, et le regard sadique du loup qui t'observait. Puis, ta colère et ta réplique sur les loups-garous, celui que tu as tranché avec je ne sais quelle technique magique, ta fuite. Et ensuite tu es revenu pour sauver ton frère …

Il se stoppa, il avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange mais Asriel l'avait empêcher de voir plus loin.

- On dirait que je me suis trop laissé aller mais tu as vu ce qui m'arrive quand je pers tout contrôle, c'est pour ça que je souhaite t'aider. Ton don est différent mais pas moins dangereux.

- Mais … mais comment tu réussi à vivre avec … ce manque ? Demanda choqué le Stiles de la vidéo en repensant au besoin vital que ressentait Derek pour lui.

- L'être humain à le don pour s'adapter à tout, je me suis simplement habituée, c'est l'effet résilience, dit Asriel en haussant les épaules. C'est ce que je vais devoir t'apprendre, t'habituer à ressentir aussi fortement les émotions des autres et réussir à les dissocier de tes propres sentiments.

- Asriel … commença l'étudiant avant d'être arrêté par un vague geste de la sorcière.

- Si tu veux m'aider n'en parle plus, dit l'image à l'écran en se levant. C'est la meilleur chose à faire.

- Oublier ? S'écria avec rage Stiles en se levant, il ressentait encore l'absence du frère d'Asriel comme si on venait de lui arracher un bras.

- Stiles, dernier test, dit alors Asriel en posant ses mains sur les joues de Stiles qui se stoppa.

- Wooh, souffla le garçon.

- Bon, au moins tu n'est pas un empathe qui ne réagit qu'aux émotions négatives, soupira de soulagement la fille.

Asriel enleva de l'écran la vidéo et afficha un nouvel écran.

- Je pense que vous êtes maintenant d'accord avec moi quand je dit que Stiles est un empathe ? Dit Asriel mais n'attendant aucune réponse.

- Et pourquoi se mettrait-il à voir son « don » arriver maintenant ? Interrogea Peter.

- Il ne vient pas d'arriver maintenant, répondit Asriel. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous expliquer. Stiles est empathe depuis la naissance, par cet état de chose il est plus que probable qu'un membre de sa famille, un de ses parents plus précisément, soit empathe. Étant donné que ce n'est pas le shérif et j'ai vérifié, c'était sa mère. J'ai donc regardé sa lignée maternelle pour découvrir qu'il descend de huit génération d'empathique au minimum. Et donc cette ascendance fait qu'il est en moyenne plus puissant qu'un empathe classique.

Elle se stoppa un instant pour voir que tout le monde suivait pourtant Derek perçut une autre raison à cette pause, elle allait dire autre chose mais s'était ravisée.

- Bien, passons maintenant à la raison qui fait que son pouvoir ne s'éveille -elle insista sur le mot en fixant Peter- que maintenant. Et la raison est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît, c'est dû au départ de la meute donc de Derek et Laura.

- A notre départ ? Grogna Derek. Quel lien logique tu as put établir entre nous, on ne le connaissait même pas.

- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Asriel en fixant Stiles et Derek qui comprit qu'elle savait pour le jour ou la maison avait brûlée et la rencontre avec le petit Stiles. La raison se trouve dans la magie même, les créatures magiques attire la magie. Donc, avec la famille Hale Stiles à été élevé dans cocon magique qui a fortement développé ses capacités, avec votre départ cette la magie est retombé à un niveau normal et le don immature de Stiles est... entré en hibernation.

- Qui s'est rompu avec l'arrivée des Alpha, termina Deaton. Son empathie s'éveillait graduellement avec les transformation successives des bêta de Derek mais il a brisé ses dernières barrières comme une vague devant une digue à l'arrivée de la seconde meute.

- Tout à fait, soupira Asriel.

- Eh ? En quoi c'est dangereux pour Stiles ? Demanda Allison.

- Déjà rien que l'affaire des meurtres prouve le danger, répondit Asriel. Dit moi Scott, en tant que meilleur ami et loup-garou, à quel point Stiles est-il en fatigué?

- Euh … , répondit en fronçant les sourcils Scott avant d'être coupé.

- À un point critique, répliqua alors froidement Derek n'aimant visiblement pas que cela traîne en longueur.

- Bien, et les moments qu'il a passé près des victimes, lors des attaques, à été volé sur son temps de sommeil, accumulé aux cauchemars, c'est extrêmement éprouvant physiquement et émotionnellement, dit-elle. Et pensez-vous que ce puissent être dangereux pour vous ? La réponse est oui, oui et re-oui. Simplement car la majorité des empathe sont capable de transmettre leur émotions quand ils sont à un point critique, c'est leur moyens de se décharger naturellement vu qu'ils ont tendances à tout garder pour eux.

- Eh attends, tu as dit que le temps ou je voyais l'attaque des victimes était pris sur mon temps de sommeil, alors je ne vois pas l'avenir ? Vraiment ? Y a pas une toute petite riquiqui chance ?

Stiles repensait au fait que voir le danger avant qu'il n'arrive pourrait aider énormément la meute. La petite assemblée resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait que tu _suive _l'attaque en live et pas que tu ais une vision du futur ? Interrogea Lydia en soupirant. Et pourtant c'est toi qui as vécu tout ça.

La dernière phrase était prononcée avec une pointe de culpabilité et Stiles eut l'espoir fou que peut être la belle Lydia se sente coupable de ne pas avoir essayé de l'aider plus tôt.

- Et à propos de la dangerosité de Stiles, si je peux me permettre, un empathe est un sacret connard puisque qu'en tant qu'utilisateur de la magie ils sont capable d'utiliser des pentacles et ça, sans connaissance préalable, ce qui revient à être kamikaze. Et en tant que meute de Stiles, vous tournez autour de lui, votre oh combien précieux soleil, qui pourtant peut vous brûler d'une simple erreur d'interprétation de vos sentiments. Ou vous rendre plus fort et plus soudés.

- Bon, voilà on aura appris que je risque de rendre dépressif tout ceux que je croise si je le suis ou bien de pousser au suicide quelqu'un si je dit quelque chose de travers, ou encore de vous faire roussir vos postérieurs parce que j'aurais trouver un pentagramme je ne sais où pour réchauffer mon repas parce que mon micro-onde à rendu l'âme.

Asriel lui lança un regard compatissant, avant de continuer quelques explications majeur et de demander aux membres de la meute de ne pas s'approcher de lui s'ils avaient de gros problèmes, et tant qu'elle n'avait pas commencer à donner un certain contrôle à Stiles, puisqu'il réagissait plus fortement aux émotions des personnes proche de lui et donc de la meute.

Elle demanda à Stiles si sa mère possédait un vieux bouquin en cuir contenant des pentacles mais Stiles n'en connaissait en tout cas pas l'existence. Asriel insista pourtant étrangement.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles foudroya du regard les perles et les bracelets qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux comme s'il avait pu les faire déguerpir par ce simple regard. Isaac s'amusait à les trier par taille et par couleurs.

Isaac avait accepté de surveiller Asriel et Stiles alors qu'elle commençait son entraînement pour qu'il contrôle alors un peut mieux son empathie. Il avait envoyé un message à Scott pour le prévenir de ce qu'il manquait, à savoir Stiles en train d'enfiler des perles sur des bracelets.

- Rappel moi pourquoi je doit faire ça ? Demanda pour la énième fois le fils du shérif en soupirant sur le canapé même pas moelleux de sa tortionnaire.

- Pour forger ton caractère de chien, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement, au moins ça changeait des dernières réponses. Tu fais comme tu veux mais c'est un moyen de canaliser ton énergie, te concentrer sur quelque chose quelques minutes. De plus ce que tu fais est toujours utile vu que les pierres utilisés sont marqués d'un pentagramme qui emplifit ton lien aux personnes qui le porte, mais c'est unilatérale donc en t'entraînant tu pourras savoir reconnaître la marque de chaque bracelet et savoir qui va bien ou qui est en danger.

- Mais … ronchonna l'étudiant. On pourrait pas faire autre chose que des bracelet, comme je sais pas, m'apprendre à faire du feu avec tes pentacles ? J'ai besoin de changement moi ! Je suis hyperactif je te rappel !

- Non, rétorqua l'adolescente sans appel. Tu ne sais même pas comment réellement marche ton pouvoir et comment l'utiliser de façon plus poussive et moins instinctive. Quand je t'aurais appris à protéger tes émotions d'influence extérieur on pourra voir les pentacles …

- Mais c'est dangereux parce qu'il faut une certaine maîtrise de ses émotions, termina Stiles en soupirant.

- Si tu avais trouvé le livre tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire tout ça et je pourrais continuer ma mission, soupira-t-elle.

Stiles soupira, elle lui avait parlé d'un livre que les famille de sorcier se transmettait de génération en génération et il s'était bien souvenu que sa mère en avait un mais pas moyen de le retrouver.

Il enfila la dernière des trois perles pour le bracelet qu'il donnerait à Scott, il ne voulait pas en mettre plus sur les bracelets parce que ça ferait trop fi-fille et Asriel lui avait imposé un minimum de deux, après à savoir pourquoi seulement trois et pas quatre. La réponse se trouvait chez un Alpha ténébreux auquel il ne cessait de penser pour essayer de comprendre ses propres sentiments, l'Alpha et le triskèle qu'il avait tatoué.

- Tu as parlé des Wiccan, dit subitement Isaac. C'est quoi au juste.

- Des magiciens, ils utilisent les pentacles, répondit Asriel.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Mais toi aussi et pourtant tu t'es toujours dit sorcière.

- Oui, parce que je suis différente, les pentacles ne me servent à rien pour ma magie à la base.

- Mais ... enfin pourquoi les utiliser alors ? s'étonna Stiles en stoppant un instant son travail minutieux. Si ça ne te sert à rien les utiliser te fait perdre du temps à les dessiner. Comme lorsque tu as été mordue, le pentacle dessiné aurait pu te faire perdre ta chance de ne pas être infectée.

- Oui. Les pentagrames minimise mon pouvoir mais un hexagramme fais avec du sang le régule, dit Asriel avant de se taire quelques secondes. C'est beaucoup trop compliquer à expliquer, je suis juste différente des Wiccan, ma magie est liée à la Vie plus qu'aux Éléments. L'utilisation des pentacles est une sorte de magie étrangère, une sorte de langue étrangère, que j'ai apprise en plus de ma magie maternelle.

Isaac échangea un regard avec Stiles, ils ne savaient pas trop ce que cela voulait dire. Déjà que la meute entière avait du mal à appréhender l'empathie de Stiles ils n'allaient pas creuser encore plus la question des pouvoirs d'Asriel.

Stiles se remit à ses bracelets en soupirant mais voulant tout de même offrir un peu d'originalité à ceux-ci, il avait attribué des couleurs à chacun. Rose pour Lydia, c'était évident, violet pour Allison, vert pour son Scotty qui s'était bien moqué de lui par message, beige pour Isaac et noir comme la nuit pour Peter. Il en avait fait pour Erica et Boyd, respectivement rouge et vert sombre, qu'il tenterait de donner à la blonde. D'ailleurs il lui avait promit de parler à Derek mais il s'en sentait incapable au vu de ce qu'il avait appris sur l'Alpha et de ses sentiments troublés. Et ce trouble le poussait à penser à Derek presque en permanence, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il le revoyait, seul.

- Euh … il me manque un bracelet pour Derek, dit finalement Stiles.

- Quoi ? J'étais sur de t'avoir donné le bon nombre, répondit Asriel en comptant les bijoux terminé. Et il en manque un pour toi aussi.

- Ah ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Stiles en se rappelant qu'il lui fallait lui même avoir un bracelet réalisé avec les même perles marquées de la même façon pour que ce réseau d'amplification marche.

Elle revint peu après et déposa deux bracelet d'une forme différente, elle s'excusa pour n'avoir pas trouvé de la même forme que les précédents mais qu'elle n'en avait plus.

L'étudiant observa les deux bracelet en métal qui lui restait, un pour Derek et lui. Deux bracelets identiques en forme et différents de tout les autres de la meute, il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l'émouvait.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini il se leva, le dos endolori, et s'étira comme un chat avant de proposer à Isaac de le raccompagner chez lui. Le blond fit une petite moue déçut que la torture de l'étudiant prenne fin avant de finalement acquiescer.

Avec les indications Stiles arriva devant un immeuble au style d'ancienne usine. Derek se montra sur un balcon visiblement tout frais et Stiles, descendu entre temps de la voiture, souffla.

- Tu vis dans un loft avec Derek ? Depuis quand ?

- En fait Peter est là aussi mais il passe le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur. Et puis ça va bien faire deux semaines qu'ont est là. Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit avant mais Derek ne voulait pas.

- Ah, parce qu'il veut bien maintenant ? Demanda le fils du shérif en agitant inconsciemment la main vers l'Alpha alors qu'il le regardait, celui-ci regagna l'intérieur en vexant le plus jeune.

- Non, mais je pensais que ça le calmerait, dit mystérieusement le bêta.

Et Stiles le soupçonna de commencer à comprendre ce que ressentait Derek et jouait sur la même corde qu'Asriel. Il soupira, ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là avec leur tête d'ange cachant leur petites manipulations.

En même temps les sentiments de Derek lui paraissaient aussi violent et évident, maintenant qu'il savait et qu'il s'habituait aux frasques de son empathie, qu'un tsunami. Et ils flottaient aux quatre vents à l'exemple d'un parfum capiteux comme le décrivait l'étudiant. Alors par conséquent il ne lui paraissait pas improbable qu'Isaac l'ait ressenti aussi de sa façon lupine.

- N'oublie pas les bracelets, rappela Stiles. Et ne te trompes pas.

Isaac devait sûrement trouver bizarre qu'il insiste comme ça mais il s'en ficha et reprit la Jeep alors que le bêta lui disait au revoir, un sourire entendu aux lèvres qui fit rougir l'étudiant. Heureusement qu'il était déjà loin.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la ville voisine. Il ne resta pas longtemps, juste le temps de déposer les deux bracelets au gérant du Café où il avait été avec Erica et qui était devenu leur ami depuis que les deux loups séparés du reste de la meute traînaient là-bas à longueur de journée, sauf aujourd'hui bien évidement …

**Oo-*-oO**

Derek fixa avec circonspection le bracelet de fin métal. Il s'était sentit tout drôle quand Isaac le lui avait tendu en lui disant qu'il venait de Stiles jusqu'à qu'il en tende un second à Peter qui refusa de le porter jusqu'à qu'Isaac prenne le temps de lui expliquer la raison de ce présent et que par la même il apprenne que c'était un présent collectif dû à la demande de la fille sorcière et son entraînement sommes toutes absurdes.

Alors son humeur sombre habituelle avait reflué et s'était teinté de jalousie avant que son bêta ne vienne, l'air de rien, parler de tout et n'importe quoi, alimentant tout seul la conversation, et lui souffler au hasard de la conversation que Stiles et lui avait des bracelets d'une certaine forme différente de toutes la meute et que le fils du shérif avait bien insister pour qu'il donne bien celui-ci à Derek et le bracelet aux perles noires « comme le cœur de Peter » à ce dernier. N'envisageant même pas l'idée de simplement distribuer les bracelets sans attribution préalable.

Et Derek se souvint alors du petit salut de la main timide de l'adolescent où il avait vu une breloque torsadé identiques, mêmes les couleurs des perles, à son poignet, accompagné de celui offert par Asriel pour « garder un œil magique » sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas très bien pour lui de se laisser à rêver.

L'Alpha s'était alors promis d'assister au prochain entraînement de Stiles, espérant le revoir jouer aux perles comme une gamine, mais aussi pour tenter d'avoir un conversation sincère avec lui. Ou plutôt réussir à lui faire assez peur pour qu'il ne l'approche plus jamais et que Derek ne puisse pas l'entraîner dans ses sales affaires et sa malédiction. Pour protéger l'humain … et lui-même.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles soupira faisant soulever une tonne de poussière et le faisant éternuer une bonne dizaine de fois. Il avait chercher partout dans la maison le fameux livre de sa mère censé être hérité de génération en génération chez les sorciers, une sorte de coutume comme les loups-garous et leur café.

Son père monta pour voir ce qu'il fichait et fut pris de la même quinte d'éternuement.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda le shérif.

- Euh … alors c'est … enfin je me suis rappelé que maman se baladait souvent avec un vieux livre en cuir et je le cherche, répondit-il mal assuré.

Son père lui jeta un regard étrange.

- C'est bizarre, tu m'en avais rabattu les oreilles après sa mort mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, répondit son père. Mais c'est peut-être dans ses affaires en bas.

- Peut-être, répondit Stiles. Je regarderais plus tard, je n'ai pas tout vu.

Le shérif hocha la tête et redescendis en silence de la pièce enfoui sous la poussière.

L'adolescent continua donc ses recherche, il déplaça un tableau affreux dont il comprenait l'exil dans cet endroit et tomba sur un petit coffre tout en cuir un pentacle gravé dessus, le tableau avait du faire office de répulsif. C'est qu'il ne donnait absolument pas envi de s'approcher. Stiles ne connaissait rien à l'art modern mais il pouvait bien dire que c'était laid. Il chassa la poussière et tenta d'ouvrir sa trouvaille mais il était fermé à clé. Il prit alors le petit coffre sous le bras et réalisa que quelque chose était scotché en dessous, c'était la clé.

Il reposa le coffret et l'ouvrit délicatement comme s'il touchait à une pièce sainte. Il se révéla que c'était un simple coffre à bijoux mais cela tracassais Stiles, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas tout, qu'il n'avait pas tout vu. Surtout que des pentacles gravé dans un coffret ce n'était pas courant.

Il resta bien dix minutes devant le coffret à cogiter mais ses pensées tournaient maintenant autour de Derek, tient pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Il soupira et posa sa main sur le couvercle quand il réalisa que le volume de la boite ne correspondait pas avec sa taille, sa largeur et l'épaisseur du bois. Il retira les bijoux et esquissa un sourire fier en voyant un bout de tissus bleu se décrocher de la paroi, il tira et un double fond apparu. Le livre tant cherché à l'intérieur.

**Oo-*-oO**

Le vendredi suivant en fin d'après-midi Stiles soupira en voyant Derek adossé à la balustrade du balcon de l'arrière de la maison de Scott, celui-ci, Peter, et Isaac se tenaient là aussi, l'air de rien. Et il ne fut pas plus surpris quand Allison et Lydia se présentèrent un peu plus tard et essoufflées comme si elles n'avaient rien voulut manquer de l'exercice loufoque que lui ferait faire Asriel. Celle-ci arriva en grommelant, toujours au téléphone qu'elle finit par raccrocher après un « ne compte pas sur moi la prochaine fois » sec. Elle se tourna alors vers lui avec un grand sourire en claquant dans ses mains, ses breloques, dont il connaissait maintenant l'utilité, bruissant joyeusement. Stiles soupira, avait-il le choix ? Cette fille avait beau avoir une visage et des manières d'ange, en société, quand elle se trouvait en petit comité elle pouvait véritablement ressembler à un dictateur diabolique.

Elle se laissa choir au sol en tailleur, et le fils du shérif se dit que vraiment il n'y avait que les filles pour vouloir et réussir à faire ça.

Elle tapota le sol en face d'elle et ferma brièvement les yeux en prononçant des paroles intelligibles tout en traçant un pentacle imaginaire sur le sol, il paraissait que peu pouvait réussir un sort ainsi, quand l'humain fut assis sur l'herbe fraîche.

- Alors tu sais ou tu en es finalement avec Derek ? Interrogea avec directement Asriel.

- Que ? Que … quoi ?! Arrêtes ils peuvent entendre ! S'exclama le fils du shérif en bondissant sur ses jambes.

- Assied toi, ils n'ont rien entendu, rassura Asriel en agrippant par la manche pour le pousser à se rassoir. Mais le périmètre de la Bulle Silencieuse ne fait pas trente six kilomètres.

Stiles se rassi alors que l'adolescente exigeait sa réponse.

- Je crois bien que oui, souffla finalement l'empathe en se tordant les mains. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il ressent pour moi. C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression de ressentir en permanence le manque de Derek après la première fois ou je l'ai ressentit.

- Non, -elle agita son doigt son son nez avec une moue réprobatrice- je ne t'ai pas demander comment tu réagissait à ses sentiments mais ce que toi tu ressent au plus profond de toi pour lui.

- Euh … mais comment je fait ça ? Ne pas penser à ses sentiments alors que c'est de lui dont on parle ? Et puis même quand on parle pas de lui je pense à lui !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'oublier ses sentiments mais de les dissocier de toi

Le fils du shérif haussa un sourcil avant qu'elle ne lui attrape la main et que soudainement il ait l'impression qu'on lui avait caché la vue. Une seconde vue qu'il avait toujours eu réalisa-t-il.

- Maintenant dit-moi, aimes-tu Derek ? Demanda Asriel.

- Oui, répondit catégorique Stiles en s'étonnant lui-même, ça lui avait parut indéniable alors coupé de sentiments extérieurs à lui, ce manque qu'il sentait lui appartenait à lui, pas à Derek. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne tente rien alors qu'il à toujours eu ces sentiments.

- L'incendie et Kate, supposa-t-elle. Ce que je pense c'est qu'il est résilient, il à surpasser la mort de ses proches mais il s'interdit toute relation profondes qui pourrait le faire souffrir, ou faire souffrir l'autre. C'est un système d'auto-défense.

L'hyperactif acquiesça et commença à s'agiter.

Son trouble dû à l'enfermement éphémère de son empathie disparut alors mais Asriel ne lâcha pas sa main. A la place elle l'enferma entre ses deux paumes, il sentit un picotement sur sa peau avant que la fille ne retourne la main de Stiles paume vers le haut et la libère doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas effrayer une créature. Elle faisait de la magie, mais sans ses pentacles à l'étonnement de l'hyperactif, cela était pourtant indispensable pour tout Wiccan, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit de l'Equilibrae. En même temps avait-elle dit une seule fois autre chose que sorcière pour se désigner ? Il se demanda si ces termes avaient une réelle importance avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit "c'est une magie étrangère, comme une langue étrangère que j'ai apprise" mais ses questions furent vite chassées.

L'empahte écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite créature dans sa main. Entre la mante religieuse et le papillon, la petite bête battit paresseusement des ailes et des particules bleu-vert s'éparpillèrent à l'exemple d'un nuage de pollen. La bestiole battit alors plus fortement des ailes translucide et s'envola pour venir se poser juste sur l'épaule de Derek qui ne remarqua rien de plus que le regard hébété de Stiles posé fixement sur lui. Sans savoir ce qui se passait depuis le début, les paroles des deux adolescents étant étrangement impossible à entendre.

- Woow, souffla l'hyperactif dans la Bulle Silencieuse alors que la créature explosait dans un minuscule feu d'artifice bleu-vert.

- Derek hein ? Rigola Asriel. Mon intuition est confirmée.

- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles en revenant à Asriel. Qu'est-ce qui est confirmée ?

- Cette créature est une composition de particules magiques capable de se lier aux sorciers et de changer de forme influencée par l'énergie surnaturelle du sorcier. Le fait qu'elle se soit posée sur Derek montre qu'il est la personne la plus importante pour toi.

- Hein ?

- Ah oui, simplifier hein -elle leva les yeux au ciel- alors imagine que tu es **Peter Pan** et que la créature que tu à vu est une fée qui te prête de la poussière de fée pour faire tout plein de truc magique et qui ta montré qui est la personne qui t'es le plus … complémentaire. Truc de sorcier, dit-elle en voyant que son explication n'avait pas été comprise.

L'hyperactif allait dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa d'un geste agacé.

- Donc, ça plus ce que tu m'as raconté sur les sentiments de Derek a à ton égard, et tes propres sentiments, cela me confirme que vous êtes des Compagnons.

- Des quoi ? S'étrangla Stiles. Attend, c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? C'est bien la même chose qui est rabâché sur internet ? Le truc des âmes sœur loup-garouesques ?

- Moui, répondit Asriel en réfléchissant. Même si c'est plus fort encore. J'ai connus un loup-garou qui à quitter sa meute pour ça. Il aimait à dire qu'un lien de Compagnon, ou l'âme-sœur, ne se définissait pas mais se vivait.

- Nan... Derek et … moi ? Souffla Stiles. Mais on s'est jamais entretenu une conversation civilisé ? Il me cogne contre tout ce qui est à porté : porte, mur, volant et il ne veut qu'une chose : m'arracher la gorge.

Asriel haussa un sourcil alors que le garçon s'enfonçait dans le déni. C'était un revirement explosif sur ses sentiments. Il était simplement dérouté mais elle l'avait pourtant crut prêt.

- Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, on peut passer à l'entraînement ?

- Ah, parce que ça l'était pas ?

- Ce n'était qu'un test pour combler ma grande curiosité. Maintenant debout.

- Ah, enfin, s'écria Scott et Stiles sursauta. Vous avez terminé ?

L'étudiant se retourna vers son ami en réalisant au passage que Lydia était en pleine manucure avec Allison et que Peter s'était servi une canette de bière.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé du fait qu'il avait retrouvé le livre de sa mère, c'était quelque chose d'intime et malgré le fait que des dizaines d'écritures différentes s'étalaient sur les pages rajoutées au furent et à mesures, il avait l'impression de retrouver une peu de sa mère dans chaque page.

- Je vais t'apprendre les Douze Pas, c'est la base chez tout pratiquant de la magie, et nous permet de faire sortir entièrement notre magie de notre corps et forme ce qu'on appel couramment le Corps Astral, ou le **Ghost**, dit la jeune fille en s'étirant comme un chat. C'est ce que tu as fait naturellement lors des meurtres.

- Alors pourquoi me l'apprendre si je sais déjà le faire ?

- Tu sais écrire ? Interrogea en soupirant la jeune fille.

- Bah, encore heureux, répondit l'étudiant. Tu sais dans un endroit couramment appelé Ecole où des enfants se rassemblent pour apprendre pleins de choses avec des adultes et ... dit-il avant d'être coupé dans la suite de son dialogue-.

- Et tu n'es pas un grand écrivain, dit-elle. Tu as ta réponse, maintenant tais-toi et imite moi.

L'étudiant grommela mais imita la jeune fille, il se sentait bien idiot et rien d'inhabituel ne se passait. Il s'arrêta finalement en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme.

- C'est vraiment utile ? Parce que là à part la sensation plus que forte de ressembler à un vieux chinois qui fait ses exercice de tai-chii je ne sens aucune différence. Pas que je n'aime pas le tai-chii, c'est une pratique vraiment bonne pour le corps, qui tonifie les muscles et améliore la souplesse en plus permet de rester zen …. mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton corp-bidule-chose et mon empathie !

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment une sorcière au moins ? demanda Peter.

Asriel leva les yeux au ciel et, prenant un feutre rouge avec lequel elle se baladait toujours où un pentagramme était gravé, elle traça un cercle contenant un hexagone et calligraphia à nouveau de minuscules pattes de mouches sur son poignet gauche.

- Si tu doute, regarde, dit-elle en attrapant le poignet de Stiles qui resta stoïque sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ah oui, je vois, commenta Peter.

La jeune fille tourna au trois quart sa tête vers lui, un sourire torve collé au visage.

- Tu n'as cas venir essayer, susurra-t-elle et l'ancien Alpha ne se fit pas prier.

Il lui serra la main et à l'instant son corps se courba dans un spasme inachevé, la douleur traînant paresseusement sur son visage congestionné. Asriel retira finalement sa main et Peter s'écroula au sol en respirant difficilement.

- Stiles a détourné mon attaque instinctivement, expliqua la sorcière. Je suis comme Stiles, quelqu'un qui utilise sa magie de façon instinctive, les pentacles me freines, mais pour pouvoir la contrôler il y a certaine chose à apprendre dont ces Douze Pas -elle regarda l'hyperactif- et ensuite certain pentagramme et surtout des hexagramme, tourné vers le monde, pourront t'être appris Stiles.

Puis, elle aida Peter à se relever et lui conseilla d'aller se balader pour évacuer les reste de la magie, dans une heure il aurait tout oublié de la douleur grâce à sa condition de loup-garou.

- Eh, bien je vais en profiter pour aller voir Melissa, rigola Peter alors que Scott relevait des yeux effarés sur lui.

- Eh … souffla le jeune loup alors que l'adulte passait à coté de lui.

Stiles et Isaac lui dire qu'il était peut être préférable qu'il se bouge pour aller surveiller l'ancien Alpha. Scott lança un regard à Derek comme pour confirmer qu'il ne fallait mieux pas laisser Peter seul avec sa mère. L'Alpha haussa négligemment des épaules et Scotty commença à sérieusement stressé, il bondit sur ses jambes et quitta le jardin comme une fusée en lâchant un au revoir rapide, Allison le suivit.

Stiles porta la main à son front, soulagé des sentiments de douleur de Peter et de stress explosif venant de Scott, il soupira de soulagement.

- Désolée, souffla Asriel en effaçant le pentacle qui laissa une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau. Mais tu comprend pourquoi je dois t'apprendre les Douze Pas maintenant, si l'un des membres de la meute souffre, et plus encore maintenant que tu leur à offert les amulettes -elle désigna les bracelets-, tu le ressentira. Mais quand tu auras plus de contrôle tu pourras le _savoir_ mais sans forcement le ressentir, érigeant une limite à ton empathie.

- Bon, alors je devrais peut être le faire sérieusement, accorda Stiles se sentant fatigué à nouveau, il avait oublié les gouttes de Deaton et avait fini sa nuit à trois heures du matin le souvenir âcre d'un cauchemar divaguant dans son esprit embrouillé.

Alors il suivit les gestes lestes d'Asriel qu'elle décomposait pour lui sentant le regard de Derek sur lui, aussi puissant qu'un laser qui tentait de décortiquer sa cible.

- Pourquoi tu es venue à Beacon Hills ? Demanda alors Stiles alors qu'il effectuait pour la seconde fois cette espèce de danse hypnotique que les deux loups restant n'arrivaient pas à suivre, et qui au final discutaient des endroit où pourrait se cacher la meute d'Alpha. Ce n'est pas une très grande ville et il y a deux meute qui traîne dans la coin, ton kidnappeur surnaturel ne doit pas être ici.

- Deaton avait fait un rapport au centre d'Equilibrae et je l'ai lut, il expliquait les événements récents de la meute de Derek, du kanima et de Gerard, expliqua-t-elle. Je me suis dit que venir pour vérifier la tranquillité du kanima et retrouver Gerard me changerait pendant un temps de ces enlèvements, mais finalement ça m'a aidé à trouver quelque chose en rapport.

- Gerard ? Ce malade? Tu l'as retrouvé ? Continua l'étudiant en étouffant un bâillement. J'espère qu'il est mort et enterré en train de bouffer des verres de terre.

La sorcière gloussa en répondant qu'il avait été rapatrié en France avant d'être amené en prison.

Stiles ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur la sensation qui le prenait tout en essayant de suivre les mouvements de son amie, alors que son pied droit tournait, ses hanches suivant le mouvement puis le haut de son corps, ses mains ouvertes revenant près du cœur, dans le dernier mouvement des Douze Pas.

Alors qu'il s'immobilisait, les deux mains ouvertes, le bout des doigts se frôlant, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur Asriel dans la même position il ressentit ce même étirement que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en particules près d'elle lors de son attaque, il expira et brusquement se sentit se dédoubler. Il tourna la tête vers la droite pour se voir dans la même position et il s'imposa à lui que son corps se tenait à sa droite dans la même posture, les yeux fermé et immobile. Il sentait les chatouillement d'un insecte sur sa nuque de son corps, son vrai corps, mais ne ressentait pas la compulsion de le virer d'un geste rapide ni de peur à se retrouver hors de _lui-même_. Les émotions des trois personnes présentes paraissaient aussi plus distinctes, comme si ont avait retiré le voile qui altérait sa vision.

C'était … déroutant. C'était comme si ont avait inversé les rôles, il ne sentait plus que très superficiellement son corps et il comprit qu'il venait de se reconnecter à la magie qui sommeillait en lui et qu'il n'arrivait qu'à toucher de façon inconsciente, qui l'avait liée aux dernières victimes des Alpha, c'était quelque chose de vif et spontané qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais entièrement contrôlé mais plutôt apprendre à gérer.

Le réseau des amulettes de la meute était presque palpable et il n'y avait qu'à y penser pour se lier et ressentir la même chose que ses amis. Peter était serein et sincère près de Melissa, Scott était excité comme une puce et nerveux en parlant à Allison qui se laissait allez timidement à rire, Lydia était grognon et cela avait un rapport avec Jackson su Stiles, Erica et Boyd pulsaient de désirs l'un pour l'autre et l'étudiant changea rapidement pour Isaac dont les pensées tournait essentiellement vers Danny puis il passa à Derek … et là, le maelström qui le frappa fit vaciller son corps de particules un instant. La peur de la souffrance pour lui, pour Stiles. La douleur de ne pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait, de se tenir ainsi éloigné alors que son loup intérieur brûlait de tout son être pour tenter de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux déjà grands ouvert mais qui se refusaient à voir à nouveau et qui affichaient en lettre capital cette litanie : _s'éloigner_...

L'étudiant ressentant tout ce qu'impliquait ce simple verbe : que Derek ne vienne plus lui parler, ne le cogne plus contre quelque surfaces, que leur peau n'entre plus en contacts, que leur yeux ne se croisent plus et que chacun d'eux soit torturé.

Il comprit que si Derek mettait en exécutions ces sombres pensées tout deux en souffriraient, pour les mêmes raisons, ils étaient profondément liés. Stiles sentit une pointe de colère le submergé : de quel droit l'Alpha se prenait à prendre la décision tout seul ?! A fuir ainsi ?! Avant de se calmer en réalisant que la réponse venait de lui être donné par Asriel : l'incendie, Kate qui avait brisé son cœur et éparpillé les morceaux aux quatre vents pour s'amuser.

_Sale folle_, cracha mentalement Stiles, elle ne lui avait donné que du travail en plus avec Derek. Mais en même temps c'était le Derek qu'il aimait, ce fichu misanthrope aux longues griffes et aux instincts surprotecteurs pour ses petits louveteau qu'il cachait sous un air revêche, et à la colère couvant inlassablement en lui.

L'hyperactif voulut s'éloigner de son corps physique et s'approcher de Derek mû par une pulsion violente de le réconforter, de le serrer contre lui mais au lieu de ça il sentit ses poumons, ceux de son corps tangible, commencer à lui brûler. Il inspira profondément cherchant à inspirer la vie elle-même et regagna brusquement son corps comme les rêves où l'on se réveil en sursaut en croyant avoir chuté de très haut.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux sur Asriel qui l'observait avec une point d'inquiétude et il sentit ses genoux devenir comme du coton avant de voir le monde tanguer frappé par une fatigue accablante subite bien plus forte que celle habituelle qui accompagnait ses journées depuis presque trois semaines.

- Houlaaa ! S'exclama Asriel en rattrapant de justesse l'adolescent inconscient. S'il te plaît Stiles, je ne suis pas un **porte manteau**, debout !

- Stiles ! S'écria le brun en sautant sur ses jambes et en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien, soupira Asriel en déposant le plus doucement possible son colis au sol. J'ai vu des cardiaques, des cancéreux, des hypocondriaques et des hypersensibles faire cet exercice sans problème.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? interrogea l'Alpha les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites.

- La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est la fatigue et la faiblesse qui en découle, il ne doit toujours pas réussir à dormir, souffla Asriel en réfléchissant. C'est éprouvant mentalement et physiquement à un certain point mais bon il suffit de le laisser dormir un peu. Derek tu peux t'en occuper et le ramener chez lui ? -elle n'attendit pas la réponse- Parfait ! S'il ne se réveille pas dans deux heures appel moi. Pas avant.

Elle se releva subitement un sourire amusé collé au visage, dit au revoir aux derniers membres de la meute présents et disparut.

Derek tenta d'arrêter l'adolescente et voulu finalement demander à Isaac de le faire, les deux adolescents étaient amis après tout. Mais Lydia se leva brusquement à son tour, sa veste à la main en regardant Isaac, l'Alpha eu l'impression de voir une conversation muette entre les deux, ils affichaient un sourire entendu. Le jeune loup ne se fit pas prier à la demande non dite et se jeta à la suite de la jeune fille laissant en plan de grand méchant Alpha avec un hyperactif dans les pomme sur les bras.

- Super … souffla le Hale en repensant à la dernière fois ou il avait été seul avec l'adolescent endormi.

Au moins ils pourraient parler.

**Oo-*-oO**

Derek se tenait près de la fenêtre comme un sportif sur le starter, attendant le signal de départ chaque muscles tendu à lui faire mal, attendant que Stiles se réveil.

Les yeux de ce dernier papillonnèrent avant de se poser … sur lui bien entendu, capturant l'Alpha dans ses deux orbes qui lui fessait toujours penser à du quartz fumé.

- Derek ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en sautant de son lit comme pour mieux s'éloigner du loup-garou.

L'adolescent chancela et l'Alpha ressentit cette faiblesse qui parcourait le corps de l'adolescent depuis des semaines. Stiles porta la main à son front et Derek se rapprocha le sentant près de tomber à nouveau inconscient.

L'étudiant recula d'un pas jusqu'à cogner contre son mur où il se laissa glisser au sol sa tête bourdonnant dangereusement. Derek se rapprocha du garçon qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, sentant son état de faiblesse.

- Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?

- Super, je pète la forme ! S'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme. Ça se voit pas ?

- Stiles, gronda le loup-garou.

- Non, je fait des cauchemars à cause des meurtres, expira l'adolescent avant d'être prit d'une frénésie de tout lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Je ne peux pas dormir et mon empathie semble exploser à cause de ça … je ressent beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Venant de tout le monde.

L'Alpha agrippa le poignet de son interlocuteur alors que celui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur, il fut surpris de voir Stiles détourner la tête et se sentir l'odeur de la gêne et des hormones pulsant autour de l'adolescent. Son loup intérieur hurla plus profondément et plus longuement que tout ce qu'il aurait pu se souvenir et Derek fit un effort éclatant pour ne pas se jeter sur l'adolescent qui regardait obstinément le mur à sa droite.

- Putain Derek, qu'est ce tu crois ? Interrogea finalement le fils du shérif le poignet toujours bloqué par la poigne ferme du loup-garou agenouillé devant lui et sans lui jeter un regard. Je suis un empathe ! Un empathe au bord de l'implosion !

Le brun comprit brusquement ce qui s'était passé lors du lendemain de l'attaque d'Asriel, il s'était laissé aller à lâcher un instant ses sentiments et Stiles avait tout capté ! Comme une éponge il avait inspiré tout ce que Derek ressentait pour lui.

Autant surpris qu'effrayé le loup-garou voulu se reculer mais brusquement la main de l'adolescent s'accrocha à son poignet qui ne tenait pas celui de l'adolescent.

- Non, tu ne vas pas encore fuir, déclara l'empathe ses yeux rivés à leur homologues de tanzanite.

Ils se tinrent immobile ainsi, en silence, chacun tenant le poignet de l'autre. Se retenant mutuellement comme pour empêcher chacun de fuir.

- Tu ne comprend pas, grogna l'Alpha.

- Si, Derek, souffla doucement Stiles. Je dormais, je n'ai pas simplement ressentit tes sentiments, j'ai suivit le court de tes pensées, de tes souvenirs.

L'Alpha voulut se reculer mais l'humain avait étrangement une poigne de fer … ou peut être n'avait-il pas la force de se tenir éloigner encore plus longtemps.

- Stiles je … commença Derek avant d'être coupé.

- Non, Derek, tu vas encore fuir comme tu as fuis jusqu'à maintenant en te disant que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi, dit l'adolescent. Mais … mais si je te dis que j'ai envi d'essayer, tu me diras quoi ? -Derek écarquilla des yeux, son contrôle s'effilochant à chaque mots prononcés- Tu vas me dire que tu es maudit, que tous ceux qui t'approchent meurt et souffrent … mais Derek je souffre, je souffre déjà de ne pas être près de toi, de voir que tu fuis ce que tu ressent pour moi. Alors ne fuis pas, pas encore une fois. Renonce pour une fois.

Ils s'observèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux, immobiles, chacun se tenant à l'autre. Chacun prenant consciences de ce qui se passait, l'atmosphère changeant petit à petit alors que Stiles sentait celui qui le faisait rougir dans ses rêves fou, ou électrisait sa peau de sa simple présence, baisser peu à peu les armes face à sa sincérité, balayant des années de dénis d'un coup de griffe agacé jusqu'à que Derek souffle d'une voix rauque.

- Et si je n'avais plus envi de fuir Stiles ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'étudiant alors que Derek rapprochait doucement son visage comme pour tester les limites, il avait perdu tout contrôle, abandonné toutes ses barrières chassées par un ras le bol explosif … Par la pluie battante qu'était Stiles et qui balayait tout sur son passage, qui nettoyait et remettait à sa bonne place.

C'était un renoncement total à ce qui l'avait maintenu en vit jusqu'à maintenant : être sans attache. Maintenant il avait Stiles, s'il l'acceptait entièrement il deviendrait le centre de son monde, ou l'était-il déjà ?

L'Alpha ne voulait juste qu'une chose : sentir contre lui cette personne qu'il avait tant voulu.

Pourtant quand leur lèvres se joignirent se fut timidement comme si le plus âgé testait la tangibilité du moment présent. Il y eu un moment de flottement, Derek savourant le goût sucré et frais des lèvres voisines. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent vite pourtant, agissant de leur propres volontés.

Derek tenant toujours le poignet de son compagnon le tira rapidement vers lui et passa sa seconde main derrière sa nuque poussé par une ivresse toute dû à Stiles qui passa un bras derrière son épaule pour venir s'accrocher à sa veste, toujours sur le sol leur jambes s'entremêlant.

La langue taquine et avide de Derek demanda l'accès à celle de Stiles qui ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser. Les souffles chauds s'entremêlaient, se mêlaient et se défesaient au rythme de battements de cœur frénétique, Stiles sentait son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine ayant l'étrange impression qu'il voulait en sortir pour rejoindre celui de son compagnon qui lui sentait son sang bouillir et le rendre euphorique, plus intensément qu'une gorgée de vin pour un être humain.

Derek attira encore plus proche l'adolescent qui se retrouva à califourchon sur les jambes de ce dernier qui passa ses mains, avides de sensations, sous le tee-shirt de l'étudiant qui frissonna de plaisir en resserrant un peu plus ses bras dans le dos du plus âgé et sur sa nuque.

Il sentait les frissons provenant de l'Alpha et perçut aussi les sensations plus primales qui venait du loup intérieur de celui-ci et qui prenait l'avantage. Paniqué Stiles se recula un peu alors que les mains dans son dos se stoppaient et se retiraient alors qu'il sentait poindre les griffes.

Le baiser fut rompu et Stiles observa avec inquiétude son compagnon qui gardait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée qui finalement souffla un « désolé » avant d'ouvrir deux yeux de grenat sur Stiles.

Derek pensait que l'adolescent allait reculer, effrayé et comprendrait qu'il représentait une menace, qu'il ne devait plus l'approcher mais il fut étonné de voir le plus jeune poser son front contre le sien et de placer ses deux mains fraîches sur ses joues surchauffées.

- Ça va, énonça Stiles en reprenant sa respiration.

L'Alpha esquissa un sourire, ses yeux redevenant d'un bleu pâles.

- Je crois que je vais devenir accro, susurra-t-il en appréciant d'autant plus le petit sursaut du plus jeune et l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque.

- Je crois que tu l'es déjà, rétorqua l'empathe en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Derek dans un doux baiser, le loup sentant le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Et je crois que moi aussi.

Les respirations lourdes et perdues dans une volupté légère se calmèrent doucement, ils se sentaient tout simplement bien ainsi. Stiles sachant que le loup intérieur de Derek jubilait et se roulait dans le bonheur comme un drogué, tout comme lui-même.

- Je dois réapprendre à me maîtriser, souffla Derek. Tu fais exploser toutes mes barrières.

- Hum … répondit le garçon qui se laissait aller à fermer les yeux, la tête perdue dans la nuque du plus âgé.

Celui-ci remarqua que le corps du petit brun se détendait et que la prise qu'il avait sur son dos se relâchait, son intuition fut confirmé en entendant le battement doux de l'endormi. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et resserra son étreinte sans bouger, enfouissant à son tour sa tête dans l'épaule du plus jeune.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**J'aime tout simplement cette dernière « scène »,**

**et vous ? Pas trop sur la faim ?**

**Bon, au moins j'aurais (presque) respecté mes horaires de publication.**

**Et souvenez-vous faites une bonne action et aidez à sauver la planète :**

**Laisser une review est plus écologique qu'une lettre de menace écrite avec des lettres de journaux !**

**Bye Bye Noiraudeur**


	6. Cible

**Le nombre de petit loup suivant cette fic est en extension, je suis trop contente ^^ ! Alors merci à tous ceux qui l'apprécie, ma fi et moi sommes ravit de vous conter parmi nos followers (moi schizophrène ? nooon)**

**Mes chapitres d'avances fondent comme neige au soleil, il faut que je me dépêche d'écrire pour garder le même rythme mais pas d'inquiétude même avec du retard je ne me mettrais pas à publier toute les deux semaines!**

**Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent leur impression et qui me mettent dans leur favoris !**

**Bien maintenant : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

_C'est au cœur du cyclone que l'on écoute enfin le monde._

**O=*=O**

- Je suis une tique, énonça Derek en cachant son sourire face à la réaction de Stiles.

- Noooon ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit moi ? S'exclama l'adolescent. Scott m'avait déjà dit que je parlais en dormant mais je pensais dire les trucs intelligents que j'arrive pas à sortir en journée du genre « la meilleure mémoire et souvent la pire » ou « Ce que l'homme a le plus d'authentique, c'est sa capacité à créer, se dominer, endurer, se transformer, aimer et dépasser ses propres souffrances. » Ou encore des choses spirituelles comme « on ne peut prolonger la vie, mais on ne doit pas hâter la mort » ou « le pire cauchemar de la carotte c'est le lapin ! ». Mais ça ! Non !

Derek laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que l'hyperactif tournait dans la chambre en prenant tour à tour un air choqué, professoral, puis imitait un vieux sage -chinois, il avait fait les yeux bridés- et enfin, naturel.

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce pour fixer deux yeux soupçonneux sur lui.

- C'est pas tout hein ?

- En effet, rigola Derek en attrapant Stiles pour enfouir sa tête dans son coup et se délecter de l'odeur de pin qui surpassait celle de la pluie aujourd'hui.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'humain en frissonnant au contact, il était loin de s'être imaginé le plus âgé aussi tactile mais il comprenait qu'il tentait de rattraper toutes ces années loin de lui et ces mois de fuite, et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

- Tu as dit « je suis une tique …Derek …je suis ta tique et je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu crèves », voilà ce que tu as dit en rêve, dit le loup-garou alors que Stiles sentait le sourire de celui-ci contre son coup.

- Woh …je sais pas j'ai un truc avec les tiques dernièrement, j'ai dû être une grosse tique dans une vie antérieure, suggéra Stiles en passant un bras derrière l'épaule du plus âgé pour venir effleurer sa nuque, un endroit intime surtout pour les loups, car un endroit vulnérable et Stiles adorait pouvoir être le seul à pouvoir faire cette caresse.

- J'aime quand tu me fait ce genre de déclaration d'amour … ma tique, rigola Derek.

- Eh ! Tu compte pas me donner ça comme surnom hein ? Moi je veux du « poussin », du « mon roudoudou » et du « mon canard en sucre ». Je suis quelqu'un de sensible moi !

- Ma tique, répéta Derek en rigolant dans son cou.

- Maieuuuuh ! geignit l'adolescent plus amusé que réellement vexé. Si c'est comme ça je vais te trouver un surnom à la hauteur sois en sûr !

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille ça avait été si simple de faire céder Derek et qu'est-ce qu'il en était heureux ! Il avait l'impression que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fallut, Derek et lui ensemble comme si c'était une lapalissade qu'ils avaient été les seuls à ne pas reconnaître mais qu'ils avaient maintenant ouvert les yeux.

Derek commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le dos de l'adolescent qui frissonna à nouveau et, ne voulant se faire devancer, joua avec les mèches plus foncées que les siennes et qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

Subitement Stiles ressentit une anxiété grandissante et son poignet droit lui faisait mal. Il se détacha de son loup préféré pour aller dans la douche, Derek patientant pas très sagement s'enfouissant sous les couvertures du lit baigné par l'odeur naturel du jeune homme. Il espérait juste ne pas être surpris dans une telle position par le shérif encore présent.

Pendant ce temps l'hyperactif retira les deux bracelets à son poignet et le massa, des traces rouges comme des brûlures commençaient à apparaître et l'anxiété ne passait pas. Il se doucha espérant calmer son cœur qui s'agitait pour une raison inconnu. Il lutta contre son envi irrépressible de courir et découvrir le problème, il ne savait pas où aller.

Il revint rapidement dans sa chambre en remettant à contre-cœur ses bracelets, quelqu'un n'allait pas bien, il le sentait.

Le loup-garou se redressa sur le lit et fit signe à Stiles qui s'avança dans un état second. Qui était en danger ?

Le jeune Alpha émit un grognement doux contenant toute son inquiétude face à l'état de son compagnon qui se pencha pour échanger un baiser, simplement toucher la peau du loup-garou apaisait l'étudiant, il se sentait dans une bulle et même son empathie s'assagissait, mais alors qu'il allait pour l'approfondir Stiles reçut un message faisant vibrer sa hanche.

- Ignore le, souffla Derek contre ses lèvres.

- Pas besoin de me le dire sale misanthrope, répondit Stiles.

Derek allait répondre quand ce fut son propre portable qui sonna. Il soupira alors que celui de son compagnon se fessait de nouveau connaître.

Cette fois ils se séparèrent chacun attrapant son mobile pour maudire l'idiot qui les interrompait.

- Scott, soupira Stiles au bout d'un moment en éteignant son portable.

- Peter, énonça Derek. On prend ta voiture.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il avait probablement reçut le même appel ne donnant aucun détails.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant au magasin où le loup-garou acheta du café pour Peter qui devenait irritable s'il n'avait pas sa dose. Ce petit arrête fait ils repartirent pour arriver au loft de Derek.

Stiles suivit son petit-ami de loup-garou jusqu'au second étage d'un bâtiment un peu poussiéreux qu'il avait racheté en entier, qui faisait ça ?, d'une usine désaffectée.

L'Alpha ouvrit une grande porte de métal qui coulissa doucement sans émettre le son strident auquel s'était attendu l'étudiant qui fut totalement ébahi en voyant l'intérieur du loft.

Il entra dans une pièce énorme qui comportait le salon avec un canapé bleu pâle en L et adossé à un surplomb, qui délimitait l'espace cuisine et salle à manger, et faisant face à une télé XXL.

Sur le surplomb la cuisine américaine était dans des ton de rouge explosif, ça, ça vous réveillait le matin, et le comptoir était jonché de vieilles canettes. Sur la table à manger, capable d'accueillir une dizaine de personnes un peu serrées se trouvait des cartes de la région, surtout de la forêt.

Le sol n'était composé que de parquet, un parquet à la douce couleur de caramel clair, et les murs avaient été laissé tels quels avec les briques à nu.

Et tout en fond, en face, des grandes fenêtres inondait la pièce de lumière.

À sa droite, vers la cuisine et la table à manger, se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à un étage où, pensa Stiles, se trouvait les chambres.

Scott laissa échapper un rire devant la tête stupéfaite de son ami et quitta les cartes de la table pour venir vers lui et le saluer, Stiles le lui rendit d'un geste mou complètement éberlué.

Derek le poussa gentiment en avant pour passer et aller poser le café sur le comptoir, Peter le remerciant et accrochant un sourire soulagé en remarquant le comportement de son neveu envers l'étudiant.

Scott avait peut être liée l'odeur forte de Derek sur Stiles parce qu'ils étaient venu en Jeep, qui confinait les odeurs dans un endroit restreint et les faisaient s'accrocher plus facilement, et cette compagnie par le fait que Stiles ait trouvé Derek sur le chemin et l'ait prit en stop -idée farfelu mais qui était bien arrivée aux pensées de Scott- mais Peter savait à quoi s'en tenir. Le nouvel Alpha demanda à l'ancien pourquoi ont les avaient fait venir subitement en ce samedi matin mais celui-ci fut bien incapable de répondre à part d'expliquer qu'Isaac l'avait appelé pour qu'il demande à toute la meute de se réunir.

- Woh, j'ai changé de dimension je crois, souffla le fils du shérif. Derek à bon goût en matière de déco et …. et Peter cuisine ? Réalisa l'étudiant avec étonnement. Houla, je crois bien, ou j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir et … et depuis hier soir je rêve !

L'hyperactif s'exclama cela en faisant des gros yeux, l'idée affreuse que ce qui c'était passé avec Derek la veille était trop beau pour être vrai et que cela était en fait un rêve, expliquait bien son impression d'être en plein rêve depuis le matin.

- Pourquoi depuis hier soir ? Demanda Lydia en entrant suivit par Isaac et Danny.

- Euh … Danny ! S'exclamèrent en même temps tout le monde et le jeune homme fit un petit coucou de la main, mal à l'aise.

- Ah, enfin, maintenant on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Ça fait une heure qu'on attend ! S'exclama Allison du canapé.

- Merci, bonjour à toi aussi, soupira Lydia alors que Derek grognait.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Isaac, tu sens le sang, demanda le brun sauvage.

- C'est de ça dont on doit parler, dit le blond avant d'ajouter. Hum … alors Stiles, tu semble avoir passé une bonne soirée hier.

- Toi aussi il me semble, répliqua l'empathe en sentant le lien entre Isaac et Danny qui pulsait sourdement sans démentir, ils étaient Compagnons, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, comme Allison et Scott, Jackson et Lydia, Erica et Boyd ou lui et Derek et il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas mortellement blessé.

Il se demanda furtivement s'il était possible qu'une meute entière puisse trouver ses Compagnons et il se rappela le passage d'un livre prêté par Asriel qu'il avait feuilleté pour s'empêcher de dormir : « Les Compagnons sont des âmes-sœurs, qu'il est plus facile à trouver vu les sens des créatures magiques, et une âme-sœur unique et complémentaire ne se trouve que rarement. La plupart des âmes ont huit ou dix autres âmes-sœurs plus ou moins additionnel et autant de frères et sœurs d'âmes, ceux qui deviennent nos « vrais amis », certaines parmi ces âmes étant en attentes hors du temps en « hibernation » après avoir quitté leurs corps mortels, ainsi il ne reste que souvent la moitié d'entre elles foulant le sol en même temps que notre âme. Au court d'une vie nous croisons beaucoup d'âme complémentaire ou éducative et souvent croisons une âme-sœur, restons plusieurs années avec, nous marions et mourrons ensemble ou tout simplement la laissons glisser entre nos doigt ne sachant comment la maintenir. Dans ces cas là la raison est souvent qu'une autre âme-sœur plus proche de notre âme se trouve à proximité. ». Stiles quitta ses pensées sur ce petit texte.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un instant, les autres les observant en silence, quoi que Allison avait placé un petit commentaire comme quoi on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus pour se mordre, avant qu'Isaac ne tende la main.

- Omerta ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ok, je ne parle pas de ta vie amoureuse, tu ne parles pas de la mienne, accepta Stiles en scellant le tout par une poignée de main.

- Quoi ?! Tu as une petite amie Stiles ? S'écria Scott en oubliant Isaac et le sang maculant son tee-shirt.

- Et tu as un mec ? Demanda curieux Peter à l'adresse d'Isaac.

Celui-ci, les épaules s'affaissant, jeta un regard blasé à Stiles, qui fit un petit sourire contrit, avant de se reprendre et d'aller se coller à Danny, -oh un koala, pensa Stiles-, en faisant la moue coupant court aux questions qui lui étaient adressé, mais pas à celles de Stiles.

Il fut sortit du pétrin par Derek en personne qui, jouant son Derek, gronda pour obtenir le silence et questionner Isaac. Lui et Stiles n'avaient pas encore parler sérieusement de leur vision de la relation mais il savait au profond de lui que l'humain ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite maintenant alors que c'était aussi frais.

- Je rentrait … -il jeta un regard à son petit-ami qui acquiesça- après avoir passé la nuit avec Danny près de la forêt pour regarder les étoiles, à l'est, précisa-t-il.

Certains levèrent les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'ils n'avaient _vraiment _fait que regarder les étoiles.

- Quand j'ai été attaqué par deux membres de la meute. Un grand tatoué et un blond qui ressemblait à un vrai viking. J'étais en très mauvaise posture, ils essayaient de me traîner derrière eux après m'avoir frappé plusieurs fois. Je pense qu'il voulait me séquestrer, ils n'essayaient pas de me tuer.

- Comment t'en es-tu sortit alors ? Demanda Peter en rejoignant la petite troupe amassée autour de la table de la partie « salle à manger ».

- J'ai été prévenu du danger, expliqua Danny en agitant son portable. Un message d'Asriel, je savais même pas que j'avais son numéro. J'ai mis le pied au plancher et je suis retournée sur les lieux, ma voiture à subit un petit choc -il grimaça- je vais devoir la faire réparer, on dirait qu'un cerf à sauté sur mon capot.

- Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? Interrogea avec surprise Scott.

- Les bracelets, cita Lydia avant d'expliquer son hypothèse. Stiles a dit que les bracelets qu'il nous avait donné formait un réseau qui le liait à toute la meute et Asriel a donné un bracelet à Stiles, donc elle doit pouvoir rentrer dans le réseau de la meute par ce biais.

- Oui, ce n'est pas bête, acquiesça Danny. Dit comme ça c'est comme un programme informatique qui qui s'insère dans un programme près établit sans pour autant le désorganisé.

Derek se crispa, même par un truc magique il n'aimait pas qu'on s'incruste dans sa meute comme ça. Il devait pourtant avouer qu'elle avait aider Isaac ainsi.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, dit Derek. Vous étiez en infériorité numérique, ils auraient facilement put vous tuer tous les deux.

- Ils ont du être déstabilisé par l'arrivé d'un nouveaux membres dans la meute, proposa d'une petite voix Isaac et tous comprirent la demande muette faite à Derek.

Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'humain mal à l'aise, Isaac avait du le mettre au courant après son attaque. Il acquiesça finalement et un sourire incroyable se dessina sur le visage d'Isaac, cela réchauffa le cœur de Derek.

- Ils ne savent pas comment réagir à cela, pensa tout haut Peter. Ils faut qu'ils prennent le temps d'en savoir plus pour ne pas être vulnérables et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont attendu que tu parte pour attaquer Isaac car aucun humain n'est tout à fait « normal » dans la meute.

- Bien, chaque humain se déplacera avec un loup dorénavant, déclara Derek. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre l'un de vous. Nous sommes déjà en infériorité, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Au moins ils commencent à bouger, dit Scott.

- S'ils changent de tactique c'est qu'ils sont déstabilisés ou qu'ils choisissent une autre voie d'attaque, dans tout les cas c'est bien pour nous, dit Stiles. S'ils changent de stratégie ils ne sont pas encore habitués à la nouvelle et risque des erreurs.

- Le tatoué, tu en avais parlé, commença Derek vers Stiles. Lorsque tu as assisté aux attaques tu as vu le tatoué et le blond aussi, est-ce que l'un d'eux est le chef des Alpha ?

- Le blond l'Alpha des Alpha ? Non je ne pense pas, il a plus la tronche du mec qui fait le sale boulot ou du garde du corps, répondit le fils du shérif. Et le tatoué non plus, il a pourtant une certaine autorité … il correspond au rôle de bras-droit dans la meute, de second je pari.

Un silence tendu s'installa chacun livré à ses pensées sombres, essayant d'analyser la situation. Stiles en bon hyperactif posait son regard sur chaque coin de la pièce, il atterrit finalement sur la boite de café qu'avait acheté Derek pour Peter et Stiles se dit que, vraiment, le café et les loups-garous s'étaient une véritable histoire d'amour, en tout cas pour Erica et Peter. Ça puis la phrase de Derek sur leur infériorité numérique remontant à son cerveau l'étudiant fini par se prendre la tête entre les mains en s'insultant copieusement.

- Putain quel con ! Dit-il pour la énième fois

- Ça, on l'avait comprit, dit Peter qui se fit foudroyer du regard par son neveu. Peut on savoir pourquoi tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ?

- C'est vrai que tu es vraiment de mauvaise compagnie si tu ne bois pas de café, dit d'un air dégoutté l'insulté. Tu peux arrêter d'insulter les gens en retournant leur paroles contre eux à tout bout de champ ?

- Stiles, grogna l'Alpha sans succès.

- Désolé tu semblais t'en sortir très bien sans moi, répliqua Peter en croisant les bras, l'ambiance devenait électrique.

- C'est vraiment pathologique chez toi, rétorqua avec énervement l'hyperactif. Tu devrais aller consulter, en plus de ton affaire de fratricide et de schizophrénie refrénée … oh attend j'oubliais le narcissisme et la paranoïa.

Peter gronda, son loup s'exprimant mais Derek, les yeux rougeoyant comme deux braise, le stoppa d'un simple regard courroucé.

- Ah, bah voilà, tu te tais enfin petit chiot, dit Stiles alors que Scott tentait de le faire taire.

- Stiles, gronda Derek en sentant son oncle s'énerver de nouveau, mais le garçon continua. Eh, la tique !

Cette fois Stiles s'immobilisa, son doigt accusateur pointé vers Peter. Il s'anima de nouveau en le regardant avec ahurissement comme s'il venait de prononcer une aberration.

- Je me vengerais, souffla Stiles avec de grand yeux alors que le reste de la meute tentait de comprendre pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état.

- En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu n'es qu'un « imbécile affublé du pire stade d'Alzheimer doublé d'un faux-ami et d'un Judas » ? d'ailleurs je ne pensait même pas que tu avais assez de connaissance pour savoir qui est Judas, tu n'es même pas baptisé je crois.

Stiles secoua la tête comme pour dire « sérieux ? Je suis Stiles, je sais tout ! » avant qu'un demi sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, il restait toujours Stiles et Derek restait Derek. Au moins ils continueraient à s'emmerder l'un l'autre pendant longtemps. Cette pensée le fit rire et il espéra faire plein d'autres choses encore.

Derek claqua des doigt devant lui pour le faire revenir sur terre. Tout le monde l'observait avec curiosité, Isaac et Danny assis sur l'escalier, Allison et Scott qui s'étaient rapprochés, Peter qui fulminait et Lydia vérifiant sa manucure.

- J'ai retrouvé Erica et Boyd, sortit d'une traite Stiles en faisant sursauter l'assemblée qui le fixa avec circonspection. En fait c'est plutôt Erica qui m'est tombée dessus, ou rentrer dedans et m'a fait tomber et on à discuté pendant un moment dans un café pas mal, tu aimerais Peter et je ...

- Attend, attend, le stoppa Derek en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tu as retrouvé Erica et Boyd donc ?

- Oui, enfin c'est plutôt elle qui ma sentit et ma retrouvé, dit Stiles avant d'être à nouveau coupé par Scott cette fois.

- Depuis quand ?

- Ah … ? euh … deux semaines, dit d'une petite voix l'étudiant alors que tous tempêtaient comme pas possible.

« Non, mais franchement qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête durant tout ce temps ? » Demanda l'un. « Tu es un idiot » dit une autre nonchalamment. « ça on le savait » répliqua un autre. « Ils sont en vies ? » interrogea une autre personne. « pourquoi que maintenant ? » et celle qu'il préférait « j'ai l'impression d'assister à un jugement sans juge avec seulement des loups prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'accusé ».

Il souffla un merci à Danny qui lui rendit un petit sourire, assis sur l'escalier, ses coudes sur les genoux et son visage entre les mains il paraissait tout observer minutieusement.

- Non, mais il y a du vent qui passe entre t'es oreilles ou quoi ? Soupira avec lassitude Derek.

- Je n'étais pas trop au meilleur de ma forme si tu n'avais pas remarqué, en plus on venait de me lancer à la tronche que je ne servait à rien et même pas un « merci, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous mais vos services nous ont été utiles » non ! Moi j'ai eu droit à « tu n'es rien » ! j'aurais préféré me faire déchiqueter par les Alpha ! cracha avec colère Stiles en fixant seulement Derek qui, le souffle coupé, se rendit seulement compte à quel point il avait été idiot en pensant que cette phrase lui ferait moins de mal que de se confronter à nouveau au danger.

- Hum … s'interposa Allison. Alors Erica et Boyd ?

- Oui, dit Stiles en détournant lentement de Derek, sa colère retombant et comprenant qu'il avait eu besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là au principal intéressé, mais en même temps qu'il se sentit soulagé il ressentit de la culpabilité face au regard douloureux de son Compagnon, pourtant il savait qu'il devait être clair et honnête. Elle m'avait demandé d'en parler à Derek avant leur retour, elle avait peur qu'il soit en colère.

Les yeux de Stiles se reposèrent sur son Compagnon qui semblait vouloir se liquéfier sur place, chose qu'il ressentait avec son empathie mais qui ne transparaissait pas dans son attitude morose. Les autres ne le remarquant même pas, encore étonné par l'éclat de Stiles. « Une vrai gamine qui subit ses premiers amours » soupira Lydia, seuls Isaac et Peter entendant cette réplique et la comprenant.

- Ça va, soupira Stiles dans le seul but de remettre un peu d'aplomb le grand brun. J'avais juste besoin de le dire à voix haute, mais après tout -il haussa les épaules- je suis une tique accrochée à son loup. Compter sur moi pour quitter la meute quand je serais mort ou que, vous, vous soyez tous mort.

Un sourire apparut furtivement aux lèvres de Derek avant que Stiles ne prenne son portable et qu'il appel la blonde bouclée qui répondit rapidement. Stiles s'excusa un million de fois de son oubli et allait continuer mais Scott, voyant que Derek commençait à perdre patiente, lui prit des mains et mit l'appareil sur haut parleur, pas que les loups en ai besoin mais en tant que meute tous devait être traiter de la même manière.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, Stiles, répétait Erica au téléphone en rigolant. Alors tu as enfin parlé à Derek.

- Oui, répondit le jeune Alpha à la place de l'hyperactif.

- On entendit plus que le grésillement d'un silence de l'autre coté de la ligne jusqu'à qu'Erica ne dise.

- Et tu es en colère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je l'ai été, soupira l'Alpha. Mais j'étais plus inquiet qu'autre chose quand les Alpha sont arrivés. Vous allez bien ?

- Mieux que bien ! S'exclama Erica à l'étonnement de tout le monde. On croyait que si on réussissait à passer entre les griffes des Alpha se serrait pour se faire massacrer par toi ! Tu n'imagine pas comme on est soulagé !

- Rooh, allez vous croyez quand même pas qu'il vous aurait fait du mal ? Demanda avec indignation Stiles. Il joue le grand méchant loup mais en fait c'est un peu comme … un papa loup ! Il joue les dur mais il fond devant ses louveteaux !

Scott se cacha le visage entre les mains, sentant venir la sentence de Derek, alors que Lydia éclatait de rire Isaac essayant de la calmer en fixant avec angoisse le jeune Hale. Peter acquiesça trouvant la comparaison parfaite, Allison se retenait de glousser.

Tous attendaient de voir la réaction de Derek qui se faisait attendre.

- Ahah rien à dire Papa Loup ! S'exclama Stiles toute dents sorties dans un sourire joyeux.

- Seulement … qu'on en reparlera la Tique, répondit l'Alpha jusqu'à poser un doigt menaçant sur la poitrine du plus jeune qui afficha une tête dépitée à ce surnom.

- Tu n'aurais pas mieux ? Je sais pas, du genre mon canard en sucre ou mon lapin adoré ? Demanda l'étudiant alors que certain dans la meute, se doutant de leur nouvelle relation, s'étouffait de rire. Allez c'est gentil moi, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux, aller cherche mon Loulou !

- Ni compte pas, grogna le loup en posant sa main sur la bouche de l'étudiant pour qu'il arrête avec ses inepties. Tu parles trop.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, les yeux de Derek luisant en exprimant clairement ses pensées. Finalement Stiles hocha la tête de bas en haut, acquiesçant à la question muette de l'Alpha lui demandant de se taire pour qu'il puisse parler à Erica.

- Euh … allo ? Demanda Erica de l'autre coté du combiné en faisant revenir l'attention sur elle.

Elle leur conta alors ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Stiles en détaillant un peu plus.

Ils finirent par s'avouer que le fait qu'Erica et Boyd reste loin de la meute était la meilleure choses à faire et ainsi laisser les Alpha continuer à croire que la meute était divisée.

**Oo-*-oO**

Juste avant que Stiles ne quitte le loft de Derek celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et, pour ne pas se faire entendre, descendis a la salle d'entraînement aménagée et insonorisée -pour empêcher des badauds d'appeler la police pour des hurlements suspects-.

- Stiles, a propos du jour ou je t'ai dit que … que tu ne servais à rien à la meute, commença l'Alpha se tenant face à l'adolescent mais n'osant pas affronter son regard. Comprend bien que c'était absolument faux. Je …

Le loup-garou chercha ses mots et Stiles en profita pour capter le regard du jeune Hale.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussez à faire ça, dit l'étudiant. Mais ça ma fait mal. Vraiment.

- Je suis désolé.

Stiles se figea en percevant toute la culpabilité engendrée chez Derek lors de cette scène. Le jeune Alpha était plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il gardait une épaisse carapace qui ne disparaissait jamais tout à fait même avec les louveteaux de sa meute. Sa carapace était son seul soutien, mais Stiles comptait bien changer ça.

- Dit moi simplement pourquoi vous aviez organisée cette comédie ?

L'Alpha ne répondit pas, mais gardant ses yeux fermement encrés dans ceux de son homologue. Il finit pas soupirer et tirer quelque chose de la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir véritable.

L'Alpha la lui tendis, le visage fermé. L'empathe capta sa rage toute tournée vers lui-même et il en fut étonné, pourquoi Derek s'en voulait-il autant ? Même plus que d'avoir dit à son Compagnon qu'il n'était rien.

- Eh ! C'est moi, dit avec étonnement l'empathe en observant la photo avant de relever la tête vers Derek avec un air choqué au visage en reculant de quelques pas, une idée amusante lui venant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis combien de temps tu me stalke ? Oh … oh ! Attends c'est parce que tu voulais arrêter de me croiser aussi souvent et d'être tenté par moi que tu as décidé de m'éloigner !

- Stiles … soupira l'Alpha en s'approchant du plus jeune qui recula à nouveau.

- Aaaahh, attends tu vas pas te mettre à m'envoyer des colis avec des rats morts hein ? Interrogea l'étudiant en butant contre une commode.

L'hyperactif grimpa sur la commode avant d'attraper la crosse d'Isaac qui traînait par là et d'en menacer l'Alpha qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogatif et d'attraper la cheville de l'étudiant pour le faire descendre. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en tentant d'assommer son agresseur qui se contenta d'attraper au vol la crosse et de tirer sur celle-ci, mais Stiles la tenait toujours et resta en équilibre précaire sur sa commode tenant toujours la photographie.

- Allez, descend, tu serais capable de te casser une jambe, grogna l'Alpha en rigolant intérieurement de la folie de son cadet.

- Sûrement pas, répondit l'étudiant en étouffant un rire, au moins avait-il réussi à débrider un peu son Alpha. C'est toi qui va me casser une jambe.

Le loup-garou n'entendit même pas le bruit de pas s'approchant dans le couloir.

- En plus cet endroit ressemble à une salle de torture ! S'exclama l'adolescent en gardant un sourire qui cassait son show, avant de reprendre avec un air légèrement plus sérieux mais don la commissure de ses lèvres subtilement redressée brisaient l'effet. Nan, sérieusement tu n'est pas un fétichiste ? Parce que y a quand même beaucoup d'objet bizarre ici.

Le jeune Alpha tira un peu plus sur la cheville de l'adolescent qui bascula en arrière avant d'être attiré à l'avant grâce à la crosse qu'il n'avait pas lâché et que Derek tirait vers lui.

Stiles se retrouva à moitié porté, la jambe gauche traînant sur le sol alors que la droite se retrouvait portée par l'Alpha. Stiles s'était rattrapé au coude droit de Derek grâce à son propre coude, le reste de son corps pendouillait dans le vide.

- Je te préviens je ne marcherais pas en talons aiguilles sur toi ! Dit Stiles.

Le jeune Alpha esquissa un sourire amusé et non pas sarcastique, le cœur de Stiles en rata un battement, et il souleva un peu plus l'adolescent qui passa son bras de libre instinctivement derrière le cou du loup-garou, leur visage se frôlant.

- Je sais bien, tu préfère quand je te plaque contre un mur, répliqua d'une voix rauque Derek en entendant avec joie le changement de rythme cardiaque de Stiles.

Un raclement de gorge les pris tout deux par surprise, surtout Stiles qui se mangea le sol alors que Derek le lâchait. Les habitudes sont tenaces.

- Eh, bien ravit de voir que votre relation a dépassé le cap des grognement et des réponses sarcastiques. Et vos pratiques sexuelles ne me concernent en rien, commença Peter en gardant son calme légendaire. Mais il me semble que tu devais lui expliquer, dit-il ensuite à l'attention de Derek qui grogna de frustration.

- Oui, soupira le jeune Alpha en attrapant la main de l'empathe pour le relever, il ne la lâcha pas, gardant pourtant leur mains jointes hors de la vue de son oncle et tira quatre autres photo. Scott à trouvée la première dans son casier, une semaine avant notre « scène » comme tu dit.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Si Scott avait été le premier il serait venu m'en parler tout de suite. Scott est incapable de réfléchir tout seul à ce genre d'affaires, c'est mon domaine et il le sait.

- Lydia et Isaac se trouvaient avec lui et l'en on dissuadé, répondit Peter. J'ai été le suivant, il y a un chemin que j'aime bien emprunter pour aller voir Melissa et j'ai trouvé la photo sur l'une des barrières que je dois passer.

- Isaac à été le suivant, dans son sac de crosse. Il l'a trouvée en l'ouvrant ici, pas avant son entraînement, continua Derek. Et Lydia en a trouvé une à sa porte le soir suivant. Allison le matin qui suivit.

- Des photographies différente à chaque fois, précisa Peter. Il n'y avait aucune trace, aucune odeur à suivre. On ne savait pas qui et pourquoi. On savait juste que la personne, ou les personnes, avaient observé nos habitudes. Et la dernière ...

- Et comme les autres j'ai eu le droit à la mienne, avoua Derek, avec culpabilité remarqua avec surprise Stiles alors que le loup-garou tirait une dernière photo de sa veste qu'il lui tendit.

- Le signe de la meute des Alpha ? Réalisa avec stupéfaction l'étudiant en voyant la photo taguée avec une peinture rouge vif. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que la meute d'Alpha veut déstabiliser notre meute, commença l'oncle Hale. Ou que finalement c'est après toi qu'elle en a.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? S'écria l'adolescent.

- C'est ce qu'on se posait comme question, avoua Peter. Et Derek avait une idée, je crois savoir laquelle maintenant, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je pensais que c'était du au fait que nous soyons Compagnons, dit le jeune Alpha. Que la meute te tournait autour, au lieu que notre odeur sur toi te protège elle te mettait en danger.

- Ça t'arrangeais de penser ça, soupira Stiles. Il y avait … a une menace véritable qui plane sur moi exclusivement donc cela te donnait une preuve que ta proximité me met en danger.

Le loup-garou acquiesça silencieusement et mettant sa main dans sa poche pour reprendre une certaine contenance, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais c'était l'attribution de la majorité des Compagnons. Et lui par dessus le marché il avait droit à un Compagnon empathe et extrêmement intelligent.

Stiles plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son Alpha.

- Mais c'est bon, hein ? Tu vas pas partir en pensant me mettre en sécurité alors que tu veux juste fuir ?

Le loup-garou resta immobile mais acquiesça avant de le dire à voix haute, Stiles aimait les mots.

- Je ne partirait pas, promis.

On entendit un raclement de chaussures et les deux amoureux se tournèrent directement vers l'intrus qui reculait le plus silencieusement possible.

- Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça mais c'est moi qui fait le repas ce midi, toussota Peter. Est-ce que je met un couvert en plus ?

Derek grogna furieusement et son oncle disparut prestement alors que l'Alpha tournait la tête vers Stiles dans une question muette. Un sourire amusé lui répondit.

**Oo-*-oO**

La semaine qui suivit fut aussi calme qu'une mauvaise blague. Peter ne cessait de répéter que ça ne durerait pas appuyé par Deaton affirmant qu'ils étaient actuellement au cœur du cyclone mais que bientôt les turbulences reviendrait.

En attendant un certain rythme s'était imposé à la meute, chaque soir deux loups-garous patrouillaient ensembles, Erica et Boyd se tenant toujours éloignés de la meute pour garder les Alpha dans le faux, les étudiants continuaient à suivre les cours, Scott et Allison s'étaient définitivement remis ensembles et l'Argent avait annoncé à son père qu'elle faisait maintenant parti intégrante de la meute, les réunions et recherches à propos des Alpha, Asriel continuait l'entraînement de Stiles et commençait à l'initier aux pentacles et autres formules magique qu'un empathe pourrait utiliser. Asriel chaque jour durant disait à Stiles qu'il serait sage de parler des loups-garous au shérif, elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait déjà effectué ce genre de travail : expliquer à des gens que leur chère fille est une sorcière et doit suivre un certain entraînement ou que leur fils va devenir une créature magique.

Mais Stiles refusait en disant que ce n'était pas le moment et, dans leur petits rituels quotidien, Asriel répondait en soupirant que ce n'était jamais le bon moment et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et saute dans le vide ou rien ne changerai jamais. Alors Stiles haussait les épaules le tout recommençant le lendemain en routine bien huilée.

Dans le même temps une coutume s'était installé entre Derek et Stiles. Ils n'avaient pas parlé à haute voix de leur relation, laissant le soin aux autres de l'apprendre de leur manière. Ainsi Isaac et Peter furent les premiers au courant, finalement Stiles était resté pour midi. Danny et Asriel furent les suivants le lundi qui suivit, l'un part Isaac, l'autre par on ne sait quel moyen, jusqu'au mercredi suivant où Scott demanda pourquoi Stiles sentait fortement Derek, là Lydia et Allison avaient aussitôt comprit mais il avait fallut que l'hyperactif explique que Derek avait dormi chez lui pour que Scott commence à entrevoir une explication, et que l'humain rajoute « avec moi, dans mon lit » pour que le jeune loup ne fasse une tête mémorable alors que l'information montait jusqu'à son cerveau.

Stiles se remémorait ce passage en rigolant. Ensuite Scott était aller trouver Derek, en pleine journée de cours, pour lui jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur aux longues griffes et yeux luisants.

Par la suite Scott ne demanda plus jamais pourquoi l'étudiant était imprégné de l'odeur de l'Alpha, même si la **jalousie** menaçait vu que Scott n'était plus le seul garou dans le cœur de Stiles. Celui-ci s'amusait à se comparer à une maman qui explique à son fils qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur mais de façon différente de son papa. Avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait fait de même avec Allison.

Stiles gloussa en imaginant un petit Scott, les joues gonflées d'indignation alors qu'il lui faisait une crise parce qu'il favorisait Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda le jeune Alpha en ramenant sa main baladeuse jusqu'au cou de Stiles.

- J'imaginais Scott, gamin, en train de me faire une crise parce je te favorise.

Derek ne répondit pas mais posa sa tête sur celle de Stiles allongé sur le torse de Derek, lui-même allongé sur le lit de l'étudiant, écoutant le cœur de l'Alpha. Stiles continua son babillage comme il en avait l'habitude depuis le début de la semaine.

C'était ainsi. Derek venait le soir, parfois après une ronde avec un autre loup, et s'allongeait près de Stiles toujours éveillé chassant le sommeil par des babillages jusqu'à s'endormir, parfois, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Ils se comportaient presque comme d'habitude le jour, se grognant dessus, se lançant des piques mais le soir c'était une bulle de tendresse qui s'installait. Le loup restait le plus souvent toute la nuit permettant à Stiles de dormir sans le moindre cauchemars éloignés d'une simple caresse, mais quand il se réveillait les yeux hantés posés sur son plafond Derek n'avait cas le serrer contre lui en lui soufflant à l'oreille de se rendormir pour que Morphée le reprenne.

Stiles avait l'impression de redécouvrir le monde sans ses œillères de fatigue invalidante.

Quelques fois ils étaient prit d'une frénésie et se mettaient à s'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde, les mains baladeuses s'égarant mais sans jamais dépasser un certain stade. La raison n'étant pas seulement le père de l'étudiant dormant dans le salon après une dure journée ou dans la chambre d'à coté, ils avaient besoin de temps montant pallier par pallier les stades de leur relation. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à se comporter comme un couple en dehors de la chambre de Stiles mais aucun d'eux ne doutaient que cela évoluerait en temps voulut.

La main gauche de Derek se glissa jusqu'au bras de son Compagnon exerçant de petits cercles alors que son bras droit passé autour de l'adolescent resserrait un peu l'étreinte.

- Tu sais aujourd'hui Oz -Derek esquissa une grimace et un grognement à l'entente du surnom idiot trouvé pour Asriel- m'as parlé des anciennes âmes.

- Les anciennes âmes ? Répéta l'Alpha.

- Hum … je lui ai demandé comment elle savait autant de choses, attend elle connaît par cœur douze livres de bidules magique ! et même avec internet et une bonne mémoire on ne peut pas être aussi … érudit à 18 ans ! Elle a haussé les épaules et à dit qu'elle était peut être une anciennes âme. Ont les reconnaît car elles sont souvent d'un calme étrange, comme venant d'ailleurs ou qu'elles sont dans la lune ou aussi, souvent, parce qu'elles ont des taches de naissances. Tu savais que j'avais une tache en forme de loup sur la hanche ?

L'Alpha fit un sourire désabusé, sûrement que la tache ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'une tache mais si cela faisait plaisir à Stiles de le penser il n'irait pas le contredire.

- Oz dit que ça serait des réminiscences de nos vies antérieures qui nous ont marqués, la plupart du temps les taches correspondes à ce qui nous a tué dans notre précédente vie mais ça peut être d'une vie encore plus vieille qui nous à marquée. Avant d'ajouter que selon elle les âmes-sœurs, ou frère d'âme sont en fait des âmes importantes pour nous et qui nous ont marquées profondément dans une vie antérieure ou que l'on a côtoyé de nombreuse fois.

Stiles se stoppa et reprit son souffle, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que la caresse sur son bras l'endormait doucement. Et tenta une nouvelle fois d'éloigner l'assoupissement et les cauchemars qui l'avait accompagné pendant des semaines.

- Dit Derek, tu crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés dans une vie antérieure ?

Le plus âgé allait répondre mais Stiles dormait déjà profondément, emporté par Morphée mais le loup ne s'en formalisa pas.

- J'espère, sinon mon âme à dû être bien triste, répondit-il en chuchotant.

**Oo-*-oO**

En ce lundi matin, Asriel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle enfila sa veste et ouvrit le placard à chaussures sursautant brusquement alors qu'un chat noir à l'air grognon sortait à toute vitesse du placard.

- Quel idiot, souffla-t-elle en attrapant une pair de chaussure et en les enfilant.

- Voila pourquoi j'ai toujours détesté les chats, énonça un homme.

La sorcière se figea et se redressa pour faire face à l'Alpha blond, celui qui effectuait les basses besognes, et qu'ils avaient gentiment rebaptisé le Viking.

Elle recula jusqu'à la porte et glissa sa main vers le porte parapluie, caché à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux se trouvait un Athamé consacré et bien tranchant qui l'aiderait à s'enfuir. Mais au lieu de rencontrer la porte elle entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir, elle ne tourna pas la tête mais entendit distinctement le souffle derrière elle.

Asriel reporta son attention sur le Viking plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis, elle fit un pas en avant et il grogna mais, ayant depuis le début l'intention de feinter, elle se retourna et planta une main sur la joue de son autre agresseur, une femme loup-garou. Rare.

La louve voulut l'attraper mais Asriel ne prononça pas un seul mot, esquissa juste une vision de pentacle dans son esprit, et la femme brune vola pour aller se cogner durement contre le mur de droite. Dans un même mouvement la sorcière attrapa l'Athamé caché et envoya valser le Viking de la même manière mais plus violemment grâce à son aide magique.

La baisse d'énergie dû a ces deux sort la frappa brusquement mais elle fit face.

Ne restant pas plantée au même endroit plus longtemps elle prit ses jambes à son cou ne se demandant pas plus pourquoi le cercle de protection n'avait pas marché. Ils auraient put menacer n'importe quel humain faisant son footing matinal d'enlever la « poussière noire » ou aussi bien balancer le chat dessus pour briser le cercle ce qui expliquerait l'état d'angoisse du matou et le fait que les loups-garous ne l'aient pas attaqué avant, des cercles de protections encerclaient chaque parties de la maison de façon indépendante sauf le salon et la cuisine qui n'étaient protégés que par le cercle extérieur à la maison que Deaton ou elle cassait pour laisser passer les loups-garous de Derek.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Deaton au rez-de-chaussée mais un corps puissant s'abattit comme un tronc d'arbre mort sur elle lui faisant se tordre la cheville et lâcher l'Athamé puis s'écrouler durement sur le sol. Elle sentit son épaule se disloquer et la douleur coupa ses facultés un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne mais c'était trop tard et la femme louve lui attrapait déjà le poignet droit avant de retirer tout ses bracelets-amulettes avec un regard blasé, l'empêchant de faire une magie assez puissante pour contrer des loups-garou.

Asriel grogna de douleur et prit le temps de se féliciter pour avoir deviner à qui appartenait cette meute d'Alpha, même si ses doutes étaient minimes, la louve venait de lui offrir une confirmation.

Le poids sur son dos s'accentua et elle retint un gémissement alors qu'une main s'abattait sur son épaule blessée et qu'une autre attrapait l'arrière de sa tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas celle qu'on cherche, dit la femme. On veut juste t'empêcher de retrouver le Compagnon de l'Alpha de ce territoire.

- Tu vas être contente, tu vas rencontrer notre chef, susurra le Viking avant de lui cogner violemment la tête contre le sol.

Des étoiles noires mouvantes envahir sa vision sous le choc, la douleur faisant bourdonner sourdement ses oreilles.

Le Viking asséna un deuxième coup et Asriel se sentit partir, une chape noire l'envahissant une seule idée en tête.

Stiles, ils allaient enlever Stiles aussi !

**Oo-*-oO**

Mais l'œil du cyclone se déplace et bientôt les bourrasques seront là de nouveau, plus violentes. Elles frapperont en plein cœur, durement, profondément.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles observa sa montre et soupira, hésitant. Derek venait de partir appelé car Peter avait aperçut des Alpha près de la maison brûlée.

Il faisait encore jour dehors, il devait rester une heure de lumière au mieux et les loups lui avaient bien rappelé qu'il ne devait pas quitter la maison s'il faisait nuit noire. Il ne s'en était pas soucié avant puisque Derek restait avec lui et qu'ils finissaient allongés dans le lit à regarder un film ou à ce que Stiles déballe tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Mais Derek n'était pas là et Asriel ne s'était pas montrée de la journée. Bien sûr elle avait envoyé un message court pour dire qu'elle était malade et ne viendrait pas de la journée. Mais elle n'avait envoyé qu'un seul message à Stiles.

Et quand ils avait appelé Deaton pour savoir comment allait Asriel il avait répondu qu'il était partit plus tôt à la clinic et ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard. Alors Stiles s'inquiétait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul du groupe... enfin non, Danny aussi avait trouvé cela louche.

Un seul message.

Finalement il se décida, attrapa une veste et ses clés à la volée. Il dévala quatre à quatre les marches et salua rapidement son père qui venait de rentrer et lui dit qu'il serait rentré dans trente minutes au plus tard.

Il roula rapidement et en moins de cinq minutes arriva à la maison du Dr. Deaton. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'une bourrasque de vent le frappait. Il toqua à la porte en resserrant sa veste autour de lui.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il tenta d'appeler Asriel sur son portable mais n'obtint pas de réponse alors il décida de contourner la maison et de passer par derrière.

Dès qu'il posa le pied sur la première marche du perron un bruit sinistre l'accueillie le faisant frémir. Il émit un petit rire nerveux en se disant que cette maison qu'il avait comparé à une vieille dame en tweed la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ressemblait davantage à une maison hantée aujourd'hui sous ce ciel gris.

L'étudiant voulut toquer mais la porte se déroba sous sa main. Un nouveau rire sec lui vint, il recula d'un pas et inspira de façon saccadé alors qu'il entendait un bruit feutré de l'autre coté.

Il soupira de soulagement et il se fustigea en voyant un chat noir venir vers lui, son ronron contre ses jambes le rassurant.

Stiles, s'agenouillant, donna quelques caresses au matou à la bouille le faisant paraître toujours grognon, un petit sourire tranquille au lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur Derekounet ? Souffla Stiles. D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment on à pu t'appeler ainsi.

Il repensa à cet après-midi où ils se réunissaient pour une réunion de meute, Derek avait trouvé un chat dans son appartement, un chat chez des loups-garous ! Bien sûr le grand méchant loup avait voulu lui apprendre à voler mais dans un bel ensemble Asriel, Lydia, Allison, Danny et lui-même, la team humaine, l'en avaient empêché. Et la sorcière pendant toute l'assemblée n'avait pas cessé de se dire que, vraiment, ce chat faisait la même tête que Derek. Alors sans trop y penser Stiles avait proposé ce nom idiot …

L'Alpha n'avait pas trop apprécié quand tout le monde avait éclater de rire avant que certain approuvent vivement ce nom.

Mais finalement il s'était vengé en lançant des piques bien sentit à tous les membres de la meute. Ils s'étaient vraiment sentit bien, ils s'amusaient tous en sembles.

Stiles releva la tête en continuant les caresses du matou, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un téléphone portable au sol dans le salon, ce n'était pas celui d'Asriel et encore moins celui de Deaton qui était aussi vieux que le monde.

Derekounet se redressa subitement alors qu'il s'était étalé comme une crêpe sous ses caresses, toutes oreilles sorties. Un feulement sinistre sortit de sa gorge alors que ses yeux, réduit à deux billes fixaient derrière Stiles.

Un grondement plus sourd et féroce lui répondit alors que Stiles, mû par son instinct de survie, se relevai et sautai au dessus de la balustrade sur sa droite.

Il sut aussitôt que ça ne servirait rien et il fut brutalement plaqué au sol, l'air quittant brusquement ses poumons alors qu'il entendait le bruit angoissant d'un os qui se brise.

Stiles fut retourné sans ménagement sur le dos et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier … et une seconde sur son cou pour bloquer sa respiration. Par réflexe l'étudiant agrippa les poignet du loup-garou dans une vaine tentative de les retirer.

S'il sentait l'excitation du loup-garou et la lassitude il percevait aussi un état de stress qu'il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Étrangement il sentait qu'un autre loup était venu dans cette maison.

Bientôt il ne se posa plus aucune question que savoir comment survivre.

Il sentait ses poumons le brûler, secoués par une volonté d'inspirer le fluide vitale mais la poigne était trop forte et ses jambes comme détachées de sa volonté s'agitaient dans un effort stérile.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus à l'approche de la mort, ses yeux se brouillant de taches affreuses, son corps parcouru de spasme fou.

Stiles voyait encore le sourire carnassier du loup-garou blond, le viking qui lui susurra un bonne nuit alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le hurlement du loup avant de définitivement être happé par une masse noire.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Et voilà la suite,**

**Je sens que certain(e)s ne vont pas être ravit de cette fin de chapitre,**

**Mais s'il vous plaît souvenez vous :**

******Laisser une review est plus écologique qu'une lettre de menace écrite avec des lettres de journaux !**

**Pas taper, pitié !**

**Bye Bye Noiraudeur**


	7. L'espoir & La lame

**Bon on est jeudi et je voulais publier hier mais c'était l'anniv' de mon frère alors j'ai pas pu (quoi ? Vous vous en fichez ? Mais ma vie est pa-ssio-nante!)**

**Suite à un malencontreux problème rencontré sur ma boite mail (foutu outlook !- _-') je vais répondre aux reviews ici.**

**MB. Ravenswood : **tout d'abord oui, le Sterek est réellement imposant sur Teen Wolf mais le twincest ? Je ne vois pas trop vu que la majorité des perso sont fils ou fille unique, seul Derek a deux sœur, dont l'une morte au passage, alors je ne sais pas si tu t'es trompé dans le choix de tes mots mais bon, osef ! (j'ai le droit de te tutoyer, nan ? Parce que bon c'est la première fois qu'on me vouvoie sur ff donc je suis perdue)

J'essaye d'écrire quelque chose qui ait un but mais je dois avouer que j'ai d'autre idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête et qui ne sont pas forcément « profondes » (même pas du tout) juste de l'humour parce que après avoir écrit un tel machin conséquent j'ai besoin de libérer.

Un coup de génie ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai commencé à écrire peut avant le début de la saison 3.

Pour ce qui est de la séquestration d'Asriel et Stiles … hinhin secret !

**Evil Angel 38 : **la tendresse et l'amour, tout ce qui manquait à Derek ! Merci encore et puis pour répondre à ta question … la suite c'est maintenant ! (je sais : même pas drôle -_-')

**Makii :** si tout le monde apprécie la nouvelle relation entre Derek et Stiles je suis au ange ! (et Isaac et Danny aussi, est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que les adoraient?)

Pour ce qui est de savoir ce qui va arriver à Stiles et Asriel … et peut-être à d'autre …. il vous faut lire ce chapitre mouhahah !

**Demlone **: si tu pleures déjà à l'enlèvement de Stiles je sens que tu vas finir par mourir déshydraté avec ce chapitre... alors garde une bouteille d'eau près de toi, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un meure par ma faute !

**Iantocullen : **garder les coups ? o_O Je sais pas si j'en suis heureuse ou pas. Je risque de prendre encore plus cher alors TT-TT

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Solitaire et instable, _

_L'espoir et le phare de chacun,_

_Dans le chagrin et la douleur._

**O=*=O**

Derek sentit la déchirure provoqué par les griffes de la femme louve à la peau brune, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la jeter violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Elle se releva pourtant, essuyant le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres, lèvres toujours étirées dans un sourire pervers.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il continuait à frapper, il était plus fort c'était indéniable. Alors pourquoi gardait-elle ce sourire comme si elle sortirait gagnante de tout cela ? Le jeune Alpha se sentait mal à l'aise, comme s'il se tramait quelque chose de malsain.

Pourtant, ce fut à lui d'esquisser un sourire en percevant le retour de Peter et Isaac dans son voisinage, l'autre Alpha, le fameux « grand tatoué », disparu.

- Allez tu es coincée par trois loups, même pour un Alpha comme toi c'est beaucoup, dit Peter légèrement essoufflé. Rend toi.

Un long hurlement déchira la forêt et la femme esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Et nous, nous tenons deux de vos amis, susurra-t-elle alors que ses paroles glaçaient les sangs des trois membres la meute de Derek.

Ils restèrent immobiles comme des enclumes et ne purent que se défendre, les gestes alourdit par la stupeur, quand le second Alpha réapparut pour aider sa camarade. Ils s'enfuir tout deux laissant les trois loups-garous déboussolés.

- Peter, appel Scott et demande lui où sont Lydia et Allison, ordonna Derek alors que lui et Isaac appelaient leur Compagnons respectif mû par un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant.

- Répond Stiles, je t'en prit, supplia intérieurement l'Alpha alors que seule la tonalité répondait.

- Lydia et Allison sont chez les Argent, Scott est avec elles depuis deux heures, répondit alors Peter glaçant les sangs du bêta et de l'Alpha. Je suis désolé.

Derek inspira profondément et un hurlement de colère fit fuir les oiseaux encore présents alors que Isaac tombait à genoux en se tenant la tête à deux mains, les yeux écarquillés par la nouvelle. La rage bouillonna furieusement dans leurs veines.

Un grésillement puis le bruit d'une respiration à l'autre bout du fil fit reprendre pied avec la réalité à l'Alpha qui porta le téléphone à l'oreille alors que ses camarades écoutaient.

- Que ce doit être frustrant, rigola une voix masculine changée par l'appareil et n'appartenant pas à Stiles.

- Si vous leur … commença le jeune Alpha avant d'être coupé.

- Oh, du calme grand méchant loup, je préfère souvent m'amuser un peu avant d'en arriver à ce genre d'extrémités, dit d'une voix suave l'inconnu. Vos amis seront nos invités durant un temps, alors à la prochaine fois j'espère. J'ai été ravit de visiter la demeure de ce cher Dr. Deaton.

Et il raccrocha là. Le vent faisait gémir les cimes. Pourquoi parler de la maison que partageait le Dr et Asriel ?

**Oo-*-oO**

Poing gauche, poing droit, poing gauche, poing droit … c'était un rythme dur et soutenu depuis de longue minutes par le jeune Hale. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère, de faire voler en éclat quelque chose, d'affaiblir, de fêler, de briser comme lui-même se sentait brisé.

Personne ne dit mot lorsque le sac de sable déversa son contenu sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, aménagée au premier étage de l'usine désaffectée, trop faible pour résister à la rage de l'Alpha.

- On ne peut pas retrouver Stiles avec ces fichu truc ? Demanda l'Alpha en désignant le bracelet à son poignet.

- J'ai bien peur que la seule personne qui aurait pu est actuellement disparut, répondit le Dr. Deaton avec tristesse.

- Vous avez bien d'autre sorcier dans votre association ? Siffla le brun en posant son front contre le plastic chaud du sac de boxe vide.

- Non, très peu en fait, mais beaucoup de Wiccan, et rare sont ceux assez puissant pour suivre le lien d'amulettes qu'ils n'ont pas fait, énonça l'homme. Là encore l'une des rares personnes à savoir le faire n'est nul part.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend tranquillement que les Alpha leur fassent du mal ? S'exclama Isaac en serrant la mâchoire pour tenter de contrôler son loup intérieur angoissé au possible.

- Bien sur que non, répliqua violemment le jeune Alpha. Nous avons déjà restreint le champ de recherche.

- Ils nous reste juste le travail de plusieurs semaines à effectuer en quelques jours, soupira Peter. Ça ne marchera pas. On ne peut pas partir et chercher au hasard comme on la fait jusqu'à maintenant avec deux d'entre nous attirant l'attention pendant que deux autres recherches dans un coin opposé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu propose ?! S'énerva Derek.

- Je pourrais demander de l'aide à mon père pour aider dans les recherches, dit doucement Allison qui tenait la main de son petit-ami inquiet et étrangement silencieux. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler des loups-garous mais il aime bien Stiles, et ne laisserait de toute façon pas des humains mourir sans rien faire. Il sait comment les chasser.

- Ce sont des Alpha, rappela Lydia. Asriel et Deaton nous ont assez rabâchés qu'ils avaient une organisation et des liens différents qu'un schéma de meute classique.

- Ils restent des loups-garous, insista Allison.

- Du calme les ados, souffla Peter. Toute aide est bienvenue dans ce genre de situation.

Le silence revint, tendu comme une corde prête à se rompre.

- Pourquoi Asriel à disparut le jour même ou Danny et Stiles se font enlever ? Interrogea Lydia. C'est étrange.

- Asriel est sur une enquête, il est possible qu'elle soit à la poursuite de son criminel, dit Deaton.

Derek serra les poings, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas sut protéger son Compagnon, la personne la plus importante pour lui.

C'était entièrement de sa faute si des membres de sa meute étaient en danger depuis maintenant douze heures depuis l'enlèvement de Stiles. Le shérif avait déjà signalé sa disparition.

- Ils ne les tuerons pas, affirma Lydia. Ils veulent faire passer un message.

Le message était clair : nous sommes plus fort, plus intelligent et plus débrouillard que vous.

Mais la question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi la meute d'Alpha était venue à Beacon Hills à la basse ? Chacun avait oublié cette question au profit de motifs plus urgent.

Pourtant connaître la réponse à cette question c'était connaître le but profond de cette meute.

**Oo-*-oO**

Il faisait froid. Il sentait la chair de poule sur ses bras malgré sa veste. Et il faisait humide au point qu'il avait l'impression de respirer de l'eau, ou peut-être était-il dans l'eau ?

Il avait mal aussi, une de ses cotes le meurtrissait à chaque respiration et le sol dur et froid sous lui n'améliorait rien. Son cou le faisait atrocement souffrir, il avait l'impression d'inspirer des coutelas qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il toussa pour les chasser mais ils restaient imprimés dans ces cellules. L'un de ses poignet pulsait de douleur et il se rappela avoir tenter de se rattraper avec la main droite quand l'Alpha lui était tombé dessus.

L'attaque de l'Alpha. Il avait crut mourir mais s'il ressentait tout cela il était vivant, non ?

Un souffle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait précautionneusement sur le dos. Une grimace de douleur et un gémissement lui échappèrent alors que sa cote, visiblement flottante, bougeait et que son coude se cognait contre une paroi.

Ses yeux grand ouvert s'habituèrent à une obscurité percée de minuscule perles de lumières.

- Stiles, entendit-il de façon étouffée.

Un nouvel appel, il se concentra pour chasser les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles.

- Dan', répondit-il d'une voix hachée.

- Merci mon Dieu ! Soupira-t-il de soulagement. Ça va ?

- Bof … gémit le petit brun. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs … et toi ?

- Eh, bien j'ai eu le bras cassé quand un Alpha s'est jeté sur moi. Je crois bien m'être foulé la cheville aussi.

- J'ai une cote cassé, souffla Stiles. Et le poignet cassé, j'en suis presque sur.

La douleur dans sa gorge se faisait toujours sentir mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer, il en avait toujours eu besoin pour se sentir mieux.

- On est dans un beau pétrin, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Tu aurais pas amené un lampe torche avec toi par pur hasard ?

L'hyperactif ricana mais ne répondit rien, sa gorge le brûlait, ses poumons le brûlait, son poignet le brûlait, il se demanda si ce qu'il ressentait là était pire que lorsqu'il s'était fait tabassé par Gerard. Mais il ne se souvenait pas.

- Vous êtes des Compagnons de la meute qui combat les Alpha ? Demanda une voix qui fit sursauter Stiles.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Danny.

- Armin pour vous servir, les Alpha me traînent derrière eux depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Oh, tu es le douzième enlevé, réalisa Stiles, un sentiment étrange le prenait au sujet d'Armin. Pourquoi il t'ont enlevé ?

- Pour me changer en loup-garou, répondit l'autre comme une évidence, pourtant quelque chose mettait mal à l'aise Stiles.

- Mais les utilisateurs de magie ont plus de chances de mourir que d'être transformé, se rappela Danny.

- Oui, sauf s'ils ont quelqu'un capable d'utiliser une certaine magie, s'ils ont une sorcière, répondit l'autre. Mais comme je refuse de les rejoindre ils me séquestrent.

Stiles aurait presque mit sa main à couper qu'il avait entendu un rire satisfait dans la voix de cet Armin, mais ce n'était toujours qu'une impressions fugitive.

- Tu es un loup-garou magicien? Demanda Danny. Un vrai ? Enfin je veux dire tu sais utiliser ta magie ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Armin. Un wicca.

L'empathe ne répondit rien, quelque chose le dérangeait chez ce mec mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Stiles ne se souvint pas avoir fermé les yeux mais le bruit d'une porte métallique s'ouvrant le fit se réveiller. Et une lumière vive lui meurtrissant les yeux. Il entendit le son de quelque chose qu'on posait brusquement au sol et quelqu'un lui ordonnant de manger avant que la porte ne se referme.

Stiles se releva avec peine et pu ainsi constater qu'on avait déposé une assiette contenant quelque chose d'indéfinissable et une bouteille d'eau, cinquante centilitres bien sûr. Mais l'adolescent se jeta dessus immédiatement, et l'eau coula comme un baume dans sa gorge irrité malgré un goût un peu bizarre.

- Alors réveillé ? Demanda Danny et Stiles comprit seulement maintenant que s'il entendait sa voix étouffé c'est parce qu'il était de l'autre coté d'une paroi, il y avait un minuscule trou et avec cela l'humain comprit qu'il y avait au moins vingt centimètre de roche entre eux.

- Hum … acquiesça Stiles. Ta une idée pour sortir d'ici ?

- Non, soupira Danny.

- Et toi Armin ? Demanda à contre-cœur Stiles, ils étaient tous trois dans le même bateau alors il devait faire fit de quelques impressions bizarres.

- Autant que de cheveux sur ma tête, répondit le sorcier et comme l'étudiant ne répondait pas. C'était ironique si tu n'as pas comprit.

- Mais … mais tu es un phénomène ! Un loup-garou qui peut utiliser la magie !

- C'est dit comme si cela me donnait des pouvoirs immense, énonça Armin. Je reste un être vivant, pas un Dieu.

- Mais tu es aussi un loup-garou, s'indigna le fils du shérif.

- Écoute … je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie normalement comme tout autre wiccan à cause de ma transformation, soupira-t-il. Il me faudrait effectuer deux fois un sort de lévitation ou de destruction sur ces portes car elles sont trop lourdes, déjà je serais dans un état de faiblesse. Ensuite je lancerais un ou deux sort contre les Alpha, j'en aurais deux au mieux et là vous seriez obligé de m'aider à marcher parce que ma vue se brouillera. Imaginons alors qu'il faut encore traverser un autre porte comme celles-là et vous serez obligé de m'abandonner si vous voulez avoir une chance d'échapper aux Alpha qui resteront. Donc non, je ne vois pas par quel moyen sortir. Surtout que je n'ai aucun moyen de dessiner de pentacles, et que je ne suis pas assez doué pour essayer un sort informulé.

- N'oublions pas les drogues, dit une voix féminine derrières les portes.

- Et n'oublions pas les drogues, soupira Armin. Aconit diluée pour moi, je ne peux pas utiliser ma force.

Stiles comprit alors quel était ce drôle de goût dans l'eau de la bouteille et de l'assiette qui semble-t-il contenait une sorte de ratatouille. C'était les drogues qui floutaient son cerveau, mais pas son empathie, juste sa capacité à analyser les informations.

- Bon, c'est mort pour le super coup magique, commenta Stiles. Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir pour les drogues en fait !

- Désolé, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un comme à un ami, énonça Armin avec une tonalité étrange que Stiles n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

- Eh mais attend et les bracelets-amulettes ! S'exclama Stiles avant de tousser sous le coup d'une douleur vive à la gorge. Y en à pas qui sont censé servir à contacter d'autres gens, faire des SOS ? Tout les wiccan en ont normalement.

- Si Stiles … dit Armin avant d'être coupé.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne les utiliseraient pas ?

- Encore faudrait-il que je les ai, soupira l'autre prisonnier. Ils me les ont retirés … tout comme toi je pense.

- Oh ! Je vois … désolé, je sais combien ils sont importants pour un vieux wicca, ou sorcier.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux, j'ai à peine dix-huit ans ! S'indigna l'autre prisonnier.

- Pourtant tu as une voix très grave, énonça Danny.

Stiles réalisa que lui même n'avait plus ses deux bracelets, celui d'Asriel et celui qui le reliait au reste de la meute. Il se massa le poignet avec l'étrange impression qu'on lui avait coupé un doigt, ou une chaîne qui le retenait à la meute. Il y avait un vide là ou, grâce au bracelet, il pouvait distinguer chaque membres de la meute par leur sentiments toujours différents, chacun ayant sa propre signature.

Un silence étrange prit place, Stiles pouvait entendre les souffles des trois autres personnes et son empathie semblait être hypersensible. Il se rappela avoir apprit je ne sais où que quand un sens était amoindrit les autres prenaient le pas pour compenser la perte. C'était bien vrai.

- De toute façon on vous aurait croqué d'un coup si vous aviez ne serait-ce que posé un pied à l'extérieur, chantonna leur gardienne de geôle au bout d'un moment.

- Youpi, souffla Stiles en appuyant sa tête contre la paroi qu'il partageait avec son voisin Danny. On ne peut que compter sur la meute.

- Ou pas, répliqua avec joie la femme louve. Ils ne vous trouveront pas ici. Aucune chance.

- En tout cas on est en forêt, énonça Danny. Et la meute cherche dans la forêt, alors si, on a des chances.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de la femme, elle avait essayer de les effrayer mais l'étudiant y avait mis un terme.

- Bien joué, souffla Stiles. Mais comment tu as su ?

- Armin m'as dit, avoua Danny.

- Je suis un loup-garou, énonça l'autre captif. Stiles, si tu te concentre je suis sûr que tu pourras ressentir les petites créatures avec ton empathie.

L'adolescent ressenti la surprise de Danny et il fronça des sourcils, Danny avait beaucoup parlé mais pas de son empathie, les Alpha en avaient-ils parlé ?

Et puis quel était cette intonation dans la voix d'Armin qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ? Un mélange de stress, d'appréhension et … d'excitation.

Finalement, il chassa ces questions, ferma les yeux et se concentra, il sentit la peur primale d'une petite souris alors qu'un renard tentait de la croquer et la joie de celui-ci d'avoir trouver un met de choix. Curieusement se concentrer sur ces bestioles l'apaisait.

Il n'y avait pas de prison ou d'Alpha, juste une vie grouillante pleine d'espoir.

**Oo-*-oO**

Asriel se redressa du canapé en comprenant immédiatement qu'elle ne venait pas de se réveiller dans son propre salon, enfin celui de Deaton, elle tourna la tête et soupira de lassitude.

- J'en était sûr, énonça-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Il m'a été difficile de réussir à t'attraper, tu étais très vigilante, alors j'ai du employer les grands moyens, répondit le jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Tu ne voulais pas non plus que je te facilite la tache ? Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard azuréen de l'autre scrutant chacun de ses gestes.

- Tu t'es teint les cheveux, énonça-t-il. Pour l'approcher ?

- Qu'elle perspicacité, répondit sarcastiquement la sorcière. Au moins moi je n'enlève pas ceux qui m'intéresse. D'après Deaton il courait après une certaine Lydia depuis longtemps, blond- vénitien je me suis dit que ça l'attirerait. Et que j'en saurais plus qu'en le menaçant.

- Une sorcière ... ou même une wicce n'ont pas besoin de procédé si incertain pour mettre quelqu'un en confiance, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Je préfère que de véritable sentiments de confiance mutuelle s'installe que des ersatz magiques, rétorqua sèchement Asriel.

- Ils t'ont envoyée pour être sa gardienne, ou c'est toi qui est venu ?

- A ton avis stupide loup ?

Il ne répondit rien se contentant de la fixer.

- Mission personnelle, souffla-t-il avant de demander. Tu ne veux toujours pas nous rejoindre ?

- Non, la dernière fois je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Asriel. Je mettrai un terme à ton projet.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous stopper, surtout avec la meute de Derek en plus dans nos rangs.

- Ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

- Si son Compagnon devient un loup-garou … Stiles je crois, il viendra, assura le jeune homme. Et j'aurais ce que je cherche, d'une pierre deux coups.

- Je penche plus pour : il te tuera dans d'atroce souffrance.

- Sauf s'il le fait lui-même, pour le sauver.

- Et il te tueras parce que tu l'auras blessé, répliqua froidement Asriel.

- J'ai un plan, pas d'inquiétude pour moi, souffla l'homme en passant à son tour une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu vas devoir attendre la pleine lune pour que ton pouvoir marche, commenta Asriel. Tu vas leur donner un indice sur l'endroit ou ta meute cache Stiles et Danny -il recula, surpris- bien sûr que je sais pour Danny, je l'ai entendu arriver alors que tes Alpha m'immobilisaient, il n'était pas dans tes plans à la base mais tu t'en fiche. Donc je disais ? ils arriveront. L'un de tes loups blessera Stiles, Derek sera obligé de le mordre et toi tu utilisera ton pouvoir pour qu'il survive à la morsure, ils auront une dette et tu en profitera. Mais ça ce marchera pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu semble si sûr toi la Grande Asriel, celle qui mène la « mission de l'espoir », siffla acide le blond.

- Parce que je vais t'en empêcher. Et que la meute de Derek ne te feras pas confiance.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne leur à pas parlé de moi, ils connaissent d'autre membres de la meute mais pas moi. Première erreur de ta part. Oh ! Et puis l'éther, ça marche toujours autant sur les sorciers, dit l'homme. Tu seras loin quand cela arrivera. La pleine lune est dans six jours.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, Asriel ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie inconsciemment, deux ou trois Alpha discutaient dans la pièce d'à coté.

- Ton blond naturel te vas mieux que cette couleur, dit-il en se levant et pinçant entre ses doigt une de ses mèches avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle soupira, il fallait qu'elle pense à un plan pour arrêter toute cette histoire.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles se réveilla avec un goût âcre dans la bouche, il avait soif. Il mourrait de soif en fait ! Mais il ne toucherait pas à l'eau, quelques gouttes au plus ou sinon il aurait la tête aussi lourde que du plomb à cause des drogues.

- Combien ? Interrogea-t-il la langue pâteuse et sa gorge meurtrie changeant sa voix en murmure.

- Un jour depuis que nous sommes ici, répondit Danny. Je vais devoir boire. Et toi aussi Stiles.

Stiles savait ce que ça voulait dire. Plus ils attendaient pour trouver une solution plus ils s'affaiblissaient et alors seraient obligés de manger et de boire ce qu'on leur donnait. Soit ils s'en sortaient seul, soit ils comptaient sur la meute de Derek. Or aucune des deux solutions ne semblaient les satisfaire.

- Ils ont emmené Armin je ne sais où quand tu dormais, dit doucement Danny.

- Je ne l'aime pas, annonça l'empathe prit par une subite envie.

- Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant avec lui, avoua Danny.

Stiles acquiesça avec joie, bien content de ne pas être le seul à le penser avant de se rappeler que Danny ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Oui, il est... trop calme, réalisa-t-il. Même s'il est là, traîner par les Alpha à leur suite depuis des semaines, un captif ne réagirait pas ainsi.

- Syndrome de Stockholm ? Interrogea l'Hawaïen.

- Non. Pas ça. Il parle comme s'il ne risquait rien, mais aussi comme quelqu'un d'un peu trop prétentieux pour une personne enlevée. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, soupira Stiles.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'empathe allongée sur le sol dur à s'imaginer des dessins dans les formes faites par l'humidité et les fissures sur le plafond de sa prison.

- Dit … commença Danny Avant de mourir quelles choses tu aurais aimé faire ?

- Hein ? On va pas mourir, dit Stiles pourtant cette idée s'insinua en lui comme du venin. Du **saut à l'élastique**.

- Ça ? Rigola l'autre étudiant. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour imaginer la tête des louveteaux pendant que je volerais comme un oiseau. Moi dans les airs en train de kiffer ma vie et eux cramponnés au rebords en mourant de peur, j'ai remarqué que les loups-garous avaient du mal avec les très grandes hauteurs.

- Que tu chuteras comme une pierre reliée à des bouts de corde, rectifia Danny. Mais j'avoue que ça à l'air amusant. Mon père me sermonnais toujours quand je grimpais sur les meubles.

- Ahah, mon père aussi. Je grimpais partout comme une chèvre disait ma mère, dit Stiles en réalisant que parler le changeait de ses pensées morbides et négatives de prisonnier. Il fallait toujours que je sois en hauteur, le seul problème c'est que je suis toujours aussi maladroit alors je m'écorchais toujours, mais je continuais à grimper.

- Et bien, c'est fort intéressant comme conversation mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'y couper court, dit une voix suave et masculine derrière la porte métallique de Stiles qui lui fit monter un frisson déplaisant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement qui n'augurait rien de bon et Stiles se releva, faisant fit de la douleur provoquée par sa cote, et se colla au mur du fond même s'il savait que ça ne le sauverais pas si l'Alpha qui se trouvait derrière souhaitait le réduire en charpie. Il souffla, les drogues qu'il avait prises à son premier repas faisaient encore effet, il n'avait même pas sentit, ou plutôt son cerveau n'avait pas prit en compte, la présence d'autres personnes que Danny ou leur geôlier qui changeait toute les deux ou trois heures.

La lumière vive d'une lampe lui fit plisser les yeux, des larmes perlant à ses yeux agressés. Ce fut un homme dans la vingtaine qui se présenta, les cheveux noirs comme l'encre coiffés et laqués, il ressemblait à un dandy … perdu en forêt vu ses chaussures de marches qui contrastaient avec son pantalon de costume et sa chemise blanche impeccable.

- Marie, la caméra, dit-il en relevant ses manches glaçant l'étudiant alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et l'Alpha sembla savoir qu'il avait comprit car il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant de psychopathe. Voyons comment résiste aux coups ce jeune homme.

Il voulut leur offrir une réplique plein de sarcasme spécial Stiles mais un poing s'abattit sur la basse de sa mâchoire, étranglant cette réplique dans sa gorge.

- Stiles ! S'écria Danny en entendant le coup le frapper de plein fouet.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour planter deux yeux plein de défis dans leur homologues noirs comme l'encre. Un nouveau sourire narquois se posa sur les lèvres du loup-garou et une nouvelle attaque le heurta faisant exploser sa lèvres inférieur et chanceler dangereusement.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde ainsi, dit l'homme. Montre un peu plus de respect envers tes aînés.

L'adolescent, une main appuyée contre la paroi la plus proche, cracha une bile tachées par le sang et essuya de sa manche le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Il ne se défis par de son regard et nota au passage que la caméra tournait toujours, la femme louve au long cheveux bruns observant la scène d'un œil morne.

- Stiles ! Appela anxieusement Danny. Ça va ?

- Ferme la gamin ! Grogna un autre loup que Stiles ne pouvait voir.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, dit l'étudiant d'une voix calme, à l'étonnement de Stiles lui-même.

- Nous n'en avions pas l'intention, susurra le noiraud. Alrik, ne le touche pas. Nous ne l'avons capturée que pour briser -il attrapa Stiles par le menton avant qu'il ne se dégage- la meute de ton cher Alpha.

Il semblait s'amuser à dire ça devant la caméra comme pour bien narguer les loups-garous de la meute du jeune Hale. Parce que Stiles se doutait bien que l'homme allait leur faire parvenir la vidéo, sinon il ne s'amuserait pas autant.

Le coup suivant fut en plein dans l'estomac et la violence du choc fit bouger à nouveau la cote flottante de l'étudiant qui s'effondra à genoux.

- Quelle belle marque de strangulation, dit le loup en posant ses mains sur son cou à l'emplacement même où les marques bleutées et violacées se trouvaient. Dit voir jeune homme, voudrais-tu dire à ton Alpha qu'il faudrait mieux pour lui de nous rejoindre pour ne plus te voir souffrir ?

- Ni comptez pas enfoirés, s'opposa l'empathe en sentant la frustration que cela provoqua en l'homme qui commença à serrer de plus en plus.

- Allons, tu ne voudrais pas que je casse cette nuque gracile ? Énonça l'Alpha. Alors tu n'as cas prononcer quelques petits mots à ton ami.

- Allez … vous faire -le loup-garou resserra sa prise en comprenant ce que s'apprêtait à dire le garçon-.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! S'exclama Danny de l'autre coté de la paroi. Vous êtes incapables de faire joindre Derek à vos troupes avec des paroles mensongères alors vous torturez un humain ! Son Compagnon !

- Alrik, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux lustré.

On entendit un rire, la seconde porte métallique qui s'ouvrait et le bruit mat d'un poing rencontrant la peau, une fois, deux fois, puis la chute d'un corps au sol et la respiration saccadé de l'adolescent.

- Tu conviendras qu'il nous y a forcé, dit l'homme à Stiles.

- Eric, il est en train de mourir, énonça Marie.

Le jeune homme soupira et lâcha le cou de l'étudiant qui s'effondra au sol, une respiration sifflante s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Marie éteignit la caméra et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit le nommée Eric avant de se pencher vers Stiles et de susurrer à son oreille. Toi -il fixa Stiles avec un regard amusé- tu vas nous servir à retrouver un petit quelque chose.

Puis le dit Eric s'éloigna et referma la porte en sifflotant.

« L'Originis ne va pas être content, tu t'es emporté. » et de l'autre répondre « De toute façon il est trop occupée avec cette sorcière. », la louve répliqua « si tu le tue on ne pourras pas trouver ce qu'on cherche, tu as le droit de le blesser seulement pour attirer la meute de Derek et les tromper » entendit Stiles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Oo-*-oO**

- Enfoiré, grogna une voix étouffée perdue dans une rigole humide.

Une personne se baladant au bord de la route aurait alors eu la peur de sa vie en voyant une main se poser sur le bitume et s'extirper avec peine du fossé de la même manière qu'une personne totalement ivre qui réaliserait que dormir dans un fossé au bord de la route en fin d'automne n'était pas raisonnable.

La dite personne au comportement bizarre s'assit alors sur le bord de la route en passant une main fatigué sur son visage ou le sommeil gardait ses marques. Elle observa son poignet toujours allégé de son poids tout de même conséquent de breloques en tout genre. Elle ne s'inquièta pas pour autant de leur disparition sachant d'avance qu'elle les retrouverait dans une petit colis accompagnée d'une lettre ironique.

- Et comment je vais faire pour l'empêcher, maintenant ? se dit-elle a voix haute avant de laisser échapper un rire, finalement il avait évolué et avait prédit sa difficulté actuelle. Bah … y a plus cas …

Elle expira à nouveau et fut prise d'un frisson glacé alors qu'elle se relevait pour se mettre en route vers la plus proche station, ou maison … ou cabane de chasseur vu l'endroit paumée où elle avait été abandonnée.

Heureusement la silhouette gracile et gelée eut la chance de vite tomber sur une station service. Elle devait réellement avoir une mauvaise tête car le tenancier n'hésita pas à lui tendre le téléphone pour qu'elle contacte un ami. Il lui demanda plusieurs fois si elle souhaiter appeler la police mais elle finit par monter un mensonge au sujet d'un voyage avec son petit-ami qui s'était fini au bord de la route à cause d'une violente dispute, une histoire qui ne parut pas étrange au tenancier qui haussa simplement les épaules en laissant seule la jeune fille assise sur un bout de trottoir défoncé qui n'était pas sous le vent.

Soufflant sur ses mains pour obtenir un peu de chaleur elle leva la tête vers le ciel grimaçant et l'imita.

- Maintenant, il faut trouver Stiles et Danny, énonça-t-elle les yeux dans le vague qu'elle reporta sur son poignet. Misère, j'aurais du prendre une roue de secours.

Le hurlement lointain d'un loup lui fit relever la tête. Elle avait beau être perdue en plein milieu de la cambrousse et éloignée de plusieurs kilomètres de Beacon Hills on venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent sa « roue de secours ».

Un sourire amusé s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, il lui fallait juste arriver avant que Stiles soit blessé.

**Oo-*-oO**

La pierre … encore.

Il avait crut à un cauchemar. Qu'il se réveillerait en sursaut et en sueur, le cœur battant un rythme effréné. Il avait pensé que sa respiration saccadée serait alors coupée par un bras puissant se posant sur sa poitrine et qui le serrerait et le tirerait vers un torse qu'il fixerait de longue minutes, ses yeux encore perdu dans son cauchemar, avant qu'une voix endormi et grognon ne souffle dans ses cheveux qu'il pouvait se rendormir, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il y avait crut.

Mais voilà, il n'était pas allongé dans son lit, Derek lui servant de bouillotte alors que le temps se refroidissait. Il était là, étendu sur de la roche froide, humide, dure, seul.

Et il avait mal, partout, comme si chaque partit de son corps s'efforçaient de le faire souffrir. Il avait même le bout des doigts engourdi.

Il posa ses mains gelées sur son visage et appuya de toutes ses forces contre ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Stiles commença à réciter tout ce qu'il connaissait, de ses cours, à ses recherches lycanthropiques, fit des hypothèses farfelues sans queue ni tête, revisionna dans sa tête tout les films qu'il avait vu pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était séquestrer par des Alpha … des Alpha foldingues comme l'avait si bien dit Peter.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à eux. Il ne devait pas penser à Scott, à Allison, à Isaac, à Lydia, à Erica, à Boyd, à Peter … et surtout pas à Derek … Derek qui lui manquait comme un dingue.

Le captif n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se lover confortablement dans les bras de son loup misanthrope et y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il réalisa quelque chose, plus dur et violent qu'un coup de poing de l'Alpha psychopathe -il se mettait à apprécier Peter plus que jamais face à lui- une idée stupide mais qui lui mit le moral à zero. Lui et Derek ne s'étaient jamais vraiment exposés leur sentiments, laissant leur gestes parler à leur place, mais Stiles réalisait, là bloqué dans cette grotte, que Derek n'était jamais sûr de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il avait même parfois des doutes sur Isaac, c'est pour dire !

C'était un éternel anxieux et plus que tout quand c'était au sujet d'une personne qui avait réussi à passer ses barrières et entrait dans son cercle de confiance, car cela le rendait vulnérable.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de dire à Derek ce qu'il ressentait vraiment quand ils étaient ensembles.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il devait pas se laisser aller à pleurer ou il mettrait le moral à zéro de son camarade de situation. Si l'un d'eux désespérait, alors l'autre aussi.

C'était décidé, il sortirait d'ici et déballerait tout à Derek, même en présence de toute la meute s'il le fallait !

Une larme coula pourtant, se faufilant vicieusement entre ses mains glacées. Il se mordit la lèvre, sa lèvre enflée, pour étouffer le sanglots qui lui venait. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pas chialé comme une fillette quand Gerard l'avait enlevé, il avait pleuré de douleur mais pas parce qu'il était enfermé.

En même temps, aujourd'hui cela faisait presque trois jours que cela durait, dans deux heures exactement. Et pourtant Danny semblait mieux le vivre que lui. En même temps il n'avait pas été lynchée par un Alpha psychopathe, énonça sa conscience endormie.

Et il avait eu droit à une seconde salve il y avait quelques heures.

- Hinhin … alors comme ça le sextoy de votre Alpha supporte mal la séquestration, rigola leur geôlier derrière leur portes, Alrik su immédiatement Stiles.

Danny et Armin, revenu plus tôt, ne répondirent rien mais à l'étonnement de l'adolescent Danny se mit à fredonner puis à chanter doucement, cela ressemblait à une comptine. Et Stiles eu la subite impression que le l'étudiant n'avait pas cessé de la chantonner dans sa tête.

On entendit le geôlier loup-garou grogner et s'en aller, de toute façon il quittait toujours son poste peu après avoir commencé à les surveiller. Il ne paraissait pas se faire réprimander pour ça, après tout comment voulait-ils que deux pauvres humains s'échappent ? Alors pas besoin de rester planté devant leur portes comme des idiots.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que le pro en informatique épluchait le registre des comptines de son enfance, d'après Stiles, et celui-ci commençait à somnoler emporté par le chant. Danny ne chantait pas forcément très bien, mais sa voix douce était apaisante, cela lui faisait penser à sa mère qui lui chantait toujours quelque chose quand il était malade.

Il dérivait entre rêve et réalité, il entendait le chant d'un loup à la lune, son étrangement apaisant.

- Stiles ? Appela Danny subitement. Stiles ?

- Hum … répondit l'étudiant qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Il y a des loups à Beacon Hills, dit-il en chuchotant.

Le garçon resta silencieux ne comprenant pas cette phrase, bien sûr qu'il y avait des loups-garous à Beacon Hills !

- Il y a un loup solitaire à Beacon Hills, répéta Danny plus fortement et Stiles pouvait voir le sourire contenu dans ces paroles alors qu'il entendait un grognement restreint de la part d'Armin, étrange.

Alors il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ce hurlement ?

- Et ? Répondit l'endormit en chassant Morphée comme une mal propre.

- C'est notre SOS, Stiles, on va pouvoir envoyer un message à Derek !

- Comment ? Demanda l'étudiant subitement plein d'énergie, l'adrénaline. Comment un loup peut nous aider ?

- Il suffit que tu lui demande d'aller prévenir la meute de notre lieu de captivité, chuchota le petit génie en informatique avec entrain.

- Mais … mais on ne sait pas où on est, rappela l'étudiant en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette subite idée de Danny. Et surtout, si on peut faire passer un message par un animal pourquoi on ne la pas fait avant ?

- Parce que Peter et Derek sont né loup-garou ils sont plus apte à comprendre un loup, pas un hiboux ou un renard, répondit-il avec joie,

Stiles se renfrogna encore plus si cela était possible cherchant d'où venait cette idée farfelu. Il essayait de ne pas laisser son cœur bondir de joie sous l'espoir qui s'offrait à eux.

- Comment ? Demanda Stiles. Enfin je veux dire, d'où te vient cette idée ?

- Asriel, répondit-il naturellement comme si cela était une évidence.

En même temps cela l'était. Danny avait beaucoup parlé avec la sorcière, ils s'appréciaient visiblement. Il n'avait jamais sut ce qu'ils se disaient mais il avait trouvé que Dan' s'était vite habitué a l'existence des loups-garous et de l'univers étrange en découlant et Asriel n'y était pas pour rien. Après tout elle avait l'habitude d'expliquer aux gens ce genre de fantaisies sans les rendre fou.

- Et puis pour répondre à ta question : le loup sait où il se trouve, lui.

Stiles prit conscience de cet espoir infime qui se présentait à eux et sentit une énergie sortit droit de nulle part le prendre.

- Mais Dan', comment tu veux que je m'adresse au loup ? Interrogea Stiles. Enfin … c'est un loup quoi !

- Mais toutes les bêtes on des émotions, différentes, mais elles en on, chuchota l'Hawaïen. Et tu es empathe.

- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse marcher, dit Armin d'une voix froide qui fit sursauter Stiles.

L'étudiant se concentra sur les émotions se dégageant de leur compagnon de captivité et … ne capta rien. Juste la colère sous-jacente ressenti dans ses paroles. Stiles resta silencieux un moment se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas remarquer plus tôt que ce qui le mettait ma à l'aise avec Armin était le fait qu'il ne ressente rien venant de sa part. Il réalisa subitement que les drogues avaient engourdies sont esprit depuis le début de sa captivité et qu'il avait eu un mal fou à faire quelques liens simplistes, là l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines avec l'idée de Danny avait chassée durant un instant les effets nocifs des drogues et son cerveau marchait presque normalement.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que le loup les aident, et encore fallait-il réussir à le « joindre ». Stiles se félicita de déjà avoir expérimenté les sensations d'animaux, même s'ils étaient moins conséquent, il se concentra, sur tout ce qui se passait au dehors de leur prison. Il se concentra sur le loup et subitement il le localisa, ses sentiments fort, son intelligence sobre, sa rage de ne pas avoir trouvé de nourriture puis une joie toute naturel alors qu'il attrapait un lièvre, et enfin sa sérénité alors qu'il marchait souplement sur le sol inégal. Et puis cette chose qui n'aurait pas du être là, comme amplifiant l'intelligence et la présence du loup cherchant à le rendre plus facilement détectable. Une chose qui avait la même signature qu'une certaine sorcière …

Puis, Stiles perçut un éclat de colère provenir d'Armin, la première fois qu'il discernait une de ses émotions.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette chose étrangère au loup disparut dès que l'empathe se lia au loup. Puis grace à ce « lien » instauré avec le chasseur Stiles il lui demanda, sans l'imposer, d'aller trouver Derek ou Peter et de leur dire où ils étaient. Et l'empathe ressentit aussi l'accord du loup et son départ précipité vers la ville.

C'était curieux, il ne comprenait pas trop comment il avait réussi communiquer avec l'animal. Mais actuellement il ne se posait pas trop de question, il accompagna en pensé le loup jusqu'à que son pouvoir d'empathie, écartelé, ne lâche la bête.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, espérer que le loup parviennent aux loups-garous nés et que ceux-ci le comprennent mais Stiles sentait son sang bouillir d'impatiente et de joie.

Il y avait toujours un espoir.

**Oo-*-oO**

Derek expira et leva les yeux vers le ciel gris qui reflétait parfaitement son humeur.

- Quatre jours, énonça fatalement Isaac pour la énième fois comme une horloge cassée.

Peter rejoignit les deux autres loups-garous à l'orée de la forêt. Ils venaient encore de passer des heures à faire des recherches, infructueuses recherches.

Ils entendirent vite le bruit d'un 4x4 s'approchant Lydia, Allison, et son père en descendirent, les mines aussi défaites que les trois loups-garous. Scott les rejoignit assez rapidement, son mutisme toujours actif.

Ils se trouvaient près de la maison brûlée. Et Derek ne put s'empêcher de se dire, une fois encore, que l'acte de Kate avait été permis par son ignorance de jeune idiot qui se croyait amoureux. Et que l'enlèvement de Stiles avait été permis parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez précautionneux.

Il perdait toujours ceux qui lui était le plus cher par une de ses fautes.

Sa mâchoire se crispa au souvenir de la vidéo que les Alpha leur avait fait parvenir, emballé comme un cadeau en plus !

Sa rage gronda en lui, bouillonnante en se rappelant l'état de Stiles. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir Danny mais ils l'avaient entendu répondre à l'autre Alpha, Eric, et c'était déjà ça de prit.

Et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Asriel, elle s'était littéralement volatilisée.

Une odeur étrangère le sortit pourtant de ses pensées. Le jeune Alpha s'éloigna du perron où était assis Isaac et s'approcha de la forêt qui envahissait petit à petit son ancienne maison.

Derek suivit l'odeur, familière et étrangère à la fois, comme celle d'un vieux cousin oublié et il s'arrêta subitement.

Deux yeux anthracites le fixaient, deux yeux indéniablement lupins. Un loup entièrement blanc, comme une masse de neige sur patte, s'avança vers lui. Instinctivement il tendit une main.

Le loup solitaire recula, effrayé, alors que derrière Derek le reste du groupe venait voir ce qui se passait.

Pourtant, poussé par quelque chose de plus que la curiosité lupine, la bête de nacre s'approcha à nouveau et posa son museau tiède contre la main du jeune Alpha. Puis il s'éloigna, repartant d'où il était venu pour s'arrêter et fixer Derek. Le message était clair.

- Derek qu'est-ce … ? voulut demander Scott avant que l'ex-Alpha empêche le louveteau de continuer, fixant son regard sur son neveu.

Derek suivit doucement, comme hypnotisé, ce loup solitaire et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il l'attendait. Il entendit le reste de la meute qui le suivait, mais c'était une information hors du temps, il ne voyait plus que le loup.

Le loup qui le menait au travers la forêt comme s'il lui indiquait un chemin, un chemin vers quelque chose.

« _Humains_ » c'était comme un mot que formait le corps entier du loup, son langage qui s'exprimait par des coups d'œils, par un grognement sec et des petites jappement.

_Vers Stiles et Danny !_ Comprit subitement l'Alpha en accélérant sa course.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers une paroi rocheuse percée de grotte, ils avaient pourtant cherché par ici il y avait une semaine, pourtant ils fut indéniable pour les loups-garous que la meute d'Alpha se tapissait là.

Le loup blanc s'était blotti contre le sol qui formait une butte à leur emplacement, il les avaient mené sous le vent, les Alpha ne pouvaient donc pas savoir qu'ils étaient là.

Peter vint se poster près de son neveu, se tapissant dans les broussaille avec lui et dit en chuchotant.

- Les deux Argent sont partit rechercher leur armes, ça ne leur prendra pas plus de quelques minutes, dit-il. Il vaut mieux les attendre.

- Demande à Erica et Boyd de faire diversion, ordonna Derek en murmurant, la voix rauque de colère contenue. N'importe comment mais vite.

L'ancien Alpha acquiesça et fit un signe de tête à Scott qui était déjà sur son portable à envoyer la demande du Hale.

Le loup se redressa subitement et repartit en sens inverse, Derek le remercia mentalement et fut étonné de voir le chasseur se retourner vers lui et faire comme une sorte de signe de tête lupin. L'Alpha imita son lointain cousin et celui-ci fit une sorte de sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Un hurlement sauvage agita la cimes des arbres et les deux Alpha qui était à l'extérieur, la femme louve et un grand tatoué relevèrent la tête comme des chiens à l'affût. Ils se détendirent cependant en comprenant que ce n'était qu'un loup, sûrement celui qu'ils avaient déjà aperçut auparavant.

Mais leur réactions différèrent totalement lors d'un second rugissement : Boyd. Ils sautèrent sur leur jambes et se dirigèrent immédiatement sur la gauche en amont d'un mince ruisseau qui séparait les deux meute vers la source du crie de défis.

Ils y avaient trois grottes, deux assez profondes et hautes pour contenir une meute. Mais c'était celle un peu en hauteur, deux mètres au dessus du sol, d'où sortit un autre Alpha : le Viking.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimace.

- J'aurais bien voulu aller avec eux, grogna-t-il.

- Ni compte pas, lui répondit une autre voix masculine alors qu'un Alpha au cheveux sombres s'approchait de la forêt à la droite de la meute de Derek allongée dans la terre humide. On doit les surveiller.

- Ouais ouais, grogna le Viking en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre affichait un sourire sarcastique.

Derek sentait son sang bouillir et prêt à exploser, il entendit le retour des deux Argent essoufflés, Allison tendit un pistolet à Lydia et un sac qui contenait toutes les fioles explosives qu'elle avait fabriquées à l'avance pour ce genre de cas. L'Alpha sentit son loup intérieur se ramasser, prêt à bondir toutes crocs dehors.

- Isaac et Scott vous vous occuper de les libérer, dit-il en sentant la transformation venir.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et laissa son loup se déchaîner de façon volcanique ses bêtas le suivant immédiatement propulser par la même force animal.

Derek prit le temps de savourer l'expression incrédule collée sur le visage de l'Alpha Eric alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre des arbres et attaquait.

Les deux Alpha restant se reprirent vite et se lancèrent à la rencontre de leur ennemi dans des hurlement puissant.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles était tendu comme un arc, il savait que Danny était dans le même état, tout deux s'étaient collé le plus loin possible de leur porte de prison pour le cas, plus que probable, ou un loup-garou les ferait sauter.

Il fallait juste espérer que ce serait un ami.

Ils avaient tout deux sentit l'approche de la meute de leur manière. Stiles avait perçut Derek en premier, la colère sourde qui grondait comme un feu dormant en lui, puis il avait distingué Scott et tous les autres. Il avait porter sa main à son poignet instinctivement avant de se souvenir qu'il ne portait plus ces amulettes, il ne pouvait pas savoir si les membres de sa meute se faisaient blesser.

_Sa meute_ … étrange comme cela sonnait juste dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant. Et il fallait qu'il soit là, dans une grotte humide à attendre qu'un loup-garou vienne le sauver … ou le tuer, pour se demander depuis quand il associait la meute de Derek comme _sienne_.

Stiles entendit le grognement sourd d'un loup-garou de l'autre coté de sa porte.

_Ça y est on va savoir _… pensa-t-il avec un frisson en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer deux boules de loto qui virevoltaient dans leur bulle et un commentateur qui disait « gentil loulou, méchant loulou … lequel va-t-on tirer ? »

Une touffe brune et un menton dissymétrique. Soulagement.

- Scott, souffla Stiles en voyant son meilleur-ami.

- Venez, ils faut que vous foutiez le camp, dit-il en agrippant son poignet.

L'étudiant fit face à la douleur qui le prenait et sortit dans une long tunnel, un boyau sinueux. Danny était là, boitant et Isaac le soutenait.

- Armin, s'écria pourtant Danny, bon mec qui n'oublie pas les autres, alors que Stiles grinçait des dents.

La cage d'Armin vola et mû par … quelque chose Stiles se recula, protéger par Scott et Isaac. Pourtant on vit une jeune homme sortir, il affichait un air mi-soulagé mi-effrayé qui écarquillait ses yeux trop bleu, il passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux blond et un instant l'empathe crut percevoir un masque de colère s'appliquer sur ce visage.

Scott se reprit le premier et les deux humains suivirent docilement et avec soulagement leur sauveteurs lupin. Isaac sortit le premier par une trouée pas plus grande que Stiles debout et sauta au sol, il observa d'un rapide mouvement de tête les alentours et tendit la main à Danny, l'aidant à descendre avant de faire de même avec l'empathe, laissant Armin se débrouiller, Scott fermant la marche.

Stiles sentit une émotion forte, colère ? Non plus la joie de la chasse venant d'un Alpha, un Alpha qui était partit avec la femme louve un peu avant !

Isaac était dans son champ de vision un instant, et l'instant d'après, alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche pour le prévenir, il était dix mètres plus loin se relevant après avoir été heurté par le tatoué.

- Vite, dans la forêt ! Cria Scott en sautant du promontoire que formait l'ouverture de la grotte. Allison, Lydia et Chris vous protégeront !

Stiles les vit de l'autre coté d'une mince rivière, se tenant dos à dos les traits durcit et repoussant un Alpha, le Viking, avant que Peter ne revienne à la charge sur lui.

Armin disparut de son champ de vision, courant je ne sais où.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus et attrapa la main de l'Hawaïen et se dirigea droit vers leur îlot de sûreté.

Ils se jetèrent à terre alors qu'une masse indistinctes passait au dessus de leur tête, entendant le grondement féroce de Derek ils s'immobilisèrent alors que l'Alpha Hale et l'Alpha Eric roulaient au sol en tentant respectivement de s'arracher la trachée.

_- Pire qu'un parcours du combattant_, pensa Stiles en sentant une flèche frôler sa joue et le bruit de succion de l'arme se plongeant dans la chair derrière lui.

A l'entente de la voix forte, ne tremblant pas, d'Asriel alors qu'elle prononçait une formule il se tourna dans sa direction. Tout volait en éclat autour de lui mais il la repéra, elle faisait face à Armin qui affichait un sourire colérique mais respectueux et elle … affichait un même sourire colérique mais vainqueur. Il entendit un « fire ! » venant de la jeune fille, accompagné d'un rire à glacé les sangs, Armin, et il vit le loup-garou agripper le poignet de la sorcière alors que les flammes léchaient la moitié de son corps. Personne ne les remarque et lui n'arrête pas de courir.

Il aurait dut avoir peur, mourir littéralement de peur ! Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule idée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit d'hyperactif marchant à cent mille à l'heure pour déterminer ce qui risquait de les ralentir, de les frapper, de les faire chuter et cette idée c'était, il l'avouait honteusement : je suis libre ! Bien triste réconfort alors qu'on risque de se faire déchiqueter par pur hasard dans une bataille entre loup-garou.

Alors qu'il continuait à courir il entendit Asriel pousser un crie étouffer. Il trébucha et la main de Danny lâcha la sienne. Emporter par son élan il avança de quelques foulées avant de se retourner pour voir le jeune homme la cheville prit dans l'étau qu'était la main puissante de l'Alpha psychopathe Eric. Il lui donna un bon coup de talon dans le nez qui éclata avant qu'Isaac n'apparaisse et se jette sur le fou.

Stiles s'avança vers son ami mais alors que celui-ci se relevait il jeta un regard vers sa gauche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Suivant son regard l'étudiant fini par tomber sur le lanceur de couteau, le roux, son corps s'avança sans qu'il y pense alors que dans sa tête il s'indignait violemment en se disant que des loups-garous lanceurs de couteau devraient être interdit dans la constitution !

- STILES !

Le crie déchirant d'Asriel lui sembla plus réel il sentait sa peur, son effroi, que la lame qui glissait vers lui. On se serait crut dans un des ces mauvais films qui utilisent les ralentis à tout bout de champ en croyant accentuer l'effet tragique alors que ça rendait juste le tout pathétique.

La lame, belle lame bien lustrée sans trace de rouille, vola dans sa direction aussi sûrement qu'un missile bloqué sur sa cible.

L'humain la vit arriver vers lui, trop rapide et dans une rotation hypnotique, il ne pouvait réagir, de toute façon quoi qu'il aurait fait il aurait été trop lent, lui le pauvre humain face à cette lame de quinze centimètres lancée par un loup-garou, Alpha de surcroît.

Ça devrait être interdit dans cette putain de constitution !

L'humain vit une masse noire bouillante de haine s'écraser contre le lanceur de couteau qui réagit rapidement. Mais trop tard, il n'avait déjà plus de tête.

Stiles battit des paupières. Un instant plus tard il se retrouvait en train de s'écrouler, les yeux grand ouvert fixé vers un ciel trop sombre.

Le sol, mat, dure, humide et triste l'accueillit rudement, sa respiration coupée. L'empathe tenta d'inspirer une goulée d'air salvatrice mais au lieu de l'oxygène bienfaisant il eut l'impression de se noyer, il comprit, le sang avait envahi un poumon, peut-être même les deux, il se noyait dans son propre sang, la douleur survint la seconde d'après, comme si elle avait été une information trop difficile à traiter jusque là.

À l'impression de se noyer s'ajouta celle de geler sur place, sa cote flottante qui se fit de nouveau connaître comme une gamine impatiente qui ne veut pas qu'on oublie sa présence et il sentit le liquide vitale couler sur sa poitrine, jus sirupeux qui tacha son esprit de souffrance.

Stiles sentait la lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine, bien fichée entre deux cotes, et se retirait légèrement à chaque inspiration.

- Stiles !

Il entend son nom, une fois, deux fois … toute la meute le hurle. Même Erica et Boyd. Ils ont du suivre les deux Alpha qu'ils avaient éloigné avec leur diversion.

La peur survient alors, vive, lourde et malsaine. Elle s'entrelace à la déchirure qui continue de saigner, inextricable et violent, ils le font sombrer. Stiles tente de hurler mais seul un fluide rougeâtre s'échappe de ses lèvres et coule dans sa gorge, doucement.

C'est une feu liquide de souffrance qui le clou sur place, chaque inspiration le détruit un peu plus mais un homme ne peut pas arrêter volontairement de respirer.

Ses yeux grand ouvert ne vois plus qu'un voile, un linceul posé sur ses yeux grand ouvert. Il voit des formes, des ombres penchées au dessus de lui.

Mais pas de visage … pas son visage.

_- Oh, non_ ! Pensa-t-il. _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Son corps trembla, parcouru de spasme qui ne firent qu'empirer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Et il avait froid, terriblement froid ! Bien pire que dans leur foutu grotte.

Une main chaude, brûlante sur sa peau glacial et il sut … il sut instinctivement qui c'était.

Une larme, une seule et unique, solitaire identique à cet étrange loup qui leur avait apporté son aide, glisse sur sa joue alors qu'il sent son cœur rater un premier battement.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Euh …**

**Il fait beau aujourd'hui non ? (en fait même pas)**

**Je remercie ff pour les comptes anonymes sinon ma vie aurait été compromise,**

**Sinon, je compte publier dans une semaine rien que pour vous embêter ...**

**Nan, aller je rigole.**

**Bye Bye Noiraudeur**


	8. Dernier soupir ? & Magie d'une sorcière

**Voici la suite, vous allez savoir ce qui va arriver à Stiles. **

**Sinon je sais qu'entre empathe, wiccan, sorcière ect... (j'ai rien cité d'autre dans ma fic pour l'instant il me semble) je vais fournir une petite définition de tout ça selon ma vision des choses mais au prochain chapitre.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas) et vous décider entre me maudire et me bénir pour ce petit chapitre.**

**PS : j'ai l'impression d'avoir fais quelques OOC et un truc un peu trop guimauve, mais bon tant pis ! j'arrive franchement pas à écrire ce que je voulais exactement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

_Dans la terre je t'ai tenu en hurlant,_

_Dans le sang j'ai vu tes yeux se fermer,_

_Dans la poussière je t'ai entendu expirer._

**O=*=O**

Derek sut à l'instant ou Asriel criait, il se jeta en forme entièrement louve sur le lanceur de couteau, un idiot malingre qui paraissait sortir tout droit d'un mauvais western et d'un coup de crocs puissant lui arracha la tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Stiles qui s'effondrait, son visage affichait une expression interrogative typique mais la tache sombre qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine l'était beaucoup moins.

Scott se porta immédiatement à ses cotés en éjectant le tatoué qui le collait depuis belle lurette avec une force décuplée par la rage.

Le jeune Alpha poussa un tel rugissement de rage vite suivit par le reste de la meute que celle des Alpha prit peur. C'était tellement de rage, de haine, de douleur contenu qu'il était impossible de ne pas craindre la meute de Derek à cet instant.

- Stiles ! Appela Scott en se postant près de son meilleur ami.

Derek suivit le mouvement et glissa sur la terre froide plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla et posa une main pressante sur la joue de l'adolescent. Il était gelé.

Allison se posa derrière Scott en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule mais des larmes maculaient ses joues.

Chris se tenait éloigné, il ressemblait à un tronc mort qui ne sait pourquoi il tient encore debout. La détresse de la meute le touchait de plein fouet. Lydia n'était pas loin, se serrant dans ses bras cherchant un piètre réconfort.

Peter s'agenouilla à la tête de Stiles et frôla la blessure comme pour voir les dégâts, il était le seul à avoir quelques notions de soins. Il affichait un air plus sombre qu'une nuit noire.

Boyd aida Erica, qui boitait, à s'approcher mais ils restèrent à un mètre, n'osant pas approcher encore, craignant que cela rende la situation irréelle plus tangible. Ils affichaient une tête choquée.

On peut le frapper, le battre, le blesser mais … le tuer ? Tuer Stiles ? C'était impossible ! Ce gars était une vraie tique !

- Derek il va mourir ! S'écria Scott en attrapant l'avant-bras de l'Alpha qui observait Stiles comme si c'était une mauvaise blague. Mords-le !

Le jeune Alpha sembla sortir de sa catatonie et posa deux yeux de rubis vers le presque Alpha qui ne baissa pas le regard.

- C'est mon meilleur ami … supplia Scott. Et je sais qu'il est important pour toi même si tu le cache.

- Il ne veut pas devenir loup, dit Peter à l'étonnement général.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux affirmer ça ? Grogna Scott.

- Il me l'a dit, répondit l'ancien Alpha avant de préciser. Durant votre stupide bal je lui ai proposé la morsure mais il a refusé.

- C'était il y a des mois ! S'énerva le jeune loup.

- Il me l'a dit aussi, énonça d'une voix atone Derek, ça lui semblait si … irréel.

- Mais il n'était pas sur le point de mourir quand il à dit ça, aida Allison en retenant un sanglot.

L'Alpha jeta un regard aux membres de sa meute et Peter lui dit de se poser la bonne question à savoir s'il acceptait de peut être vivre avec la haine de Stiles sur son dos mais avec un Stiles vivant … ou de vivre avec le souvenir d'un Stiles humain dont on avait respecté les choix ?

Il entendit le cœur de l'adolescent rater un battement, il s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes.

N'hésitant pas plus il attrapa le poignet de son Compagnon. Dieux qu'il était glacé ! Et se mit sous forme hybride.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais une main s'interposa.

- Pas ça, souffla Asriel avec de grand yeux bleu plein de peur. Ne le fait pas.

- Tu n'es pas assez importante pour me dire ce que je dois faire, gronda sourdement Derek en montrant les crocs.

- Je sais, je sais, je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais une chose, si tu le mords il à plus de chance de mourir en souffrant atrocement que de se transformer, assura la sorcière. Ça tient à nos conditions de surhumains.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? S'exclama violemment l'Alpha. Le laisser mourir sans rien faire ?

- Non, dit-elle en s'humectant les lèvres indécise avant de plantés ses deux orbes céruléens dans les siens. Laisse moi essayer, j'ai plus de chance.

- Que compte tu faire ? Gronda Derek qui perdait petit à petit contrôle sur lui-même.

Asriel secoua la tête et s'assit à genoux près de Stiles, en face de Derek qui tenait le poignet fragile comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La sorcière inspira un grand coup et se laissa aller à cette puissance qui dormait au fond d'elle et qu'elle n'avait utilisée qu'une seule fois auparavant, la maudissant. Elle coulait dans ses veines, s'égayait dans chaque parties de son corps, explosait en son sein.

Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que la puissance émergeait toujours en elle et fixa le corps de Stiles. Asriel passa une main au dessus du corps de l'étudiant, tous s'attendaient à voir quelque chose de fabuleux mais rien ne vint.

La jeune fille se contenta de passer ses deux mains au dessus de la poitrine qui s'élevait difficilement. On aurait dit le jeu de mains d'une pianiste mais elle semblait prendre entre ses doigts des fils qu'elle entremêlaient et défesaient comme une couturière expérimenté.

- Stiles, Stiles ne nous abandonne pas, grondait sourdement l'Alpha en ajoutant dans sa tête. _Ne m'abandonne pas, je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Pas encore une fois._

Derek ne sentait aucune amélioration dans le corps du jeune homme, la colère le rongeait et une peur profonde l'envahissait, une vague de peur qui laissait une écume de désespoir, et tenta de repousser la sorcière pour le mordre mais la main d'Isaac l'en empêcha.

Pourtant lui aussi devait sentir l'angoisse suintant de la peau de la sorcière, son souffle devenait rauque. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait et risquait même une crise de panique.

Et subitement elle reprit son calme.

Il y eut un curieux bruit, un chuchotis parmi les arbres, un bruissement chez les bêtes, un chant perdu dans le vent et Derek vit avec stupeur les bras de la sorcière se couvrirent de symboles archaïques représentant ce qui paraissait être des plantes, il leva les yeux jusqu'à son visage et resta interdit.

- Cette fois ne m'abandonne pas, murmura Asriel. Une vie pour une vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si je n'ai pas pu le sauver _lui_, je veux au moins te sauver, Stiles.

_- C'était ça la raison qui avait poussé les chrétiens à faire les purges de sorcières_, pensa immédiatement l'Alpha, tout le reste de la meute suivant ce même genre de pensées.

Là où s'étaient tenu deux yeux bleu pâles et pleins de vies se trouvait maintenant deux orbes d'un bleu électrique où des perles d'or pur voguaient sans but, formant des dessins étranges et graciles.

Les mains d'Asriel voletait toujours, mû par une force … différente.

- Stiles ! Hurla le loup-garou alors qu'il sentait le cœur de celui-ci lâcher. Stiles !

Il posa à nouveau sa main contre la joue froide pour le secouer mais il n'entendit plus aucun battement et serra le corps contre lui, un corps gelée, pour lui communiquer sa chaleur.

_- Pas maintenant, pas maintenant !_ Hurla-t-il intérieurement. _Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui dire à haute voix ce que je ressentait pour lui ! Je serais le pire Alpha … la pire personne au monde s'il mourrait avant !_

Un vide se présenta en lui, la où s'était toujours tenu la place de Stiles depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré le jour ou le manoir des Hale avait brûlé … il avait encore perdu une personne importante pour lui.

_- Pas juste importante_, corrigea sa conscience, _tout_. _Il était tout, c'était celui qui maintenait en ordre ce monde et t'offrait une chance d'avancer à nouveau, il était le maître de tout en toi. Celui qui à brisé cette armure qui te forçait à t'éloigner des autres. _

Mais Asriel, loin de revenir à la normal, stoppa une main au dessus du cœur de Stiles.

- Caeruléum vitae, dit-elle d'une voix d'outre tombe en abaissant sa main pour l'abattre sur l'humain mourant.

En quelques secondes Derek sentit une sorte de décharge d'énergie le frapper puis une grande fatigue.

Pendant un instant il n'entendit qu'un fort bourdonnement dans ses tympans, pas de cœur en proie aux derniers spasmes de la vie.

Le sang de Stiles maculait ses mains, ses bras, recouvrait la terre molle mais il lui était impossible de le lâcher. Et il n'entendait rien.

Brusquement l'ouï lui fut rendu, suivit d'une joie indescriptible en entendant le battement faible, mais bien présent du cœur de son Compagnon. Il le fixa, perdu, ses yeux était toujours clos et ses larmes coulaient.

_- Non, pas ses larmes, les miennes_, pensa avec stupéfaction le jeune Alpha.

**Oo-*-oO**

Au premier raté de son cœur Stiles se sentit quitter son corps. Il se retrouva debout à ses propres pieds à observer avec détachement la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Tout le monde affichait une tête a faire peur, on hurlait ou gémissait son nom comme si cela aurait put avoir un quelconque effet sur la vie qui s'écoulait en une vague répugnante de sa poitrine.

Stiles se tenait là, au centre de cette scène tragique, mécontent d'être à nouveau en particules et une seule idée stupide tournait dans sa tête.

_- Putain, je vis une expérience de mort imminente !_ Son cerveau n'admettant pas la possibilité qu'il était réellement en train d'agoniser.

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et fixa le visage de Derek, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif … il aimait bien voir ça, un Derek sans masque de colère. Mais il aimait beaucoup moins les expressions qu'il y voyait et les sentiments s'en rapprochant qu'il captait.

Douleur, colère, chagrin, désespoir … et au fond un vide qui grandissait à chaque raté du cœur de son corps.

Il voulu tendre la main pour toucher Derek, le réconforter, et Scott aussi. Scott toujours souriant et pétillant, même après avoir perdu Allison, et beaucoup plus depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé … mais là … là il paraissait vouloir disparaître dans un trou, s'y terrer et s'effondrer dans sa rage et sa douleur. Stiles sentait aussi une pointe dure et acide de culpabilité. Mais pas que chez Scott ou Derek réalisa-t-il avec étonnement, tous avaient cette pointe douloureuse qui s'insinuait en eux comme du poison. Même Peter !

L'étudiant, ou plutôt la forme non-substantielle de Stiles se releva piqué au vif par cette constatation.

_- Pourquoi ?_ S'écria-t-il à haute voix, mais personne ne l'entendait. _Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous sentez coupable pour un geste que j'ai fait ? C'est moi qui me suis déplacé vers Danny, c'est moi qui n'ai pas bougé !_

Seul le silence lui répondit angoissant et pressant. Pourtant il savait que personne ne lui aurait répondu.

L'étudiant se recroquevilla en enserra sa tête dans ses mains dans une tentative futile de ne plus avoir tout ça sous les yeux. Se voir mourir … c'était une torture malsaine que lui imposait ce qui lui restait de vie.

Il redressa pourtant la tête en ressentant l'anxiété grandissante d'Asriel dont les sentiments avaient été plutôt concentrés jusqu'à maintenant.

- Stiles, Stiles ne nous abandonne pas, grondait sourdement l'Alpha en ajoutant dans sa tête. _Ne m'abandonne pas, je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Pas encore une fois._

Stiles entendit cette dernière partit, plus son corps se rapprochait de la mort plus cet amas de particules qui le constituaient alors prenaient de l'importance et plus son empathie se détaillait presque comme … de la télépathie.

C'était angoissant de commencer à pouvoir entendre chaque pensées de la meute. Les plus puissantes, celle imprégnées de la plus forte concentration de sentiments certes, mais quand même … lire les pensées.

Pour s'éloigner de ce sujet il observa avec attention ceux autour de lui, Derek surtout. Derek sans son masque, Derek qui pleurait. Oh, putain qu'il était canon même en pleurant !

Stiles secoua la tête pour chasser aussi cette idée. Il préférait encore penser à sa « presque télépathie » plutôt que de penser à des choses absolument pas sérieuses dans un tel moment.

Son corps de particules désorganisés eu un frisson. Mais ce frisson ne venait pas que de ce sentiment de stress qui montait en lui alors que son empathie se développait, cela venait aussi de l'approche irrémédiable de la mort. Son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Asriel, malgré son calme apparent était en train de perdre pied, de perdre son contrôle sur cet étrange pouvoir que l'hyperactif sentait émaner de la sorcière. Il aurait voulu l'aider.

Alors il sut, par une connaissance qui semblait sommeiller en lui depuis longtemps -peut-être fusse sa mère qui lui en avait appris les basses?- il se redressa et posa sa main de particule sur le front de la jeune fille, il l'appela à se calmer, à reprendre son souffle et à se maîtriser.

Et ce fut fait. Elle reprit une respiration normal et ne lutta plus contre cette puissance qui la submergeait.

Il y eut un curieux bruit, un chuchotis parmi les arbres, un bruissement chez les bêtes, un chant perdu dans le vent et Stiles ressentit cette peur incontrôlable qui gela les êtres vivants aux alentours. Il ne comprit pas. Pas avant de voir Asriel, il resta hypnotisé par les dessins subtiles et éphémère qui apparaissaient sur les avant-bras nu de la sorcière. Et son regard. Quel regard épouvantable ! On aurait dit qu'il voyait la limite entre deux mondes intrinsèques et pourtant sans connections visibles.

- Cette fois ne m'abandonne pas, murmura Asriel. Une vie pour une vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si je n'ai pas pu le sauver _lui_, je veux au moins te sauver, Stiles.

L'étudiant sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Savait-elle qu'il état là ?

Il voyait ses mains voleter comme des insectes fou et plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus il lui paraissait distinguer quelque chose entre les doigts de la sorcière.

_- Une vie pour une vie_, répétât-il sans le vouloir vraiment en observant ses bras.

Il resta interdit quelque seconde face au second tatouage qu'il n'avait pas pu observer dans sa totalité la dernière fois. Un symbole : l'infini. Et deux noms liées, intrinsèques.

- Stiles ! Hurla le loup-garou alors qu'il sentait le cœur de celui-ci lâcher. Stiles !

_- Oh, putain Derek est trop canon ! _Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Stiles alors qu'il le voyait en train de … pleurer ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il était en train de glisser vers le sommeil éternel et il laissait son esprit divaguer à ce genre de choses ? En même temps que pouvait-il faire d'autre à ce moment ?

Derek posa à nouveau sa main contre la joue de Stiles pour le secouer et serra le corps contre lui, son corps gelée, pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. Stiles le sentait au travers d'un épais nuage, d'une certaine façon, pareil à regarder au travers d'une vitre teinté. Tout était lointain, atténué et … dénaturé. Mais il le sentait, de façon vivace contrairement à tout le reste, la chaleur et les sentiments de Derek.

_- Pas maintenant, pas maintenant !_ Hurla celui-ci intérieurement. _Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de __lui dire à haute voix ce que je ressentait pour lui ! Je serais le pire Alpha … la pire personne au monde s'il mourrait avant !_

Le mourant failli s'étouffer, -ironie quand tu nous tient- et fixa avec de grand yeux hébété le grand méchant loup qui se tenait à coté de son corps. Il avait bien entendu ?

_- Bien sûr ! _Se fustigea-t-il, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre les mots de l'Alpha, il pouvait percevoir ce qu'il ressentait mais, lui, il aurait dû lui répondre, mettre des mots sur ses émotions puisque le loup-garou n'était pas empathe.

_- Pas juste importante_, pensa à nouveau l'Alpha, _tout_. _Il était tout, c'était celui qui maintenait en ordre ce monde et t'offrait une chance d'avancer à nouveau, il était le maître de tout en qui à brisé cette armure qui te forçait à t'éloigner des autres. _

_- Oh, non, _s'insurgea Stiles alors qu'il percevait le vide qu'il laissait derrière lui en mourant, pas seulement chez Derek mais chez tout les autres.

Prit d'une subite prise de conscience il se releva, tremblant et fixa tour à tour ses camarades avec effarement. Ils tenaient tant que ça à lui ?

_- Je ne veux pas mourir,_ dit-il avant de répéter plus fort. _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai encore plein de blagues à faire à Scott, et à Isaac ! Je dois finir un devoir avec Lydia, elle me tuera si on a une mauvaise note ! Je dois m'excuser auprès de Boyd et Erica ! Je dois dire à mon père pour les loups-garous ,arrêter de lui mentir ! Je dois … je dois _-il passa une main immatérielle sur son visage-_ je dois dire à Derek que je l'aime … alors ne me laisse pas tomber Oz, ne me laisse pas …_

Comme si elle avait entendue cette supplique la sorcière stoppa une main au dessus du cœur de Stiles. Il crut apercevoir un coup d'œil dans sa direction à lui, le nuage de particule, au dessus de son bras levé mais il n'était pas totalement sûr. Il était dans un état second, à la fois plein d'une fièvre le poussant à vouloir vivre et vide, vide parce qu'il était en train de perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Il y eu un flottement alors que Stiles voyait une boule de magie se concentrer dans la main d'Asriel, il n'avait rien pu distinguer de ce qu'elle faisait jusque là, mais cette magie paraissait transcender tous les mondes, elle s'éloignait d'Asriel dans une mouvement rampant hideux, une gelée gluante fut la première chose que pensa Stiles en la distinguant approximativement, elle agrippait à toutes les petites bêtes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, et les relâchait, comme les goûtant seulement. Si certain animaux ne sentaient pas arriver cette magie beaucoup se mettaient à fuir, plus poussé par l'instinct que par la vision de cette magie se dit Stiles.

- Caeruléum vitae, dit-elle d'une voix d'outre tombe en abaissant sa main pour l'abattre sur le corps de Stiles mourant.

Le monde, la vie au alentour retenait sa respiration et à l'instant ou la main de la sorcière frappait son torse Stiles vit l'onde de choc partir d'eux deux et percuter toutes les petites vies alentours, celles qu'avait touchée la masse gluante de magie. Des ondulations traînantes suivirent cet incroyable coup qui prenait au piège, sorte de toile d'araignée magique, des insectes, des petits rongeurs, un couple de renard, deux merles. D'autres bêtes prirent peur et s'enfuir pour échapper à cette vague magique s'agrippant à eux.

Tout ce dont Stiles se souvint par la suite c'est d'avoir partager la peur dévorantes des animaux prient aux pièges, d'avoir été aspiré à l'intérieur d'eux et d'avoir expérimenté la mort, plusieurs fois. Partageant leur émotions il avait comprit que c'était la magie d'Asriel qui leur volait la vie.

Il s'était écroulé au sol sous sa forme immatérielle et avait gémit, hurlé, il avait pleuré, cogné le sol de ses poings de particules, il avait supplié qu'on arrête cette torture, qu'il meurt. Il avait bredouillé un appel à l'aide en se tordant de douleur dans la terre humide.

Il se raccrocha à un souvenir, un souvenir idiot. L'après-midi ou ils avaient découvert le gros chat noir, Derekounet, et que Derek avait protesté, avait tenté de trouver d'autres noms et avait fini par soupirer, résigné avant de se venger avec de petites piques acerbes et drôle sur tout les membres de ce qui avait l'air d'une fratrie aux yeux de Stiles. Espérant que tout ce qu'il ressentait seraient annihilés par ce souvenir joyeux, mais il continua à appeler à l'aide.

Rien ne vint à part le noir … pas de lumière blanche qui le guidait. Juste le noir qui l'aspirait, une bouche béante le dévorant.

Et il avait été soulagé, il avait été soulagé de ne plus sentir l'agonie des bêtes. Il avait été soulagé de mourir … ou de sombrer dans un monde totalement vide.

**Oo-*-oO**

Le fait que la sorcière se relève en chancelant fut traité de façon secondaire par le cerveau torturé du chef de meute qui passa une main fébrile sur la joue de l'humain.

- Il ne se réveille pas, chuchota Scott en exprimant les pensées de tous.

- Il … est humain, pas loup-garou … répondit Asriel de façon hachée. Il lui … faut un médecin.

Derek releva enfin le regard vers elle pour la remercier d'un signe de tête, il aurait été incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit de toute façon, et vit qu'elle portait la main à son nez où se mettait à couler fatalement sur ses lèvres et son menton un liquide poisseux mais les autres loups-garous ne le remarquèrent pas, concentrés sur le faible battement de cœur provenant de Stiles qui ne saignait plus mais possédait toujours une plaie béante, et l'odeur de sang imprégnant déjà tout les environs, un peu plus n'attira pas leur attention.

- Isaac, prévint le chef de meute alors que la sorcière chancelait.

Le frisé la rattrapa de justesse et à peine quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent le bruit de sirènes de police et de pompier. Chris avait eu intelligence de prévenir tout ce beau monde dès qu'il s'était remit de son apathie.

- On doit trouver un mensonge à raconter, dit le chasseur pour redonner un but à toute la troupe, l'action était toujours préférable.

**Oo-*-oO**

Si la plaie ne saignait plus autant qu'auparavant Stiles n'en était pour autant pas sortit d'affaire.

A l'arrivée des Ambulances, Erica, Boyd et Peter avaient eu le temps de déguerpir, heureusement pour le dernier ou les questions auraient fusées plus vite que la lumière et plus abondantes que les étoiles dans le ciel. Derek ainsi qu'Isaac avaient catégoriquement refusé de partir même si le départ de l'Alpha aurait facilité le mensonge à raconter, Isaac n'avait pas été accusé d'un meurtre lui. Enfin ne l'étais plus et le shérif ferait plus confiance à un adolescent qu'à un jeune adulte taciturne.

Alors il avait fallut utiliser la force pour déloger le chef de meute de sa place, tenant fermement l'adolescent faible à la respiration apathique entre ses bras.

Chris assura qu'il allait gérer la situation et prendre soin de l'étudiant et l'Alpha, se débattant, jeta un dernier regard à Stiles et fini par dire d'une voix sombre.

- On vous rejoint à l'hôpital, son ton n'admettant aucune objection, puis il disparut parmi les frondaisons.

Les loups-garous disparurent en emportant les preuves incriminantes et dérangeantes, à savoir les armes et les solutions explosives des Argent et de Lydia. Les humains et les deux loup-garous restant n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée des secours, dans l'ombre des arbres ils virent apparaître des mouches de lumières, virevoltantes qui furent suivit par l'arrivée de policiers et d'urgentistes.

Par la suite ce ne fut qu'un amas indistinct de cris, de gestes et de sensations s'entrechoquant sans ordres précis.

Ont leur posa des questions mais jouant le jeu du traumatisme ils bredouillèrent chacun quelques mots entrecoupés de larmes. Les policiers n'obtenant rien de concret sur la présence d'un corps décapité et leur états, ils suivirent de loin les ambulances qui amenaient les blessés jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans un chaos incroyable à l'hôpital, Melissa vit son fils et comprit aussitôt la situation. Elle s'occupa elle-même de l'étudiant à son arrivée répétant aux médecins ce que les urgentistes lui avaient dit alors qu'elle se trouvait assise sur le brancard en pompant de l'air pour faire respirer l'humain.

- Plaie au thorax par arme blanche, disait-elle avant d'ajouter. Perte importante de sang et possible pneumothorax.

Scott soutenait Allison avant qu'un autre infirmier ne s'occupe d'elle, le temps qu'il vérifie qu'elle était entre de bonne mains ainsi que Chris et Lydia alors qu'Isaac surveillait Danny, ils avaient emmené le brancard de Stiles dans une salle d'opération, Asriel avait aussi disparut dans la cohue.

Il était seul dans le couloir à attendre des nouvelles de Stiles quand le shérif arriva, essoufflé après avoir donné quelques ordres bref à ses subordonnés sur le lieu de crime dans la forêt et recherché la salle d'opération où se trouvait son fils.

Ils échangèrent un regard torturés et le reste de la meute arriva dans des vêtements immaculés mais la mine hantée.

Si l'absence de Peter se faisait comprendre celle de Derek fut pourtant une énigme pour Scott et personne ne réussit à lui fournir la réponse à sa question.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon ...**

**Voilà, je suis un peu mécontente :/**

**Mais il fallait bien que j'ai un chapitre bof-bof pour équilibrer le tout.**

**(Petite crise d'auto-félicitation -')**

**Big kiss à tout les louveteaux qui suivent l'histoire (et la commentent au passage)**

**Bye Bye Noiraudeur**


	9. Veille & Eveil

**Alors comme promis vous trouverez une petite définition des utilisateurs de magie que j'ai cité jusqu'à maintenant à la fin du chapitre. Le mieux étant de lire tout ce pavé avant je pense, mais bon .. faites comme il vous semblera le mieux.**

**Et maintenant : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

_D'un songe glacé tiré d'une réalité ensommeillée,_

_J'ai rêvé que, simplement, tu t'éveillerais._

**O=*=O**

Scott marchait en mode « automatique ». Lorsqu'il se levait le matin il faisait mécaniquement sa toilette, son déjeuner et partait en cours. Pendant ces heures au lycée il répondait machinalement au bonjour qu'on lui lançait, il écoutait d'une oreille les professeurs et suivait les autres camarades de classes vers leur prochain cours comme un chien. Le midi il s'asseyait avec la meute, les questions étaient toujours les mêmes, les silences toujours identiques après chaque réponses qui ne différaient jamais. Parfois des connaissances venaient s'asseoir à leur table, seul élément imprévu dans leurs banales journées, et posaient différentes questions. Mais les réponses restaient les mêmes.

Le soir aussi n'était qu'un assemblage de gestes mécaniques. La meute se rendait à l'hôpital, ils se relayaient aux chevets des deux hospitalisés, Allison, Lydia et Danny n'ayant que des blessures mineures. Et en fin de soirée avant la fin des visites ils faisaient un semblant de débats pour savoir qui resteraient pour la nuit auprès de l'empathe ou de la sorcière, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient choisir par un tirage à la courte paille ou un autre moyen stupide.

Et les choisit restaient alors la nuit à veiller leur ami. Isaac et Danny, ce dernier étant proche de la sorcière, restaient de temps en temps près d'Asriel, ou parfois était-ce Deaton qui venait, bien que n'ayant pas particulièrement l'air extrêmement inquiet par l'état de sa pupille éphémère ce qui faisait enrager Danny, ne le comprenant pas. Scott restait auprès de Stiles sauf les quelques soirs ou le shérif était venu et celui ou Boyd l'avait, sans ménagement, obligé à rentrer chez lui pour dormir.

Melissa veillait sur tout ce petit monde d'une façon toute maternelle qui réchauffait le cœur des louveteaux de la meute, une après-midi elle avait même fait des cookies pour remonter le moral des troupes, Allison et Lydia avaient participé malgré leur faibles compétences en cuisines.

Peter était passé deux fois hors des heures de visites. A ces moments les membres de la meute qui veillaient sur les deux alités avaient tentés de lui extorquer des informations sur Derek qui n'était pas réapparu, mais il répondait toujours en expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il extériorisait simplement sa colère à sa façon. L'Alpha avait aussi viré Isaac du loft durant un temps indéterminé et celui-ci passait son temps entre la maison de Danny, Scott et l'hôpital, quoi qu'il soit déjà passé quelques heures chez Erica.

C'était une sombre habitude qui s'était installée, annihilant petit à petit la joie de vivre de la meute. Les membres se sentaient de plus en plus étouffés et ils avaient tendances à mêmes s'éviter le plus possible, ne se voyant qu'à la cantine du lycée et à certaines heures à l'hôpital.

Et cela ne durait que depuis six jours, six petits et minables jours qui ne faisaient que rendre plus lourde l'absence de certains membres de leur meute, qui s'était muée en famille, certes, un peu dysfonctionnelle.

Pourtant cette après-midi une étrange effervescence animait le service de soin intensif. Les infirmières avaient plus d'entrain, les médecins qui passaient étaient semble-t-il plus joyeux et des policiers étaient présents.

Scott réussi à trouver sa mère et à la questionner, derrière lui les autres loups et les trois humaines étaient fébriles.

- Votre amie Asriel s'est réveillée il y a bien deux heure, dit-elle et voyant que son fils allait s'indigner qu'on ne les aient pas prévenu avant elle continua. La police est arrivée rapidement et cela n'aurait servi à rien si ce n'est qu'à vous faire rater des cours que je vous prévienne pour ensuite attendre deux heures qu'ils finissent.

- Mais si les policiers la questionne ils risquent de remarquer que nous n'avons pas les mêmes versions de l'histoire, s'inquiéta Allison.

- Pas d'inquiétude je l'ai mis au parfum, répondit Melissa. Et Deaton est arrivé peut après.

- Tu es la meilleure maman, dit Scott en retenant son sourire en voyant les mines mi-déçut mi-soulagé des autres.

- Je sais, s'exclama-t-elle ravit. Je vais dire aux policiers qu'elle a besoin de se reposer que vous puisez lui parler un peu.

Ils attendirent patiemment, plus pour certains que pour d'autre, et lorsque Melissa revint après les policiers en leur faisant un signe de tête ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la sorcière.

Deaton les salua tous, posa une main soulagé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et quitta la pièce en prétextant des visites à terminer avec des amis à poils.

- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Ils s'entassèrent à six dans la petite chambre avide de question.

- Comment tu as fait l'autre jour pour sauver Stiles ? Demanda directement Allison.

- Et tout ces motifs, cette transformation à quoi ça rime ? Interrogea Erica soupçonneuse, elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Asriel après tout.

- D'abord, dites-moi comment va Stiles ? Et combien de temps je suis restée ici.

- Ça fait six jours que tu dors, et ce n'était même pas un coma, répondit Isaac.

- Stiles est toujours dans le coma, répondit sombrement Scott.

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou Asriel, groggy par les médicaments, prit en compte ce qu'on lui disait. Elle observa sa main gauche ou un cathéter injectait des antidouleur, elle le retira d'un coup sec et se redressa dans le lit avant de passer ses mains sur son visage au traits tirés.

- Six jours, souffla-t-elle. C'est normal, mais Stiles n'est pas réveillé ? Ça non.

- Ses constantes sont stables, l'hémorragie était stoppée avant son arrivé à l'hôpital et la plaie dû au couteau est en bonne voie de guérison. Son poumon a été sauvé par on ne sait quel miracle, sûrement que tu y est pour quelque chose. Mais pas signe de réveil, énonça cliniquement Lydia, sa voix se casant à la dernière phrase.

- Derek doit avoir envie de me tuer, dit Asriel.

- Eh bien … on en sait rien, dit Scott. Personne à par Peter n'a de nouvelle de lui. Il reste enfermé dans le loft comme un ours.

- Je lui ai glissé plusieurs papiers pour lui donner des nouvelles de vous deux mais il n'est pas venu une seule fois, commenta Isaac.

Ils y allèrent tous de leur petit commentaire et tentèrent aussi des explications de psychologie de bar pour expliquer cette retraite avant que la sorcière ne demande le silence comme une maîtresse devant sa classe d'enfant turbulents.

- Derek n'est pas venu à l'hôpital ? Répéta-t-elle avec effarement.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en gardant le silence.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de bon ! S'exclama la sorcière. J'ai tout fait pour sauver Stiles et voilà que ce vieux loup aigri casse tout mes efforts !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Isaac exprimant la question que tous se posaient.

- Eh bien … comment expliquer ? Lorsque j'ai soigné Stiles, Derek bouillonnait littéralement de sentiments fort et les sentiments sont souvent transformé en énergie dans la magie. Alors j'ai transmis le surplus a Stiles. L'énergie utilisée pour sauver Stiles provient en majeur partit de votre stupide Alpha. Le reste vient ... peut importe.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Stiles ne se réveil pas ! S'exclama Erica.

- Tch … que fait un corps sans énergie ?

- Il meurt, énonça Lydia.

- Oui, mais d'abord il tombe en apathie. Stiles a en majeur partie de l'énergie de Derek -voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses auditeurs elle tenta de s'expliquer-. Lors de la mort de Stiles -certain sursautèrent- j'ai utilisé l'énergie aux alentours, et Derek, pour, d'abord, faire comme un électrochoc et ensuite j'ai dû lui trouver une source d'énergie extérieur qui ne souffrirait pas trop de partager entre deux corps. Derek … c'est pour ça qu'il doit venir.

- Attends, si je comprends bien la source d'énergie de Stiles c'est Derek et s'il se trouve trop loin il ne peut pas se remettre ? Demanda Lydia et Asriel acquiesça.

- Ça veut donc dire que Stiles devra suivre Derek comme un toutou pour se déplacer ? Dit- Scott choqué.

- Mais non pas du tout ! S'énerva Asriel avant de se rappeler qu'elle était la seule sorcière ici. L'énergie magique circule dans le corps parmi le sang comme l'oxygène et quitte celui-ci par une blessure, j'ai donc utilisé Derek comme substitut temporaire -voyant que les têtes affichaient toujours un air perdu elle changea de tactique- Derek est … une poche de sang ! Il remplace le sang qui manque à Stiles pour qu'il puisse se soigner. Donc quand les blessures de Stiles ne risqueront plus sa mort il n'aura plus besoin de rester près de Derek.

- Oh, je vois, souffla Scott.

- Mais en attendant sa poche de sang se balade à l'autre bout de la ville ! Alors comment voulez-vous que Stiles y puise ce qui lui manque ? Mes compétences en magie ne sont pas illimités ! S'exclama Asriel. Alors vous allez me le chercher et qu'il ne bouge plus de la chambre de Stiles jusqu'à son réveil !

Melissa vint peut après pour faire sortir les adolescents et s'occuper de sa patiente.

L'heure même la meute se présenta au loft près à sortir l'Alpha de sa grotte à coup de pieds si nécessaire.

**Oo-*-oO**

Derek soupira de soulagement alors que l'infirmière repartait enfin, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un instants et lui avait proposer à manger et à boire, elle aurait même été prête à lui offrir un petit massage. Derek en était sûr.

Il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce genre de personne en journée voilà pourquoi il préférait vraiment l'hôpital de nuit. Il y avait moins de gens, moins de bruit, moins d'activité frénétique. Le soir avant la fermeture des visites il se cachait quelques minutes dans un débarras et revenait dans la chambre de Stiles quand Melissa lui donnait le feu vert, elle avait d'ailleurs déplacée la caméra de la chambre de l'étudiant pour qu'on ne voit qu'une partie de la pièce et que Derek ne soit pas repéré. Une vraie perle cette femme, elle lui faisait tellement penser à sa propre mère.

L'Alpha s'asseyait sur le siège rembourré, on avait dû pensé aux personnes restant assises des heures continues, près du lit de Stiles, il lui attrapait la main nonchalamment et restait sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, voir des heures. Seul son pouce caressant doucement la main du plus jeune.

Et il pensait alors à tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie, mais comme les remises en questions et les introspections n'étaient pas tellement son fort il s'endormait facilement, bercé par le doux battement de cœur de l'étudiant. Mais ces sommeils ne lui enlevait en rien sa fatigue, il faisait des cauchemars, sur l'époque de Kate, de la maison brûlée et Stiles au milieu de celle-ci, agonisant entre ses bras.

Sa meute vérifiait qu'il faisait son job, comme s'il pouvait y échapper. Après avoir revu Stiles dans cet état la seule chose qu'il avait voulut c'était rester près de lui, même pas besoin de leçon de moral !

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours depuis le réveil d'Asriel et autant depuis que Derek avait pointé le bout de son museau de loup-garou à l'hôpital mais si Stiles semblait avoir reprit des couleurs et ne plus avoir besoin d'autant de soin il était toujours dans un coma qui faisait peur. Même si les médecins rabâchaient que c'était léger. Comment un coma pouvait-il être léger ? Derek n'en avait aucune idée, il savait juste que l'angoisse de ne pas voir Stiles se réveiller le tenaillait tout les jours.

De plus le manque de mouvement de la part de la meute d'Alpha rongeait son calme aussi sûrement qu'une mite dans du bois malgré qu'on tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'ils devaient revoir leur plan d'attaque après la défaite cuisante de la forêt mais Derek ne se sentait pas plus serein pour autant. Les Alpha avaient fait nombre de meurtres sans se soucier du risque que représentait les chasseurs ou de la découverte de leur secret et voilà qu'ils ne donnaient plus signe de vie depuis des jours.

Et malgré les paroles encourageante de la meute Derek avait pu constater qu'aucun de ses membres ne se baladaient seul, ils restaient même la plupart du temps en groupe de trois depuis qu'il était « sortit de sa grotte » dixit une blonde furieuse mais rassurée.

Derek reporta son attention sur le garçon étendu sur le lit aux draps bleu pâle, il posa son coude sur le bord du lit et posa son menton dans sa main et détailla le visage de l'endormi, position difficile alors assis dans sa chaise, il n'avait jamais été très souple. Stiles semblait totalement paisible, et ça ne lui allait pas du tout, même lorsqu'il dormait il bougeait trop … et parlait parfois.

- Tu compte dormir encore longtemps la Belle au bois dormant ?

La question résonna dans l'espace glacé, l'Alpha eut même l'impression d'entendre sa conscience rire devant une question si stupide. Il grogna à sa propre idiotie et tira la joue de l'endormit lui faisant faire une drôle de grimace pour extraire son agacement.

Il le lâcha et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns mais même ce geste qui l'apaisait normalement ne lui faisait rien, les machines et leurs petits bruits agaçant contrecarraient ses effort pour rester serein. Le bip-bip horripilant de celle qui s'assurait du battement de cœur du patient, comme si Derek en avait besoin pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun changement à l'état de Stiles, et celui plus sec et long du respirateur artificiel. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais poussé par son irritation il se leva et d'un rapide mouvement éteignit la machine, un bruit en moins, de toute façon Stiles n'en avait plus besoin, son poumon remarchait normalement même s'il était plus faible que le second.

L'Alpha retira doucement le masque qui couvrait la moitié du visage de l'adolescent, il eut une respiration plus faible et toussota, son corps se réhabituant à respirer seul sans l'air enrichit en oxygène de la machine et rapidement il reprit une respiration normal, douce et légère d'un dormeur.

Derek se repositionna et reposa son menton dans sa main, c'était mieux ainsi, Stiles paraissait moins pâle et faible même si ce n'était qu'une impression, peut-être que la faible lumière de ce début de soirée contribuait à cela.

La tête de l'Alpha se mit à dodeliner dangereusement et lorsque Melissa vint, la coupure du respirateur ayant envoyé une alerte à l'ordinateur, il dormait déjà. Elle éteignit l'électrocardiogramme sachant que le l'Alpha n'avait aucun mal à entendre le cœur de l'adolescent et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à s'assoupir plus de dix minutes.

**Oo-*-oO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la première chose qui le frappa fut la lumière vive qui s'écrasait contre ses paupières closes, il batailla pour les ouvrir et posa un regard brun sur un plafond qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, les lumières lui arrachant une grimace. Ce fut alors que les odeurs lui parvinrent, de l'antiseptique et des médicaments puis celle caractéristique d'un loup-garou ronchon et facilement irritable.

Il haïssait les hôpitaux, au moins autant que son père.

Il avait un goût âcre dans la bouche et la gorge sèche. Il tourna la tête à droite et tomba sur ce qu'il voulait, une cruche d'eau et un verre déjà remplit. Stiles tenta de bouger son bras mais son corps était en plomb. Mais Derek était là, il sentait son odeur, pourtant il se serrait déjà manifesté normalement.

Encore groggy Stiles se détourna de l'eau tant souhaitée et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour constater que son bras était pris pour un coussin par un loup-garou endormi, c'était mignon surtout que l'Alpha tenait toujours sa frêle main humaine prisonnière de sa paluche bouillante, encore un peu et Stiles pouvait dire adieux à ses doigts sous cette poigne. Ses sensations revenaient petit à petit.

- Derek, souffla l'humain d'une voix qui parut même fantastiquement faible à ses propres oreilles après quelques essai ressemblant plus à des grondement qu'à quelque chose de compréhensible.

L'Alpha ne répondit pas, il dormait profondément. Ça lui aurait fait mal de le réveiller alors qu'il semblait si bien, surtout qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir eu son quota de sommeil vu sa tête alors il tendit la main droite vers le verre d'eau, celle-ci tremblant dangereusement, mais c'était trop loin pour lui et ses doigts gourd ne faisaient qu'effleurer le verre.

Agacé par ses essais infructueux il laissa retomber sa main et se remit à observer Derek, il n'avait pas son air morose, il faisait toujours plus jeune quand il ne fessait pas sa tête de loup misanthrope.

Derek commença à s'agiter après quelques minutes de contemplation de la part de l'étudiant et machinalement la main de celui-ci se posa sur la tête du loup-garou et il caressa les mèches noires.

- Allez, allez tout va bien mon loulou, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'adolescent en se demandant si cela allait réveiller l'idiot qui le prenait pour un doudou.

Mais il cessa juste de s'agiter et son souffle chaud chatouilla le bras de Stiles, bras qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à sentir, des fourmis grouillaient dangereusement. Finalement il allait peut-être perdre son bras si cela continuais ainsi.

- Bon, c'est pas que tu es lourd mais bouge, dit Stiles en tentant de bouger la tête chevelu qui paraissait scotchée à son avant-bras.

Il chatouilla le bout du nez de son loup préféré avec un bout de draps mais il n'y eut aucune réaction alors l'étudiant fini par pincer le nez de Derek, il avait tendance à respirer par le nez quand il dormait, et attendit. Il compta presque soixante seconde avant que le loup-garou ne s'agite.

- Putain, vous devriez faire des compètes de plongée, souffla Stiles.

C'était dit plus pour lui même mais Derek se redressa alors brusquement et planta deux yeux effarés dans les siens, soulagé de pouvoir reprendre son bras.

Stiles sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour caser l'ambiance étouffante qui s'était installée mais il ne trouvait pas quoi dire, comme si toutes pensées cohérentes avaient pliées bagages et quittées au pas de course sa caboche.

- Euh … salut, dit-il enfin.

- Stiles ! S'exclama l'Alpha.

- C'est moi, oui, répondit mécaniquement l'étudiant, les habitudes sarcastiques restes.

L'Alpha voulut retirer sa main mais Stiles agrippa de toutes ses faibles forces.

- Ça te dérangerais de me donner un peu d'eau ?

- Ah … oui, dit Derek avant de se pencher au dessus du lit et de lui tendre le verre d'eau que Stiles siffla d'une traite.

L'étudiant voulu dire quelque chose de plus mais Melissa se présenta alors, elle resta immobile un instant et secoua la tête avant de rallumer les machines aux bruits affreux.

- Ton médecin veux passer, alors je doit tout remettre, dit-elle avant de lui offrir un sourire doux. Je suis ravie que tu sois réveillé.

- Combien de … commença Stiles avant d'être coupé par Melissa qui lui remettait le masque d'oxygène.

- Dix jours, répondit-elle et l'électrocardiogramme rallumé se mis à sonner dangereusement avant qu'elle n'éteigne l'alarme signifiant que Stiles était réveillé. Tu as été dans le coma pendant dix jours. Derek il va falloir que tu sortes.

L'Alpha acquiesça alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en appelant d'autre infirmière pour jouer le jeu et tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise de Stiles mais il tint bon et retira un instant son masque pour dire.

- Il faut que quelqu'un dise la vérité à mon père – et devant le recul de Derek il ajouta- demande à Asriel et Scott, c'est mieux s'il le sait par quelqu'un en qui il a confiance.

Derek serra la main de l'humain la gorge nouée en sachant qu'elle résolution il devait maintenant respecter et quitta la pièce sans savoir que Stiles ne suivait plus seulement le cours des sentiments de ses amis.

L'Alpha se dirigea vers la chambre d'Asriel pour la prévenir que Stiles était réveillé et de sa demande. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné par dessus son repas et acquiesça frénétiquement avant d'empoigner son téléphone portable.

Il allait repartir quand il rentra dans un de ses louveteau. Isaac releva la tête de son portable un sourire éclatant aux lèvres qui disparu vite en voyant la tête de son Alpha.

- Ça va Derek ?

- Hum... répondit sombrement l'Alpha en essayant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais Scott arriva le reste de la meute sur les talons et se figèrent devant l'expression qu'affichait Derek.

La même que le soir du sauvetage, la même qu'il lui avait faites en disant qu'il les rejoindraient à l'hôpital.

Instinctivement Scott se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Bouge, grogna l'Alpha.

- Non, répliqua durement Scott. Tu comptes encore aller te terrer quelque part et ne plus quitter ton antre.

- C'est ce qui est le mieux.

- Pour qui ? Toi ou Stiles ? S'exclama Erica ses joues gonflés de colère.

- Stiles est en danger avec moi et j'ai une dette envers lui pour m'avoir fait comprendre que je devais vous faire plus confiance, dit Derek à l'étonnement de tous, il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments. C'est pour ça que je m'éloigne.

- Arrêtes ! Stiles sauverais la vie de chacun d'entre nous vingt fois s'il le pouvais ! S'écria Allison. Il n'arrive à vivre qu'à travers les autres, il ne prend pas le temps de s'occuper de lui-même et fait tout pour ne pas qu'on aient à s'inquiéter de lui.

- Qui de nous a été capable de comprendre que quelque chose clochait vraiment chez Stiles avant les révélations d'Asriel ? Interrogea Lydia en gardant son calme. Toi. Mais parce que tu pensais qu'être près de lui le mettait en danger tu l'as mis en danger tout de même.

- Il lui faut quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui plus que de soi-même comme lui-même se soucie des autres avant lui, continua Erica.

- Et la seule personne qui le surveille autant c'est bien toi, avoua Scott même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître.

- Même si je ne suis intégré dans la meute que depuis peu, il y a une chose que j'ai vite comprise, dit timidement Danny. Toi et Stiles êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, cita Lydia. Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous le croyez, et si Stiles te rend heureux alors acquitte toi de ta sois disant dette en l'aimant toujours plus, en le protégeant et en restant à ses cotés ! Pas en l'abandonnant.

- Il serait mieux sans moi, continua Derek avec entêtement.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, répliqua Scott. Tu retourne là-dedans !

L'Alpha voulut grogner et repartir, qu'on le laisse suivre ses propres choix mais quelque chose le heurta violemment à la nuque. Il se retourna pour voir Asriel, la moue mécontente, dans la blouse d'hôpital, qui croisait les bras et tapait du pied. Isaac se tenait à coté visiblement aussi mécontent.

- Ce que tu peux être buté Derek, commença Isaac en ramassant le plateau que lui avait lancé la sorcière.

- Pire qu'un gosse, continua Asriel en bougonnant.

- Je comprend que tu ais peur de te mettre à aimer quelqu'un aussi fort à nouveau, ajouta Isaac. Ça n'a pas dû arriver depuis que tu es partit de Beacon Hills …

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir la queue entre les jambes, réprimanda la sorcière. Quel exemple tu montres à tes recrues ? Finalement je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu puisse être aussi lâche ou si peux te soucier des sentiments de Stiles que tu décide de disparaître.

- Franchement vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre à avoir mit autant de temps avant de sortir ensemble mais aujourd'hui tu es pire, soupira Isaac. Vous vous tournez autour comme des bêtes faméliques et dès que vous atteignez le but vous vous rétractez en pensant vous brûler …

- Joli comparaison, souffla Asriel.

- Merci, répondit humblement Isaac.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu lui as promis ? Interrogea Peter en sortant de nul part.

Derek observa son oncle longuement, il se souvenait bien de la promesse faites à Stiles.

- Vous comptez réellement m'empêcher de partir ? Interrogea Derek en connaissant tout de même la réponse, quoiqu'il soit déjà convaincu de rester.

- Oui, dire en cœur la petite troupe massée dans un couloir.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Stiles … que Stiles irait mieux si j'étais avec lui ?

- Bien sûr, et de toute façon tous ses amis sont lié au loup-garou, répondit logiquement Lydia. Il ne sera pas moins en danger sans toi, au moins tu le protège.

- Le protéger de quoi ? Demanda une voix en faisant frémir d'inquiétude la petite troupe qui se tourna vers le shérif.

- Stiles est réveillé ! S'écria Scott avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, quelqu'un veux bien répondre ? Et m'expliquer pourquoi Derek Hale est ici ?

- Scott, dit Derek. Stiles veut que toi et Asriel lui racontiez tous.

- Que ... quoi ? Attends Derek ! S'écria-t-il. Eh, attends tu comptes pas partir ?

- Je vais à la cafétéria, répliqua froidement l'adulte avant qu'Erica et Allison ne décide de le suivre, l'une pour la nourriture, l'autre pour le surveiller.

- Derek Hale, attendez ! S'exclama le shérif et d'être coupé dans sa tirade par la sorcière.

- Si vous alliez voir votre fils d'abord ? Interrogea Asriel. Nous n'allons pas disparaître -voyant qu'il hésitait- vraiment, c'est promis.

Le shérif hésita un instant mais se décida finalement en voyant Melissa qui lui fit signe. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers les membres restant de la meute ses yeux exprimaient clairement « si vous bougez je vous retrouverais et vous n'allez pas forcement aimer ça ».

**Oo-*-oO**

Asriel ne semblait pas plus sérieuse ou insouciante que d'habitude. Derek entendait ce qu'elle disait, ses paroles rude qui oscillaient entre l'accusation et une compréhension doucereuse et l'état changeant du shérif. L'Alpha devait bien accepter qu'elle avait un don pour faire entrer ses idées dans le crânes d'autres personnes, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte normalement, et là elle modelait et chamboulait tranquillement les acquis du shérif. Il avait une telle tête qu'on aurait put penser qu'il sortait d'un mixeur.

Scott restait en retrait, attendant le moment pour révéler sa forme de loup-garou où il tirerait les rideaux de plastic pour que personne d'autre ne puisse découvrir la vérité.

Derek avait toujours gardé une certaine distance entre lui et la sorcière pour plusieurs raison, principalement parce qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec elle et il ne savait pas si cela tenait à sa condition de sorcière ou à sa propre personnalité ce qui rejoignait sa deuxième raison : il se méfiait de toute personne qu'il ne connaissait pas assez. Mais il devait avouer que là elle était vraiment utile, elle semblait dire les mots exacts pour calmer le shérif mais Derek avait l'impression qu'elle répétait un texte appris par cœur ou elle opérait quelque ajustement à la situation actuelle.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance … c'était plus fort que lui, elle le mettait mal à l'aise mais d'une façon étrange comme si son existence même était une abomination. Quand elle se trouvait près de Stiles il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attirer son attention de l'éloigner d'elle. Il savait qu'il exagérait sûrement, elle les avait aidé, sans elle Stiles serait mort. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle cachait beaucoup de chose. D'accord elle appartenait à ce machin Equilibri-quelque-chose qui résolvait les problèmes surnaturels de façon plus pacifique mais lui n'en avait jamais entendu parler, Peter non plus.

Alors il ne pouvait que rester sur ses gardes pour l'instant et à lui seul, aidé de Peter, rester vigilant pour toute la meute.

**Oo-*-oO**

- Elle à un talent fou pour la comédie, non ?

Le jeune Hale se retourna vers la voix, un air prédateur sur le visage ne voulant pas que l'autre sache qu'il l'avait surpris.

L'autre : un jeune homme à la peau d'albâtre, aux cheveux d'un blond foncé exagérément brillant et de deux yeux bleu amusé, haussa un sourcil, peut inquiété par son regard mauvais. Un loup-garou.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Derek.

- Oh ? Armin, dit-il en observant les trois personnages dans la chambre d'Asriel. J'ai partagé la même prison que Stiles et Danny.

Derek resta silencieux à le toiser pendant que l'autre se soumettait, avec un petit sourire en coin, à cette inspection.

- Que vient-tu faire ici ? Interrogea alors Derek n'appréciant pas le silence dérangeant installé.

- Je vérifiais simplement quelques petites choses, répondit-il énigmatiquement. Comme par exemple qu'Asriel n'avait pas réussi son entreprise.

- Quelle entreprise ? Souffla Derek avec un regard mauvais.

Le blond, plus petit d'une bonne tête, lui lança un regard en coin puis un sourire amusé.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas cela, dit-il avec un ton conspirateur et voyant que Derek ne répondait pas il continua. Asriel et celle qui a permis ma transformation alors que j'étais doué de magie.

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau.

- Certaines magie s'annulent violemment, comme celle d'un wicca et d'une morsure de loup-garou. Soit le wicca meure dans d'atroce souffrance, soit il survie en se transformant dans d'atroce souffrance et perd tout ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'une partie de son équilibre mental. D'autres créatures rejettent simplement la morsure comme un simple rhume, comme Lydia.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

- Parce que Asriel peut empêcher, ou du moins minimiser, ce genre d'annulation, avoua-t-il. Et si vous ne le savez pas vous risquer de ne pas réussir à protéger correctement votre Compagnon.

- Et qu'est-ce vous obtenez en retour de cette information ?

- Ce que j'obtiens ? le loup éclata de rire. Sa perte.

Il adressa un sourire à faire frémir Peter à Derek et tourna les talons tranquillement, presque joyeusement.

**Oo-*-oO**

Derek resta silencieux à attendre dans le couloir dérangeant de l'hôpital après la visite du loup-garou blond.

Il releva finalement la tête lorsque le shérif sortit de la chambre presque en titubant, l'homme lui adressa un regard d'acier puis se détourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Scott l'appela, inquiet comme toujours, mais le père de Stiles l'arrêta d'un geste en répétant « pas maintenant Scott, pas tout de suite ». Derek ne pouvait pas tellement comprendre le choc du shérif, lui qui avait toujours vécut en connaissant la vérité sur les vieilles légendes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de compatir.

Le jeune Alpha se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de la sorcière et Scott le voyant tenta de pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour mais l'Alpha le stoppa.

- Je veux lui parler seul, dit-il devant le regard interrogateur du jeune loup.

Il acquiesça doucement, ses yeux exprimant une mise en garde, il savait bien que Derek n'appréciait pas Asriel et son regard devait lui annoncer clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la paix. Scott partit pourtant en direction de la chambre de Stiles, décidant visiblement de faire confiance à son Alpha.

Le son de la porte se refermant derrière lui fut le seul bruit, outre les respirations calment, qui résonna dans la pièce pendant de longue minutes.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, lança alors l'Alpha à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, assise en tailleur sur son lit, jouait distraitement avec le coin d'un livre à la couverture noire. Elle était déjà prête à partir, et elle aurait pu le faire depuis de longues heures, et pourtant Derek avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle l'attendait.

- Ça tombe bien, ce n'était pas mon but, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Je jure que si tu fais la moindre action suspectes et que tu met en danger ma meute … je te tuerais sans hésitation.

- Je me fiche de toi Derek, toi et ta meute, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix placide. Le seul qui m'intéresse est Stiles.

Le loup grogna a en faire trembler le lit de la sorcière.

- Mais ! -le loup arrêta quelques secondes-. Je ne souhaite que le protéger, comme toi tu le fais.

Derek ne répondit rien, le loup-garou blond ne lui avait pas menti mais Asriel ne mentait pas non plus.

Mais elle était une sorcière et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle sache contrôler son rythme cardiaque, de simple humain pouvait bien le faire.

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Demanda le brun avant qu'un rire rauque s'échappe de ses dents serrées.

- Non, répondit-elle avec le même calme avant qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Et c'est parfait ainsi. Ne fais confiance à personne d'extérieure à ta meute, y compris moi, concentre-toi sur elle et empêche quiconque d'approcher Stiles. C'est le mieux que je puisse te conseiller.

L'Alpha la fixa en silence, déterminant ce qu'il devait penser de ces paroles. Finalement il se retourna pour partir et dit ces derniers mots à la sorcière.

- Même si beaucoup dans la meute t'apprécient, ils n'hésiteront pas à te déchiqueter avec joie si tu fais le moindre mal à Stiles … moi le premier.

**Oo-*-oO**

- Stiles.

Le jeune homme délaissa son dîner, il avait déjà remarqué la présence de la jeune fille et il ne doutait absolument pas qu'elle ne le sache pas. Mais elle était une politesse exemplaire avec les personnes qu'elle appréciaient ou respectait tout particulièrement, même avec Peter et Derek alors qu'ils auraient ne cessaient de se plaindre de son attitude familière. Est-ce que c'était encore une des choses qu'il avait été le seul à remarquer ?

Il chassa ses questions qui venaient en se bousculant dans son esprit pour faire signe à la sorcière d'entrer. Elle s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit, à ses pieds comme si elle mettait de la distance entre eux.

Il sentait de l'agitation venir d'elle, assez forte pour qu'il puisse capter quelques brides de pensées d'après ce qu'il avait appris sur sa « presque télépathie » dont il n'avait parler à personne pour l'instant, mais il ne captait rien d'elle. Sa condition de sorcière ? Ou autre chose, il ne pouvait peut-être que lire dans les pensées de personnes extrêmement proches de lui ?

Enfin, il l'avait attendue pour parler de cette, peut-être, évolution de son empathie. Après tout c'était elle l'experte.

- Dis, commença-t-il. Quand … j'étais... enfin... dans la forêt, j'ai commencé à lire certaines pensées. J'ai cru que ça s'arrêterait mais quand quelqu'un de la meute à des émotions très fortes je peux entendre comme … leur propres voix dire quelque chose alors que leur lèvres ne bougent pas ou prononcent d'autres mots.

Elle le regarda silencieusement s'adossant au pied de lit avant de poser son menton sur sa main, toujours en l'observant avec un visage neutre.

- Les empathe peuvent devenir télépathe, dit-elle enfin. Ça arrive, oui. Mais rarement l'inverse, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais parce que les émotions sont liées à nos cœurs et que nos émotions proviennent de nos pensées les empathe peuvent évoluer dans ce sens.

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau, pas un silence lourd, simplement comme s'il digéraient doucement cette annonce.

- Ça te dérange ? Interrogea la sorcière. Enfin, est-ce que tu captes les pensées de tout le monde ? Là est-ce que tu sais à quoi pense cette infirmière ?

Stiles observa l'infirmière qui passait dans le couloir et qu'Asriel désignait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour savoir que, non, il ne pouvait pas. Et elle n'avait pas de sentiments vifs.

- Non, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, répondit-il honnêtement. Ça m'est seulement arrivé avec mon père et la meute. Pas avec toi, quoique tu le savais déjà sinon tu m'aurais demandé si j'arrivais à lire tes pensées.

Elle détourna la tête de l'infirmière qui discutait avec un médecin et esquissa un sourire.

- En tant qu'agent de l'organisation on ma appris à éviter ce genre de désagréments, avoua-t-elle.

- Est-ce que … est-ce que ça pourrait empirer ?

- C'est arrivé parce que tu es mort quelque secondes, c'est difficile à expliquer, dit-elle d'une voix triste alors que Stiles frissonnait. Une évolution pareille ne se ferras pas de sitôt, normalement c'est progressif. Mais si jamais cela empirait brusquement, tu trouverais les réponses qu'il te faut dans le livres de tes ancêtres.

- Q … comment ? Sursauta Stiles. Comment tu es au courant ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne !

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire. Un sourire triste.

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de ma mission.

- Oui, répondit l'empathe en fronçant les sourcils. Tu cherches un enlevé, le douzième, tu sais je ...

Il fut coupée par une infirmière qui passait pour changer sa perfusion. Ils restèrent silencieux tout les deux avant qu'Asriel ne continu.

- Quand je t'en ai parlé je l'avais déjà trouvé, dit-elle alors que Stiles se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas aidé plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas encore été enlevé.

Là les sourcils du jeune homme faillir se rejoindre. Armin était enfermé depuis des semaines d'après ses dires, et il avait admis être le douzième enlevé.

- Stiles, les Alpha n'ont pas enlever les onze … douze maintenant, au hasard, commença-t-elle avec un soupir.

Elle semblait las et c'était là à nouveau, cette lueur dans le regard qui la faisait tellement ressembler à Derek. Mais Stiles n'arrivait jamais a capter ce que c'était. Sentiments fugitif, trop fugace pour être bien analysés. Mais il captait un mélange de tristesse, de lassitude profonde, une détermination froide et aussi une pointe amer.

Il ne posa pas de question, il suffisait qu'elle observe son visage pour savoir qu'il cogitait à mille à l'heure.

- Leur Alpha, l'Originis comme ils l'appellent, il cherche quelque chose, énonça la sorcière en fixant un point sur le mur. Un grimoire appartenant à une légende de la magie et pour le trouver il faut trouver ses descendants. Les onze premiers possédaient bien un grimoire hérité de leur ancêtres mais pas celui que les Alpha cherchait.

Un éclaire de compréhension traversa Stiles.

- Attend, souffla le jeune homme éberlué. Le douzième, c'est moi ?

La sorcière détourna son regard du mur et un nouveau sourire las étira ses lèvres.

- Ma véritable mission est autre, et le seul moyen que je possède pour la réussir c'est de trouver le livre au dire de mes supérieurs.

- Donc … tu t'es approchée de moi pour retrouver ce foutu livre ? Cracha l'empathe en se sentant trahi.

- Non, dit Asriel avec un sourire doux qui calma aussitôt Stiles. Le plus rapide aurait été de mettre sans dessus dessous ta maison et de le trouver.

Stiles se figea.

- Mais tu t'es approchée de moi et fais en sorte que je le retrouve, pourquoi ?

Elle rigola, un véritable rire.

- Ne croit pas que le grimoire que tu as trouver et celui que tout le monde cherche, c'est bien celui de tes ancêtres mais il ne contient qu'un moyen pour trouver celui qui est réellement important.

- Comment ?

Asriel haussa les épaules, elle semblait s'en ficher et il le lui fit remarquer.

- Non, je ne m'en fiche pas, mais je ne veux pas le trouver, avoua Asriel sous le froncement de sourcil de Stiles. Il appartient à ta famille, il ne devrait jamais quitter les mains de ta famille. Moi je n'aimerais pas que mon grimoire soit entre les mains d'autres personnes, c'est comme le journal intime d'une dynastie familiale.

Et elle haussa les épaules, il su inconsciemment que le sujet était clos.

- Dis … commença l'hyperactif. Comment ? Quelle était cette magie que tu as utilisé pour me sauver ?

- Ça ? C'est la véritable magie d'une sorcière, je t'avais dis que les pentacles étaient une sorte de deuxième langue pour moi parce qu'ils permettent de commander aux éléments, aux objets mais ma véritable magie est liée à la Vie en générale.

- Et ? Tu as … volé la vie des animaux aux alentours pour me sauver ? Interrogea d'un petite voix l'adolescent. En plus de faire en sorte que Derek me serve de roue de secours énergétique.

- Hum … répondit la sorcière avec un regard vide. Je ne peux pas tuer Stiles, j'en suis physiquement incapable, mais je peux échanger des vies, un Échange de Vie et manipuler l'énergie des êtres vivants.

Ils restèrent à nouveaux silencieux et Asriel remarqua que Stiles fixait son plateau repas. Il n'avait pas touché à la viande. Il capta son regard et lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de s'expliquer.

- J'ai l'impression d'être … salit pour avoir prit les vies d'autres, mêmes si c'était des animaux, commença-t-il en ayant un rire sec. Je me suis toujours dit que je mangeais trop de viande mais je n'ai jamais réussi à diminuer ma consommation, et là j'ai l'impression de commettre un meurtre rien qu'en voyant des morceaux de barbaque. Enfin -il haussa les épaules- être végétarien ne va pas détruire ma vie.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir ainsi, les remercier pour ce sacrifice en traitant avec décence les animaux suffit amplement, les animaux sont beaucoup plus bons que les Hommes.

- Alors je fais déjà ma BA ! S'exclama Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère, il précisa en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille. Je prend soin de la meute après tout.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, recommença-t-elle. Mais tu t'habitueras. Tu as été assez courageux pour accepter et tenir le coup jusqu'à l'échange complet.

L'empathe capta facilement la tristesse sous-jacente à ces propos et la pointe de colère, il se demanda qui n'avait pas voulut accepter un échange de vie et il ne se fit pas prié pour demander.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa le gela jusqu'à la moelle, elle se leva du lit et s'étira sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Mon frère, énonça la sorcière d'un ton plat avec un visage neutre, mais ses émotions bouillonnant. Il était empathe lui aussi, il a été choqué par les morts des bêtes aux alentours.

- Et il a refusé l'échange … finit Stiles avec horreur.

- Oui, personne n'était mort dans notre entourage avant ça. C'est pour ça qu'il a été traumatisé et qu'il a refusé.

Stiles repensa à sa mère, les jours proche de sa mort étaient flou mais il se souvenait avoir été soulagé qu'elle soit enfin partit et qu'il en avait été horrifié et honteux. Mais s'il ressentait les émotions des autres, il avait expérimenté la douleur de sa propre mère.

Sans le savoir elle lui avait ainsi permis de supporter cet échange de Vie. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en réalisant que même loin de lui elle le protégeait.

- Stiles, je vais devoir me faire petite pendant quelque temps, annonça Asriel d'un ton sérieux. Ne fais absolument pas confiance à Armin.

Il sursauta et fixa avec hébétude la sorcière.

- Stiles !

- Oh … oui, mais comment ?

Elle chassa la réplique d'un geste agacé.

- Je ne peux pas tout dire.

Et elle attrapa son sac contenant les quelques affaires apporté par Deaton. L'hyperactif sentit un soudain frisson le parcourir alors que certaine pièces du puzzle se mettait en place : son jumeau et son évocation toujours faite au présent, soudain un autre sens à une certain phrase d'Asriel lui sauta à la figure.

- Oz ! Appela-t-il alors que la sorcière ouvrait la porte coulissante. Ton frère ?

Asriel haussa un sourcil, surprise, avant qu'elle ne comprenne le sens de la question faisant naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il était mort.

- Le jumeau qui à partagé ma vie pendant douze ans est bel est bien mort.

_Le_ jumeau. Pas de "_mon_ frère".

Stiles resserra sa couverture autour de lui alors qu'un frisson gelé le parcourait.

**O=*=O**

* * *

******Empathe :** ils font partit des utilisateurs de magie parmi les moins représentés. Capable de ressentir, d'expérimenter les sentiments, émotions et sensations de quelqu'un. S'ils sont assez puissant ils peuvent utiliser leur Corps Astral pour suivre une personne, pas forcement quelqu'un auquel ils sont proche mais la proximité physique et émotionnelle de leur "proie" est un facteur important. Dans de très rare cas ils peuvent évoluer en faible télépathe mais rarement le cas inverse. Ils peuvent apprendre la magie des Wiccan.

**Sorcière/sorcier :** utilisateurs de la magie capable de manipuler la Vie dans une certaine mesure et es énergies des êtres vivants. Les plus courants entre dans les médecines alternatives et utilisent l'apposition des mains et sont connu sous le noms de Rebouteux ou Coupeur de feu. Ils sont proches de la Nature et utilisent plus facilement des herbes que des médicaments dit "classiques". Mais de puissant sorcier arrivent à utiliser une magie appeler Echange de Vie et ne se fait que si le patient est mourant.

**Wiccan :** utilisateurs de la magie accès sur les éléments. Ils ont aussi créés de nombreux sort et potions qui leur rendent la vie plus faciles. On les reconnait par leur utilisation de catalyseurs, de l'incantation aux amulettes en passant bien entendu par les pentacles. Une forme de magie qui peut être apprise par d'autre utilisateurs de magie consciente comme un sorcier ou un empathe. Plus ils vieillissent moins ils ont besoin de catalyseurs. Ils sont les plus nombreux dans l'utilisation de la magie consciente (la transformation des métamorphe comme les loups-garous étant une utilisation inconsciente de la magie).

* * *

**Voilà, moi qui voulais faire un truc court et simple je me suis emportée -_-'**

**M'enfin, c'est un peu habituel chez moi.**

**Ensuite, mauvaise news :**

**Suite à quelques ... désagréments, je publierais le chap 10 plus tard.**

**(Mais bon promis ça ne serra pas dans 2 semaines)**

**Big kiss les louveteaux & Bye bye, **

**Noiraudeur.**


	10. Patates & Beretta

**Hey ! un jour de retard ! c'est moins que ce que je m'imaginais, je suis fière de moi :p**

**Ce chapitre est énorme alors désolé à ceux/celles qui viennent le lire et voulaient allez se coucher rapidement, bon il est pas si tard ... osef!**

**Bonne lecture et je démens toute accusation venant de PDSP*. (traduction au bas du chapitre)**

**PS : vous obtiendrez (peut être) la réponse à votre question : pourquoi patates & Beretta ? **

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

_Nous évoluons tous sur une corde raide,_

_Certains ont juste le courage de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un._

**O=*=O**

Les deux premiers jours après le réveil de Stiles et la découverte pour son père de la vérité sur les loup-garous et tout le bataclan le shérif n'adressa pas une seule parole à Scott ou aux autres amis de son fils, il fit toutefois un effort avec Melissa mais seulement parce qu'elle était l'infirmière en charge de Stiles. Tous comprenaient sa colère et ils laissaient couler le laissant digérer de devoir changer sa vision du monde.

Quand John commença à se calmer il fut intarissable de question, au sujet des loup-garous, des Chasseurs et des sorciers. Il demanda à Stiles de lui raconter sans mensonges ces dernières années mais il n'arrivait jamais à évoquer sa relation avec Derek, pas qu'il en avait honte mais il n'osait pas faire faire une crise cardiaque à son père. Puis quand le shérif eu entendu une bonne dizaine de fois la même histoire venant de son fils, de son meilleur ami, d'Allison et même de Lydia il sembla beaucoup plus apaisé même moins coupable à propos des affaires qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à boucler.

Et il s'intéressa alors un peu plus à l'empathie de Stiles, finalement ce fut la chose qui le choqua le moins dans toute cette affaire. Après tout il avait bien pensé plus d'une fois, et pas toujours pour rigoler, que sa femme elle-même avait toujours eu une sorte de don.

Assis sur son lit Stiles lisait le grimoire hérité de sa mère profitant qu'aucun membre de la meute ou son père ne lui rende visite. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à celui-ci de le lui ramener et bien que le shérif avait les yeux brillant de curiosité il n'avait pas posé de question, comprenant simplement que Stiles avait finalement trouvé ce livre qui l'avait obnubilé pendant de longs mois après la mort de sa douce femme.

Stiles s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il contenait et comprenait maintenant Asriel qui lui avait dit que c'était une sorte de journal intime familial qui traversait les âges. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, et l'envi, de le lire quand il l'avait retrouvé mais maintenant il s'y plongeait et le décortiquait consciencieusement. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'à chaque changement de propriétaire celui-ci se présentait succinctement, sa personnalité, son histoire et son pouvoir et disait comment il l'avait obtenu, si l'ancien proprio le lui avait donné ou s'il était mort, là l'âge était donné.

L'empathe était resté immobile, le cerveau vide devant une feuille blanche pour faire de même mais résumer ses deux dernières années semblaient impossible alors il avait continuer à lire avant d'avoir l'illumination.

Il y avait huit personne qui avait tenu entre leur doigts ces pages et deux avaient dû montrer au propriétaire qu'ils méritaient plus le grimoire que leur frère et sœur par des épreuves, certaines sans intérêt selon Stiles, leur concurrents ayant eu finalement droit à une copie. Une autre était une nièce de l'actuel détenteur et avait dû supporter la haine de ses cousins qui n'y avaient pas eu droit. L'un n'avait que fait sa fiche de présentation et rien d'autre alors que tous les autres avaient ajouté des pans de leur vie, des recettes de sortes de potions magiques, des sorts, des pentacles spéciaux à leur époque.

C'était drôle et Stiles avait la sensation de remonter un peu le temps avec ces pages rajoutées au fur et à mesure, mais même ainsi le bouquin n'était pas très épais. Clive, Dean, Eren, Haley, Harvey, Rusty, Jenny sa grand-mère et enfin sa propre mère avaient laissé leur traces et il arrivait à reconnaître l'écriture de chacun même si bon nombre avaient laissé des commentaires dans les pages de leur ancêtres, sauf Rusty qui paraissait n'avoir rien accomplit de sa vie, il écrivait tellement mal que Stiles se demandait encore si son prénom était Rusty ou Rosty. En même temps avec un prénom pareil … quoiqu'il était peut-être bel et bien le créateur de ce plat qu'il adorait.

Il aimait beaucoup lire la partie sur sa mère lui permettant de se sentir plus proche d'elle, et elle avait noté avec des petites étoiles le niveau de difficulté de chaque sort et autres trucs magiques de tout le livre. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de recherche sur les empathe en découvrant que son fils en était un et à part Haley et Rusty-qui-n'avait-rien-fait-de-sa-vie il n'y avait pas d'autre empathe dans les ancêtres. Haley n'avait pas vécut à une époque ou la communication et l'instruction était facile d'accès donc elle savait peu de chose sur son pouvoir, de plus pour couronner la malchance de Stiles elle était morte jeune. Donc sa mère avait dû effectuer des recherches longues dans des bibliothèques poussiéreuses mais cela lui permit d'en apprendre plus.

Et il y avait cette page pliée et glissée dans une petite poche à l'intérieur de la reliure de cuir qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué si ses doigts encore engourdi n'avaient pas laissés glissé le livre et qu'il le rattrape in extremis d'une façon maladroite qui lui avait alors révéler la cache. Et il n'avait pas toucher au papier dissimulé.

Derek arriva alors à l'improviste, en fait il était au bout du couloir quand Stiles ressenti sa présence et les trois bracelets-amulettes qu'il avait retrouvé après le départ d'Asriel, deux pour lui, un appartenant anciennement à la sorcière, et un pour Danny, ne faisait qu'amplifier cela. Il eut donc tout le temps de cacher le grimoire sous son oreiller et d'adresser un grand sourire au grand brun taciturne qui entra dans sa chambre.

- Tu ne sembles pas surpris, énonça Derek en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ahah c'est pas de sitôt que tu me surprendras à nouveau ! S'exclama Stiles tout fier.

Derek lui adressa un sourire entendu en lui rappelant la veille.

- Ah ? Mais … c'est parce que j'étais déconcentré par Isaac aussi ! Bougonna l'empathe.

L'Alpha savoura sa petite mise au point et tourna entre ses doigts un stylo qui traînait par là.

- Je sais que mes affaires portent tous la marque de mon infini splendeur, mais je vais finir par devenir jaloux de ce stylo je te préviens, dit- Stiles en voyant que le loup ne bronchait pas.

Le jeune Hale redressa la tête vers l'adolescent et posa le stylo.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je te trompe avec ce sublime stylo, répondit l'Alpha. Je préfère cent fois ta Jeep.

- Ah non ! Tout mais pas ça, ma Jeep et par définition à moi ! S'exclama Stiles avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Comment va ton père ?

L'adolescent hésita, c'était peut-être encore une méthode pour détourner la conversation. Mais finalement il soupira.

- Il s'habitue. Scott et même jaloux qu'il le fasse plus vite que Melissa.

L'Alpha répondit par une onomatopée très recherchée et Stiles se dit qu'il allait patienter. Mais n'était, vraiment, absolument, en aucun cas, patient il fini par se tortiller dans tous les sens dans son lit sous le regard amusé de l'Alpha qui mit fin à la torture de Stiles en soupirant.

- Je me demandais … comment il allait réagir quand il saurait pour nous deux, avoua finalement le jeune Alpha.

L'adolescent se figea, Asriel avait eu la politesse, encore, de ne pas parler de cette relation même si elle avait parlée des compagnons en prenant en exemple la relation houleuse de Scott et Allison.

- J'y ai aussi pensé, souffla Stiles avant de hausser les épaules. Enfin, je pense qu'il te tirera une ou deux fois dessus et que tout ira mieux.

Derek lui adressa une grimace.

- Détend toi je rigolais, dit l'empathe en sentant l'appréhension couler dans les veines de son loup-garou préféré.

- Ils discutèrent de choses sans importance avant que Derek n'annonce d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu vas venir au loft dès que tu sortiras de l'hôpital.

- Q … eh ! J'ai mon mot à dire, et mon père va refuser catégoriquement !

- En fait il a déjà accepté, dit Derek en attendant l'explosion de Stiles qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Quoi ? Mais ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Enfin ! S'écria l'adolescent en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu as sortit tes crocs en plastoc et tu l'as menacé ?

L'Alpha roula des yeux et donna une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de l'hyperactif.

- Je lui ai juste donné des arguments infaillible, énonça Derek. Comme le fait que si tu vivais avec trois loup-garous tu aurais moins de chance de te faire enlever à nouveau.

- Et Danny ? Il a bien été enlevé lui aussi, et Allison et Lydia ? Bougonna Stiles. Eux aussi ils sont en dangers.

- Danny va rester dormir quelques jours et puis Isaac joue déjà au petit-ami nocturne alors bon … Chris peut très bien protéger sa fille et proposé à Lydia de dormir chez eux quelque temps, il a malgré tout accepté que Deaton protège sa maison avec de la poudre de chêne. Comme pour toute vos maisons en fait.

- Et je paris que Scott continu de rendre visite à Allison la nuit, continua de lui-même Siles. Comme Peter avec Melissa, il est venu me voir quelque fois quand personne n'était là. Tu savais qu'il faisait un incroyable gâteau aux cerises ?

Le jeune Hale leva les yeux au ciel en éludant la dernière question.

- Il ne veut pas perdre sa position de « l'oncle fou de la meute » en avouant qu'il t'apprécie, il aime bien ça. Il a toujours aimé faire peur. Et aussi être un possessif maladif, il reste aux alentours de l'hôpital toute la journée.

- Bon … Tant que tu n'as pas avoué que tu rêvais juste de prendre possession de mon corps à mon père ça iras pour un temps, répondit Stiles en tentant tant bien que mal de restreindre les pensées peu catholique qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Derek se pencha alors un peu plus vers lui, faisant s'emballer comme un cheval fou le cœur du petit brun, arborant un sourire amusé et lascif.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne le ferais pas, susurra le loup-garou.

Stiles s'empourpra aussi sec alors que le plus âgé éclatait de rire.

Qu'est-ce que Stiles aimait son rire, pourquoi les personnes les plus intéressantes étaient celles qui riaient le moins ? Mais il de se renfrogna aussitôt, Derek ne l'avait pas embrassé une fois depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivé de son père et il en informa son loup-garou qui lui lança le regard « je le sais déjà mais je suis toujours étonné que toi aussi » et l'adolescent lui répondit par un sourire fier.

Derek salua le shérif alors qu'il partait et fit un sourire discret à Stiles alors que le shérif s'approchait de son fils qui buvait un verre de soda interdit par l'hôpital mais que Scott avait réussi a faire passer en douce.

- Je me demande bien quand vous allez me dire que vous sortez ensemble, dit pensivement le shérif en sortant d'un sac quelques comics pour adoucir l'hospitalisation de son fils.

Fils qui recracha aussitôt son verre, son regard ahuri posé sur son père fortement concentré sur la tache oh combien difficile de sortir les magazine du sac plastique.

**Oo-*-oO**

Un peu plus d'une semaine après son réveil Stiles était autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital après une batterie de test pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler mort dès un pied poser hors du bâtiment. Une semaine de trop dans un hôpital selon les Stilinski qui avaient, chacun de leur façon, fait en sortent de raccourcir ce séjour désagréable.

Si Derek se réjouissait de l'absence d'Asriel, Boyd et Erica se fichant d'elle comme de la dernière pluie vu qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, les autres de la meute n'aimaient pas trop cette disparition alors qu'ils se posaient autant de question.

Mais même cette subite éclipse de la part de la sorcière n'entamait pas l'enthousiasme de Stiles alors qu'il allait enfin quitter ce satané lieu à l'odeur d'antiseptique.

C'était son père qui l'amenait au loft, et son fils devinait bien qu'il souhaitait vérifier l'endroit où il allait dormir bien qu'il ait simplement dit que « c'est sur mon chemin ». Mais bien sûr …

Stiles bougonnait un peu de ne pas avoir pu conduire sa Jeep mais il s'essoufflait rapidement et contre toute attente les calmants marchaient bien sur lui, même parfois un peu trop.

Il somnolait d'ailleurs dans la voiture de son père alors qu'il se rendait au loft. Le shérif secoua son fils alors qu'il arrivait, Derek attendant à l'entrée de l'usine désaffectée.

- Mr. Stilinski, salua l'Alpha alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

Le shérif lui rendit son salut et le suivis en silence en montant les escaliers de métal. Stiles sentait l'ambiance tendu mais il les laissa à leur sentiments de malaise pour se concentrer sur le mal de tête qui le prenait à mesure qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers. Il fit de son mieux pour s'isoler seul dans sa tête quand il comprit que cela avait trait à son empathie mais son essoufflement et la douleur qui le reprenait à la poitrine, là où sa côte cassée bougeait toujours, l'empêchait de bien se concentrer.

Alors que Derek ouvrait la lourde porte coulissante et qu'on entendait des éclats de rire de la meute réuni dans une même pièce depuis des mois Stiles s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Le choc brutal lui fit rouvrir les yeux, sa côte lui faisait mal mais le plus douloureux restait sa tête qu'il prit à deux main alors que son père se rapprochait de lui, la mine inquiète, Derek était déjà à coté de lui.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Interrogea John.

- Stiles, chuchota Derek en se posant à ses cotés, réussissant à attraper l'une de ses mains crispée sur sa tête.

Derrière eux le reste de la meute avait compris qu'il y avait un problème et s'était précipitée vers Stiles, l'entourant, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de l'empathe.

« La proximité physiques et sentimentales influe sur la perception des émotions des personnes » avait dit Asriel. Et ce stupide bracelet, un catalyseur, hein !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Interrogea avec panique Scott avant que les autres ne se mettent à parler sous l'anxiété qui les gagnait.

- Fermez là ! S'exclama alors Peter et avec un air sombre. Laissez le respirer maintenant !

Ils s'éloignèrent à contre-cœur ne souhaitant pas a voir affaire à un Peter en colère.

- Parle moi Stiles, dit doucement l'Alpha à ses côtés en passant une main dans ses cheveux et de le redresser pour planter ses yeux saphirs dans les siens grenat qui s'ouvrirent douloureusement.

Il eut juste la force de chuchoter quelque chose et si Derek n'avait pas été un loup-garou il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Le jeune Alpha fronça les sourcils face à ce simple mot puis retira les bracelets du poignet de Stiles.

Celui-ci prit deux profonde inspiration et, tremblant, se hissa jusqu'à entourer le cou de Derek et d'enfouir sa tête sur son épaule, se retrouvant tout deux a genou sur le sol froid, les autres les observant avec inquiétude.

- Stiles ? Interrogea le loup-garou immobile, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient ainsi devant des observateurs.

- Tais-toi, répliqua fermement l'empathe malgré son chuchotement. Et ne bouge pas.

Il fallait qu'il s'isole des autres personnes aux alentours, il savait comment faire mais il lui fallait un point d'attache, quelque chose d'immuable et d'apaisant pour l'aider. Et quoi de mieux que le cœur battant un rythme doucereux du jeune Hale ? Rien, selon Stiles qui se serait permis de se mettre à somnoler si ses pensées ne se bousculaient pas dans un bouchon gargantuesque dans sa petite tête. Et voilà qu'il était à nouveau envahi par les émotions angoissées de la meute. Il resserra sa prise, son cœur battait plus vite comme sous l'emprise d'un effort musculaire, sa respiration était saccadée.

Derek qui n'avait pas bougé conformément à l'ordre de Stiles, -la meute s'étonnait d'ailleurs de cette soumission, enfin … pas tellement qui pouvait résister à Stiles?- s'anima enfin et passa un bras dans le dos de Stiles pour le serrer a son tour contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota l'Alpha à l'oreille de l'humain pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

L'hyperactif plutôt apathique actuellement répondit par un grognement, il avait besoin de concentration ! Mais Derek continua de le lui demander et finalement Stiles sentait qu'il reprenait pied, il resta pourtant en place, reprenant son souffle et profitant de l'instant sans pour autant oublier d'invectiver Asriel parce qu'elle aurait tout de même pu lui dire que ça risquait d'arriver. En même temps elle lui avait dit que son empathie avait évolué alors c'était lui qui aurait dû penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, Asriel n'était pas empathe et pas non plus dans sa tête.

Enfin, il s'égarait de nouveau mais la sonnerie d'un téléphone le tira de ses pensées furibonde s'attaquant un peu tout le monde. Il entendit Lydia parlant tour à tour avec une voix mielleuse qui l'aurait fait fondre avant, puis un ton sec qui montrait à quel point elle était agacée, et pour finir un ton furieux.

_- Attrapé !_ S'exclama une voix que Stiles connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage dessus et un rire s'ensuivit.

- Qui a attrapé quoi ? Grogna-t-il poussé par la curiosité.

Un silence interloqué lui répondit. Il sortit la tête du cou de Derek pour tomber sur son père qui fronçait les sourcils. Il portait son uniforme car devait aller au poste dans quelques heures.

Voilà que le mal de tête revenait au triple galop.

- Stiles … dit-il d'une voix interrogative.

_- Maintenant nous allons pouvoir jouer_, susurra la même voix, un homme.

_- Ça me manquait, _avoua un autre homme. _Je commençais à m'ennuyer, surtout qu'on ne peut pas approcher le nabot._

Le nabot ? Stiles fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours grand ouvert, il avait la vaque et désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui.

Subitement il comprit, ferma les yeux et se retrouva à nouveau en particule dans une partie de la forêt. Il frissonna, ça ne lui était pas arriver depuis qu'il était mo … Non, ne pas penser à ça !

Mais là c'était à nouveau comme lors des meurtres. Il se tenait cette fois à coté du tatoué, il entendit un gémissement étouffé à sa droite et se tourna pour faire face au Viking quelques pas derrière la tatoué, mi-traînant mi-portant par le col de sa veste un homme aux cheveux d'encre plutôt long.

_- Et si nous jouions au loup ?_ Proposa avec un rire puissant le Viking en lâchant l'homme en pleure au beau milieu d'une clairière rempli de buisson et de ronces.

Il assistait à un nouveau meurtre ! Il gémit d'appréhension alors que l'homme se mettait à supplier, il aurait bien voulu lui aussi mais ça n'aurait servit à rien.

Durant ce court laps de temps, car cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute malgré que cela sembla cent fois plus long à l'empathe, celui-ci s'était subitement détendu dans les bras de Derek au point qu'il avait dû resserrer son étreinte pour éviter que Stiles s'écroule au sol alors que ses bras retombaient mollement autour de lui.

Derek n'avait rien comprit mais il entendait le battement régulier du cœur de Stiles, il semblait juste … endormi. Et derrière lui les question fusaient, l'inquiétude perçait et l'angoisse prenait aux tripes jusqu'à que la radio du shérif ne se mette à grésiller. Le père de Stiles lança un regard a Derek comme pour demander l'autorisation de se retirer pour prendre l'appel.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, on s'en occupe, répondit l'Alpha à la question muette alors que le shérif hochait la tête en comprenant que le « on » était plutôt un « je ».

Derek attrapa Stiles pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur et le déposer sur le canapé, tout le monde restant silencieux et angoissé au possible. Sauf Peter qui s'installait au fourneaux, après tout l'heure du dîner se rapprochait.

Scott prit le sac de Stiles et le posa près de l'escalier en colimaçon avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

- On pourrait appeler Deaton ? Proposa Scott alors que Derek déposait Stiles sur le canapé.

L'Alpha allait répondre quand les bras de son poids mort de petit ami s'agrippèrent à nouveau à son cou le laissant dans une position inconfortable penché au dessus du canapé. Voyant que Stiles ne le lâchait pas il s'agenouilla et redressa un peu l'empathe pour qu'il se retrouve assis, son visage toujours caché.

Scott se précipita vers eux la mine soudain plus illuminé alors que le shérif entrait dans le loft un air chiffonné au visage.

- Un jeune homme a disparus, dit John. Je dois y aller pour les recherches, sa petite amie a donnée l'alerte et un homme dit avoir vu deux hommes le traîner dans une petite ruelle.

- Ils ne le trouveront pas, chuchota Stiles maintenant assis en face de Derek, sa tête toujours enfoui dans son cou.

- Comment tu sais ? Demanda Derek sans douter qu'il disait la vérité et il posa une sur le genou de l'adolescent, l'autre sur sa nuque.

- Ils l'ont mené dans la forêt, vers le nord, continua Stiles et Derek préféra répéter les mots de l'empathe au shérif qui les fixaient étrangement. Il faut passer par une clairière encombrée, une vieille zone d'abattage renflouée par des ronces et des buissons et continuer tout droit vers le nord-est. Il … -un sanglot étouffé secoua le petit brun- ne reste que des morceaux de vêtements, je … je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait du … reste …

Derek resserra sa prise sur le genou de Stiles. Ce n'est pas parce que Stiles assistait à bon nombre d'horreur depuis deux ans qu'il en était pour autant immunisé, c'était difficile à surmonter, surtout pour un empathe semblait-il. Et Derek préférait cent fois garder le Stiles habituel qu'un Stiles plus mature et blasé par l'existence comme lui, malgré que des pensées fugitives rejoignent en partit cette vision de temps en temps, mais il souhaitait garder son compagnon loufoque aux idées se bataillant toutes en même temps pour franchirent sa bouche.

- Stiles, appela doucement le shérif avec un air coupable. Il faut … il faut que j'aille les aider pour les recherches.

Le petit brun se redressa un peu, laissant Derek voir qu'il avait laissé échapper des larmes, acquiesça et un rire rauque et sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent avant d'être happé par un sanglot.

- Il n'y a plus rien à chercher, entendit Derek alors que l'empathe essuyait rageusement ses yeux en étant prit d'un frisson.

Le shérif adressa un dernier regard coupable à l'assemblée puis les quitta en silence.

Stiles étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se redressait, sa côte en avait visiblement prit un coup, elle aimait garder l'attention l'infâme !

- Quelqu'un peut chercher les médicaments dans son sac ? Demanda Derek.

- Eh bien ! S'exclama Erica en s'asseyant à la gauche de Stiles en soupirant. Moi qui pensait faire une fête d'enfer pour ta sortie de l'hôpital. Te montrer ce que c'est de vraiment s'amuser !

- Parce que toi tu as participé à beaucoup de fête peut être ? Dit sèchement Stiles, bon c'était bas, même très bas mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi épuisé en fin d'après-midi quand il s'était levé ce matin et il se sentait humilier de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

- Ah, tu es de mauvaise humeur ! Remarqua Erica alors que Derek s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Stiles et posait une main apaisante sur sa nuque.

- Bravo, il faut être fin pour comprendre ça toute seule, répliqua l'empathe sans pour autant faire disparaître le grand sourire du visage de la blonde qui semblait juste amusé.

- Erica voulait juste dire que tu avais rarement exposé tes sentiments ainsi, comme Derek tu intériorise tout mais montre un visage jovial au lieu du masque de colère de Derek, dit Boyd pour venir au secours de sa petite-amie qui hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires.

- Voilà, voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'attraper la cheville de Stiles et de la tirer vers elle brusquement le faisant écarquiller les yeux et au passage s'effondrer de tout son long sur le canapé.

Il gémit de douleur en massant son nez qui s'était encastré sur le genou de Derek et tenta de se relever mais Erica maintenait ses tibias contre ses cuisses.

- Erica, siffla Derek avec ses airs menaçants qui ne trompe personnes, parfois.

- Alleeez, tu sais bien qu'entre ton calme Olympien et ma joie de vivre Stiles est mieux entourée qu'avec Isaac l'indécis ou Danny le timide, ou encore Allison l'angoissée et Scott l'idiot !

Elle allait continuer mais « Peter le psycopathe » la coupa dans sa recherche d'adjectif qui collait bien à chacun.

- Mais elle à raison, au départ c'est l'effervescence d'émotions qui a chamboulé Stiles, commenta Allison en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face, amené il y a peu pour permettre d'accueillir plus de monde dans le salon. Enfin, je pense vu que tu lui a retiré le bracelet.

Allison adressa un regard interrogateur à Stiles qui se tordait de douleur au sujet de son nez et déblatérait des insultes sur Erica qui ne se déparasitait pas de son sourire.

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement alors que Scott lui tendait un verre d'eau et trois comprimés blancs que Lydia avait trouvé dans le sac de Stiles.

- Donc c'est le mieux, assura Erica alors que l'empathe cessais de se débattre et posait sa tête sur la cuisse de l'Alpha qu'il savait mal à l'aise, il était bien finalement.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, rigola Isaac en prenant la main de Danny et s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à coté de son petit ami.

Lydia était assise sur l'une des chaises haute à la cuisine et feuilletait tranquillement un livre en échangeant quelques paroles avec Peter qui fit germer une question dans la tête de la blonde vénitienne.

- Pourquoi les Alpha ont attaqué en journée ? Demanda-t-elle a qui voudrait bien lui répondre, ou trouveraient une réponse. Ils ne l'avaient fait que la nuit ou en soirée jusqu'à présent.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence, apparemment personne n'avaient la réponse.

- Parce qu'ils se faisaient chier et que quelqu'un les chasses de leur cachette la nuit, il ne peuvent pas se permettre de chasser la nuit parce qu'ils pourraient se perdre de vu et seraient une proie plus facile, énonça platement Stiles.

- Mais … comment pourraient-ils « se perdent de vu » ? interrogea Scott. Ce sont des loups-garous après tout.

- 'Cause du quelqu'un qui les chasses, répondit l'empathe en marmonnant. 'Les laissent pas tranquilles et fait disparaître leur odeur, et ses propres traces.

- Et tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Isaac.

- A ton avis blondie, répliqua Lydia. Qui a disparus, a nouveau au passage, et serait capable de faire ça ?

Un « Aaah » général s'ensuivit alors que l'hyperactif, pas si actif que ça, se sentait être emporter un peu plus vers le sommeil. Au moins il n'avait plus mal au nez, et à sa côte non plus au passage.

- Et comment tu sais pour « cette personne » ? questionna Derek en refusant de dire le nom d'Asriel, il ne lui ferait sans doute jamais confiance.

- Ils … les deux Alpha en parlaient, soupira l'adolescent.

- D'ailleurs l'attaque d'Asriel s'était faite en début de soiré aussi, continua Allison. Et tu as dit que les policiers ne trouveraient pas de corps pourtant les Alpha les avaient toujours laissé traîner.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils voulaient enlever Asriel, pas la tuer. Et cet homme … je n'ai pas assisté à son meurtre, j'ai réussi à me … hum déconnecter je dirais durant un court laps de temps pour ne pas y assister, énonça Stiles.

- Si ont prend en compte tout cela avec un regard d'enquêteur, commença Lydia. Il y a quelques petites choses qui me frappent. Premièrement, ils nous ont envoyé des photos de Stiles et je pense réellement que c'était pour nous dires qui ils voulaient, ensuite ils se sont contenté de patienter en tuant au hasard, puis ils ont tenter d'enlever Isaac et n'ont pas vraiment parut attristé de ne pas avoir réussi.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont fait ça sans but précis ? Interrogea Allison.

- Pourtant ils ont bien attendu que je sois seul pour essayer, ils ont donc dû patienter pour m'avoir, commenta Isaac. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils y avaient réfléchit.

Il porta machinalement la main à son torse, la blessure que les deux Alpha lui avaient infligé avait mit du temps à se refermer.

- Oui, ils cherchaient bien quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que leur but premier était de t'enlever, dit Lydia. En tout cas qu'ils réussissent ou non importait peu, c'était notre réaction qui les intéressaient je pense.

- Oui … souffla Peter. Des actions sans queues ni tête mais qui permettent de déterminer la psychologie adverses, ils savent donc que nous ne sommes pas impulsifs et nous préparons avant de passer à l'action car ont évoluaient toujours avec un plan quand nous les chassions pendant la série de meurtre. Ils savent aussi que nous tenons aux humains de la meute et que nous sommes soudés.

- En effet, acquiesça la blonde vénitienne. Et puis alors que Stiles découvrait son empathie grâce à Asriel il s'est fait enlever avec Danny, et, excuse moi de dire ça comme ça, mais je pense que Danny était un dommage collatéral.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas prévu ? Demanda Scott.

- Bien sûr que non, les seuls visés étaient Stiles et Asriel, voilà pourquoi cela s'est passé chez elle, énonça Lydia avant de s'expliquer. Puisque Asriel entraînait Stiles ils ont comprit qu'ils s'appréciaient tout du moins, ils ont du nous observer pour remarquer que Stiles était celui qui tenait le plus à elle, lui faisait le plus confiance, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que lors de nos réunions ici, Danny et Asriel ne s'intéressaient pas à nos plans et discutaient entre eux.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, commença Isaac. Ils savaient que Stiles iraient vérifier si Asriel allait bien mais ne s'attendaient pas à voir Danny donc cela nous à permis de les retrouver ?

- Non, rétorqua Derek en faisant perdre le sourire à son bêta. Danny n'était pas prévu mais ils se sont adapté, ce n'était pas très dur et ils avaient déjà une cachette assez grande pour une meute.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui nous à permis de les retrouver si ce n'est pas une erreur de leur plan ? Réfléchit à voix haute Scott.

Le jeune loup étouffa les bruit persistant de son estomac face à l'odeur appétissante qui montait de la cuisine en attrapant un paquet de chips, faisant comme chez lui, qu'il dû à contrecœur faire tourner.

- Le loup, répondirent en cœur les deux Hale ainsi que Stiles et Danny.

- Le … loup ? Répéta avec circonspection Allison en jetant un regard à son amie qui pourtant ne semblait pas avoir de réponse.

- Le facteur aléatoire à été le loup blanc qui est venu à nous, expliqua Peter. C'est lui qui nous a mener à Stiles. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Parce que Stiles lui a demandé, dit Danny en attirant l'attention sur lui et l'empathe qui s'endormait.

- Comment ? Tu nous avais caché que tu parlais le loup ! Rigola Erica en secouant les jambes de l'endormie qui lui adressa un regard grognon.

- Il la fait grâce à son empathie, expliqua Danny.

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi un loup se baladait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, dit Derek. Il n'y en a plus depuis de nombreuses années.

- Quelqu'un me la envoyé, grogna Stiles luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

- Te la … envoyé ? Répéta Scott. Enfin, comment ? Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement être venu nous chercher, ou t'aider si quelqu'un savait où tu étais ?!

- J'en sais rien figure toi ! Clama Stiles en se réveillant un peu. Alors calme toi, tout ce que je sais c'est que le loup …

- … savait où il était, finit-il avec Danny avant que l'hawaïen continu. Je pense donc que quelqu'un savait que nous étions enfermé, mais qu'il ne savait pas où, le plus rapide étant d'envoyer un animal à l'odorat extrêmement développé et sachant à peu près où chercher, en plus de ne pas attirer l'attention, que de quadriller des zones.

- Autant dire que ce que nous avons fait ne servait à rien, bougonna Isaac dans sa barbe.

- Donc ce loup nous a aider et nous avons accouru vous chercher aussitôt, continua Peter. Et _ça_ ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! Un loup et un acte impulsif et irréfléchi.

Derek grommela quelque chose entre ses dents, tous avaient compris de qui venait le loup mais cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

- Ce qui nous a permit de nous en sortir ce jour là, dit Allison. L'effet de surprise et notre hargne les à prit de court. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils ont arrêtés les meurtres pendant un temps et qu'ils s'y remettent aujourd'hui, sans laisser de corps.

- C'était ce qui me chiffonnait à la base, dit Lydia. Leur actions jusqu'à présent ont eut pour but de cerner nos comportements sauf pour l'enlèvement d'Asriel et Stiles. Là ils passaient réellement à l'action.

- Il faudrait demander à Asriel quelle est sa véritable mission, proposa Isaac. Mais elle à encore disparus.

- Est-ce qu'on peut simplement lui faire confiance ? Interrogea Allison en étant gêné de proposer à demie-mot qu'il fallait se méfier de la sorcière.

Peter se mit à siffloter en venant rejoindre Lydia sur une des chaise haute, ayant mit sont hachis parmentier au four sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme se demandant réellement si ce qu'il avait préparé était mangeable. Stiles sentait une autre douleur que la migraine habituelle mais il fit son possible pour l'ignorer.

- Ouais, je l'ai vu qu'à l'hôpital moi, renifla Erica. Et dans la forêt, elle est bizarre.

- Et ment à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, renchérit Lydia.

- Elle ne ment pas, rétorqua Scott. Elle … cache simplement certaine vérité je pense.

- Asriel est quelqu'un d'intelligent qui à un but précis, dit Peter. En ça elle est dangereuse.

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle ment ou cache des vérité, dit Derek. C'est qu'elle cache ses vérité sous des couches de choses inutiles et de demi-mensonges.

- C'est elle qui ne nous fait pas confiance, énonça Isaac.

- Il faudrait en savoir plus sur elle, commença Boyd platement, cherchant une solution plutôt que d'autre question.

- Deaton est le plus apte à nous fournir des réponses, dit Derek.

Stiles les laissa dire, il savait bien que la meute n'accordait pas toute sa confiance à la sorcière et elle le leur rendait bien. Mais comme ils l'avaient dit elle cherchait à atteindre un but, et il était étrangement sûr qu'ils y étaient lié autrement que le fait qu'elle doive le protéger.

- En fait, commença Lydia sur un ton plus léger. D'où tu sort ce livre de magie Stiles ?

- Pas touche Lydia, répliqua l'adolescent d'une voix faible alors qu'il avait presque l'impression de sentir les médicaments l'embourber dans une toile de sommeil.

- Il y a une certaine Haley qui à fait un truc intéressant, continua la jeune femme en tournant les pages.

- Pourquoi tu as fouillé mon sac ? Grogna-t-il en se redressant presque, avant de retomber mollement sous les rires d'Erica.

- Il fallait bien que je trouve tes médicaments, dit placidement Lydia en feuilletant le grimoire. Ah ? Il y a une petite cachette et un papier.

L'information montait à peine à la partie lucide du cerveau de Stiles qu'il y eut un petit couinement dans la direction de la belle et le bruit d'une chute au sol. Tout le monde avait brusquement reporté son attention sur Lydia qui se tenait la main les larmes aux yeux.

L'empathe grogna de nouveau, il se changeait presque en Derek, et se redressa cette fois alors que Peter se penchait pour attraper le bouquin d'où un bout de feuille ressortait.

- J'ai dit pas touche, siffla Stiles alors qu'il sentait la douleur qui pulsait dans sa main droite.

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas sa douleur il devait s'en dégager, en se levant pour venir chercher le livre, Peter toujours pencher par dessus avec un regard interrogateur.

Stiles s'agenouilla en posant une main tremblante sur son visage, d'abord il se faisait happer par les émotions de tout le monde en arrivant, puis il assistait, éveillé, à un meurtre sans corps et voilà qu'il devait supporter la douleur de Lydia en plus de quelque chose qui résonnait comme une alarme dans sa tête et qui s'ajoutait à sa migraine. Il avait envi de vomir ses tripes.

L'empathe attrapa le bouquin et l'alarme s'effaça mais pas la migraine normale.

Il soupira et observa le livre à hauteur de son visage. C'était Eren ou Dean qui avait placé cette stupide alarme ? Et il savait que c'était Clive qui avait ensorcelé le papier caché pour empêcher d'autre personne que le propriétaire du grimoire de le toucher, c'était un vrai sadique l'ancêtre.

- Hum … Eren, souffla finalement Stiles à voix haute.

- Qui ? Demanda Derek en se rapprochant pour se tenir à quelques pas de l'adolescent au dos tourné.

- Aï aïh ! S'exclama Lydia alors que Peter attrapait son poignet pour vérifier son état.

- Ça passeras, souffla avec lassitude Stiles. Clive aime bien faire souffrir longtemps les impolis comme il dit, alors tu vas sûrement rester avec une douleur résiduelle pendant deux ou trois jours. Peut être plus … ça t'apprendras à toucher aux affaires des autres. Ta mère ne ta jamais appris à respecter l'intimité des gens ? Tu ressemble un peu à Eren en fait … d'une curiosité maladive.

Il aurait continué à déblatérer sur ses ancêtres si Peter n'avait pas froncer les sourcils au point de ressembler à un homme de Cro magnon et de dire.

- Il ne serait pas malade par hasard ?

- C'est vrai que son cœur est un peu rapide, renchérit Isaac.

- Et il est bien plus pâle que d'habitude, ajouta Erica.

- Surtout qu'il n'a pas autant babillé qu'en temps normal, énonça Boyd.

Ce fut cette dernière réplique qui acheva de convaincre tout le monde, sauf Stiles. Il se sentait trop mal pour approuver ou réfuter.

Derek releva l'adolescent d'un geste un peu brusque dû à son inquiétude. Il capta le regard brun enfiévré de Stiles et obtint derechef sa réponse avant même que l'empathe ne dise.

- Ne fait plus ça j'ai l'impression de tanguer … et la forte envie de gerber, dit Stiles en posant une main devant sa bouche en s'agrippant au loup-garou. Oh, je fais des rimes ! Et j'ai toujours envie de gerber.

- Il est toujours comme ça quand il est malade ? Interrogea Peter à l'adresse de Scott.

- Non, la plupart du temps … commença Scott avant d'être coupé.

- J'ai mal a la mâchoire aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai mal à la mâchoire ça veut dire que j'ai de la fièvre. Hein Scotty ?

- … il est comme ça, soupira Scott.

- Et j'ai mal à la tête, continua Stiles

Le jeune Alpha soupira à fendre l'âme et attrapa par le coude l'hyperactif qui énumérait chaque partie du corps où il avait mal et le mena jusqu'à l'escalier, montant à sa suite pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et se fende le crâne.

Stiles continuait son énumération mais celle-ci avait déviée sur les aliments qu'il aimait.

- Tu savais que j'avais un ancêtre qui s'appelait Rusty ? Demanda subitement Stiles en se retournant vers Derek alors qu'il allait entrer dans une chambre.

A la mezzanine se trouvait un couloir étroit percée de quatre portes et ils se tenaient devant la plus éloignée de l'escalier au fond du couloir.

- Et alors ? Souffla l'Alpha en ouvrant la porte et poussant l'adolescent à l'intérieur.

- Il a rien fait de sa vie, répondit Stiles. Enfin peut être que si, c'est peut être lui qui a inventé les rusty alors ça voudrait dire que j'ai des droits dessus … ou au moins des actions. Ou peut-être qu'il a même pas déposé de brevet -il avança dans la chambre encore dans le noir et se cogna à un meuble- j'ai mal au pied maintenant !

Derek soupira à nouveau et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour illuminer une chambre spacieuse dans des tons crèmes et chocolat, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais cette teinte le faisait toujours penser à Stiles.

L'Alpha n'eut pas à faire le moindre geste pour emmener Stiles jusqu'au lit car dès qu'il l'avait vu il s'était dirigé vers ce qui semblait la chose la plus attirante du monde aux yeux de l'adolescent à ce moment. Il s'effondra sans grâce sur le lit et enfouis son visage dans un cousin vert de chrome, ça et l'odeur musquée de Derek lui donnait l'impression de dormir sur un tapis de feuille.

- Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes chaussures, soupira Derek en les lui retirant en marmonnant, il lui retira sa veste et tira la couette pour la posér sur l'empathe.

- J'aime cette odeur, souffla Stiles alors qu'il s'enroulait comme un rouleau de printemps dans la couette, les yeux à demi fermé.

S'il avait été bien éveillé il aurait fait une remarque sur les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de l'Alpha ou se serait sentit gêné a son tour pour avoir dit ça mais ce n'était pas le cas et il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé et d'apprécier la main qui se baladait dans ses cheveux avant qu'il s'endorme et que Derek quitte la pièce.

**Oo-*-oO**

Lorsqu'il remonta tard dans la soirée après avoir salué Scott et Allison qui étaient parti en dernier Derek ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et resta adossé au chambranle en observant Stiles toujours enfoui sous les couverture, Lydia était venue pour vérifier l'état de Stiles et l'avait presque fait prendre de force les médicaments qu'elle avait amenée pour sa fièvre, elle ne s'était pas excusée pour le livre, Lydia ne s'excusait jamais, mais elle avait posé le bouquin à la couverture de cuir sur la table de chevet laissant flotter un demi sourire sur les lèvres de Stiles.

Le misanthrope quitta sa place pour venir s'agenouiller tout près du visage de Stiles.

- Tu vas garder les yeux fermé longtemps, dit au bout d'un certain temps Derek.

L'adolescent planta alors deux orbe de quartz fumé dans les yeux amusé de Derek et il fit la moue en resserrant la couverture autour de lui.

- J'ai eu l'espoir que tu viendrais me tenir chaud, souffla Stiles.

Derek frissonna autant par le sous-entendu que par le souffle de l'empathe qui glissait doucement sur son visage.

- Tu as de la fièvre, donna pour seule justification Derek en jetant un regard par la fenêtre d'où pénétrait la seul source de lumière, la lune brillante, libre de tout nuage.

- Hier je n'en avais pas, avant hier non plus, siffla Stiles en sentant la colère venir.

- Et ? Interrogea l'Alpha sans comprendre.

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ou même touché depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, répondit Stiles alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

- Nous étions justement dans un hôpital, Stiles, grogna Derek.

- Et alors ? Il y a plein de couple qui s'embrassent dans les couloirs d'un hôpital quand ils sont heureux d'apprendre que machin n'a qu'un simple rhume ou que bidule est guéri de sa gastro. La preuve avec Allison et Scott, ils ne se sont pas embêter pour se bécoter devant tout le monde. Alors c'est quoi ? Tu as honte qu'on soit ensemble ? Tu ne m'embrasseras plus et ne me toucheras plus à partir de maintenant ?

- Stiles, tu es encore mineur je te rappel, grinça l'adulte entre ses dents. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas dix-huit ans.

- Voilà, je l'attendais l'excuse toute faite ! S'écria Stiles en se redressant. Tu sais autant que moi que ça n'empêche pas des couples de coucher ensemble, ils ne le cries pas sur tout les toits c'est tout !

- Stiles, tu ne sais pas ce que tu raconte !

L'adolescent fit une drôle de grimace et Derek n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver que le poing de Stiles frappait sa pommette, c'est qu'il frappait bien le bougre ! C'était la deuxième fois que l'Alpha se faisait avoir par le petit humain, c'était vexant.

Stiles se tenait maintenant debout face à lui visiblement très en colère et massait sa main. A cette vision Derek sentit une douche froide calmer sa rancœur et la colère qui l'accompagnait, il avait encore blessé Stiles.

Aussi brusquement qu'il s'était emporté Stiles se calma, il s'approcha pourtant avec détermination de Derek, qui nota au passage que l'adolescent avait retirer son jean, et s'arrêta à a peine un cheveux du loup-garou, leur torse se touchaient presque lors de leur inspiration qui s'étaient accordée inconsciemment.

- Et puis moi je n'ai pas parlé de coucher ensemble, dit finalement l'adolescent sans quitter des yeux Derek, il put ainsi voir l'étonnement s'inscrire dans les yeux saphirs.

- Mais …

- J'ai dit « embrasser et toucher », dit doucement Stiles. J'ai remarqué que tu stoppait nos câlin dès que ça devenait trop sérieux et je m'en fiche parce que moi je ne suis pas encore près à sauter le pas. Je veux juste que tu arrête d'arrêter de m'embrasser parce que moi je suis devenu accro à tes lèvres, alors prend tes responsabilité si tu veux pas finir avec un drogué en manque aux basques !

Le loup-garou esquissa un demi sourire et attrapa les hanches du plus jeune presque timidement avec un regard interrogateur vers Stiles. Était-il pardonné ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, les ombres lui donnant un air plus dur qui disparus aussitôt qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres et Derek pris ça pour un encouragement et finit par le tirer vers lui avant de déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur celles de son humain qui grogna de frustration.

- Il ne faut pas y aller trop fort sinon tu vas faire une overdose de moi, susurra-t-il contre les lèvres de Stiles qui ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et l'embrasser tout son soul.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes alors que Stiles recherchait de l'air, il n'était pas capable de rivaliser avec les meilleurs plongeur d'apnée lui !

Le plus jeune réprima un frisson gelé qui lui parcourra l'échine et fit monter la chair de poule sur ses jambes nues.

- Tu sais à propos de de la suggestion que tu vienne me tenir chaud, dit soudainement Stiles. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, comme tu l'as si bien dit je suis malade et j'ai besoin d'une bouillotte.

Derek étouffa un rire et serra un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui avant de le pousser vers le lit.

Stiles se blottit contre le jeune Hale qui enfui sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, à ton arrivée ici ? Chuchota Derek.

- Je ne sais pas trop, le fait que toute la meute soit réuni a brisé le contrôle que j'avais sur mon empathie, marmonna en réponse Stiles.

- La meute avait déjà été réuni avant, dit Derek.

- Pas après … pas après mon entrée à l'hôpital, grommela l'empathe.

- Et Asriel -Stiles voyait presque la grimace dégoûtée de Derek à la prononciation du prénom- elle ne t'avait pas prévenu que ça pourrait arriver ? Après tout elle ta entraîné, non ?

- Oui, elle m'a donné des bases, répondit Stiles. Mais ont parlait beaucoup aussi et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que chaque empathe réagissait et contrôlait différemment ses dons. Oz ma très peu aider en fait après les deux premiers entraînements, elle s'est contentée de me donner des indices, de traîner avec nous et …

- Et quoi ?

Stiles avait réalisé quelque chose mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait le dire à Derek ou pas.

- Et de me laisser réfléchir tout seul, de me laisser me débrouiller, soupira finalement Stiles sans pour autant avouer qu'Oz essayait visiblement de faire quelque chose, et qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi.

- Hum … je ne veut pas que tu la vois seul à nouveau, d'accord ?

L'empathe n'avait pas menti, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas alors qu'Asriel semblait jouer à Hansel et Gretel avec lui et lui donner petit bout d'information par petit bout. Et comme Stiles savait que Derek ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance il préférait garder ça pour lui. Et il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi : Derek n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et actuellement Asriel jouait en électron libre et personne même Stiles ne semblait savoir vers quel camps elle se tournait.

**Oo-*-oO**

Le lendemain Stiles se sentait déborder d'énergie contenue et il tournait comme un lion en cage dans le loft, il avait passé toute la matinée à éplucher les document en anglais ancien que lui avait envoyé Lydia sur l'empathie puis avait fait des recherches internet infructueuse l'après-midi avec pour seule compagnie Peter et un numéro de téléphone pour joindre Derek s'il avait un problème, Erica et Boyd avaient même repris le lycée. Quand enfin Isaac et Danny revinrent ils se mirent immédiatement à travailler sur un devoir du lycée, lycée que Stiles reprendrait la semaine suivante, on l'avait autorisé à choisir les cours qu'il préférait reprendre en premier pour ne pas trop qu'il se fatigue à la fin de son alitement et autant dire qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de ne surtout pas prendre le cours de M. Harris.

Mais là actuellement il s'ennuyait, il avait lut et relut le foutu livre de toute sa tripoté d'ancêtre et n'avait rien trouver qui puisse l'aider à en savoir plus sur son empathie. Haley n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance dans sa vie et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à se consacrer à elle-même et son don. Sa mère avait certes fait de nombreuses recherches pour lui mais elle n'avait pas tout retranscrit dans le grimoire et s'était contentée de laisser sa bibliographie et les pages intéressantes de chaque bouquin, mais ils étaient tous perdu dans la section « ancien à décrépit » de la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills. D'ailleurs Asriel lui en avait fait l'éloge disant qu'il était rare de trouver de bon livre de magie dans des endroit non-spécialisé.

- Mais c'est ça ! S'exclama Stiles en se levant subitement du canapé où il s'était écroulé près de Peter lissant un thriller. C'est ça, c'est ça !

L'adolescent sautillait de joie en cherchant du papier et de quoi écrire.

- Et ? Questionna l'oncle Hale en refermant son bouquin. Quelle illumination vient-tu d'avoir ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que Superman n'existe pas ?

- Même pas drôle, rétorqua Stiles en lui faisant une grimace.

- Quelle maturité, soupira avec résignation Peter en rouvrant son livre.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, comme ça j'arrêterais de me faire chier et surtout je ne verrais plus ta tête de psychopathe mal luné.

- Je dois veiller toi si tu n'as pas oublié, répondit simplement Peter sans lever le nez de son livre. Et ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

- Tu n'auras cas dire que j'ai réussi à échapper à ta vigilance et que j'ai laissé un message comme quoi j'allais à la bibliothèque, dit l'adolescent.

- Stiles, je suis un loup-garou au cas ou tu aurais oublié, répondit placidement l'ex-Alpha en lui accordant cette fois un regard. Alzheimer commence de plus en plus tôt …

- Mais … je sais pas, fais fonctionner ton cerveau pour une fois ! Si Derek rentre avant que je sois de retour tu pourras dire que … que … que tu es aller acheter du café et que j'en ai profité pour filer en douce !

- Isaac est ici aussi, et au cas ou, je vais quand même te rappeler qu'il est aussi un loup-garou et que lui aussi doit veiller sur toi, soupira Peter en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Bon, alors vient avec moi, proposa Stiles à contrecœur.

- Non, répondit fermement Peter.

- Alleeeez ! Je prend juste les bouquins qui sont sur cette liste -il agita le papier sous le nez de l'homme- et on repart ! Juste ça, allez.

Ils s'affrontèrent dans une bataille d'yeux épique et finalement Peter baissa les yeux en soupirant à fendre l'âme. On ne pensait pas comme ça mais Peter était un véritable casanier en fait !

A peine dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la vieille bibliothèque, ils pénètrent en silence et Peter se dirigea aussitôt vers la partie thriller faisant monter un frisson d'angoisse à Stiles qui préféra se diriger vers la bibliothécaire, une femme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux déjà blancs toujours lâchés sur ses épaules menues.

Il la salua et lui donna sa liste, tous les livres que sa mère avait noté, alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire doux. Loin du stéréotype de la bibliothécaire acariâtre et grimaçante Mme. Lee était extrêmement douce et le silence se maintenait tout seul comme si personne ne souhaitait faire de tort à cette gentille dame.

Elle le mena donc vers une porte à l'arrière des rangés bien ordonnées, retira un trousseau de clé et ouvrit une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent ouvrant sur la réserve, un lieu sombre sans fenêtre contenant tout les livres anciens aux couvertures de cuir.

- On peut les emprunter au moins ? Interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à lui tendre un livre d'une étagère entièrement en bois.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Mme. Lee agrémenté d'un sourire. C'est juste que peut de personne s'y intéresse et ils pourraient être abîmés à cause de a la lumière et des enfants si je les laissaient avec les autres.

- Je vois, souffla Stiles alors qu'elle empilait un troisième bouquin sur la pile que portait l'adolescent.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, dit-elle subitement après un cinquième livre.

- Quoi il en manque un ? Interrogea Stiles en espérant que non.

- Ah non -Stiles soupira de bonheur- mais votre petite-amie est passée et ma laissée quelque chose pour vous, dit Mme. Lee avec le regard brillant et un air conspirateur. Je trouve ça très romantique que vous ne puissiez vous voir qu'en secret et que vous laissiez des cadeaux comme cela, comme Roméo et Juliette ! S'exclama-t-elle ravit.

- Que … ? hein ? Répondit très intelligemment Stiles en la suivant jusqu'à une autre étagère.

Petite-amie ? Cadeaux ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée de personne ? Non. Elle s'était trompée !

Une petite table était posée contre le mur près de l'étagère du fond ou elle s'était dirigée, endroit plutôt glauque d'où on ne pouvait même pas apercevoir la sortie, et Stiles posa les livres dessus en soupirant de soulagement avant de prendre le coffret que lui tendait la femme qui arborait toujours son sourire ravit.

- Elle n'a pas laissée de clé, dit-elle en attendant visiblement qu'il la sorte. Elle à dit qu'un jeune homme de son âge viendrait demander des livres dans la réserve.

L'empathe comprit qu'elle avait ajoutée cela pour vérifier si elle ne s'était pas trompée, même si _personne_ ne venait jamais dans la réserve, et il sentait le doute s'insinuer en elle à mesure qu'il restait sans bouger.

Il ne dit rien et posa le coffret sur la table avant de remarquer qu'il possédait un pentacle gravé aux quatre coins du couvercle. Finalement la femme ne s'était pas trompée, il était maintenant sûr que cela venait d'Asriel et Mme. Lee l'avait prit pour sa petite-amie, se montant une histoire romantique de toute pièce, mais à savoir comment ouvrir ce « cadeau » c'était une autre pair de manche.

Stiles passa la main sous le coffret, peut être la clé y était-elle scotchée comme chez lui mais il ne trouva rien et derrière lui, à une distance respectueuse pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffret, la bibliothécaire s'impatientait.

- Elle -Mme. Lee sursauta- elle n'aurait pas dit quelque chose qui vous à parut étrange, non ? Demanda Stiles.

- Eh, bien seulement qu'un jeune homme de son âge viendrait le chercher et que son amulette serait la clé, répondit Mme. Lee.

- Si on ne me donne pas toute les infos aussi, grommela-t-il en retirant le bracelet que lui avait offert Asriel.

Il retourna l'objet entre ses doigt et présenta le mini pentacle en métal qui servait de breloque devant la serrure à la forme étrange, il l'inséra et aussitôt un déclic se fit entendre alors que Stiles soupirait de soulagement. Il se retourna vers Mme. Lee qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Je vais noter les livres que vous empruntez, dit-elle en lui reprenant la liste et deux bouquin avant de quitter la pièce.

Stiles ouvrit le couvercle et d'un geste vif le referma aussi sec avant de vérifier les alentours inconsciemment. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'inspire et expire doucement pour calmer les battements frénétique de son cœur qui s'était emballé.

- Alors ça … souffla l'adolescent en rouvrant le coffret pour faire apparaître un pistolet à coté d'une fleur, une fleur d'aconit tue-loup.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'Asriel venait de lui « offrir » une arme, une Beretta précisément, venant donc d'Europe et trempée dans de l'aconit. Et comment voulait-elle qu'il cache ceci à des loups-garous à l'odorat ultra-développé ?

- Alors tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?

Stiles referma aussitôt le coffret et soupira de soulagement, a nouveau, en voyant que Peter n'aurait rien pu voir malgré ses yeux de créature surnaturelle, vive les étagères encombrées !

L'oncle Hale s'avança vers lui et regarda avec curiosité le coffret.

- On ma laissé un cadeau il semblerait, dit Stiles.

- Et de qui ? Demanda suspicieusement Peter.

- Oh ? Ma mère, répondit Stiles en espérant avoir bien appris ses leçons auprès d'Allison pour « mentir aux loups-garous en dix leçons by Chris Argent » et que Peter ne sentirait pas l'aconit.

Le loup-garou resta immobile un instant, ne sembla pas pour autant renifler l'air plus que d'habitude se contentant de le fixer et Stiles comprit que les pentacles empêchait sûrement un loup-garou de sentir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Puis, Peter prit les livres qu'avait laissé la bibliothécaire et sortit sans un mot de plus. Stiles serra le coffret contre lui de toute ses forces en remerciant le ciel pour la présence d'esprit d'Asriel, avant de la maudire en se rappelant que c'était elle qui venait de lui offrir une Beretta. Magnifique Beretta Px4.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Et voilà on sait que Stiles fait une fixette sur Rusty-on-ne-sait-pas-qui e****t qu'il a un faible pour les armes.**

**Bien maintenant j'ai quelques énigmes pour vous :**

**- 1° quel est le plat que confond Stiles avec un de ses ancêtres. (allez c'est simple)**

**- 2° je lis actuellement un manga et j'ai mis 2 prénoms des perso principaux : r****etrouvez-les dans ce chapitre et le précédent :p**

**Celui qui dit qu'il a (la réponse) je lui offre un sanduich ! **

**Mais attention, pas n'importe quel sanduich ! Un sanduich ... à la fraise !**

**(celui/celle qui trouve d'où vient cette réplique modifiée obtiendras ... un bisou !) **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un moment de folie passager parce que je suis contente qu'avoir récupérée mon ordi ! (et oui je sais que j'ai mal écrit sandwich avant)**

**PS : PDSP = Protection Des Stiles Persécutés.**

******Bye bye, Noiraudeur**


	11. S'il te plaît ?

**Eren et Armin sont deux persos principaux de l'Attaque des Titans. A la base ça me tentait pas trop, mais après avoir commencé par curiosité j'ai adoré. Ça soulage sûrement mes tendances sadiques ! (Et ma fascination pour le sang mais ça c'est une autre histoire …)**

**Le sanduich à la fraise vient de RRRrrrr ! si vous ne connaissez pas, regardez !**

**Et Siles confond son cher ancêtre Rusty avec les rösti, c'est très bon. Délicieux. J'aime les pommes de terres.**

**Sinon ... j'ai l'impression d'être un peu en retard sur ma publication. Qui m'en veut ? que je fasse une liste des personnes qui auraient bien pu me tuer pour la police.**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

_Tous souhaitent obtenir la Vérité._

_Mais personne ne comprend._

_Ce sont des Vérités._

**O=*=O**

- Allez ! T'es mon meilleur pote ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi !

- Non, c'est non, répliqua fermement Stiles en se rendant à son casier.

- Mais, tu oublies la fois ou je t'ai couvert alors que tu découchait ! Répliqua Scott en suivant son ami.

- Tu oublie toute les fois ou j'ai fait de même pour que tu aille courir les bois avec Allison.

- Mais, allez c'est juste pour quelque heures ! Dit Scott en faisant la moue.

- Non, non et re-non ! S'exclama Stiles en levant les bras au ciel. Je ne te prêterait pas ma chambre pour que tu joue au docteur avec Allison !

- Chut, moins fort, répliqua Scott en lui posant une main devant la bouche avant de reprendre en coinçant son ami. Ma mère est à la maison ce soir et ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas eu un moment tout les deux avec Allison, ton père est au poste et toi tu est au loft ça dérangeras personnes, s'il te plaît.

Ah ! Il faisait les yeux de chien battu. Le fourbe, il savait à quel point Stiles avait du mal à dire non … mais la ça dépassait sa jauge de compassion.

- Non, trouvez-vous un hôtel, mais pas chez moi !

- Mais c'est dangereux, les Alpha rodent et ta maison est protégée par de la poudre de chêne. On risque rien là-bas.

Stiles siffla entre ses dents, c'est qu'il était têtu le Scotty, il l'avait presque oublié !

- Allez ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi !

Tient le petit brun avait une sensation de déjà vu.

- Non, c'est non, répliqua Lydia en arrivant vers les deux garçons avec Allison sur les talons.

- Mais la mère de Scott est chez elle ce soir et ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment tout les deux, supplia Allison. Tu peux allez dormir au loft pour être tranquille et mon père sort ce soir.

- Ah, bah tient tu doutais que j'allais dire non alors vous demandez gentiment à Lydia de de dégager ? Ricana Stiles.

- Oui, je pensais bien que tu dirais non, approuva Allison.

- Et moi je savais que Lydia refuserais, signala Scott avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne dormirais pas dans le loft alors que Peter y est, rétorqua Lydia. J'ai hâte que mes parents rentre de leur petit voyage comme ça je pourrais rentrer.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est dangereux que tu restes sans défenses, argua Allison alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cantine.

- Deaton à mit de la poudre de chêne et si je ne rentre pas mes parents vont trouvez ça bizarre, et je ne compte pas leur dires la vérité sur les loups-garous et tous ça.

- Si tu peux éviter ça serait bien, approuva Stiles.

Lydia lui adressa un sourire qui montrait que son commentaire n'avait servit à rien. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de tousser au point de s'étouffer quand Scott lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Si tu voulais attirer l'attention sur nous c'est gagné, souffla Stiles reprenant son souffle et en suivant les trois idiots dans la file de la cantine.

- Asriel est là, dit Scott sans penser à s'excuser.

- Où ça ? Demanda aussitôt l'adolescent en se tournant dans tous les sens.

- A trois heures.

- Isaac ! S'exclama Stiles en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu passe trop de temps avec Derek.

Le bouclé étouffa un rire et montra du doigt la table où se trouvait la sorcière.

- C'est une étrange coïncidence qu'elle revienne pile le même jour que toi, dit Isaac avec son air d'ange.

Stiles lui tira la langue avant de se diriger droit vers la sorcière avec son plateau, Isaac suivant docilement et le reste du groupe les rattrapant vite.

Un groupe de trois gaillard du club de football passa devant eux en riants bruyamment faisant grincer des dents à Scott qu'ils bousculèrent sans honte. Lorsque Stiles put de nouveau poser ses yeux sur la table de la sorcière celle-ci et toute ses affaires avait disparus.

- Wouha ! Douée la fille, souffla d'admiration Isaac en se fichant du regard noir de Stiles qui se dirigea tout de même vers la table, on ne refuse pas une table vide dans la cantine du lycée de Beacon Hills, c'était presque aussi dur que de trouver une place de parking en plein Paris aux heures de pointe.

- Au fait Lydia, tu m'avais promis de dire qui t'avais appelé tout à l'heure, dit Allison alors qu'ils se posaient.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla la blonde vénitienne.

- Mais oui, est-ce tu me prend pour une idiote ? Demanda l'Argent. Tu es même arrivée en retard en cour.

- Lydia en retard ? S'étonna Stiles avec sa tête d'ahuri. C'est comme Batman sans Robin, ça promet une catastrophe !

Personne ne fit de remarque sur ses comparaisons foireuses.

- Au fait où sont Erica et Boyd ? Interrogea Scott.

- Où est-ce que tu vas quand tu es seul avec Allison ? Répliqua Lydia en haussant un sourcil équivoque qui fit éclater de rire Stiles et Isaac alors qu'Allison rougissait et Scott les regardait sans comprendre.

- Pas grave mec, on t'aime quand même, souffla Stiles entre deux rire.

- Salut, tout le monde ! S'exclama Danny en arrivant à leur table avec un énorme sourire qui, bien que l'Hawaïen soit toujours très joyeux, fit froncer les sourcils à son petit ami alors que Stiles se sentait porter par une béatitude étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeux ? Demanda Isaac.

- J'ai reçut un appel ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous saurez jamais de qui !

- Jackson, répondit aussitôt Stiles et, devant la tête déconfite de l'étudiant, s'expliqua. Tu semble avoir prit une bonne dose de cocaïne mais, à ma connaissance, tu ne te drogue pas et Lydia ta lancée un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue au travers de son miroir à poudrier qu'elle à sortie dès ton arrivé essayant de se faire oublier. Et puis elle à reçut un message ce matin qui la fait être en retard. Donc, Jackson.

- Tout ça est bien tiré par les cheveux comme réflexion, nota Allison. Mais on devrait être habitué avec toi.

Stiles lui fit un sourire fier avant de montrer du doigt Danny.

- Toi, dit nous ce que Lydia n'a pas voulut nous dire !

- Ah ? Euh … Jackson est à New York et il a entendu parlé de la meute d'Alpha, il a appelé pour vérifier, dit d'une traite l'Hawaïen.

- Et il revient ou pas ? Interrogea Scott curieux.

- Non, enfin … il a rien dit donc je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir, mais s'il a parlé à Lydia peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis ?

La blonde vénitienne haussa les épaules dans un geste digne et se releva en ignorant totalement le petit groupe. Allison s'était levée à son tour pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas mais Stiles la retint.

- Non, elle est en colère et troublée, laisse lui le temps, dit-il alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait à contrecœur, puis Stiles changea d'interlocuteur. Dan' dit nous si Jackson te rappel, ou si toi tu arrive à le joindre.

L'étudiant hocha doucement de la tête et regardant avec peine la silhouette de Lydia s'éloigner.

**Oo-*-oO**

En sortant du lycée Stiles se stoppa en plein mouvement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit du parking où se trouvait sa petite merveille de Jeep. Un flocon venait de tomber sur son nez, un riquiqui petit morceaux d'eau gelée mais qui fit monter un grand sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il adorait la neige et tous les souvenirs heureux qui lui venait : quand il jouait avec Scott à faire des batailles de boules de neiges quand ils étaient petits, s'ils le faisaient maintenant Stiles était intiment convaincu de ressortir avec un coquard. Il y avait aussi ces après-midi ou il façonnait un bonhomme de neige avec sa mère et qu'ensuite elle leur préparait un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et qu'ils regardaient tomber la neige tout simplement en savourant leur boissons.

Isaac et Danny passèrent à coté de lui sans remarquer son sourire niais, Scott s'arrêta quelques secondes à sa hauteur, haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Allison loin devant qui discutait avec Lydia.

L'empathe secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, ce n'était qu'UN seul petit flocon pour l'instant, et il allait se remettre en route mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se fit agripper par le col, lui faisant rater un battement de cœur sous le coup de la peur, et de se retrouver plaqué contre un torse.

- Derek, grommela l'adolescent en s'éloignant un peu sous le rire d'Isaac.

- C'était quoi ce sourire scotché à ton visage ? Tu pensais à moi ?

- Même pas, de bons souvenirs, répliqua le petit brun avant d'ajouter devant le petit air déçut de Derek. Ma mère. -Stiles posa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres de Derek- Je te raconterais.

- Au fait, on se retrouve chez Deaton, il va enfin nous parler d'Asriel, dit l'Alpha avec un soupçon de soulagement, cela faisait trois jours qu'il le demandait au vétérinaire.

Peu après la meute au grand complet était arrivée chez Deaton et attendaient devant sa vieille bicoque. Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à son enlèvement violent et un frisson glacial remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il resserra les pans de sa veste autour de lui alors qu'il n'était pas du tout frileux et que la température était encore acceptable pour lui. Derek passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules sans rien dire, au soulagement de l'adolescent qui jeta un regard inquiet vers Danny mais qui s'effaça bien vite en voyant qu'Isaac enchaînait les tentatives, plutôt bien réussi, pour changer les idées de son petit ami qui semblait près à pleurer de rire.

Le vétérinaire arriva rapidement et ouvrit sa maison tout en coupant le cercle de protection autour de sa maison laissant les loups-garous entrer sans problème.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient Derekounet vint se frotter contre les jambes de Stiles en ronronnant aussi fortement qu'un moteur.

- Alors que souhaitez-vous savoir ? Interrogea placidement le Dr. Deaton en gardant son calme habituel.

- Pourquoi Asriel est venu ici premièrement ? Demanda Lydia.

- Pour accomplir une mission, elle vous l'avait dit.

- Ce serais mieux si vous répondiez avec le plus de détails possible, énonça Derek. Quel est le but de sa mission ?

Stiles gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur Derekounet qu'il caressait, Asriel le lui avait presque avouer mais il n'avait rien dit aux autres.

- Savez-vous qu'il existe un ange qu'on nomme Azraël ou Ozryel ? Cela signifie « Dieu aide » et il est l'ange de la mort. Il peut choisir de donner une seconde chance à un être vivant s'il le considère digne ou d'en tuer un plus tôt que prévu. Il existe dans toute les religions.

- Pourquoi nous dires ça Dr. ? Demanda Scott.

- Asriel est une version plus moderne de ce prénom, soupira Deaton. Chez nous il est ambivalent, soit une protection soit une malédiction. C'est le nom de l'ange de la mort, il est donné à des enfants qui sont soit des nécromants, soit des sorciers doués, c'est un lourd fardeau. Parce que soit on partage une partie des pouvoirs de la Mort, soit on peut la contrer. Et Asriel est capable d'utiliser l'Échange de Vie.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte comme réponse sur sa mission ? Demanda Lydia avec agacement.

- Parce qu'elle possède ce don, beaucoup ont pensé qu'elle ne réussirait pas sa mission et l'on dédaignée, aucuns ne voulaient l'aider après les meurtres dû aux Alpha. Qui souhaite la mort après tout ? Et les Alpha ne semaient que le chaos.

- Et ? S'impatienta Derek.

- Et ? Rigola Deaton. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle est sur cette enquête et elle est la seule à avoir survécut plus d'un an à la chasse de la meute d'Alpha.

- Cinq ans ? Alors que les autres ne survivent pas plus d'un an ? Répéta avec incrédulité Lydia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus.

- Memento mori, répondit Deaton.

- Meme quoi ? Interrogea Scott en partageant son ignorance avec Isaac.

- Memento mori, souviendras que tu mourras, soupira Lydia. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Elle est liée à la Vie, commença Stiles tout en réfléchissant. Elle la sent partout où elle va et la Mort par la même occasion, elle sait quelle prudence elle doit montrer et aussi quelle impulsivité elle doit parfois faire éclater. En plus elle doit se débrouiller seule puisque qu'aucun autre membre d'Equilibrae ne souhaite l'aider.

- Donc elle a put survivre grâce à son prénom ? Interrogea sarcastiquement Peter.

- Il y a d'autre raison, un ensemble de raisons. On à donné un surnom à sa quête «la mission de l'espoir » cela montre à la fois l'étendu de l'antipathie qu'on lui porte et l'importance de cette mission.

- Mais pourquoi les gens de l'organisation la haïssent tant ? Demanda justement Isaac.

- Parce qu'elle est la fille de personnalité dans le milieu … et qu'elle fut proche de certains des Alpha. On la hait parce qu'on pense qu'elle ne fait rien, mais personne n'osent risquer sa vie pour l'aider dans cette mission. Et les puissants de l'organisation n'ont pas envie que la fille de personne importante meurt par leurs ordres, alors Asriel a dû demander une mission personnelle pour continuer, on lui a accordé ainsi une autonomie totale. Comme ça, si elle meurt ou commets des actes terribles ce ne seras que de sa faute … mais si elle réussi il suffira aux dirigeants de dire qu'ils lui avait confié une mission secrète …

- … pas si secrète, chuchota Isaac.

- … pour en prendre tout les lauriers, finit Allison.

- En effets, soupira Deaton.

- Donc, groso modo, commença Stiles pour Scott. Asriel joue en solo depuis cinq ans.

- Quatre ans, la mission officielle à été retiré il y a quatre ans, souffla Deaton. Sûrement qu'à cause de sa propre fierté elle a refuser d'aller demander directement de l'aide.

- Donc, quatre, mais et sa mission « secrète » c'est quoi au juste ? Questionna Allison en gardant la tête froide et concentrée.

- Arrêter les Alphas, les emprisonner, les tuer, dit Deaton en haussant les épaules. Voilà pourquoi je ne comprend pas qu'elle vous ait contactée.

- Mais ils ont retirés la mission officielle malgré leur dangerosité ! S'exclama Danny.

- Ils se fichent qu'ils ravagent des familles et tuent quelques personnes, d'autres créatures surnaturelles laissées libres en tuent dix fois plus en une journée mais ils veulent les arrêter avant qu'ils ne trouve un vieux grimoire, avoua Deaton.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant ? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras.

- Ça je ne peux pas le révéler, énonça le vétérinaire. Mais c'est ce qui poussent les dirigeants à laisser Asriel continuer.

- Allons. Vous en avez trop dit, ou pas assez, commenta Peter.

Le vétérinaire défia ses invités du regard pendant quelques longues secondes et soupira.

- C'est une légende chez nous, presque une relique et même les descendants de ce personnage ont été oublié, jusqu'à que la meute d'Alpha s'intéressent à eux et constituent leur premiers morts, soupira Deaton. C'est grâce à eux qu'Asriel à pu les tracer, personne ne se souvenait plus de rien à propos de ces descendants sauf quelques personnes haut placé.

L'empathe réagit à cette information, Asriel était haut placée, en partie grâce à ses parents, elle avait connu quelques membres de la meute d'Alpha visiblement avant qu'ils deviennent des loups-garous, ou au moins des tueurs, et les Alpha avaient connaissance des douze descendants qui pourraient avoir le grimoire et de la façon de les retrouver.

- Et je ne suis pas assez important pour avoir le droit de vous en parlez, termina l'homme en croisant les bras.

- Mais Asriel si ! S'exclama stiles en se souvenant que elle en avait bien dit plus. Elle a dit qu'elle cherchait le douzième enlevé, le douzième descendant de ce personnage, c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos de sa mission avant même mon enlèvement, c'était son but principal ! Mais si je comprend bien ce n'était absolument pas une mission personnelle ou officielle venant de l'Equilibrae ! Elle ma contactée par ce qu'elle voulait éviter des morts en plus ! Réalisa Stiles. Pas parce que c'était une enquête de ses supérieurs, mais parce que cela lui tenait à cœur, s'était son but depuis le début !

- Quoi ? Rugit l'Alpha en faisant trembler tout le monde même Stiles alors que Derek se plantait devant lui, les yeux luisant d'une couleur carmine. Pourquoi te contacter toi ? Et quand lui as-tu parlé ?

- T'inquiète, je lui ai parlé à l'hôpital avant que tu me l'interdise, signala le petit brun en croisant les bras. Et vu les photos que vous avez tous reçut de moi en plus du livre que Lydia feuilletait y a pas si longtemps vous auriez dû comprendre que _je_ suis le douzième, mais on dirait que votre cerveau marche aussi vite qu'un escargot narcoleptique !

- Il a pas tort, souffla Lydia avec mécontentement, visiblement déçut de na pas avoir fait le rapprochement tout de suite.

- Alors elle ta révélé que tu était le douzième descendant, soupira Deaton. Elle ta parlé du grimoire aussi et de la façon de le trouver ?

- Non, elle à dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout révéler, dit Stiles en omettant de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'Asriel pour savoir comment trouver le grimoire de son ancêtre « légendaire ».

- Hum... et donc personne ici ne sait, ou ne révéleras ce que cherches les Alpha dans ce vieux bouquin ? Demanda Peter.

- Non, en effet, confirma avec une lueur de défi Deaton. Ce qui m'étonne toujours c'est qu'Asriel soit entrée en contact avec vous, elle a fuit toute aide quand elle a comprit qu'elle serait réellement la seule que les Alpha ne tuerais pas, et protégeait les prétendants à la possession du livre en secret, elle a faillit réussir pour le huitième. Le neuvième elle a tentée de s'approcher pour mieux agir mais n'a réussi qu'a le mener plus rapidement à sa perte.

- Donc … elle agissait en protecteur extérieur, dit Peter en plissant les yeux. Mais quelque chose à changé …

- Tous s'entre-regardèrent, essayant de déterminé ce qui avait poussé la jeune fille a se lier autant avec celui qu'elle voulait protéger.

- Peut-être tout simplement car Stiles est le dernier, suggéra Danny.

- Et qu'elle souhaite récupérer le livre, ajouta Erica avec un grand sourire.

- Et que pour ça elle devais être assez proche de lui pour obtenir les informations qui l'aideraient à le trouver, continua Lydia avec son air sérieux. Donc le seul moyen pour arrêter les Alpha est de trouver ce livre ou de les tuer.

- Et ce n'est franchement pas difficile de savoir qu'elle option elle a choisit, ajouta Allison.

- Les gens sont égoïstes et pensent principalement à leur bonheur, signala Peter. Se faire tuer n'est généralement pas très bien accueillit.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards silencieusement, Deaton n'infirmant ou ne confirmant pas leur hypothèse, lui-même en savant trop peu sur le compte d'Asriel pour savoir quel avait été réellement son choix.

- Mais donc … les Alpha recherche le grimoire de Je-ne-sais-qui ? Commença Danny. Mais alors pourquoi ils commettent tous ces meurtres ?

- Bonne question, répondit le vétérinaire.

- Pour se défouler, je pense, dit Peter. Un Alpha utilise normalement toujours une partie de ses pouvoirs pour se faire respecter ses bêtas. Or eux n'ont plus a faire cela, leur meute se comporte différemment et il est fort probable qu'ils aient un trop plein d'énergie qu'ils usent en tuant.

- Ils ne pourraient pas tout simplement s'entraîner entre eux pour se canaliser ? Interrogea Allison.

- Ils pourraient, répondit Derek avant de hausser les épaules. Mais ils ont des personnalité de tueurs si vous n'aviez pas remarqué.

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas aussi bien qu'à moi, souffla Stiles.

Derekounet ronronna de plaisirs sous les caresses de l'empathe qui souriait avec amusement.

- Au fait … commença Stiles en se tortillant. Asriel. Où est son autre frère ?

- Son autre frère ? Répéta le vétérinaire sans comprendre alors que Derek ronchonnait, on s'en fichait bien de la famille de la sorcière. Elle na pas d'autre frère. Juste son jumeau.

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors que Deaton reprenait.

- Mais elle ma dit qu'il était mort ! S'impatienta Stiles frustré de ne pas comprendre.

- C'est ce que j'avais crut comprendre aussi, dit Peter. Le jour ou elle nous a expliquer l'empathie de Stiles.

- Oui, elle en parlait comme s'il était mort, dit Allison.

- Moi je me souviens qu'elle en a parlé au présent un jour, énonça Danny. Mais elle faisait tout pour éviter le sujet.

- Ouais en gros elle est légèrement toquée la sorcière, dit Erica.

- Écoutez, soupira Deaton. Son jumeau n'est pas a proprement parlé mort.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lydia. On est mort ou on ne l'es pas, un point c'est tout !

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement, Deaton se mettait à parler en énigme et il ne révélait rien de ce qui pourrait les aider ou les intéresser.

- Sauf si les zombie existe, énonça Scott visiblement très sérieux.

Danny éclata aussitôt de rire alors que la majeur partie du groupe essayait de se retenir avant que Peter ne demande.

- Est-ce que les zombie existe ? Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme et une pointe de curiosité.

Là, cela en fut trop pour Stiles et Lydia qui suivirent Danny dans son fou rire.

- Je n'en sais rien, ça fait parti des créatures recensées mais cela fait des centaines d'années que personnes n'en à vu, expliqua Deaton visiblement fatigué de tout ça et fermant le clapé aux trois qui se roulaient presque par terre.

- Bon si personne n'a d'autres questions sur les zombie ou les vampires ou toutes créatures dont on se fiche totalement je propose de partir, dit Derek en lançant un regard noir à Stiles dont le regard s'était allumé de curiosité, près à poser une flaupé de question qui les auraient tenu éveillé jusqu'au matin.

**Oo-*-oO**

Lydia avançait avec sa classe naturelle dans les couloirs, Allison à ses cotés comme d'habitude. Elle arborait un petit sourire de dédain envers toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait mais au fond un sourire bien plus joyeux éclatait. Elle avait discuté longuement avec Jackson la veille, une chose qu'elle n'avait presque jamais fais alors qu'il était encore présent et cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait mais juste le fait de pouvoir parler et mettre au clair leur relation l'avait apaisé.

Scott arriva sur ses pensée avec son air idiot habituel en faisant un petit signe aux trois loups-garous qu'il venait de quitter pour venir bécoter sa petite-amie ravie alors que Lydia levait les yeux au ciel en ouvrant son casier pour se remaquiller. Elle massa son poignet droit, ressentant une petite brûlure mais n'y prêtant pas attention.

La blonde vénitienne s'éloigna des deux tourtereaux et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Danny voulait lui parler à propos de Jackson qui lui avait envoyé quelques messages après leur longue discussion.

En arrivant elle remarqua que Danny massait son poignet, il leva la tête vers elle dans un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu as mal au poignet ? Demanda-t-il alors que Lydia remarquait qu'elle se grattait inconsciemment pour enlever la gêne.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, signala la belle avec inquiétude et son ami hocha la tête en se levant et prenant ses affaires pour aller trouver les créatures surnaturelles qui leur servaient d'amis.

Ceux-ci étaient toujours dans le couloir, Allison et Scott avaient rejoint les trois autres et ils observaient Allison qui tenait son poignet droit elle aussi avec une grimace de douleur. Les humains s'échangèrent un regard.

- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez mal au même endroit ? Interrogea Scott.

- Les bracelets ! Réalisa Danny.

- Mais pourquoi nous on a pas mal ? Demanda cette fois Isaac.

- On est des loups-garous, on réagit moins face à la douleur, supposa Boyd avant d'énoncer. Il y a un problème.

- Oui, souffla Lydia qui sursauta en remarquant quelque chose. Où est Stiles ?

Les couleurs désertèrent les visages des sept en un temps records alors que l'inquiétude les prenaient aux tripes devant les hypothèses qui défilait dans leur esprit anxieux.

Sans plus tergiverser les loups-garous utilisèrent leur sens ultra-dévellopé pour repérer le membre manquant de leur meute hétéroclite.

Et ils le retrouvèrent bien vite.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles avait une heure d'étude mais il voulait la mettre à profit pour coincer Asriel dans un coin et lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de toutes les questions sans réponses qui trottait dans sa tête, et au passage lui demander pourquoi elle voulait qu'il ait une Beretta. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Loin de là ! Mais se trimbaler chez des loup-garous avec une arme avec des balles d'aconit ce n'est pas franchement cool. Il avait eu le temps de la tester avec des balles « normales » au centre de tire où son père l'emmenait depuis quelques années, et le shérif ne s'était pas du tout opposé à ce que Stiles y aille vu son enlèvement et sa fragilité face aux créatures qu'il côtoyait, et il la trouvait absolument parfaite !

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Actuellement Stiles fulminait, il l'avait perdu à l'angle d'un couloir. Un couloir vide ! Et l'avait revu par la fenêtre dudit couloir qui donnait sur le parking où elle reprenait sa voiture, elle lui avait même adressé un petit coucou avant de partir. Et ça mettait à rude épreuves les nerfs de Stiles. Tout ça l'énervait et puis Derek et Peter devenait eux aussi irritable de en pas pouvoir arrêter les Alpha et surtout de ne pas trouver là où ils se terraient.

Soupirant de désespoir l'hyperactif reprit son chemin en direction de ses amis. S'il ne pouvait exprimer ses inquiétudes et son agacement il pourrait au moins les oublier pour un temps en rigolant avec ses amis.

_- S'ils vous plaît … _

Stiles se retourna en sursaut. Mais le couloir était vide à cette heure là. Il n'y avait personne … et encore moins de femme à l'air tourmenté et au bord de la crise de panique. Panique que Stiles sentait monter en lui petit à petit.

Le brun s'avança un peu avant de chanceler sous le coup d'un flash.

_- Ne fais pas de caprice_, soupira une voix rude qui n'avait pas l'habitude, ou l'envi, de parler.

L'image d'une femme entre vingt et trente ans, son visage ravagé par la peur empêchant de lui donner un âge véritable, se déposa sur la rétine de Stiles. Ses cheveux était emmêlé et elle se faisait traîner jusqu'à une pièce au bout d'un couloir où elle se fit attacher sur une chaise par l'Alpha tatoué.

_- Pitiez …_ murmura avec désespoir la femme en pleurant mais sans se débattre.

Le garou ne répondit rien tout en l'attachant toujours à sa chaise.

L'empathe inspira difficilement en s'appuyant au mur pour avancer, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal et il savait que c'était à cause de la femme. Lors des courses poursuites des Alpha les victimes étaient dopées à l'adrénaline mais ici la femme était juste en proie à la panique, au désarroi, l'adrénaline était totalement tombée pour laisser la place à toute les autres émotions négatives.

Il tenta de se détacher de la femme, essayer de se libéré de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _Pleurnicha la femme.

Un élève passa dans le couloir au même moment et Stiles se redressa avant d'avancer le plus naturellement possible. Lorsque l'autre eu tourné au bout du couloir l'empathe s'approcha d'une porte et appuya sur la poignée en priant, sa respiration saccadée s'échouant sur ses doigts tremblant. Prières qui furent exaucé lorsqu'il s'écroula presque sur la porte en l'ouvrant. Il sentait la crise de panique le prendre empiré par le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se désolidarisé de la jeune femme.

Stiles referma la porte et s'appuya dessus pour attraper son portable. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un, Scott ou même Derek. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il n'arriva même pas à ouvrit sa poche. Son sang pulsait durement à ses tempes.

Il leva les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, il était dans une salle de classe plongée dans le noire. Une vieille salle qui n'était plus utilisée à part pour les couples souhaitant un peu d'intimité.

_- Nick, laisse là, je m'en occupe._

Stiles sursauta en reconnaissant la voix. La concentration nécessaire à sa tentative pour se délier de la femme finit aussitôt aux oubliettes.

L'étudiant vit sur sa rétine un nouveau flash venir, alors qu'il clignait des yeux, où il voyait au travers des yeux de la femme l'Alpha Eric s'avancer langoureusement alors que Nick, le tatoué, lui jetait un regard noir et s'éloignait. Un homme à la chevelure noire et longue le suivant en silence.

Stiles tenta à nouveau d'attraper son portable en gardant les yeux écarquiller pour ne pas voir ce qu'allait faire Eric. Mais il ressentit une vive douleur à la mâchoire et s'écroula contre la porte.

Ça allait beaucoup plus loin que toute les autres fois, il ressentait carrément la douleur de la femme ! Un long frisson le prit. Il mourrait de froid !

Il releva la tête pour chercher son portable et réussi à se mettre à genoux mais une nouvelle douleur fulgurante sur sa cuisse le fit tomber. Il resta sur le dos alors qu'il avait presque l'impression de sentir le sang couler de sa jambe. De minuscules mouches noires dansaient devant ses yeux et sa respiration devenait plus erratique encore.

_- Eric_, dit une voix indubitablement féminine avec agacement. _Laisse la._

_- Marie, que me vaux le déplaisir de te voir ?_ Demanda Eric en laissant la femme.

Marie lui fit signe de la rejoindre et à contrecœur le sadique se releva et vint vers elle près de la porte. Elle lui dit quelque chose en murmurant et Eric en répondit tout autant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards à la femme qui n'arrivait même plus à pleurer ou à gémir, elle était prise d'une crise de tétanie.

Et Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il n'en avait bien entendu parler à personne mais Eric lui faisait vraiment peur. Beaucoup plus que tout les autres Alpha ou Gerard ou un kanima affamé.

Un bruit se fit entendre mais l'empathe n'y fit pas attention, il était prit dans un cercle vicieux. Il mourrait de peur, sa respiration était bloquée dans sa gorge et cela lui faisant encore plus peur.

Brusquement un visage flou apparut devant lui et une voix, étouffée. On le secouait mais ça n'aidait pas. Mais il était au moins libre de l'emprise de la femme, il était tellement faible que c'était normal.

Un nouveau frisson le parcouru et il sentit quelqu'un qui tentait de lui boucher la bouche mais il se débattit de ses quelques forces, étant prit dans une peur panique qui inhibait toute ses facultés de penser.

Une nouvelle pair de bras l'enserra et deux perles vermillon le fixèrent.

**Oo-*-oO**

- Derek tu m'écoute ? Demanda Peter en soupirant.

Une onomatopée très recherchée lui répondit alors que le jeune Alpha observait le ciel nuageux et gris adossé à l'une des larges fenêtres du loft en se massant le poignet droit.

- J'ai tenter de pisté Asriel, mais rien à faire, continua Peter avant de se figer encore.

Le jeune Alpha était perdu dans ses pensées visiblement et n'écoutait rien de ce que racontait son oncle.

- Derek ! Appela ce dernier

Son neveu planta ses yeux dans les siens avec lassitude mais Peter recula d'un pas.

- Derek, tu as les yeux de l'Alpha, signala Peter en reprenant son calme après cette surprise. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Derek alors que son oncle haussait un sourcil septique. Quelqu'un est en danger.

- Allons au lycée, proposa Peter et il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois.

Plus ils s'approchaient du bâtiment plus le jeune Hale devenait instable et ses yeux rougeoyaient maintenant continuellement.

Peter suivit son neveu dans le lycée, ils se rapprochaient des adolescents tous réuni au même endroit ce qui n'envisageaient rien de bon selon l'ex-Alpha.

Et le mauvais pressentiment du loup-garou né se révéla juste quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vide et que Isaac sortit la tête d'une salle en les observant es yeux hanté par l'inquiétude.

Derek ne se fit pas prier et rentra discrètement suivit de son oncle alors que le jeune loup-garou refermait et bloquait la porte derrière eux.

Scott tenait entre ses bras un Stiles qui se débattait comme un beau diable malgré qu'il devenait de plus en plus faible et il tentait par tout les moyens de faire respirer convenablement l'adolescent.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, s'exclama avec panique Scott.

L'Alpha eut un temps d'arrêt et sentit la peur revenir mais il la chassa d'un coup de griffe et écarta sans ménagement le louveteaux prenant sa place avant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Stiles.

- Respire par le nez Stiles, souffla Derek en le tenant par les épaules avant de se tourner vers ses bêtas. Et vous essayer de vous calmer, est-ce qu'on doit vous rappeler à chaque fois qu'il est empathe ?

Le dit empathe se débattit encore et planta ses ongles dans la main qui l'empêchait de respirer mais l'Alpha ne bougea pas d'un poil et se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur le plus jeune en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme alors que son loup hurlait d'anxiété en sentant Stiles dans un tel état de faiblesse. Pourtant il sentait aussi la panique de Stiles qui s'infiltrait en lui et il se souvint qu'on les avaient prévenu que Stiles pourrait transmettre ses émotions s'il était surchargé.

Et il était gelé. Pas sa fraîcheur habituelle mais un véritable froid.

Soudainement les ongles plantés dans son poignet le lâchèrent et Derek s'écarta un peu pour voir que Stiles avait ouvert es yeux et le fixait de ses deux orbes de quartz fumé. Il retira doucement sa main dans une caresse et interrogea son cadet du regard. Sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal.

- Les Alpha … coassa Stiles en toussant.

- Encore, souffla Lydia. Ce n'est plus possible, il faut faire quelque chose ou Beacon Hills sera bientôt totalement déserte.

- Non … souffla Stiles. Ils ne les ont pas tués …

- « Les » ? répéta avec étonnement Derek. Ils y avaient plusieurs victime cette fois ?

L'adolescent secoua négativement de la tête avant de resserrer un peu plus la prise qu'il avait sur la main de Derek.

- Celui … -il fut prit d'une quinte de toux- dont ont a pas retrouvé le corps et cette femme, dit Stiles. Je … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas vu la chasse, juste son enfermement … peut être qu'ils ne l'ont même pas chassé et l'on juste assommé avant de l'emmener.

- Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça maintenant ? Demanda Isaac à son Alpha.

- Stiles, tu avais dit que lors de la précédente chasse l'homme était blessé et les policiers ont trouvés assez de sang pour dire que s'il n'avait pas été soigné dans un hôpital il serait mort … commença Derek en commençant à comprendre.

- Ils l'ont transformé ? Demanda Peter en finissant la pensée de son neveu.

Stiles hocha à nouveau la tête, positivement avant d'être prit d'une autre toux. Lydia lui tendit une bouteille, pinçant sa lèvre inférieur en comprenant elle aussi ce qui en retournait.

- Ils créer des bêtas, dit Boyd. Mais cela risquerait de chambouler l'ordre établit et des tensions pourraient apparaître.

- Cela prendra du temps avant que l'équilibre saute, dit Peter.

- Alors ils vont attaquer rapidement ? Interrogea Allison.

- Très rapidement, dit Derek. Et après avoir atteint leur but ils tueront sans vergogne leur nouveau bêtas ou s'entre-tueront.

Ça n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucun plan, aucune idée de comment arrêter les Alpha et de comment se protéger.

Mais une chose était sûr, Derek défendrait sa meute coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela il lui fallait oublier sa fierté et demander de l'aide.

**Oo-*-oO**

Les lycéens se séparent à contrecœur de leur ami dans un état second et se laissant faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Alors que Peter quittait la salle désaffectée avant Stiles et Derek ce dernier referma la porte avant que Stiles sorte et dit à son oncle de partir devant.

- Derek ? interrogea Stiles alors que ce dernier était collé à son dos et passait un bras autour de sa taille.

L'Alpha retourna son cadet d'un geste vif et planta ses yeux carmin dans ses homonymes de quartz. Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il ressentait le tourbillon d'émotion de Derek, de la colère, de la peur, surtout du soulagement et une soif puissante ...

L'empathe n'eu même pas le temps de se demander d'où sortait cette soif que ses lèvres se faisaient happé par celles du jeune Hale et que son dos heurtait la porte. Ce n'était pas tendre, amoureux ou délicat mais violent, demandeur et intense. Le loup-garou mordit sans gentillesse la lèvre inférieur de l'empathe qui approfondit le baiser dans un gémissement en passant ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes pour le soutenir.

Une main baladeuse passa sous le sweet de Stiles qui réprima un frisson de plaisir mais pas son gémissement et il sentit le sourire de Derek dans ses émotions. Pour se venger le plus jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses qu'il pinça sans ménagement tout en tirant la chevelure noire de Derek qui étouffa un grognement de frustration alors que Stiles l'éloignait de ses lèvres et en profitait pour reprendre sa respiration.

Derek esquissa un sourire mauvais et descendis dans le cou de l'étudiant avant de mordiller sa jugulaire et sourire de contentement sous le cris surpris et enivrant. Puis, descendis encore plus bas pour mordre plus sauvagement la clavicule offerte. Cette fois Stiles exhala un râle de douleur et de se venger une nouvelle fois en mordant jusqu'au sang le loup-garou qui se redressa et toisa avec un regard rougeoyant son compagnon qui ne baissa pas le regard.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda durement Stiles.

L'Alpha replongea dans le cou de l'étudiant, inspirant son odeur à fond, puis lécha la marque douloureuse sur la clavicule. Une main agacé dans ses cheveux lui fit remonté la tête vers deux perles exaspérées.

- Derek, siffla Stiles sans le lâcher du regard.

- Ne me refait jamais de peur comme ça, souffla le loup-garou à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son adorable prisonnier.

L'empathe souri franchement et caressa tendrement la joue de l'Alpha bourru.

- Tant que tu es là ça ira, répondit l'étudiant.

- Stiles ... j'ai vraiment eu peur, chuchota Derek en détournant légèrement le visage. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieur devant cette confession inhabituelle. Il posa une main pile sur le coeur du loup-garou, ressentant le désir étroitement mélangé à l'amour qui se bousculait dans la tête de son loup.

- Tu ne te rend pas compte de l'effet que tu me fait, murmura à son tour Stiles. Bien sûr que tu m'excite quand tu es près de moi, mon cœur s'emballe et mes joues s'échauffe comme une collégienne dopée aux hormones. J'ai envie de te toucher et te sentir près de moi, tout mon corps est parcouru de frisson et j'ai l'impression d'avoir prit de la drogue. Mais en même temps il y a une partie en moi qui, totalement paradoxalement, devient d'un calme incroyable. Une partie qui boue continuellement et qui devient une mer de tranquillité. Comme si j'avais trouvé une partie de moi qui me manquait, voilà pourquoi tu as réussi à me calmer aujourd'hui et pourquoi tu me calmeras toujours.

Le jeune Alpha posa son front contre son petit-ami et enserra sa main sur celle plus petite qui se trouvait sur son cœur en plongeant ses yeux redevenu d'un bleu indéfinissable dans ses homologues. Si Stiles était la parole, Derek était la vue et faisaient passer leur messages différemment mais non moins bien.

- Je t'aime, murmura toujours Derek dans cette atmosphère feutré alors que le plus jeune devenait d'un vif incarnat.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon louloup, répondit l'empathe en sentant la joie qui gonflait le cœur de Derek et le sien.

Le jeune Alpha déposa un baiser papillon sur la mâchoire du plus jeune avant de l'attraper par la main et d'enfin se décider à aller rejoindre son oncle hors du lycée.

**Oo-*-oO**

Stiles observait avec mélancolie le ciel gris au dehors. Ces derniers temps il oscillait entre un air béat d'idiot du village quand il repensait à la déclaration de Derek, se dégouttant presque lui-même de sa propre niaiserie, et un air plus sombre dû à tout les événements récents de Beacon Hills.

La conversation avec Deaton ne les avaient pas aidé, même pas du tout. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsque la meute d'Alpha projetteraient de reprendre Stiles, et ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils le feraient, pour obtenir l'emplacement du vieux grimoire dont ils ne savaient pas du tout où se trouvait sa cachette, sauf une certaine personne qui gardait de plus en plus de secret.

L'empathe soupira à nouveau, ne suivant absolument pas son cours alors que Scott affichait un air mortellement concentré à coté de lui, ça en était presque effrayant. Heureusement devant lui Isaac faisait un morpion avec Allison qui avait été changée de place parce qu'elle parlait trop avec Lydia.

Vraiment, Stiles se sentait mal d'ajouter un autre mensonge à sa liste, même s'il avait été grandement soulagé de ceux s'intitulant respectivement « dire la vérité sur le surnaturel à mon cher papa » et « avouer à ce même cher papa que je suis raide dingue de Derek Hale qu'il avait soupçonné d'être un meurtrier mais qui est simplement un loup-garou aigri ». Enfin ! Ce n'était pas comme si cacher un Beretta Px4 avec des balles sanctifiée à l'aconit dans un coffret en bois caché au fond de son sac dans la chambre d'un loup-garou était plus difficile que de cacher la vérité à son père. Et de même, qu'il savait parfaitement, ou presque, où se trouvait le grimoire d'un ancêtre inconnu mais qu'il était incapable de l'avouer, à cause d'un sort tordu de Clive il en était sûr, ce n'était rien comparé à deux ans de mensonges !

Mais ça le désolait tout de même. En tout cas il était bien heureux que les loups-garous du loft respectent son intimité et ne fouillent pas dans ses affaires suite à la démonstration douloureuse de Lydia et de sa brûlure à la main qui la faisait toujours un peu souffrir.

Stiles soupira à nouveau, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami, et il lui désigna le prof d'histoire d'un geste las qui fit sourire son ami laissant à l'empathe le loisir de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Bon, une chose dont il était sûr : il fallait qu'il parle à Asriel. Une seconde chose dont il était sûr: elle ne semblait visiblement pas prête à lui révéler tout ses secrets car elle disparaissaient à chaque fois que Stiles entrait dans son champ de vision. C'était dur de sentir que sa présence était aussi attirante qu'un poisson en décomposition. Et surtout pourquoi le fuir si Asriel voulait le protéger ?

Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle sa dernière conversation avec elle à l'hôpital et ce qui le turlupinait restait le sujet « Armin ». Elle le connaissait bien visiblement et elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. En même temps lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance à ce loup-garou, après tout il avait mentit en disant être le douzième descendant de bidule-truc et Stiles n'avait jamais réussi à percer ses sentiments.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa cette fois de ses lèvres quand la sonnerie de fins de cours retentit annonçant enfin les fins des cours pour ce mercredi.

Le petit groupe habituel se retrouva devant les portes du lycée en se souhaitant une bonne fin de journée avant qu'Isaac et Danny ne se séparent du groupe à ce moment, Allison et Lydia suivant Stiles qui les avaient amenés aujourd'hui parce que la voiture de la belle Martin était en révision et que Chris devait effectuer une réunion de routine avec d'autres Chasseurs. Scott avait laissé sa moto près de la Jeep aussi perdue dans un coin éloigné du parking puisqu'ils étaient arrivé en retard.

Derek les rejoignit bien vite comme à son habitude depuis que Stiles avait repris le lycée et se rapprocha de lui en passant un bras protecteur et possessif sur ses épaules. L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le loup-garou arriver de nul part et marcher à ses coté en silence, mais un petit sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Salut ! Stiles sursauta et un frisson gelé lui monta dans l'échine. Alors ça va mieux

Instinctivement Scott se rapprocha d'Allison qui s'était elle-même portée près de son amie blonde. Derek s'avança d'un pas, devenant la première cible si jamais le loup-garou actuellement adossé à la vieille Jeep se montrait hostile.

- Derek, siffla le jeune homme blond et dans une situation aussi calme Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer minutieusement.

Il était de taille moyenne, galbée comme un surfeur et sa chevelure dorée accentuant ce trait et une peau claire. Un nordique. Mais moins massif que le Viking et une mâchoire plus ovale lui donnant un air doux contrasté par ses pommettes hautes. Son cou était marqué par une profonde cicatrice, celle d'une morsure qui venait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Malgré cette cicatrice qui n'aurait pas du exister puisqu'il était un loup-garou, il était beau, mais pas exagérément, ça en devenait presque banal sur lui, c'était comme s'il se fichait de son image et que ce n'était pas la chose qu'il fallait remarquer en premier chez lui. Et Stiles remarquait toujours la même chose sur lui, il était impénétrable à son empathie.

- Armin, dit platement Stiles.

- Ah, heureusement, un instant j'ai crut que tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi, dit-il tout sourire, un sourire qui aurait même parut louche à Peter.

- Je crois que j'aurais préféré, murmura Stiles en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Derek, Armin le mettant mal à l'aise.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait allez discuter, faire plus ample connaissance, non ? Proposa-t-il, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard.

- Nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu, répondit Derek en gardant un visage menaçant sentant que Stiles ne lui faisait pas confiance, il en allait de même pour lui.

Siles préférait cent fois Derek qui affichaient clairement ses sentiments, même si ce n'étaient à chaque fois que de légères expressions un peu différentes de son visage bourru -mais il faisait des efforts !- que les sourires faux du blondinet.

Autour d'eux personnes ne semblait remarquer la tension qui montait, devenant presque palpable. Stiles pouvait même dire qu'il sentait l'électricité s'amasser autour d'eux en une bulle, une bulle de savon qu'un rien pouvait briser.

- Armin !

Un appel enjoué et presque riant mais Stiles sentait les vrais sentiments cachés, colère et inquiétude, l'atmosphère se rompit aussitôt. Mais pas d'explosion, la bombe avait été désamorcé. Et dire que Stiles et Danny l'avait considérés comme un camarade de galère !

Armin se releva et son dos quitta enfin la Jeep de Stiles alors qu'Asriel arrivait, le visage fermé à en faire peur alors que le jeune homme affichait son seul vrai sourire depuis toute cette mise en scène.

- Asriel, je pensais que tu suivais Eric ! S'exclama avec joie Armin.

Le groupe de Stiles se figea, alors qu'Armin venait à Asriel avec un sourire d'enfant. L'empathe ressentait un lien entre eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

- Eric à beau être fou, il est moins fourbe que toi … et moins intelligent, répliqua Asriel.

- Ah ! Merci, s'exclama le loup-garou prenant visiblement le tout comme un compliment. Alors comment tu as su que je viendrais voir Stiles ?

- Intuition, répondit-elle simplement en affichant un sourire désabusé. Maintenant, part.

Ce n'était ni tout à fait une menace ni tout à fait un ordre, Stiles ne savait pas trop comment le définir, surtout qu'à se moment Asriel se tenait face à Armin qui avait perdu son sourire, se regardant dans les yeux en silence. Et qu'il y avait une ressemblance indéniable.

- Ils se ressemble trop, souffla avec haine Derek qui resserra son bras autour de épaules de Stiles. Ils sont de la même famille.

L'empathe sentait que cette constatation le laissait autant chamboulé que lui. Asriel semblait les protéger pour l'instant mais si elle appartenait à la meute d'Alpha comme Armin l'avait dit à Derek alors elle n'atait absolument pas digne de confiance.

Le jeune Hale esquissa une grimaçe en se souvenant que la sorcière avait insisté pour qu'il ne fasse confiance à personne d'extérieur à la meute, même à elle.

- Et si je refuse ? Demanda Armin en penchant la tête sur le coté en faisant revenir un sourire provocateur.

- Armin, souffla Asriel comme à un enfant. Regarde autour de toi, tu pense avoir une chance ?

- Hum … le blond fit semblant de réfléchir alors que le bout de meute de Derek se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Avec difficulté, mais oui !

Il affichait à nouveau son grand sourire et avait passé ses mains dans ses poches, geste nonchalant purement provocateur et Stiles posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de Derek pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie alors qu'il le sentait pulser de rage.

- Armin, souffla Asriel en penchant à son tour la tête et en croisant les bras.

Stiles faillit suffoquer en comprenant subitement le lien qui les unissait, c'était flagrant ! Peut-être tellement que cela l'avait empêcher de voir ! Asriel et Armin ! Ils appartenaient à la même famille, oui. Mais Asriel n'avait pas d'autre frère et les deux là ne se ressemblait pas tant que ça, même de faux jumeaux auraient été plus ressemblant ! Et ce malgré le blond-vénitien d'Asriel s'effaçant, laissant voir une blondeur plus naturelle identique à celle d'Armin. Mais ils avaient les mêmes expressions et se mimaient inconsciemment, comme des jumeaux. Stiles en était presque sûr, il ne savait simplement pas pourquoi ils se ressemblaient si peu.

L'empathe était perdu et ses amis le remarquèrent bien sans pour autant comprendre le problème qui le tourmentait. Comment faisait-ils pour ne pas voir ?

Bizarrement Armin jeta un coup d'œil a Stiles avant de grimacer alors qu'Asriel affichait un air soulagé. Les mains toujours dans les poches mais ayant abandonné son faux sourire remplacé par un rictus de colère Armin leur adressa quelques mots.

- La prochaine fois je ne ferais pas l'erreur de monter une pièce aussi sophistiquée.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, murmura méchamment Asriel.

Puis il s'éloigna avec un dédain incroyable alors qu'Asriel gardait les yeux rivé sur lui.

- Retrouvez moi là-bas, annonça Asriel d'un ton n'accordant aucune réplique en lançant un bout de papier chiffonné qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main depuis son arrivé, sa main crispé en un poing que Stiles n'avait même pas remarqué.

Même Derek n'osa pas refuser. Et les sms s'envoyèrent vite vers les membres de la meute disséminée.

**O=*=O**

* * *

**Bon je comptais publier quelques heures plus tôt mais petit problème de voisinage,**

**En plus j'ai rajouter un truc, j'ai eu l'illumination c'est pas de ma faute !**

**Bien, maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir MANGER ! (même si tout le monde s'en fou -_-')**

**A plus, (plus rapidement que pour ce chap j'espère)**

**Big kiss, Noiraudeur**


	12. Des explications & gribouillis

**Euuuuuh …. bonjour ? **

**Si je vous dit que j'ai repris les cours ? Que ma mère à décider de me stalker pour découvrir mon pseudo sur fanfiction (la partie la plus importante ici, j'ai dû la jouer fine pour lui échapper!) ? Que j'ai été malade (deux fois!), que j'ai eu problèmes familiaux, d'animaux et d'inspiration, vous me diriez quoi ?**

**Que l'univers m'en veut, voilà ! **

**Mais donc ça fait que je n'ai pas publié plus tôt. Je ne vais pas plus m'épancher et vous laisse avec ces quelques pages qui m'ont fait subir l'enfer. L'enfer, vous dis-je !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

_La voix de l'ancêtre guide mes pas et mon esprit,_

_Vers un chemin bordé de promesses._

**O=*=O**

Stiles avait le nez perdu dans le ciel observant ce dôme gris lumineux qui déversait sa première neige, de fins flocons voletant sous une brise qui accentuait le froid. La dernière fois il avait vu le premier flocon mais pour lui ce n'était pas la première neige, la première neige devait mériter son titre pensait-il et celle qui descendait voluptueusement du ciel actuellement méritait ce titre parce qu'elle s'accrochait doucement au sol.

Il réprima un sourire en se souvenant de ce que disait sa mère à propos de la neige « La neige c'est une pause, une couche de pureté qui recouvre le monde et lui apporte l'oubli pour quelque temps. Le silence qui en découle n'est pas étouffant, il est apaisant. Elle n'est pas froide, gelée et mauvaise mais simplement neutre, sans jugement et sans idée reçut. Elle recouvre tout d'un manteau uniforme et c'est à ces moments là qu'on à le plus l'impression que tout est connecté et uni. »

Il s'était souvent demandé d'où lui venait cette définition de la neige mais au final il avait compris qu'il s'en foutait comme de ses premières chaussettes. Il aimait juste cette définition autant que sa mère, tout simplement parce que c'était elle qui le lui avait donné.

Une main entoura sa taille et sa vision périphérique remarqua une mèche de cheveux foncé mais il ne quitta pas le ciel des yeux malgré les petit flocon qui tombaient sur ses iris couleur caramel.

- Tu aimes vraiment la neige, dit Derek.

- C'est fou, on a presque l'impression d'entendre de la jalousie dans ta bouche quand tu dis ça, répondit Stiles alors qu'Erica non loin de là étouffait un rire.

- Jaloux de la neige ? Répéta ironiquement Derek.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander le mode d'emploi de ton cerveau, dit Stiles alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Il a déjà bien assez de mal avec le sien, énonça Peter en arrivant en bon retardataire.

L'empathe lui tira la langue d'une façon très mature et lança un regard à toute la petite meute qui attendait patiemment dehors sous la neige. D'un accord silencieux ils avaient décidé d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour rentrer dans l'entrepôt que leur avait désigné Asriel.

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard et silencieusement s'approchèrent de la grande porte qui menait à l'entrepôt suivit de près par tout le monde.

La grande porte coulissante était coincée mais une plus petite porte découpée à l'intérieur se laissa faire, le problème étant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous entrer en même temps.

Derek entra le premier et leur fit, avec mauvaise foi, le signe de le suivre à l'intérieur où il fessait légèrement plus chaud tout bonnement parce que le vent ne perçait pas les murs.

Ils firent face a la pièce tout en longueur et totalement nu, même les grands piliers de métal donnaient l'impression que l'endroit avait été dépouillé de toute sa vie. Les luminaires pendu au haut plafond dispensaient une lumière froide, ne laissant pourtant pas une seule miette d'ombre.

Et au centre de cette pièce énorme trônait un carré de vie. Un vieux canapé mité avec un vieux plaid oublié, deux tables accoudées l'une contre l'autre pour offrir plus de place, formant deux murs face à l'étendue de vide, et étaient remplit de carte, de journaux, de livres aux couvertures anciennes. Aux pieds de ces tables se trouvaient une théière électrique accompagnée de plusieurs assiettes et de boites en plastiques à moitié vide. Trois lampe, une sur les tables et deux lampes à pieds disposé autour offraient encore plus de lumière.

Asriel était assise sur la table qui leur faisait directement face et elle passait un petit objet d'une main à l'autre en les observant consciencieusement ses cheveux relevé dans un chignon lâche laissait échapper des mèches totalement blonde.

- C'est là qu'elle vit maintenant ? Souffla Scott.

- Quelle horreur, frissonna Lydia en avisant des toiles d'araignées agrippées aux piliers.

Derek se stoppa à bonne distance, n'entrant même pas dans le petit espace de vie et Asriel lui adressa un sourire ironique.

Alors que l'Alpha allait demander la raison de leur présence ici, Asriel se redressa un peu et observa tranquillement Stiles qui lui rendit son observation minutieuse. Ne semblait-elle pas plus élancée ? Et ses cheveux arboraient la même brillance énervante que ceux d'Armin. Avait-elle user d'un de ses tours de passe passe pour passer pour quelqu'un d'autre durant tout ce temps ?

Stiles ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était un peu avancée avant qu'elle ne lui lance l'objet un peu plus tôt dans ses mains sans que Derek ne réussisse à l'intercepter. C'était un portefeuille, un vieux portefeuille en cuir marron tout simple et Stiles l'ouvrit.

Une photo était protégée par son petit cache en plastique et l'empathe redressa la tête alors qu'il voyait les deux visages souriant totalement identique, comme deux gouttes d'eaux …

- Comme deux gouttes d'eaux, hein ? Souffla Asriel en écho a ses pensées.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Stiles alors que tous se taisaient en suivant l'échange.

Asriel répondit par un sourire grimaçant et sauta de sa table pour s'approcher alors que le reste de la meute jetait un coup d'œil à la photographie. Derek allait se placer devant Stiles mais celui-ci l'arrêta en posant l'arrière de sa main contre son torse.

La sorcière s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'empathe, retira sa grosse veste et remonta la manche droite de son pull révélant le tatouage du triqutera puis un second tatouage, celui qu'il avait aperçut lorsqu'elle testait la première fois son pouvoir puis quand il était … presque mort. Mais ses pensées restait flou de ce qu'il avait ressentit et vu à ce moment là et il avait oublié certain détail.

Stiles resta figé devant le deuxième tatouage, juste avant l'articulation, à l'intérieur du bras. Le symbole de l'infini. Et deux prénoms formant une partie du symbole. Asriel et Armin.

L'empathe laissa sortir un rire nerveux.

- Tu es de son coté ! Grogna Derek en se mettant en positon d'attaque, les loups-garous suivant son exemple mais Stiles les ignora totalement et Asriel aussi.

- Asriel, pourquoi tu as dit que ton jumeau était mort ? Interrogea Stiles.

- Parce que c'est le cas, répliqua Asriel, acide.

- Mais, il est vivant si c'est Armin ! S'énerva Stiles alors que toute la meute les observaient avec incompréhension.

- Mon frère est vivant, mon jumeau, mon double, la deuxième moitié de mon âme est bel et bien mort, répondit Asriel. Armin n'est plus mon jumeau, il n'a plus grand chose en commun avec moi alors il n'est plus qu'un …

- … frère, termina Stiles en même temps qu'elle avant qu'elle continue. Simplement parce que nous partageons le même sang, mais en aucun cas je dirais de lui qu'il est mon frère jumeau, il a beau avoir la même forme du visage, la même posture et le même rire nos vies ne sont plus liées de la même manière.

- Tu le renie en partie si je comprend bien, grogna Derek.

- On ne peut pas nier totalement un membre de sa famille, malgré ce qu'il est devenu, répliqua Asriel.

- Mais … Armin ne te ressemble pas tant que ça, signala Danny. Comment c'est possible ?

- A cause de sa transformation en loup-garou, ça la changé d'une manière que beaucoup aurait pensé impossible, dit Asriel. J'ai cherché des explications, mais qu'un utilisateur de la magie se change en loup-garou est tellement rare qu'il n'y avait que deux cas jusqu'à mon frère, les sorciers capable d'utiliser un Échange de Vie ont toujours eut la capacité d'empêcher la transformation et aucun utilisateurs de la magie n'aurait été assez fou pour tenter de changer sa nature pour devenir métamorphe. C'est presque … une abomination.

- Enfin je ne comprend pas ! S'écria Stiles. Tu m'avais dit que ton jumeau était mort, et voilà que tu me sors que c'est Armin, qu'il est bel et bien vivant et changé en loup-garou ! Est-ce que tu as dit la vérité une seule fois ? D'ailleurs, tu avait aussi dit que je descendais de nombreuse génération d'empathique et il n'y en a que deux parmi mes ancêtres, tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu m'as dit que tu tentais de me protéger mais tu me fuis depuis mon retour au lycée ? Tu peux dire la vérité pour une fois ?

L'empathe fixait avec hargne la sorcière qui lui rendait un regard blasé mais aucun geste venant d'elle n'alarma la meute, les loups-garous quittèrent donc leur transformation.

- L'empathie est courante, c'est ce qui permet à n'importe qui, même humain, de développer de la compassion pour quelqu'un, elle est juste plus puissante pour certain, commença Asriel. Toi je t'avais pourtant dit que tu était un empathe sauvage, ils sont plus puissants, au point de pouvoir développer de la télépathie, et l'empathie devient leur don principal alors que tes ancêtres, bien qu'ayant un peu d'empathie, ne l'avaient pas assez puissamment pour qu'ils la remarque et sachent même qu'ils en avaient.

- Un point d'éclairci, nota Peter avec amusement.

- Et pour Armin ? Demanda avec toute la délicatesse possible Allison.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous en avez marre de ne pas savoir où poser vos pattes velues, soupira la sorcière avec un fin sourire.

- En effet, gronda le jeune Hale en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Nous aimerions bien savoir à quoi et à qui nous avons réellement affaire.

Le silence s'installa, Asriel les observait silencieusement avec un regard triste. Elle se demandait visiblement si elle devait tout leur dire ou non.

- Il y a six ans mon jumeau et moi avons été accepté sur une mission banal pour que nous apprenions sur le terrain, il n'y avait aucun risque, commença Asriel d'un ton monotone. Mais un omega avait rejoint peu de temps avant la meute à laquelle nous allions parler, fragilisant leur liens. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose de mal, quelques vols et une bagarre dans un club, mais l'omega à commencer à s'agiter pendant que nos instructeurs parlaient avec les loups-garous. La situation s'est envenimer sans aucune raison à l'époque. Nous avons appris plus tard que la meute avait commis bien d'autre crimes. Mon frère à été attaqué, les deux adultes nous accompagnant les ont attiré ailleurs, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour sauver mon frère.

- Mais il a refusé l'Echange de Vie, continua Stiles. Alors comment a-t-il survécu ?

Asriel chassa la remarque d'un geste agacé de la main, elle paraissait totalement abattu par sa propre histoire.

- Il a refusé et je me suis enfuie en l'abandonnant alors qu'un loup-garou revenait sur ses pas. L'un des adultes chargé de notre protection avait prévenu l'organisation et nous sommes revenu chercher les corps, mais nous n'avons jamais trouver celui de mon frère. Au vu de ce qui c'était passé il était clair qu'il était mort. Qu'il n'y ait plus que la tache de sang énorme pour témoigner de l'emplacement du corps ne changeait rien.

- Mais il ne l'était pas et le voilà dans une meute d'Alpha a chercher le possesseur d'un bouquin aussi vieux que le monde et dont on ne connaît pas l'utilisation, dit Lydia. Pourquoi ils s'y intéressent d'abord ?

- Et votre organisation a stoppé leur chasse et les laissent tranquille, continua Peter. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

La sorcière les laissa dire en silence, les observant d'un œil vide.

- Les politiciens et tous humains ayant du pouvoir on une façon de penser l'avenir plutôt déroutante et pas toujours acceptable pour nous, se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules.

- Et pour le livre ? Plus de précision serait trop demandé ? Demanda Derek.

- Mais laisser la finir son histoire au lieu de poser tout le temps des questions ! S'énerva Stiles. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer toute cette histoire ! Et dire que c'est moi qui suis sensé être le plus curieux et inattentif du groupe.

Les trois lui lancèrent un regard penaud ou levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ils tinrent leur langue dans leur poche et Allison fit signe à Asriel de finir son histoire.

- J'ai continué mes études en le pensant mort pendant un an, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et j'ai commencer de simple missions pour venir en aide à d'autre. Un jour une cousine en Irlande m'a appelée car des loup-garous avaient volé des archives non-classées dans la bibliothèque privée où elle travail, personne n'avait été envoyé là-bas, pénurie de personnel, les livres ils s'en foutent. Nous avons découvert qu'ils avaient volé des archives parlant du grimoire du Nécromant de Warous.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et Derek vit qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une énième question mais Danny le devança et lui fit signe de se taire. Allison semblait avoir comprit elle aussi comme les deux Hale qui ne s'étonnaient guère que la chasseresse sache la signification de ce surnom. La sorcière continua son monologue comme si de rien n'était.

- L'histoire du Nécromant de Warous est devenue une légende floue parmi nous, son grimoire encore plus mais il restait quelques informations surtout dans les familles anciennes. J'ai remonté la piste laissé par les loups-garous mais sans résultat. Pourtant un jour en me promenant en ville je suis tomber sur quelque chose d'étonnant.

- Ton frère, fit Stiles en sentant le changement d'humeur constant de la sorcière se calmer subitement pour devenir un calme étrange et mélancolique. Je dois admettre que ça doit faire un choc ...

- Apparut comme ça, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Subitement je croise mon frère vivant et il me salut normalement. Et nous nous sommes arrêté dans un café, avons discuté tranquillement de nous, de sa vie, mais il ne ma pas tout dit. Et je suis repartit puisque je n'avais rien trouvé sur les loups-garous.

- Il y a eu d'autre vol dans des bibliothèque privé et Equilibrae a décider d'agir, pendant ce temps je rencontrais de temps en temps mon frère. Il ne voulais pas se faire recenser comme vivant, je n'ai pas chercher vraiment la raison. Même si Equilibrae accepte volontiers la présence de créature dans ses rangs, les discriminations peuvent survenir.

- Je n'ai pas quitté ma mère même si j'ai été transformé, souffla Scott vite acquiescé par Erica et Boyd qui vivaient toujours chez leur parents malgré leur « disparition » à cause des Alpha, ils s'étaient réconciliés.

- J'avais quatorze ans, je retrouvais mon jumeau sensé mort et la relation entre nos parents n'a jamais été enchanteresse, répliqua avec acidité la sorcière. J'ai donc continué à voir mon frère et à aider d'autre membres d'Equilibrae sur la recherche des loups-garous qui volaient des archives sur le Nécromant en me renseignant sur ce que nous avions dessus. Puis, la meute a commencé à tuer il y a quatre ans. D'abord deux hommes qui les cherchaient. Puis une jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de tuer quelques semaines plus tard. Un trentenaire deux mois plus tard et sa femme pour faire bonne mesure. Puis plus rien pendant des mois, personnes ne comprenaient et j'ai trouvé le lien, leur ancêtres ayant une vague relation avec le Nécromant, ils leur ont volés des documents. J'ai anticipé tous leur actes et lu toutes les archives concernant cet homme pour découvrir les descendants directs qu'il restaient, mais j'arrivais chaque fois en retard.

- Et pendant tous ce temps tu n'as jamais remarqué que ton frère faisait partit de la meute d'Alpha ? Dit Erica avec colère.

- Ce n'était pas une meute d'Alpha au début il semblerait, dit Peter.

La sorcière confirma alors que la meute était bien normal à la basse et qu'Armin était devenu Alpha en éliminant l'ancien et l'avait retrouvé, comme à leur habitude, dans un café dans une joie stupéfiante qui l'avait effrayé, il était très introverti comme elle. Enfin, avant.

Ce jour là il lui annonça qu'il pouvait enfin se mettre réellement à la recherche du grimoire du nécromant à la tête de sa nouvelle meute et lui proposait de les aider. Asriel expliqua qu'elle avait fui face au comportement étrange de son frère et les mois suivants virent un empilement de mort qu'on pouvait facilement inculpé à la meute d'Armin, une adolescente en Espagne, un orphelin de Russie, deux frères adultes en Irlande qui étaient tous les descendants les plus directs du Nécromants de Warous. Six mois après la prise de pouvoir d'Armin il élimina ainsi toute sa meute, faisant maintenant équipe avec un autre Alpha. Un certain Nick qui avait perdu sa Compagne dans une triste histoire.

- J'avais refusé toute entrevu avec lui jusqu'à présent, j'étais trop apeuré parce que je ne reconnaissais pas mon jumeau, j'ai même arrêté d'enquêter sur sa « meute » et d'aider les autres. Mais j'ai accepté cette fois là, je savais que je devais l'affronter. On s'est retrouvé en Italie et il m'a raconté une histoire affreuse quand je lui ai posé la question que je n'avais jamais réussi à prononcée :« Comment as-tu survécut ? »

Stiles s'humecta les lèvres en ressentant le vide qui se creusait en Asriel, c'était une sensation indéfinissable, elle ressentait un mélange complexe de peur, de culpabilité et de dégoût.

Il se secoua un peu pour chasser cette état et se concentra sur sa meute qui ressentait soit de l'exaspération ou de l'ennui.

Asriel commença à marcher de long en large, faisant les cents pas avec une rage à peine dissimulé qui provoqua l'instinct de loup-garou de Derek qui se rapprocha de Stiles, esquissant un sourire amusé.

- Il a dit qu'il y avait comme … un lien entre nous deux, un tunnel scellé à ses deux extrémités, dit la sorcière. Mais qu'alors qu'il était au bord de la mort son coté s'était descellé et que moi toute à ma fuite et ma peur, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il forçait une partie de mon pouvoir. Il était trop faible et inexpérimenté pour pouvoir empêcher la transformation en loup-garou et il a perdu tout ses pouvoirs.

Elle s'immobilisa et un nuage de poussière retomba mollement à ses pieds alors qu'elle avait le visage tordu d'une étrange expression ses mains serrées étroitement dans son dos, Stiles sentait qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau douce du poignet pour garder un semblant de contrôle.

- Enfin, il aurait dû perdre tout pouvoir, car il m'a alors avoué … il ma avoué que lors de la pleine lune il arrivait à reprendre une partie de ses pouvoirs et que cela durait de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois, et qu'il arrivait toujours à bloquer un empathe même sans pleine lune. Il … il m'a dit alors qu'en pleine lune il arrivait à quelque chose d'autre. Il arrivait à utiliser à nouveau l'Échange de Vie mais de façon moins performante que moi parce qu'il utilisait à nouveau ce lien entre nous.

- Mais c'est … c'est totalement époustouflant ! S'exclama Danny. D'après ce que tu m'as appris c'est impossible, alors incroyable.

- Incroyable, oui, dit Asriel avant d'éclater de rire, un rire faux presque douloureux. Mais c'est là que j'ai compris que mon frère jumeau était bel et bien mort. Parce que … parce que quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ne s'abonnerait jamais à … à … _ça_ !

Stiles avait envie de vomir mais il savait que cela venait d'Asriel, elle avait toujours réussi à garder son sang froid devant lui et à flouter ses sentiments mais là ils lui explosaient à la face.

- Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce si terrible ? Interrogea-t-il en se sentant nauséeux.

La sorcière lui adressa un regard hanté et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- Parce que c'est une trahison, presque un viol, dit-elle froidement.

- Un viol ? Demanda Scott sans comprendre. Mais vous êtes jumeau, c'est plus un partage de compétence, non ?

- Un partage ? Répéta Asriel en s'étranglant presque. Un partage nécessite l'accord des deux parti, hors il utilise mon pouvoir pour faire des choses que je ne souhaite pas et il force cette utilisation. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais plus utilisé l'Échange de Vie avant Stiles, je l'ai enfermé au plus profond de moi pour ne pas faciliter les choses à Armin et je l'ai traqué pour le stopper.

- Mais tu n'as pas réussi, énonça Derek en espérant savoir pourquoi.

- Oui, parce que si je sais comment pense Armin, il en est de même pour lui, dit la sorcière. Et Eric est entré dans la meute peu après que j'ai compris la folie d'Armin, il est devenu un facteur aléatoire, un neutron libre. Armin le laisse faire ce qu'il veut et il écoute ses conseils, cracha Asriel.

Un silence tendu prit possession des lieux, la sorcière avait semble-t-il abandonner les masques et les paroles trompeuses.

- Et … pourquoi veulent-ils tant le grimoire de ce nécromant ? Demanda Lydia pragmatique.

- Parce le Nécromant de Warous aurait changé des sorciers, des wicce et des humains rejetant la morsure en loup-garou, expliqua la sorcier en se calmant légèrement. Et qu'il a crée beaucoup d'autres sorts puissants.

- A quoi ça lui servirait de changer tout ce beau monde en loup-garou ? Questionna Peter.

- Armin avait toujours voulu que le monde sachent que les personnes de l'ombre existent et qu'elles puissent vivre au grand jour. Et les humains ne sont plus un problème s'ils sont tous des loup-garous. Il y a deux ans Eric est arrivé et la encouragé, mais Armin est devenu aussi plus sélectif. Il veut qu'il n'y ait plus que des loups-garous mais il pense que seul certains mérite la morsure. Alors entre ceux qui ne la supportent pas et ceux qui ne la mérite pas, cela fait beaucoup de mort sur leurs chemin.

- Attends, depuis le début à quoi serve les meurtres commis à Beacon Hills ? Demanda Stiles.

- Le tatoué, Nick, sa femme a été tuée par des humains, dit doucement Asriel avec un pointe de pitié ressentit par Stiles.

Derek allait rétorquer que malgré que sa famille ait été décimée par des Argent il ne s'était pas changé en psychopathe mais il se ravisa en se rappelant que, justement, son oncle si.

- Et il voulait se venger des chasseurs en leur montrant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les protéger ? Supposa Stiles.

- Et il a appuyé la où ça fait mal en postant en plus les vidéos sur le net ? Argua Allison en se mordant la lèvre de contrariété.

- Non, non, stoppa Asriel. Ce sont des humains « humains » pas chasseurs, wicce ou autre. C'est pour ça que Nick a été le premier a rejoindre mon frère et son projet. Les vidéos c'était une idée d'Eric je suppose, pour contribuer au lever du secret de l'existence des loups-garous. Il a toujours eu des idées tordues pour aider mon frère.

Un silence pesant plana sur ces révélations conséquentes qu'il fallait digérer.

- Un loup-garou, ou plutôt un wicce peut utiliser les sorts du nécromants ? Demanda intelligemment Danny.

- Non, il faut que ce soit un nécromant, répondit Asriel.

- Mais il n'en a pas dans sa meute, rappela Isaac.

- Dans certain cas un nécromant peut effectuer un sort de sorcier et inversement, dit Asriel en observant avec attention les visages de ses interlocuteurs qui se fermaient sous les soupçons.

- Attend, un instant. S'il ne souhaite voir évoluer que des loups à la surface du globe, commença soupçonneusement Derek en devançant Lydia. Pourquoi ne t'as-t-il pas proposé la morsure ?

- Oh … il la fait, répondit nonchalamment Asriel en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'Alpha.

- Et tu lui as échappé … dit Boyd en posant une question implicite en se tendant.

Le reste de la meute l'imita inconsciemment, Boyd était intelligent. S'il sentait un quelconque danger il fallait mieux le suivre.

- Non, il préfère que je vienne le lui demander, rétorqua Asriel de façon acide en remarquant les gestes du groupe lui faisant face.

Elle se tenait seule devant eux, n'était-ce pas assez pour prouver qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce serai plus simple de te mordre et d'en finir, énonça Erica en crachant presque à la figure de cette fille qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Et que tu utilise les sorts du nécromant.

- Mais en tant que sorcière elle refuseras la morsure en mourant , en la rejetant ou en se soignant elle-même. Il faut donc qu'elle soit consentante, déclara Stiles en guettant un signe affirmatif de la sorcière.

- Et Armin la considère toujours comme sa chère sœur, dit Allison. Alors il ne souhaite pas sa mort.

La sorcière s'appuya à l'une des tables en soupirant de lassitude.

- Il est très délicat pour une sorcière, ou un sorcier, d'utiliser sa magie sur lui-même, voilà pourquoi j'ai utiliser la meta-remeduim la première fois que l'on s'est vu, dit la jeune femme en fixant Derek et Stiles. Mais un sorcier à plus de chance de ne pas être infecté ou de mourir plutôt que d'être transformé.

- Voilà pourquoi il respecte autant ton choix, il veut que tu vienne de gré. C'est plutôt sympa de te laisser le choix, dit l'empathe avec sarcasme.

- C'était plus sympa de se dire que son amour pour elle était toujours assez puissant pour contrer sa folie, soupira Allison.

Le monde n'est pas tout rose Allison, dit Boyd.

La chasseresse lui répondit par un regard noir et se contenta de poser une autre question à la sorcière immobile les fixant.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas volé le livre de Stiles au lieu de l'enlever ?

- Parce que le livre dont tu parles n'est pas celui qu'ils recherche, répondit l'empathe. Il contient juste le moyen pour retrouver le livre du nécromant. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir y toucher.

- C'est le papier qu'avait prit Lydia alors, réalisa Erica alors que Stiles acquiesçait.

- Donc ils voulaient Stiles parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir trouver le grimoire du Nécromant de Warous, dit Peter. Et tu t'es rapprocher de Stiles dans le même but qu'eux, trouver le grimoire.

- Sans pour autant lui faire du mal, je l'accorde, signala Derek à l'étonnement de tous faisant surgir un sourire sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

- Elle ma affirmée qu'elle n'en voulait pas au grimoire de mon ancêtre, dit Stiles. Et je la croie, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu as disparue comme ça !

L'adolescent la fixait avec un regard chargé d'interrogations et d'attente, espérant qu'elle prouverais qu'il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance. Asriel laissa son sourire s'élargir avant de répondre.

- Parce que j'ai eu peur, avoua-t-elle a la stupéfaction général.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda Isaac avec incompréhension.

- Peur que vous mourriez, dit-elle et continua en soupirant pour s'expliquer. Stiles est le seul des douze qui est était lié a d'autres créatures magiques, même s'il ne connaissait pas son pouvoir, et je me suis dit qu'une meute de loup-garou n'accepterais jamais la violation de leur territoire et éviterais ainsi l'enlèvement du douzième et tuerais les Alpha. Pour ça il fallait que je vous approche et au final je me suis attachez à vous, malgré ce que je t'ai dit Derek, avoua-t-elle à l'adresse du loup. Et je n'ai plus voulut vous impliquer.

- Donc tu as changé d'avis, dit Peter. Parce que tu nous aime bien tu as décidé de nous épargnez le malheur de se faire tuer par une meute d'Alpha. Quelle compassion !

- Mais si tu nous parles aujourd'hui c'est que tu as de nouveau changé d'avis, dit Lydia en croisant les bras sur la défensive.

- Oui, souffla Asriel visiblement abattu. Je ne pourrais pas faire tout toute seule, j'ai finalement accepté ça. Mais en plus de ne vouloir vous impliquer j'ai appelé tout mes contacts à l'organisation mais personne n'a voulut en entendre parler, alors que tout le monde est fier de dire que quand un membre à besoin d'aide, dix viennent et ne retirent aucun bénéfices de l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas ? Tu as une meute derrière toi, dit Peter. Enfin même si nous n'étions pas « avec toi » nous aurions combattu pour la protection de Stiles quand qu'il en coûte.

L'empathe jeta un regard en biais à l'oncle Hale qui resta impassible. Alors même les psycopathe pouvait faire preuve de bon sentiments ?

- Armin, a fait en sorte que d'autre meute aient une dette importante envers lui pour pouvoir les manipuler, comme il voulait le faire en faisant en sorte de blesser Stiles, que Derek le morde et que mon frère l'aide à survivre en utilisant mon pouvoir, expliqua la sorcière d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Lui, a au moins une dizaine de meute qu'il peut appeler pour l'aider en rappelant leurs dettes contractées.

- Ça n'encourage pas vraiment à venir t'aider, approuva Danny.

- On a pas besoin de plus d'aide, dit Derek. Si tu accepte de nous aider à piéger la meute d'Armin, nous nous débarrasserons de la menace qu'est cette meute d'Alpha nous même.

- Entrez sur le territoire de la famille Hale, même avec une bonne raison, c'est voir le risque plus qu'important de s'exposer à des représailles, rigola Peter en souriant de toute ses dents.

Erica et Isaac ne se firent pas priez pour acquiescer avec force alors qu'Allison affirmait qu'entrer sur un territoire gardé par des Argents et semer la pagaille n'était pas non plus l'idée du siècle alors que Scott se contentait de dire que toucher à son meilleur ami revenait à le frapper lui-même.

Asriel ne se défit pas de son sourire tout au long des remarques de vengeance que proférait la meute devant elle.

**Oo-*-oO**

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir encore longuement discuté, la meute demandant le plus de détails possible sur chaque membres de la meute d'Alpha et ayant déjà esquisser les ébauches d'un plan, les visiteurs se décidèrent à quitter la sorcière et son entrepôt lugubre avant une prochaine rencontre pour finaliser leur projet.

Mais Asriel retint l'empathe par le bras juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'entrepôt et lui tendit quelque chose.

Stiles observa avec circonspection la petite tablette en bois, pas plus grande qu'une carte bancaire, où était sculpté un pentacle remplit de glyphes indéchiffrables de petitesse, mais qui lui disait étonnement quelque chose.

- La Bulle Silencieuse, dit Stiles en la reconnaissant finalement.

- Sur du bois de tilleul, un protecteur. Tant que tu as cette tablette sur toi et que tu lui insuffle un peu d'énergie tu es inaudible. C'est ce qu'on donne aux apprentis avant qu'ils ne tracent leur propres pentacles. Mais attention, ne l'utilise pas plus de dix minutes d'affilées les premières fois, tu n'y es pas habitué.

- Mais … enfin pourquoi ? Enfin tu veux que ça me serve a quoi ? S'exclama Stiles,

Il jeta un regard derrière lui à l'extérieur où Derek les observait en restant sur ses gardes. Stiles vit le pentacle s'illuminer brièvement et compris qu'il avait inconsciemment réussi à l'activer en plus du regard approbateur lancé par la sorcière. Il continua donc sans pour autant s'empêcher de murmurer.

- Et le Beretta Px4 ? Pourquoi tu me donne tout ça ? Quand veux-tu que j'y utilise ?

- Tu sauras en temps voulu, annonça Asriel avec son air mystérieux mais où la lueur de mise en place d'un plan complexe prenait place.

Stiles la quitta sur ses paroles toujours aussi peu utiles en faisant la grimace.

**Oo-*-oO**

- Ah ! S'exclama avec joie Stiles avant de s'étirer et de se lever de son bureau. Ça m'aura pris du temps mais j'ai trouvé.

Il descendis au salon où Peter consultait un livre de cuisine pour le repas du soir, il avait vraiment une passion dévorante pour la bonne nourriture ce qui le rendait un peu plus humain de l'avis de Stiles. Sauf la fois où il l'avait vu consulter son livre de cuisine « Boucherie ! » alors qu'un thriller trônait sur la table basse devant l'ex-Alpha. Il avait préféré ne poser aucune questions.

Peter releva à peine la tête vers lui et lui demanda où il comptait aller.

- Je vais voir mon père au poste, c'est en pleine ville je ne risque rien, dit l'adolescent en attrapant sa veste.

- Isaac voulais sortir pour acheter quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Danny, propose lui de t'accompagner, dit placidement l'oncle de Derek en tournant une page.

- Ah, oui … souffla Stiles. J'avais complètement zappé.

Ils entendirent un grand fracas et le bruit d'une porte claquant durement, la frimousse du blondinet ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu veux bien m'emmener en ville ? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel air d'enfant battu.

- Ouaip ! Derek pourra pas nous jouer le rôle du garou désapprobateur comme ça, dit Stiles. Et tu pourras me donner quelques idées pour Danny.

Les deux lycéens prirent le chemin du poste et un peu avant celui-ci, en plein centre-ville, Stiles déposa son camarade.

Au poste, les employés le saluèrent avec entrain, il partagea un donuts gracieusement offert par un officier et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père où il s'affala dans le fauteuil en face du shérif qui ne fit pas attention à lui avant quelques secondes.

- Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda le père en relevant la tête de son dossier.

- Tu te souviens de l'équipe de Crosse que tu ma emmené voir plusieurs fois quand j'étais gosse ?

- Tu es toujours un gosse Stiles, répliqua avec un petit sourire John alors que son fils faisait la moue. Mais oui, je m'en souviens. Alors ?

- Ils jouent la semaine prochaine dans la ville voisine, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait allez les voir entre nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas fait quelque chose tous les deux sans histoire de meurtres ou de bestioles bizarroïdes.

Le shérif s'enfonça dans son siège en fixant suspicieusement son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Mais rien ! Je voulais juste passer une journée avec toi, quel manque de confiance ! s'indigna Stiles avant de s'affaler lui aussi dans son siège. Bon, d'accord j'ai peut-être aussi quelque chose derrière la tête mais rien de dangereux ou d'immorale.

Le fils attendit le verdict de son père avec un certain manque de patiente, sa jambe sautillant toute seule, geste fréquent qui amusait son père car Stiles essayait de se retenir de sauter partout ou d'ouvrir la bouche sans un succès fulgurant.

- Tu as raison, dit enfin John. Faisons quelque chose qui ne soit pas dangereux pour une fois !

Stiles afficha un sourire de bienheureux, prit son père dans ses bras avec difficulté vu qu'il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de se lever et le laissa en plan. En ayant au préalable jeter un coup d'œil au dossier sur le bureau, avant de rejoindre Isaac qui hésitait entre une bonne dizaine de choses à offrir à Danny.

**Oo-*-oO**

- Hey P'pa, ça te dérange si je te dépose là et que tu vas chercher les places pour nous ? Demanda Stiles avec son air le plus innocent possible.

- Et toi tu va faire quoi en attendant ? Questionna à son tour John en bon shérif.

- Moi ? J'ai oublié de retirer de l'argent et il y a bientôt l'anniversaire de Danny, faut que je lui prenne un truc, répondit aussitôt le fils. Et surtout, je veut avoir de quoi m'acheter des cacahuètes, du pop-corn, un hot-dog, une glace et plein d'autres trucs tout autant équilibré !

- Fameux programme dit moi, dit John avec un sourire en coin et une lueur dans le regard qui ne laissa pas de doute à Stiles, son père savait qu'il complotait quelque chose.

L'adolescent fit son sourire le plus sincère face à la confiance dont son père le chargeait, sourire qui lui fut rendu alors que le père Stilinski descendait de la vieille Jeep.

Stiles continua son chemin à peine quelque minute et se gara en plein centre-ville, un endroit au moins trois fois supérieur à celui de Beacon Hills.

Stiles regarda à nouveau le plan qu'il avait dessiné à la hâte, ayant la flemme de brancher son ordinateur à l'imprimante le matin même, et se dirigea vers sa destination. Destination qui le laissait toujours perplexe. Lui avait pensé que ce qu'il venait chercher aujourd'hui était caché dans un coffre enterré quelque part dans une forêt profonde, ancienne et bien hantée.

Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait devant une banque.

C'était un de ces vieux bâtiments de pierre brute, parmi les plus anciens des États-Unis, qui étaient chéri et dont on prenait soin d'une façon quasi religieuse.

Il rentra, un peu hésitant, dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers la rangée de guichet ou des dizaines de personnes faisaient la queue tranquillement.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux rides bien marquées sur un ton monocorde.

- Je viens retirer quelque chose dans mon coffre, répondit Stiles toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Numéro de coffre, nom, prénom et signature et bas de ce papier, et votre carte d'identité s'il vous plaît, récita la femme sur le même ton que précédemment.

Le lycéen s'exécuta en silence et après une lecture rapide du papier l'autorisant a accéder à son coffre.

La femme reprit la carte d'identité et le papier avant de lui jeter un regard par dessus ses lunettes rondes.

- Ce coffre n'a pas été ouvert depuis douze ans, dit-elle.

- Oui, je l'ai hérité de ma mère, répondit Stiles sans trop d'information.

- Vous avez eu dix-huit ans cette année, dit la femme pour elle-même, comprenant qu'il ne soit venu avant. Avez-vous une clé ?

- Oui, répondit automatiquement Stiles malgré que ce soit faux, il faisait confiance aux indications laissé sur sa feuille de route.

- Bien, je vous laisse patienter, quelqu'un va vous escorter vers les coffres.

L'adolescent acquiesça silencieusement puis s'assit, sa jambe sautillant encore toute seule. Il n'eut pas a attendre longtemps pourtant et un homme un peu plus jeune que la réceptionniste et bien cent fois plus accueillant se présenta à lui.

Ils traversèrent une série de portes dont la sécurité augmentait, la dernière fut passé par un code a douze chiffre sur un petit clavier que Stiles fit semblant de ne pas retenir, une carte magnétique et une certaine manière d'ouvrir la lourde porte. Quelque chose de bien sécurisé quand on voyait l'intérieur ancien, certes bien entretenu, mais dont les coffres métalliques incrusté dans la pierre n'était sécurisé que par une serrure des plus banales.

- Il est rare que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir l'un de ces coffres, déclara l'employé en s'avançant au centre de la pièce où trônait une table.

- Hum … hum, répondit sans grande conviction l'empathe qui cherchait déjà le coffre 1269.

Il tomba finalement dessus alors que l'homme l'observait en silence, Stiles posa sa main gauche à plat sur le petit cadre de bois qui donnait un air plus agréable à tous ces coffres gentiment emboîté dans la pierre froide.

- La serrure peut être une peu capricieuse, signala l'employé avec un sourire attentif.

- Vue l'âge que ces boites doivent avoir ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Stiles en faisant semblant de prendre la clé dans sa poche et de l'insérer dans la serrure. C'est même étonnant quelles s'ouvrent encore.

L'homme acquiesça et se détendit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure ouverte, ne sachant pas que Stiles avait déverrouillé celle-ci de sa simple présence. C'était Harvey qui avait déposer un sort pour protéger le coffre, seul un membre de la famille qui connaissait le moyen d'annuler le sort pouvait y toucher.

L'empathe tira le coffre qui glissa tout seul et le déposa sur la table avant de jeter un regard à l'employé qui lui désigna alors une porte qui se découpait parmi les coffres.

- Vous pouvez prendre connaissance du contenu de ce coffre dans cette salle là si vous préférer plus d'intimité.

- Cool, merci mec ! s'exclama-t-il les mots franchissant ses lèvres plus vite que son esprit lui disant que ça ne faisait pas très adulte comme réaction.

Stiles esquissa un sourire contrit devant le haussement de sourcil délicat de l'employé et lui fut reconnaissant de ne rien dire. Puis, se dirigea vers la porte, sachant déjà ce qu'il trouverait dans le coffre numéro 1269.

**Oo-*-oO**

Épuisé par cette journée des plus agréables et simple passé avec son père Stiles monta avec peine les long escaliers menant au loft de l'Alpha. Finalement il n'aurait pas du reprendre un troisième hot-dog pour la route.

En rentrant il entendit un fredonnement qui lui fit criser des dents. Peter avait beau être un loup-garou il n'avait aucun don pour la musique contrairement à la cuisine, Stiles devait bien lui laisser ça.

L'empathe avait prévu de s'écrouler sur un des deux canapés, n'importe lequel même s'il avait une préférence pour le bleu clair, et de ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain mais son entreprise fut interrompu par deux squatteurs. Isaac sur le beige qui regardait une série dramatique qui le fessait toujours donner sa petite larme, et Derek étendu de tout son long sur le canapé bleu -son préféré !- avec un livre posé sur son torse qui se soulevait régulièrement.

Stiles hésita de longue seconde, premièrement s'il se posait à coté d'Isaac celui-ci lui raconterait tout l'épisode en étant dépité qu'il ait tout loupé, et deuxièmement Derek était tellement à fond dans son plan contre les Alpha qu'il ne dormait presque jamais et que ça faisait un peu mal à Stiles de le réveiller pour que lui s'étale de tout son long. Peut-être évitait-il aussi un peu Stiles pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Il y avait donc deux choix. Mais Stiles préféra faire son anticonformiste et choisir le troisième.

L'empathe enleva le livre et prit la place de ce dernier en se servant de Derek comme matelas chauffant sous le regard amusé d'Isaac.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla un peu plus tard, l'Alpha s'était tourné, l'enfermant dans une étreinte agréable coincé entre le torse et le dossier du canapé. Il resta silencieux à le regarder dormir tranquillement mais bien vite il se mit à gigoter faisant qu'Isaac remarqua qu'il était enfin sorti de son sommeil.

- Alors cette sortie ? Demanda le blond en chuchotant, il n'était plus devant sa série sans intérêt mais que personne n'osait critiquer devant lui.

- Cool, les joueurs étaient géniaux, marmonna Stiles en se calmant un peu. Mais on a perdu. L'arbitre devait être un vendu, l'équipe adverse à fait plusieurs fautes et il ne les a pas toutes comptées.

- Ça arrive, souffla Isaac avec un petit sourire avant de tendre quelque chose à l'étudiant.

- Un marqueur ? Demanda Stiles en l'observant avec incompréhension. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

Le bêta haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux bleu avant de se remettre à sa banderole qu'il fessait pour l'anniversaire de Danny qu'ils avaient prévu de faire le lendemain dans le loft avec toute la meute.

Stiles observa avec interrogation le marqueur indélébile noir qui trônait dans sa main en se demandant ce qu'Isaac pensait qu'il ferait avec.

Un sourire sadique prit bientôt place sur ses lèvres et il décapuchonna le stylo avec un rire étouffé.

**Oo-*-oO**

Derek se réveilla avec la forte impression qu'un poids important bloquait sa respiration. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil fatigué, ses sens de loup-garou ne lui lançant pas un signal d'alerte venant d'un danger imminent, et le posa sur une touffe de cheveux chocolat et la tête allant avec qui squattait son torse et l'utilisait comme oreiller. Il n'avait même pas sentit l'arrivé de Stiles durant son sommeil, ça le stressait un peu de savoir que quelqu'un avait put s'approcher ainsi de lui dans un moment de vulnérabilité sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Un rire se fit entendre puis le bruit caractéristique de la porte du loft qui s'ouvrait et l'Alpha sut pourquoi il s'était éveillé et cela le réconforta un peu de savoir que la seule personne pouvant l'approcher aussi facilement était Stiles.

- Salut la compagnie ! S'exclama Erica en s'avançant dans le loft réveillant en sursaut l'empathe qui jeta un regard hagard à la pièce avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son oreiller chauffant. Alors le repas est prêt, Peter d'amûr ?

Le « Peter d'amûr » donna une taloche derrière la tête de la blonde pour qu'elle quitte _sa_ cuisine en grommelant qu'elle n'aurait pas de repas si ces surnoms débiles continuaient.

Pendant ce temps l'oreiller loup-garouesque ne se laissa pas faire face à l'envahisseur et grogna avant de donner une petite claque derrière la tête de Stiles pour qu'il bouge.

- Je tient toujours mes promesses, marmonna l'étudiant en se blottissant contre la source de chaleur sous lui.

- Ravit de l'apprendre, souffla Derek en secouant un peu plus la marmotte. Maintenant si tu veux bien bouger ...

- Salut, marmonna alors l'empathe en baillant avant d'esquisser un sourire qui éveilla une sonnette d'alarme chez Derek. Alors bien dormi ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à que tu te serve de moi comme matelas, répondit Derek avec un mauvais pressentiment alors que le sourire de l'empathe s'élargissait.

Isaac étouffa un rire et Derek sentit à nouveau que quelque chose clochait. Ce fut Erica qui lui donna confirmation en éclatant d'un rire puissant alors qu'elle le fixait. Boyd avait l'air perplexe devant l'hilarité de sa petite-amie avant qu'il ne porte lui aussi attention, il haussa un sourcil circonspect et un coin de sa bouche se releva en un demi sourire.

- Qu … qui as fait ça ? Demanda la blonde entre deux éclats de rire et respiration difficile en sachant pourtant la réponse.

Stiles se releva et vint saluer les deux bêtas qui venaient s'incruster pour le repas du soir alors que Derek s'inspectait sous toute les coutures.

Ce fut Peter qui vint à son aide en lui désignant la télévision éteinte, Derek se retourna vers elle sans comprendre avant d'apercevoir son reflet dans l'écran noir et qu'un tique nerveux ne secoue le coin de sa bouche.

- Stiles … gronda l'Alpha d'une voix basse qui fit monter des frissons dans le dos de chaque membre de la meute.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est juste quelque dessins, dit Isaac en se plaçant devant son ami en pensant que le plus jeune des Hale était réellement en colère.

- C'est vrai, pas besoin d'être en colère, acquiesça Boyd en se plaçant lui aussi devant Stiles.

Stiles qui se dégagea aussitôt pour se placer devant Derek avec un grand sourire et en faisant signe a ses amis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Lui sentait bien que l'Alpha était exaspéré mais aussi amusé par les idioties de son compagnon.

D'un geste vif l'Alpha attrapa le marqueur fautif abandonné sur la table basse puis le menton du petit brun qui sursauta et ferma les yeux dans l'attendre de la vengeance du loup-garou. Il sentit vite le marqueur glisser sur sa peau puis il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer un Derek arborant un sourire fier de lui.

- Voila, ça t'apprendra, dit-il en relâchant sa proie qui se retourna vers les bêta avec une grimace.

- Alors ? Pas trop horrible ?

- En fait si, dit Erica. C'est quoi là, le gribouillis ? Un pigeon ?

Derek eu l'air vexé alors qu'Isaac et Boyd acquiesçait et que Peter pensait plus à un écureuil.

- C'est un renard, dit Derek avant de se diriger vers un évier pour effacer ce qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Au moins Stiles a fait preuve d'un certain talent artistique, son caniche est plutôt bien réussi, dit Peter. Mais toi, Sourpoodle*, tu ne feras jamais une carrière artistique.

Le dit Sourpoodle grogna de mécontentement en se frottant presque jusqu'au sang pour effacer le caniche qui trônait ne plein milieu de son front.

- Par contre tu fais preuve de réalisme, ajouta son oncle. _Mine_, ce n'est pas très original.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à faire ça sans que je me réveil, souffla Derek.

Son oncle lui lança un regard indéfinissable et un sourire amusé.

- c'est un descendant du Nécromant de Warous, dit-il.

- Tu crois à cette histoire de nécromant ? Interrogea le plus jeune Hale en connaissant pourtant la question.

- Toi aussi petit tu y croyais, surtout au lien qui unissait le Nécromant de Warous et notre famille. Maintenant que je sais de qui il descend ça me paraît presque naturel qu'il soit plongé ainsi dans notre monde et que les membres de la meute, toi comme moi, ait été si proche de lui avant même que tu ne l'intègre inconsciemment dans la meute.

- Warous … l'ancien mot français qui désigne les loups-garous … soupira l'Alpha en fixant Stiles assis sur le canapé près d'Isaac qui rigolait devant les chamailleries d'Erica et de l'empathe. Tu pense que l'histoire que racontait grand-ma et grand-pa était vraie ?

Peter haussa les épaules en souriant doucement.

- Pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'intérêt ? L'important est que Stiles est ici, qu'on sait qui il est et qu'on le respecte pour ça, le passé appartient justement au passé, souri l'oncle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mais si cette histoire est vraie … alors cela veut dire qu'il aura tenu la promesse de son ancêtre.

- Alors ce sera une belle histoire, répondit Peter. Allez, à table maintenant.

**O=*=O**

* * *

***Sourpoodle est un mélange entre "sour"= aigre et "poodle"= caniche**

**Sinon, je ne promet rien mais le dernier chapitre (j'ai un truc avec les fic à 13 chapitre il semble) arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci vu que des vacances approchent!**

**Mais bon étant donné que la batterie de mon ordi n'est pas très en forme en ce moment je vais garder mes promesses pour moi.**

**Prochainement : la FIN (sauf s'il me prend l'envie de couper mon chap 13 en deux)**

**Big kiss by Noiraudeur**


End file.
